AFTER ALL THESE YEARS
by Kat Weasley
Summary: 10 years since the defeat of Voldemort, so much has changed for both Ron and Hermione. It's nice to know that SOME things don't change.


_**After All These Years**_

DISCLAIMER: I declare that I am not the original copyright owner of any of the characters or names referred to in this story. Thanks to J.K Rowling for creating these wonderfully rich characters and amazing stories.

RATED NC-17 - Coarse Language, and Scenes of a Sexual Nature.

With much thanks to Lindlauer Fraise Champagne, Ruski Red, Illy coffee and Benson and Hedges, which have all seen me through the writing of this story.

_**CHAPTER ONE: A flood of memories.**_

Hermione Granger sat in an armchair beside an open window as the sunlight streamed through and warmed her from the outside in. She read, and reread the letter that had been delivered via muggle post. _Mr & Mrs Arthur and Molly Weasley request the pleasure of the company of Hermione Granger at the marriage of their daughter Ginevra to Harry Potter ... ... blah blah blah..._ Of course she already knew that Harry and Ginny were engaged. She was going to be bridesmaid at the wedding. But seeing the words in print... the marriage of Ginny and Harry... somehow made it all seem so formal and official.

She remembered back to her own wedding. Julius Kolinikov had seemed like the perfect man. They had met during the summer after her final year at Hogwarts. She had gone to Bulgaria to visit Viktor. By then, both Hermione and Viktor had realised that they were better friends than anything else, but still, friends could visit friends, right? Viktor had introduced her to his friends from Durmstrang. Julius was more than attentive. He had the flamboyancy that his friend Viktor lacked. He was the Bulgarian version of Hermione. The son of Muggles, Julius was top of his year at the Wizarding school, Head Boy, much to Viktor's disgust, and was an upcoming star of the Bulgarian version of the Ministry of Magic.

Throughout the summer, Hermione and Julius had gotten quite close to one another. When the time had come for her to leave, Hermione had been torn apart. Part of her wanted to stay in Bulgaria with him. Another part wanted to return to England to her own job as a researcher for the Ministry of Magic. In the end, Hermione had done what she always did. She ignored her heart, and listened to her head, and returned to England and threw herself into her work. Before long, it was Christmas, and Julius had travelled to England to be with her over the festive season. They had spent Christmas with her parents, and Julius was relieved that Christmas in England wasn't all that different than it was in Bulgaria.

The night of December 28th, the night before his return to Bulgaria, Julius had taken Hermione out to a very expensive restaurant. During desert, he had gotten down on one knee, and asked her to marry him. She had said yes. She couldn't believe that someone so smart, good-looking, and successful would want her. But apparently he did. Looking back now, Hermione realised that being flattered was no reason to accept a proposal of marriage. She had ignored the feeling down in the very depths of her heart, and had accepted him. Plus, the diamond was so intoxicating, that she hardly drew breath, let alone had time to think.

At the New Years Eve party at the Burrow, Hermione had proudly shared her news with anyone who would listen. Finally, she was being accepted as a woman, not only as the bookworm know-it-all she had been during her 7 years at Hogwarts. Everyone had been happy for her. Harry had seemed a bit surprised, but was happy that his friend seemed so happy. The only person that didn't seem pleased for her was Ron. Ron flew off the handle. "Are you kidding?" he had asked her, with what could have been flames of anger in his eyes. "You don't even know him! I mean ... you fly off to Bulgaria to see _Vicky_ and then you meet this other guy and ... and ... and then you decide that you're in love with him? How long did you know him before you expressed your undying love? Like 2 minutes? ... ..." Ron had trailed off, almost unable to continue a conversation as consumed with bitterness as he was. Hermione bit back saying "Just because you're so damned afraid to share you feelings or open up to anyone, Ronald, doesn't mean that everyone else has to be the same". Ron had just looked at her. She had never seen him look that way before. It was like he had peered right into her soul. Hermione tensed. "What?" She spat out at him. "If you have something to say, then now is the time to say it". With that, she folded her arms across her chest and waited. She had no idea what she was waiting for, but she couldn't just walk away from him. She never had been able to. Ron had started to open his mouth to speak but then closed it. After repeating this a number of times, Hermione thought that he was starting to resemble a goldfish. "No, Hermione. I have nothing to say. I wish you and Julius all the happiness in the world." Ron had sounded dejected. Hermione had wondered why? Wouldn't her friend be glad that she wasn't alone? That he no longer had to feel the need to hang around all the time so she didn't feel lonely. Ron forced a smile then turned and walked away.

Watching him walk away had made that little part, deep in the bottom of her heartache. _You're being an idiot_ she had thought to herself. _He doesn't care for you the way you want him to. He never will. Get a grip, Hermione._

And that was the last time she had seen him. Pigwidgeon had delivered the _Inability to accept _response to the wedding invitation, and Ron had made himself scarce at all functions that he thought Hermione might attend. She had thought one day, shopping for a gift for Molly's 50th Birthday that she had seen him in Harrod's, but the closer she got, the further away he had seemed.

The wedding went of without a hitch. She had looked radiant. No one would have believed that Hermione Granger, brain box, could also be Hermione Granger, beauty queen. Julius was the perfect groom, and so began what Hermione thought would be their perfect life together as perfect husband and perfect wife.

They had honeymooned in Australia; somewhere Julius had always wanted to visit. Upon their return to England, they settled into a lovely lofted apartment in Kensington, not far from the Queen's Palace. Julius had transferred to work in the Ministry of Magic, and Hermione had been promoted to the head of her section. All was going so well. She was content. Julius was a perfect husband, and she tried so very hard to be the perfect wife. However, the times she wanted to lie in bed all day and talk, or cause mischief of some sort, he had wanted to get up, go for a jog, and then set about some business or other. Often she thought back to her days at Hogwarts, and the constant battles that she had with Harry and Ron to get them to become more serious and to work a little harder. They had fought back even harder to get her to loosen up. Eventually both sides had won. In that circle of friends it generally had worked that way. But with Julius, it was different. He had always had the perfect words for every situation. He was always impeccably dressed, his slicked black hair in stark contrast to her uncontrollable tresses. She had the sinking feeling that he resented her hair for not being perfect. He pointed out whenever her clothes were not ironed properly, whenever she had not polished her shoes... it seemed that daily, the list of things that she did that weren't perfect enough for him, was growing.

She had felt so much guilt when, after 10 months of marriage, she was glad to hear that he was returning to Bulgaria for a visit with his parents. Hermione knew she really should have made the effort to go with him. She also knew it was cowardly to lie and say that she couldn't take the time off work at the Ministry to go with him. And so it happened that 10 months after their wedding, Julius had returned to Bulgaria for what she thought would be a 4-week holiday.

Within a week, Hermione had received a letter from him, stating _I can no longer carry on this ridiculous and childish charade. I will not be returning to England. Please find enclosed an application for a Divorce. When you have signed it, please return it to me so I can process this as quickly as possible. Good luck with your life, Hermione. _When she had read that, Hermione had been devastated. She had been his wife, damn it. He was supposed to love her. He was supposed to care for her, and look after her, and be with her till the end of time. Hermione had never really considered herself a romantic, but she was heartbroken.

Ginny had been the best friend imaginable over the following weeks. Hermione had taken leave of absence from her job at the Ministry, and had not left the apartment in 5 days. For 3 whole days she had boarded herself up in her bedroom, refusing to come out, refusing to eat, and had little if any sleep. Harry had been to visit, and had even gone out of his way to bring Butterbeer from The Leaky Cauldron on his way to try to make her feel better. Nothing had helped. For in herself, Hermione had felt like an utter failure. She had pinned all her hopes on living happily ever after with Julius and having people believe that she had changed form bookish bore, to dazzlingly successful and stunning wife. Now she was a failure. After 3 days without sleep, the strain got to her, and she fell into a deep sleep. During this time, Ron had come to visit. He had avoided being anywhere near her, but here was his friend in her hour of need, and he knew he had to be there to help. He stayed sitting outside her door for hours while she slept. He had even fallen asleep himself on the floor by her bedroom door. But she didn't surface from her room, and he left without getting the chance to talk to her like they both so desperately needed.

The next day when she emerged from her self-imposed exile, Ginny told her that Ron had been to see her. Hermione failed to notice the smile that threatened her sullen expression at the mere mention of his name. She had decided then and there that it was time to get over Julius and what he had done to her. She showered, dressed and had made her way into the Ministry of Magic headquarters to fully immerse herself in work.

And so her life had continued since then. Almost 8 years of work, work, work. She sat now, looking at the invitation in her hand. She was so glad. Two of her best friends getting married. Images of Christmases, birthdays, and anniversaries sprung to mind. Harry and Ginny were so perfectly matched. And she was sure that they would continue to make each other complete for the rest of their lives. Part of her envied them. Envied the unwavering love that each of them had displayed.

No longer content to sit and feel sorry for herself, Hermione got up and went into the study and composed her acceptance. She made a personal note to Molly and Arthur to congratulate them of the impending nuptials of their daughter and how she looking forward to seeing them all again and that it really had been to long, and how she would really make more of an effort to keep in touch. After she had finished, three feet of parchment lay strewn on her desk. She smiled... same old Hermione. And then she looked at the clock. She was due to go shopping with Ginny that afternoon for a bridesmaid dress. She threw on a pair of jeans, a crisp white shirt, and her favourite red shoes. She knew she had to face the land of the living, and that it was about time she snapped out of the bad mood she had been in for over 8 years. Hermione made her way to the bathroom where she styled her mess of hair into a loose high ponytail with a red satin ribbon, and put on some make up. With a sense of sentimentality that she hadn't felt in a long time, she wrapped her old Hogwarts scarf around her neck. It was cold out, and she certainly didn't intend to have a puffy red nose and be sick for the wedding. She folded up the parchment, tucked in a large envelope, addressed it, and on her way out of the house, made sure she tucked it in her bag to send off.

Ron woke up with the strange sensation of someone or something pecking at his toes. He looked down and saw Hedwig's beak opening and closing on his big toe. He opened the letter she carried. It was from Harry.

_Ron,_

_Don't forget we're trying on suits this afternoon. Just thought you may need a gentle wake-up/reminder. And mate, don't worry about Phoebe. She just wasn't the one for you. You'll bounce back. You always do. Just make sure you're in town at 3pm this afternoon. _

_Harry._

Phoebe... Ron rubbed his eyes. Another girl had broken up with him.

He had lost count of the number of times this had happened over the last 10 years. He seemed doomed to move from one failed relationship to the next. He recalled Phoebe's words from 3 nights before... _You're not emotionally available ... haunted by someone from the past... how can I compete with the memories you've created of someone who doesn't exist to you anymore... you'll never be happy until you let her go ... I can't love you anymore._ The words slapped him in face over and over. He had been ready to ask Phoebe to marry him.

He had begun looking for apartments that they could move in to together. He didn't think that asking her to live with him in his apartment above Fred and George's shop in Dragon Alley was such a good idea. He had found a perfect place in Kensington. Not far from the Queen's place, actually. He had gone with the real estate agent to have a look at the place. And then he had seen her. Hermione. She had looked like a ghost. So pale. A shade of her former glory. He saw her coming out of her own apartment, which was in the building next to the one he was considering. All of a sudden he felt ill. He couldn't buy this place, no matter how perfect it was. He would be haunted daily by the ghost of Hermione present.

Ron wondered why he thought about that day now. He guessed that each time he broke up with another of his girlfriends, Ron always was haunted by visions and memories of his past. There was something he just couldn't let go of. Phoebe was right. They all were. He was a wreck. He needed to get over this. He needed to stop drinking. He needed to get out of the apartment. He needed a shower, and a shave.

The water was refreshing. He felt all his worries wash away as he stood under the steaming water. After a shower and a long overdue shave, he looked in the mirror. His hair fell way past his shoulders, and while he liked being able to tie it back, he decided that a haircut was definitely in order. He dressed in a pair of faded jeans and pulled his Gryffindor Quidditch Team Champions sweater on. It was amazing how just a simple memory of his youth could make him feel so much better. He threw on a jacket and headed out to stop off at a barber before meeting up with Harry.

After having his unmanageable hair cut in a way that reminded him so much of how he used to wear his hair in his third year at Hogwarts, Ron could have sworn that the girl behind the counter was flirting with him. He handed over the muggle money, and headed out of the shop. The old Ron would have flirted back, and probably would have wound up with a date for the night, but the new Ron decided it was probably time he grew up. He shook his head, as if to shake off all regret, and headed off in the direction of the exceptionally exclusive Muggle clothing shop he was meeting Harry at.

_**CHAPTER TWO: A meeting and a parting.**_

Hermione walked alongside Ginny into the sixth dress shop they had been in that afternoon. She had tried on countless dresses, and while Ginny had said that she looked lovely in all of them, both women knew that none of them was THE dress for Hermione. Ginny started to question her decision to have a muggle wedding. In a way, dress robes would have been so much easier. But the moment she had set her eyes on the exquisite antique ivory silk wedding gown, she knew she had to wear it the day she was united forever with Harry.

"I don't know about this one, Ginny" Hermione disturbed her train of thought, "I just don't think it'll compliment your dress". Hermione stepped out of the fitting room. The electric blue satin slip dress was stunning. Hermione looked so pretty in it. But she was right. It just wasn't right to stand alongside the dream dress that was hanging in Ginny's room at the Burrow. "You're right Hermione" Ginny said "one more shop and that's it. After that, I think you'll just have to wear jeans and a t-shirt, because I don't know what else to do". The two women giggled together. Hermione returned to the fitting room, and took off the dress and redressed in her own muggle clothes. After returning the dress to the rack, Hermione linked her arm in Ginny's and said, "We'll find it, Ginny. I know we will. What could be more formidable than two attractive, intelligent women shopping with purpose?". Ginny laughed and she and Hermione stepped outside of the shop and hailed a taxi. The two women piled in, giggling all the way, and Hermione gave the driver directions to a very exclusive boutique that specialised in formal and eveningwear. Ginny didn't open her mouth when she recognised the name of the store. That was where Harry and Ron were headed this afternoon to get Ron fitted for his suit. If there was ANY justice in the world, Ginny thought, then let them be there, and let Ron and Hermione see each other and finally admit to themselves what everyone else had known since the two had been about 12 years old.

Ron walked up the street that the store was located on. _Damn_ he thought to himself, _Harry has expensive tastes._ He imagined what it would be like to be a success like Harry was. Captain of the English Quidditch Team, successful career as a broom designer for Nimbus, and engaged to the love of his life, Harry certainly couldn't have asked for more. Ron on the other hand was still alone, working for Fred & George at _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers_, and living in the apartment above the store. His life was shit, Ron admitted to himself. His life was shit, and it would continue to be shit until he did something about it. He thought about the letter that lay on his desk back at the flat. He had been accepted into the Auror training program. He could train, become and auror, and then his life would pick up. Surely it couldn't get worse. With a newfound sense of purpose and resolve, Ron opened the door to the store and strode in. He met Harry and gave his friend a hearty hug. "I can't believe it" Harry said in a mocking tone "Not only are you here, but you're on time, you've shaved, had a hair cut and your clothes are clean and ironed. This has gotta be a record mate". Ron simply laughed at his best friend. "Well, ya know Harry, this whole Phoebe thing has made me realise a whole lot. It's about time things changed, huh?" Ron didn't wait for Harry to respond. "Now, show me which penguin suit you want to dress me in" The two men headed off into the men's section.

Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the taxi, and Hermione handed muggle money over to the driver and both women thanked him. The driver wished them luck in the hunt for the elusive perfect dress. Hermione and Ginny both thanked him, and then Hermione held the door to the store open to let Ginny through first. "This way, bride-to-be" she motioned to her friend. The moment Ginny stepped through the doors, she knew that the perfect dress would indeed be somewhere within these walls. There was a man sitting at a grand piano playing, and the women who stood at the counter all looked like muggle supermodels. Ginny thought that they couldn't actually be real. "Hermione" Ginny turned to her friend, "I think you may be onto something here. You know, I'd bet a year of wages that we'll find it here." Hermione smiled. She had always thought that the dresses from this particular designer were magical. The women from the Royal family had come to the store to purchase their formal dresses for years.

They walked together looking from dress to dress, knowing that any one of them would have been beautiful with Ginny's dress. When the assistant asked Ginny to describe her dress, Ginny had proudly done so in great detail. The assistant praised Ginny on a wonderful choice of colour and fabric for her complexion. Ginny blushed, and Hermione was suddenly envious of her excitement. Thinking back, she had never really been that excited about selecting her own outfit for her own wedding. Not wanting to tarnish the day with more thoughts of her own ill-fated marriage, Hermione listened as the assistant and Ginny discussed colour. It couldn't be any shade of red as the best man was a redhead, and no one wanted to see him wearing anything that resembled red even if it was only a cravat. _Damn it_ Hermione thought to herself_ damn it all... best man... it has to be Ron... I have to see him, stand next to him, dance with him possibly. Oh fuck._ She forced a smile as the assistant looked at her. "Such a pretty woman, I'm sure you'll look lovely in whatever you wear, but I think I know just the thing" and with that, she whisked away.

"I know what you're thinking, Hermione" Ginny guiltily admitted to her friend. "I should have told you earlier, but I was scared you wouldn't come if you knew he was best man. I was worried you wouldn't want to be my bride's maid. I tried to make it so you two wouldn't be partnered, but Harry and I decided to only have one attendant each, and you're my best friend, and Ron is Harry's ... ..." she seemed lost for words. Hermione just smiled. "Ginny, don't worry about it. We're all grown-ups now. If we can't meet as friends over our best friends wedding, then there is something very odd about us" Ginny smiled, but Hermione could see tears welling up behind her eyes. "Thank you Hermione. Thank you." And with that the two women hugged one another as only best friends do. Their moment was broken by the return of the sales assistant. "Here. Did I not tell you that I had the perfect dress for you?". Hermione and Ginny both turned around and looked at the perfection that the assistant was holding in her hands. The ivory satin covered by navy blue lace was nothing if not perfect. It was almost identical to the red and black dress Rose wore in one of Ginny and Hermione's favourite films, Titanic. Ginny raved to the assistant while Hermione just stared. "Come on, Hermione, lets see it on then" Ginny encouraged her friend. Hermione stepped forward and took the gown from the assistant. It was exquisite. Everything about it was perfect. She stepped into the fitting room, not sure she dared touch such perfection. She had to hand it to the assistant. That woman was a genius. The moment Hermione slipped it on, she knew they had found it. The dress fitted her like second skin. She spun around and looked in the mirror. Hermione could never have been prepared for what she saw when she glanced in the mirror. Even she had to admit that, in this dress, she was indeed quite pretty.

Outside the assistant and Ginny walked around to the men's section so that they could look at the Waistcoat and Cravat that were made to be worn by the man partnering the woman wearing the dress.

"Can't keep away from me, can you?" Came a voice from behind them. Ginny didn't need turn around to know it was Harry. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "And what exactly are you doing here? I thought you and Hermione were shopping for a dress for her today?" "We are" Ginny responded, linking her fingers in with Harry's. "We've looked at hundreds, but I think we may have finally found the right one here." She turned and introduced Harry to the assistant as Ron stepped out of the fitting room. "Ginny?" He sounded surprised. "Harry, you didn't tell me that Ginny was coming today." Ron hugged his sister. "Let me get a good look at you" she said stepping back, and taking in her brother, her fiancée's best friend, and knew that the suit was perfect. "Oh Ron," Ginny said with tears hidden in the back of her eyes, "You look so grown up and handsome". "I'm 28 years old, Ginny, of course I look grown up. As for handsome," he had a laugh in his voice " I've lived with that for 28 years too, so I guess I'm used to it." Ron laughed to himself, but neither Harry nor Ginny responded. Harry's mouth fell to the floor, and Ginny started to gently shed happy tears. "What have I done now?" Ron asked, not knowing what had just happened. The assistant touched her hand gently to her mouth. Ron noticed that the three of them were looking at something behind him. He turned around and then he saw her. Hermione. One look was all it took for him to realise she was the reason he couldn't keep a girlfriend. She was the reason he didn't give a fuck about what happened to his life. It was because he hadn't told her how he'd felt 10 years ago. He mentally kicked himself when he realised his jaw had practically hit the floor. "Hermione?" His voice cracked, much like it had when he was 13. "Hello Ron. It's good to see you." She replied simply. Her attention turned immediately to Ginny. "So, what do you think?" She smiled at her friend, and then her gaze was drawn immediately back to Ron. _When did he get so handsome?_ Hermione thought to herself. Ginny, who had stopped mid-weep managed to say, "Perfect". Ron muttered under his breath "That's what I was thinking". He didn't think anyone had heard him, but the smile that passed between Harry and Ginny was proof otherwise. The assistant broke the awful silence that had developed as Ron and Hermione stood there looking at one another. "Ah" she said in her velvety voice "I see what we mean about the red hair. Now, Ron is it?" The assistant looked at Ron. He didn't notice. All he could see was the goddess standing before him. The assistant cleared her throat, and he looked towards her. "Ah, Ron, yeah, that's me" he replied. _Great_ he thought to himself _brilliant way to impress Hermione._ "Lets get you into a matching waistcoat and cravat, and then lets see the two of you together hmm?" Within seconds, Ron was wearing a waistcoat made from the same fabric as Hermione's dress, and a navy blue cravat. Teamed with the knee length jacket, Ron had to admit he looked pretty good. The assistant ushered him to stand next to Hermione, and the two of them looked at Ginny and Harry. "Oh, for Merlin's sake woman, stop the bloody crying already" Ron said as Ginny burst out in a fresh round of tears. "Brilliant" was Harry's simple response. He turned to the assistant and said, "We'll take the lot, thanks." He then turned to Hermione and Ron and ordered "Now, the two of you go and get changed and we'll all go to the Leaky Cauldron and grab some dinner and a couple of drinks." Harry held Ginny in his arms, and Hermione almost ran back to the female fitting rooms. Ron stood there and watched her walk away. "Ron?" Harry broke his mate's stare. "Yeah mate?" Ron replied. "Ron, I think you should get changed too. You might look a bit out of place at the Leaky Cauldron dressed like that." "Oh Yeah, right" Ron said as he turned and headed towards the men's fitting rooms. "Oh, and Ron?" Harry stopped Ron as his hand pulled open the door. "Yeah?" came the reply. "I reckon it's about time you had that chat with Hermione, huh?". Ron looked at his friend's sincere face. _It's about 10 bloody years too late for THAT, Harry_ Ron thought to himself. "I think you might be right on that one."

In the women's fitting rooms, Hermione stood frozen for what felt like ages. She couldn't believe how he had shaken her. He didn't even touch her and already every nerve in her body was standing on end. _Get a grip woman_ she thought to herself. _He made it quite clear a long time ago that he wasn't interested in you, so why would things be any different now, huh? _Hermione removed the dress and hung it back on its hanger before dressing in her jeans and shirt. Part of her wished she had worn something a little more ... well ... pretty. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. _Come on, you've had your heart broken by his indifference before, stop setting yourself up for another fall_. And with that, Hermione held her head high, and marched out of the fitting room, gown in hand, and headed over to the counter where Ron stood alongside Ginny and Harry. "Coming here was genius, Hermione. The dress is perfect" Ginny had said when Hermione had joined the trio. "Now all we need is shoes and jewellery to go with it" Hermione smiled at the prospect of more shopping time with her best friend. "More shopping?" Harry asked. "Is that all you women ever think about?" Hermione let out a sly grin. "It's the only way we can keep away from you lot" Ginny replied, took Hermione's arm, and waltzed her out of the shop.

Once safely outside, leaving the boys to deal with paying for the suits and the dress, Ginny turned to Hermione. "So?" She looked at her friend. Hermione tried to put and innocent expression on her face and in her voice. "So, what?". Ginny wasn't fooled. "So ... um ... about my brother ... um ... oh, come on Hermione, we both know what I mean". Hermione just smiled. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you are concerned that things may be uncomfortable between us, I can assure you, if I managed to spend seven years surrounded by him without killing him, then dinner at the Leaky Cauldron and one wedding day won't be my undoing". "You know that's not what I meant, Hermione Granger. Oh for Merlin's sake I ... " Her voice trailed off. Without either of them saying a word, Hermione knew that they had been joined by one nervous groom-to-be, and an even more nervous brother and best man. Much like she had all those years ago, Hermione had sensed him near her. "All right then, you lot, let's get going. I'm starved" Harry broke the silence. The four friends piled into Harry's muggle car. Ginny was over the novelty of car travel, and she took her place in the front passengers seat as Hermione sat behind Harry who was driving the car. Ron slipped in behind his sister and was even more aware of his proximity to Hermione in the enclosed car. Hermione felt it too. It was like all of her senses were on high alert. They drove through London before arriving and parking the car outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

Once inside the tavern, Harry and Ron found a booth for 4. Ginny slid into one of the benches, and Harry followed her, sitting close by, and taking her hand under the table. Hermione rolled her eyes internally and sat down opposite Ginny whilst Ron slid in after her sitting across from his best mate. The Leaky Cauldron had undergone a face-lift in recent years. They had tried to be a little more mainstream after the defeat of Voldemort. They had adopted menus and wine lists. But the old favourites were still there. Butterbeer, pumpkin juice stood proudly on the menu alongside Ice cream Chocolate Frog Sundaes and Treacle Treats. Hermione for one was glad that some things didn't change too much. Ron handed her a menu, and when her hand brushed his, she was sure the world stopped. She had felt sparks of electricity between them. And from the look on Ron's face, she was pretty sure that he had felt it too.

Hermione had to divert her attention or she was sure that everyone would see what she was thinking. She looked around at the interior of the Leaky Cauldron. It really had been too long since she had been there. Looking back, it had probably been 5 years since she had been here. Ginny's 21st birthday party if she wasn't mistaken. Ron was overseas and missed the party. Researching in Cuba or some such nonsense. It hadn't escaped Hermione's attention that since her engagement to Julius, Ron had been avoiding her. She directed her attention to the menu in front of her. Ginny and Harry had already decided on what they wanted. They dined frequently at the Leaky Cauldron and already had firmly established favourites. When the witch arrived to take their order, Ginny and Harry ordered their meals. Hermione said she couldn't decide between the Chicken with honey mustard sauce or the beef stroganoff. Ron said those were the two dishes he couldn't choose between. The witch looked at the two and said, "How about ordering one each and swapping half way?" Ron looked at Hermione. "What-do-ya-reckon Mione?" He asked simply. The familiarity of his use of her nickname startled her. _Nickname?_ she asked herself, _no one has EVER called me that except him. _Hermione looked at the witch who has standing patiently waiting to take their order and said "That'll be fine, thanks".

The talk was now directed firmly towards the wedding. Arthur and Molly were apparently excited at the prospect of a muggle wedding, and Ginny expressed how thrilled everyone was that the whole family would be together to celebrate. Ron knew that this was firmly directed at him and his frequent absence at functions over the past 8 years.

He diverted the conversation to ask Harry about the Quidditch World Cup that was being held in the summer. Harry was happy to point out that if things went well in their pool, that England would probably end up playing against Bulgaria in the Final. "Did Viktor mention that when you saw him Hermione?" Harry asked casually. From the grunt he let out, it was clear that Ginny had elbowed him under the table. Hermione responded, "Yeah, he did. Seemed pretty excited about it actually. Feels that he might finally have a chance to beat you at something, Harry". "You've seen him then? You've been seeing Krum?" Ron asked, in disbelief. Surely if she was back with him, Ginny would have known. And if Ginny had known, then Harry would have known. And if Harry had known, then surely he would have told Ron, right? "Yeah, I spent a few weeks of the summer at his place". Ron looked defeated. How could he ever match up to Viktor Krum? The look on his face was unmistakable. "He and his wife asked me to be godmother to their daughter. Viktor's wife is a muggle, and she wanted things to be done traditionally. Carolina is stunning and their daughter looks like she will turn out exactly like her mother. Anyway, when they asked I jumped at the chance. Being an only child I don't get nieces and nephews, and I love kids, so having a goddaughter is the next best thing." Hermione smiled and sipped her Butterbeer. "So... Krum is ... married ... and you ... ... " Ron couldn't quite manage to finish the statement. Hermione did it for him. "I went to Bulgaria to celebrate the birth of my friends child, and became the child's godmother. It's really quite simple Ron."

Had Hermione looked at him after saying that she would have noticed that the look of despair was replaced by one of jubilation. From what he could deduce, Hermione was single. A free agent. No longer married to that ass, Julius, whom he NEVER liked, and no longer in love with Krum. Harry had kept him up-to-date with her life, so Ron knew there was no man in England that she was 'connected' to. Suddenly, all thoughts of doubt left him. Tonight, he would enjoy the fact that he had his friend back. The conversation fell to work, and each of them spoke about what they were up to and what their immediate plans were. Ginny was continuing her work at The Daily Prophet, Harry was designing brooms for the Nimbus company in his spare time from the English Quidditch team, Hermione was 'up to her ears' in work at the ministry, and Ron was still slaving at the twins' shop. He didn't mention that he had saved quite a tidy sum of money through clever investment, or that he had been accepted into the auror training program. He did however say that he felt a change coming on for him.

Hermione couldn't recall when she had had as much fun as she had with her friends that night. After their meals, Harry and Ginny had decided to take a turn on the dance floor, another new addition to the Leaky Cauldron. Ron wasn't sure if Hermione wanted to dance. He thought about asking her when she said "How either of them have the energy to dance after a day like today and a meal like that I'll never know". Ron took this as his cue NOT to ask. Instead he struck up a mundane conversation. "So, have you kept in touch with anyone from school?" The minute the sentence passed his lips he knew how idiotic and mundane it had sounded. "Actually, yeah. I live not far from Luna Lovegood and her husband, and Neville Longbottom and his wife aren't too far away either. I chat to a few people in the Hogwarts chat room, Eloise Midgen, Cho Chang and a couple of others from our year. Of course, I see Draco every day at work. Poor thing still feels the need to apologise at every opportunity. He feels quite guilty you know. At lunch the other day, I told him that in the end, turning his father in and coming to our aid was so heroic, and took so much character. I told him that we couldn't have defeated Voldemort in the end without him. I think he needed to hear that. The poor man has been beating himself up for years. Can you imagine how hard that must have been for him?". Ron was now concerned that there was a romantic attraction between Hermione and Draco Malfoy. He knew that Draco could provide the kind of life for her that he never could. "So you see quite a bit of him, then?" Ron asked, trying to appear nonchalant. "Yeah. He seems pretty lonely now that Gabrielle De La Cour has gone back to France. They are engaged, did you know?" Ron apparently didn't. "It seems everyone is getting engaged, married, or having kids, hey?" Ron asked. Hermione replied "Yeah. I guess we're at that age, huh? The time to settle down. Crazy isn't it. I mean, I'm starting to feel a little left behind here." They both smiled. "At least you've been married" Ron went on. "I haven't even been close". Hermione looked deeply into his eyes. "I would have preferred not to have been married at all, than have had to go through a divorce." Ron noticed sadness in her eyes. _Damn_ he thought to himself. _Brilliant job Weasley, bring up the old ex-husband thing. Well done._

"Oh well, to be older and wiser one first has to be young and stupid, right?" she said with a forced smile. "You've never been stupid, Hermione, far from it. You just made a mistake, that's all. We've all done it. I mean, we've all paid pretty big prices for our mistakes, right? At the end of the day, they're only mistakes if you haven't learned from them." Hermione looked at him intensely. "And have you learned from your mistakes Ron?" she asked. "Yeah. Yeah I reckon I have. And trust me, I don't ever intend to repeat those mistakes" He had delivered that last line directly into his Butterbeer before devouring the entire contents of the mug. "What about you, Mione? You leaned from your mistakes?" He looked at her intently now. "I hope so. I have a better hold on my emotions now. I have a better hold on who I am now. Anyway, enough of this 'learning from our mistake' shit. Tell me, how have you been? And none of this 'life in new directions' rubbish. I haven't seen you in almost 8 years. We have a lot of catching up to do, Ron"

The two old friends spoke while Harry and Ginny danced to a slow song. "It's good to see him happy again," Ron mentioned. Harry had been through a lot since his final battle with Voldemort. Voldemort had taken so much both physically and emotionally out of Harry, as well as everyone else who had fought in that final, epic battle. But Harry, more than anyone, had lost so much. First his parents, then Sirius, and Dumbledore. The physical scars had healed in time, but the emotional scars were deeper. "I mean, I know it's been a while since the whole Voldemort thing, but it had to be pretty hard on him, right?" He looked at Hermione. "We all went through a lot, Ron, but Harry faced demons the rest of us couldn't even imagine. I'm not surprised it took him longer to deal with it. And it is good to see him happy again. Ginny has been an amazing support to him. She stood alongside him to fight Voldemort, so she understands as much as anyone possibly could. I'm glad he finally got his act together and did something about the situation before it was too late. Ginny was starting to wonder if it was all a futile effort, but just looking at them together today, it's so clear that they were meant to be together." Hermione smiled. She was, indeed, so very happy for her friends.

Harry and Ginny joined them before too long, and the 4 reminisced about times past especially their days at Hogwarts. Harry mentioned that it was always a dream of his to become Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and if Snape ever retired, which was highly unlikely, that he would love to apply for the position. Snape had shocked everyone by being one of Harry's firmest allies in the final battle against Voldemort. It seemed that he was good all along. It appeared that in killing Dumbledore, Snape was simply carrying out the old wizard's wishes. Harry had seen it all in Dumbledore's pensieve. Hermione mentioned that on more than one occasion, Headmistress McGonogall had written to her asking her to join the academic staff of Hogwarts. "One day", Hermione said, "I'm going to surprise them all and say yes. But I don't think I'm quite ready to head back there full time." Ron contemplated telling them of his acceptance into the auror training program, but decided that it would be best left for another time. He instead told them of Fred and George's plan to open a store in Hogsmead. Ginny told them that as of next week, she would have her very own column in 'The Daily Prophet'. Everyone, it seemed, was on the up and up. Harry and Ginny were desperately in love, and Ron and Hermione had spent an entire evening without an argument. Yes, it had been a successful night.

Harry had offered Hermione a lift home, but she had insisted that, since it was in completely the opposite direction, she would just call a taxi. Ron had ensured Ginny that he would wait with Hermione to ensure that she was safely on her way home before returning to his little apartment above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers. Hermione rang and ordered a taxi, and after insisting on paying the bill, hugged Harry and Ginny goodnight. She sat on the bench outside the Leaky Cauldron, and Ron nervously sat beside her. "You know, there's really no need for you to stay. It's late, and you must be tired. If you want to go, it's fine." She said, giving him the freedom to go if that's what he wanted. "If you don't mind, Hermione, I'd rather stay. I did promise Harry after all. Plus this gives us a chance to catch up more. I mean, that's if you don't mind" he looked at her anxiously. "I'd appreciate the company" she replied simply.

Hermione didn't mind that the taxi took half an hour to arrive. She enjoyed spending time with Ron. Not that things were back to the way they always were between them. Hermione suspected that they never would be. But, apart from the fact that neither of them seemed ready to have the talk she knew they needed to have, being around Ron again was a pleasant change from the dull life she had carved out for herself. She woke up every morning, went for a run, came home, showered, had breakfast, and went to work. After work, she came home, went for another run, showered again, had dinner, watched some TV or read a book, and then went to bed. Day in, day out, same routine. The wedding plans had been a long overdue upheaval to her life. And now there was Ron.

When the taxi finally arrived, Hermione stood up. "It's been lovely to see you again, Ron," she said, sincerely. "Yeah, it has," he replied, "We should do it again some time, hey?" "I'd like that" she responded honestly. She went to move towards the waiting taxi. Ron stepped in close and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Mione" he said as his faced turned a shade of scarlet she didn't think was healthy. She moved in, got up on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Ron. I'll see you soon."

Once inside the taxi, Hermione gave the driver the address. As the taxi pulled away, Hermione turned to look through the back window. And there he was standing there, watching the car pull away. When it was finally out of sight, Ron shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, and headed back to his flat in Diagon Alley.

Once inside his flat, Ron collapsed on his bed. He knew it would be impossible to sleep anytime soon, so he turned his laptop on, connected to the Internet, and started his search for a new place to live. Not that he didn't appreciate Fred and George letting him live above the store. It was most convenient as he usually stumbled out of bed about 10 minutes before he was supposed to be at work anyway. But it was high time he grew up, and moved out on his own. After putting in a few queries about some properties, he found his way to the witch and wizard chat site, and logged into the room designed for former students of Hogwarts. He hadn't ever chatted on-line, but was feeling rather nostalgic after his encounter with Hermione, Harry and Ginny that evening, so he logged on under the name _Gryffindor Lion_ and hunted around to see who else was on-line.

In the safe surrounds of her own flat, Hermione showered, put on her flannel Gryffindor pj's, something she hadn't worn since school, and jumped into bed. She whipped out her laptop computer. After doing some random surfing, she headed over to the Hogwarts chat site and logged on under _Book Girl_ _and_ browsed the list of people who were online that night. Many ex-students and staff were in the digital muggle age, and the Internet proved a faster means of communication than owls. Hermione had kept in touch with a number of fellow students and old teachers through the Hogwarts chat room.

Hermione chatted quite frequently here, using it as an excellent tool to keep in touch with people she wouldn't otherwise have the chance to see. _Reluctant Slytherin_ was there, and she knew this was Draco Malfoy, so she sent him a quick note in regards to a work function coming up. She saw _Gilderoy Lockhart_ not perhaps the most inventive of names, and scrambled off a quick note saying that she'd heard he was coming into London in a few weeks, and that he really should drop by the Ministry and say hello. She sent off quick messages to a number of others, including Cho Chang, who really was quite lovely, and Eloise Midgen who had become quite a good friend of Hermione's.

She then came across a name she had not yet encountered on this site. _Gryffindor Lion_. She was curious, but decided to stick by her chat room etiquette and not be rude enough to send the whole 'who is this' message. Instead she contentedly chatted to Gilderoy and Eloise.

Ron was amused to find so many people chatting on-line. He had never been one for this mode of communication, so he sat back, and waited for someone to approach him. They did, and before long he was engrossed in a conversation with Draco Malfoy. Ron found it difficult to forget how awful he had been in the past, but Draco was a changed man. Ron found himself having a great time, chatting to people he hadn't seen in years, and instantly knew why Hermione spent time on the site. _Hermione_ he thought _wouldn't it be a blast if she was on-line. _And then he cast his gaze down the list of chatters and instantly knew which one was her. He sent off a message:

GRYFFINDOR LION:Hermione? Is that you?

He stared at the blinking dash until the response came.

BOOK GIRL:Yes, this is Hermione. Who is this?

He responded quickly.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Hermione! It's Ron. I was just surfingthe net and I found this place. You mentioned it tonight, and I was feeling a little nostalgic. Can anyone else see we're typing?

BOOK GIRL:No Ron. In the normal room, yes, but you sent a private message. Gryffindor Lion, huh?

GRYFFINDOR LION:Well it's a damn sight better than Book Girl.

BOOK GIRL:I knew it. I knew you couldn't go one night without starting an argument. :P

GRYFFINDOR LION: Who is arguing? And, by the way, what is :P?

BOOK GIRL:It's called an emoticon, Ron. The : is eyes, and the p is me poking my tongue out at you. So :p

GRYFFINDOR LION:Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh?

BOOK GIRL:You're the one who picked on my screen name.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Well, you're the one who picked 'Book Girl'

BOOK GIRL:Well, at least people know who it is when they see my screen name. Gryffindor Lion?? Please explain.

GRYFFINDOR LION:I'm a proud Gryffindor, Hermione. Anything wrong with that?

BOOK GIRL:Not at all, Ron. It's just ... well, it's just amusing. Conjures up all sorts of images.

GRYFFINDOR LION:What kind of images? And why is it amusing?

BOOK GIRL:Oh, I don't know ... it just is.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Stop press!!!! Hermione Granger just admitted that there is something she doesn't know. This is a monumental occasion. I think I'd better pour myself a drink. Oh, and :p

BOOK GIRL:Very funny, Weasley.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Comes naturally Granger.

BOOK GIRL:So, who else are you chatting to?

GRYFFINDOR LION:I can chat to more than one person at a time?

BOOK GIRL:Oh, Ron, you can chat to the entire bloody room if you want, so you're not stuck talking to me all night.

GRYFFINDOR LION:All night? This thing goes all night?

Hermione giggled to herself at his complete lack of understanding of the internet.

BOOK GIRL:The internet runs 24/7, Ron. You must know that. And there are witches and wizards on-line chatting pretty much all the time. I tend to come here when I can't sleep.

GRYFFINDOR LION:You can't sleep either?

BOOK GIRL:Haven't tried tonight. My brain gets all active at night, and sometimes I can't switch it off. So, I jump on-line and try to wind down. I check my e-mail to see if there is anything important I need to do for work, and then I chat.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Have you ever thought of going out?

BOOK GIRL:To tell you the truth, Ron, I really don't get out all that much these days. I'm too busy at work. And when I am at home, I just want to vege out.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Yeah, I know what you mean. My girlfriends all hate that.

Ron wondered why he had written that. Bringing up the ex-girlfriends was not a good idea.

BOOK GIRL:Girlfriends? As in you keep more than one?

GRYFFINDOR LION:Not at the same time. What do you take me for?

BOOK GIRL:It was a joke, Ron.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Ok.

BOOK GIRL:That's the only thing about on-line chatting that I can't quite take to. There's no description of tone. I mean, you could write something meaning one thing, and I could ready it and interpret it totally differently.

GRYFFINDOR LION:I guess that could lead to all types of embarrassing situations, huh?

BOOK GIRL:I try not to let that happen.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Hey, I just got a message from Lockhart.

BOOK GIRL:Yeah, I chat to him quite a bit.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Still got a crush on him?

BOOK GIRL:RON!! I was 12 years old. That's just silly.

GRYFFINDOR LION::p :p :p :p

BOOK GIRL:Ah, very amusing. :p yourself.

GRYFFINDOR LION:So, are you chatting to anyone else?

BOOK GIRL:Not right at this point in time, no.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Oh.

Ron and Hermione both sat there looking at the blinking cursor, neither one knowing what should be said. Eventually Ron broke the weird 'silence' between them.

GRYFFINDOR LION:So, it was nice to see you again today.

BOOK GIRL:It's been a long time, hasn't it.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Too long.

BOOK GIRL:Yeah.

And then the 'silence' returned. It was awkward, Hermione thought. Ron was thinking the same thing. He decided that it was crunch time.

GRYFFINDOR LION:You know, you look really pretty in that dress today.

_Oh great line, Ron_ he thought to himself.

BOOK GIRL:Thank you. I'll make sure I tell Ginny the dress passed the Ron seal of approval. And by the way, you looked pretty good all scrubbed up too.

Both Hermione and Ron blushed. Knowing that this was almost too much too soon, Hermione decided that this was enough for one night.

BOOK GIRL:Sorry to be a party pooper, but it's late and I'm getting tired. I guess I'll see you around.

GRYFFINDOR LION:I should probably try to get to sleep too. Surprise Fred and George and turn up to work early.

BOOK GIRL:It's been nice chatting.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Yeah, we should do it again sometime, hey?

BOOK GIRL:Yeah. Ok, I'm off. Talk to you soon. Night.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Night, Mione.

Ron sat there staring at the screen. He got a few messages from other people in his year and others that knew his brothers and Ginny. But before long, he logged off, showered and went to bed, promising himself a good nights sleep.

_**CHAPTER THREE: Cufflinks! **_

The following Friday afternoon, Hermione sat at her desk at the Ministry of Magic, watching the clock intently. She didn't normally engage in clock-watching, but this afternoon, she was meeting Ginny at a jewellery store to look for accessories for the wedding. Hermione was now totally emerged in the idea of the wedding, and couldn't wait to see what they could come up with that would make the perfect dress even more perfect.

Hermione, who had always worked longer than her scheduled day, decided that today she would finish up early and treat herself to a spot of shopping before meeting Ginny. Hermione wasn't really one for shopping, but all of a sudden, she felt the urge to have a big splurge. Looking through her wardrobe that morning, Hermione had noticed all of her boring work clothes, and how devoid of excitement her wardrobe seemed. If she intended on starting to live a new life, then she had to have the wardrobe for it. And not having spent any real money on herself in a very long time, she had quite a healthy bank balance. So she jumped in a taxi and headed off to the fashion hub of London.

A few of the boutiques had in-store stylists, so Hermione was well looked after. Chanel, Gucci, Prada, Fendi, Moschino, Armani, Ralph Lauren. Hermione had always wanted a baby pink classic Chanel suit but had never had a reason to indulge. And now, she owned one. She had spent a fortune and had felt a little guilty about it, but it had been so long since she had really indulged. She had saved quite a healthy sum of money over the years. But she had loved everything that she had bought that day. Maybe she should take Ron's advice. She should get out more. Meet some new people. Maybe meet some men. But no sooner had she had that thought than she realised that there was only one man she was keen on impressing. There had only ever been one man. And he had made it quite clear a while ago that he wasn't interested. _Damn you, Ronald Weasley_ she thought to herself. She didn't even notice that she had practically walked straight in to Ginny.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny had asked, knowing with one look at Hermione that there was something up with her best friend. "It's nothing really. I'm just being silly." Hermione responded. "Wow, that's some heavy duty shopping you've done. The only time I shop like that is when something is bothering me. Are you sure everything is ok?" Ginny asked, genuinely concerned. "I'm sure. Now lets go to Tiffany's and see what we can find." With that, the two women headed off to the London branch of the famous jewellery store.

Ron and Harry stood at the counter at Tiffany's as the elegantly dressed older woman showed them yet another bracelet. "I don't know, Ron. Reckon she'd like this one?" Harry asked. "She's your fiancée, Harry. She's my sister. I think you have more of an idea what kind of gift she'd like." Ron was a little over the whole 'shopping-for-the-love-of-ones-life' excursion. "But you know what" he added, "I think she'll love anything you get her." Harry smiled. That was Ginny all right. The padlock bracelet with the filigree engraved heart was beautiful. And he knew that Ginny had her eye on a bracelet like this years ago. He made the decision and asked the assistant to gift-wrap it.

After taking the bag with his wedding gift to his soon-to-be wife, Harry turned to Ron. "Well, that's done then." He said and then simply stated "Cufflinks!" And they headed over to the section where the rather amusing muggle item was kept.

"Well, a girl can't go anywhere these days." Without turning, Harry knew that Ginny had entered. "Ginny, Hermione, I swear you two are stalking us." Harry joked. Ginny said, "We're here on official wedding business. What are you two doing in a jewellery store?" Harry looked lost, not knowing how to explain about the bracelet that he was hurriedly shoving in his pocket. "Cufflinks!" Ron saved the day. "Harry and I are looking for cufflinks". He turned his gaze to Hermione. "Hi Mione." He grinned. "Good afternoon, Ron." She forced a smile. "Ginny", she continued "We'd better get a move on." Ginny agreed, and the two women headed off in the direction of the women's evening section. Harry jogged after them. "I think we've established a tradition here. You want to do dinner at the Leaky Cauldron again tonight?" He asked. Ginny said she'd love to, and then both she and Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "What about you two?" Ginny asked. Hermione said she'd have to stop in at home first to drop off all her stuff, and get changed, but that she'd love to. Ron, knowing Hermione would be there, also said yes. "Now, be off with you. It's bad enough you saw the dress, you're not seeing the jewellery too" and with that Harry gave Ginny a tender kiss and the two men left.

At the counter, another elegantly dressed older woman served Ginny and Hermione. Her knowledge of the jewels impressed the two women, and before long, Hermione had the most exquisite antique gold and sapphire choker around her neck. "It's perfect" Hermione said. Ginny almost couldn't breathe. "You're right Hermione. But look at the price." "Forget the price. My best friend only gets married once, so hang the cost." She turned to the assistant and said, "I'll take it". She also bought matching earrings. "That's me done, what about you?" Hermione turned to Ginny. Ginny described her dress to the assistant, and before long, had an equally perfect necklace, around her neck. "I guess we'll be taking this too," Ginny said to the elegant woman, and the girls were done. Hermione showed Ginny the shoes she had bought from Prada, and Ginny agreed that they would be perfect.

The two women parted ways, agreeing to meet back at the Leaky Cauldron later on. Hermione jumped into a taxi and headed back to her flat.

Once inside, she lay out all of the clothes, shoes, handbags, and accessories that she had purchased that day. It was only then that she realised how much she had spent. _Oh Merlin_ she thought to herself _this is insane_. She picked up the pale mint-green dress she had bought in Chanel, and the ivory leather Gucci shoes. If she was going to change her outlook on life, then this was the outfit for it. She slipped out of her boring work clothes, and into her new dress. She teamed it with the jade pendant and gold necklace Molly and Arthur had given her as a graduation gift, and pulled her hair out of the restrictive bun it had been in since work, and let her hair fall down around her shoulders. A muggle product she had been using on her hair had helped to control it a little, and before long, with the right amount of other muggle hair products and a quick flick of her wand, her hair actually looked quite nice. Hermione decided that she rather liked the inclusion of colour in her otherwise grey and black wardrobe, and decided that she would look to incorporate even more colour. She wouldn't be dull, _BOOK-GIRL_ anymore. She didn't want to go back to that boring life she had been leading. She wanted life. She wanted excitement. _I want Ron_ she thought to herself, before clapping her hand to her mouth, thinking that would stop the thought. _Oh for Merlin's sake_ she thought, _you've always wanted him, why should now be any different. _She shook her head at her frank admission to herself. She decided that she would not think about that, and just try to enjoy the evening.

Back at Ron's flat, Harry watched with amusement as Ron ripped clothes out of his wardrobe, knowing none of them was right, or good enough, _for Hermione_ Ron thought. And then it hit him. _You're still in love with Hermione._ His face went a shade of white that Harry was sure wasn't healthy. "Everything ok mate?" Harry asked. "Um ... yeah ... actually no." Ron was about to shed a tear. Harry didn't know what to say. "Ron ... nothing can be that bad ... wanna tell me what's up?" The twins entered the room, and seeing Ron so panic stricken, they both asked what was wrong. "I ... um ... I love Hermione." Ron declared. He'd felt better immediately having said it out loud. "I love Hermione" he said again, more emphatically, just to be sure, "So you finally figured that out, huh?" Harry asked with the hint of a laugh in his voice. "You knew?" Ron asked, astonished. "Yeah, mate, we knew." was Harry's response. Ron looked to Fred and George who both nodded in agreance. "Everyone knows" Fred said, and George emphasised by saying "Everyone" "Except Hermione" Fred added, so as not to make Ron feel like the complete git that he was. "How come no one ever told me?" Ron asked, not realising how pathetic he had sounded. "And spoil seeing this look on your face?" George had said. "And what am I supposed to do about it?" Ron had asked, not quite expecting an answer. "Perhaps tell her?" Harry offered. Ron rebuffed "What, 'Oh hey, Hermione, I've been avoiding you for 8 years, and by the way I think I've been in love with you since we were kids?' Somehow, I'm not sure that'll go down too well." Harry, Fred and George didn't offer any advice, but rather all shrugged their shoulders and walked out of the room.

Alone, and having made one of the most significant discoveries about himself in his entire history, Ron sat by his bed, and hugged his knees in close. _So, you love Hermione _he thought to himself. A solitary tear trickled down his cheek at the same time a grin lit up his face. _You love Hermione!_ He thought positively. _You love Hermione! _He affirmed to himself. He stood up, held his head high and took a long look in the mirror. He loved her. It was simple and ever so complicated at the same time. Shaking his head, he grabbed a pair of black trousers and a black fitted turtleneck sweater and placed them on his bed before heading to the bathroom to have a shower and a shave. He'd been trying different cologne's for ages, but the one he had always favoured was the one Hermione had given him for his birthday in their final year at Hogwarts. He wondered if she remembered silly little stuff like that. Smiling to himself, he jumped into the shower, knowing that, before too long, he would once again be intoxicated by the presence of the woman he loved.

Hermione was the first to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron. She wished she was the kind of girl who could arrive late and make a really dramatic entrance, but her sensibility denied her that. She saw a few people who she knew, some from work, others from school. After about 5 minutes, Harry and Ginny arrived. Just looking at them, it was obvious how in love they were. It was an excellent match, she thought to herself. They sat at the table, once again ensuring that Ron would have to sit next to Hermione, and Ginny said she hoped Hermione hadn't been waiting too long. Hermione just had time to respond that she had only really just arrived herself when she saw him. Dressed head-to-toe in black, she had to admit he was sinfully handsome. From the hand made loafers to the imported Italian leather knee-length jacket, he looked like some sort of God. As he approached the table, Hermione hoped what she had been thinking wasn't evident on her face. "Evening all" he said as he took off his jacket and sat in his seat next to Hermione.

The four browsed through the menu, Harry and Ginny deciding to try something new tonight, and before long, placed their orders with the witch that had served them the previous week. "So, it seems you two just can't keep away from us, huh?" Harry said mockingly. Hermione and Ginny scoffed at the suggestion, Ginny stating that it was more likely that it was Ron and Harry who here stalking them. Ron blushed, and Hermione simply smiled.

The meal was, as it was the week before, delicious. Hermione couldn't resist ordering a Chocolate Frog Sundae, _after all, you exercise so damned much, and you can afford it_ she thought to herself. It was just over 2 weeks to Christmas, and 6 weeks to the wedding, and everyone seemed excited about both. Talk soon moved to how each would spend their Christmas. Ginny and Ron would go to the Burrow on 23rd and stay right through till the wedding. Harry was spending the day before Christmas Eve with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley, and then going to the Burrow for Christmas Day. Hermione tried not to talk about her plans for Christmas. In all honesty, she had none. Her parents were about to head off to Switzerland to ski, and while she was invited to join them, Hermione had declined. So she would be spending Christmas in her flat. Alone.

"What about you, Hermione?" Harry asked. "You doing Christmas with your parents?" Hermione smiled. "Actually no. They're heading off to Switzerland on Wednesday and are spending a week skiing. No, I'm just having a quiet one." "You know," Ginny said, "Mum would kill us if she knew we knew you would be alone for Christmas and didn't invite you to come to the Burrow. What do you say, Hermione? Wanna come to our place?" Ron looked at her apprehensively. "I wouldn't want to intrude on family time" Hermione replied. "Oh, come off it. You're practically family anyway, like Harry. I'll send Hedwig to mum in the morning and let her know to expect one more, right?" Ginny sounded like she wasn't going to take no for an answer. The Burrow certainly did have a homey feeling about it. "All right. And thank you." Hermione said politely. Under the table, Ron's hand had brushed over Hermione's thigh as he had gone to turn his cell phone off. The electricity was undeniable. On both sides. Ron stiffened, and this time it was Hermione's turn to blush a lovely shade of red.

After the meal, Harry and Ginny got up once again, and made use of the Leaky Cauldron's newly acquired dance floor. Ron decided not to ask Hermione to dance, but rather to use this time to have a good chat.

The two spoke for what seemed like ages. Neither noticed when Harry and Ginny left the Leaky Cauldron, or when every other person in the place had gone. Instead they talked like they had never been apart. "You know, I've missed not having you around, Mione. And I know it was my fault. That I pushed you away. If I could take back what I said that made you go, I would. But I can't. All I can do is say that I'm glad you're back." He was truly and utterly sincere. "I've missed you too, Ron. And I never got to thank you for coming to see me after Julius had left. Ginny told me you spent the night sleeping on the floor in my hallway. That gave me lots of strength, Ron. I knew that nothing would be so bad if my friends were there for me. But then, you disappeared. I looked for you. I wanted to thank you. But you had gone. I looked for you at every Hogwarts get together. At every Weasley family function your mother still invites me to. But you were never there." Hermione sounded genuinely disappointed. "I'm sorry, Mione. It was just ... ... well I'm a coward, aren't I, and ... ... " His voice once again trailed off. "No, Ron. You're a Gryffindor. Brave of heart and all that". He smiled at her.

The witch who had taken their order hours earlier came back to them. "Um sir, madam. We want to close now. Would you mind?" Ron looked around. "Um... where did everyone go?" Ron asked. "Well, your friends left about an hour ago, and it's coming up to 1am, Sir" Hermione looked embarrassed. "We're so sorry. Haven't seen one another in years, so we had a lot of catching up to do. We're terribly sorry."

Ron escorted Hermione out of the Leaky Cauldron. "Did you have any idea it had gotten so late?" She asked him. "Didn't even notice anyone go" Ron replied. She shivered in the cold night air, wishing she had taken a jacket to the tavern. "Here", Ron said, wrapping his leather jacket around her, "You must be freezing with only that dress on. You'll catch your death of a cold". "Thanks, Ron" She replied, unable to come up with any more words than that. "So, you tired?" He asked. "Actually not at all now. I feel as though I've got my second wind" Hermione replied honestly. "Me too." Ron said. "Want to take a bit of a walk?" The smell of him surrounded her. It was intoxicating. _He must still be using that same cologne I bought him for his birthday in our final year_ Hermione thought to herself. She looked over at him, and before she knew what she was doing, she agreed.

They walked for what seemed like ages, enjoying one another's company, not feeling the need to fill every moment with words. They headed towards her place in Kensington, a mere 6-mile walk. Neither noticed that he hadn't dropped her hand since he had helped her jump over a puddle as they crossed a street. And so they walked, hand in hand through the streets of London.

"So, what's on your agenda for tomorrow?" He asked. "More shopping with Ginny. She still needs underwear for the wedding. What about you?" "Well, I have a few things to do back at the shop, but... " His voice once again trailed off. Hermione had lost count of the number of times he had done that since yesterday. "But what?" she asked, making sure he knew that she recognised that he had stopped mid sentence. She stopped walking and it was then that they both realised that they had still been holding hands. "Nothing, Mione. Forget I said anything." Ron replied with the same blank look on his face as the night she told him she was getting married. "No, Ron" She said defiantly. "You always do that. You always go to say something, and then stop. It irritates me like you wouldn't believe. For Merlin's sake Ron, what were you going to say?".

Ron had to admit that he did have a habit of doing that. And he also had to admit that she was never more beautiful than when she was mad at him. "Honestly, it was nothing important." He said, and sensing she was going to be unbearable if he didn't tell her, he added, "I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to get together for lunch or something... you know hang out a bit or something like that, but it doesn't matter." He didn't move and neither did she. "Doesn't it?" She asked with tears welling up in her eyes. _That's it_ she thought to herself, _go on and cry like an idiot._ She was cranky with herself for getting all emotional over this. "Is it really unimportant? Because if it is important, Ron, then please, just this once, don't back away from it." And with that she began to walk.

This time, instead of letting her walk away, he ran after her. He grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. "Mione, as always you're right. Can I start over?" She said nothing, but the single solitary tear told him more than any words ever could. "If you're not too busy on your spending spree with Ginny, would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" He stood there, still holding her hand, and it was hard to know which of them was more surprised. She said nothing for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she broke the silence. "You know what, Ron? I think that sounds wonderful. I'd really like that." Neither of them moved. "Really?" Ron asked, not quite believing what he had heard her say. "Yeah, really." And with that they continued to walk.

They walked in silence for quite some time before Ron spoke. "You know, Mione, I'm sorry for not being around these past few years." Hermione was stunned. It seemed that Ron was ready to open the floodgates and really talk. "We all deal with things differently, Ron. And your way is avoid conflict. I have to admit that I was angry. Felt like you were avoiding me." She admitted. And since they seemed to be in the mood for admitting things, he opened up even more. "I was. Avoiding you, I mean. That night you announced your engagement to Julius ... well lets just say it wasn't a very good one for me. And I just couldn't bear to look at you after that. I was a major coward. If I had only had to courage to tell you, like I wanted to before you went off to Bulgaria, then maybe I would have spared myself 10 years of misery." "Tell me what?" Hermione replied, hoping, but not being entirely certain what he had meant. "Come on, Mione. Everyone knew." Ron responded. "Knew what, Ron? What should you have told me?" "That I loved you," he blurted out before he realised what he was saying. She stopped walking. " You ... loved ... me?". Now it was her turn to lack the ability to construct a full sentence. "You didn't realise?" he asked. "Do you think I would have married Julius if I knew?" was her only response.

She looked around and found a bench and sat down on it. "That night, at the party when you told me you had nothing to say to me, and wished me luck with my life, I though..." she almost couldn't go on. He sat next to her and took her hands in his. "I thought that meant you didn't care... that you couldn't care. I thought you ... Oh for Merlin's sake, I thought that meant that you weren't interested. I'd loved you for so long, without even knowing it myself I think, and I thought to myself 'If he loves you like you love him, he won't let you do it'. And then you wished me all the best and walked out of my life. I thought it was because you didn't care. That I was only ever going to be 'Just Hermione'." She began to cry. "Oh, Mione" he almost whispered "You've never been 'just Hermione' and I was sure you knew it. You were so much smarter than me, I thought you would have known all along. Why did you think I didn't come to the wedding, hey? Do you think I could have sat there and let you marry that guy? He didn't deserve you Mione. No one ever could."

She buried her face into his chest and wept. She didn't know how long they sat there, her crying and him just stroking her hair and comforting her. He gently kissed her forehead and said, "Now, come on. You're supposed to be happy to see me. Mum will kill me if she knows I've made you cry." Hermione looked up at him and smiled. He wiped the tears from her face with his sleeve. He stood up, and held out his hand to help her up.

They walked hand in hand in silence until they reached the door to her flat. Neither of them seemed to want the evening to end. But Hermione knew that if she didn't say good-bye to him now, she never would. "I really should go in, you know. I'll need my sleep if I'm going to make it through the day tomorrow" and then looking at the sky which had already started to lighten ever so slightly " I mean today." Ron stepped in close to her. "I know. I really need to go, too." "I had a wonderful time tonight, Ron. Thank you." Her smile made his knees go weak. "Me too, Mione, me too." She stepped up and kissed his cheek. "Still up for lunch tomorrow? I mean, I'll understand if you change your mind," he added. Her response was swift "Absolutely. I'm really looking forward to it." This time, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I guess you can call me whenever you're done with Ginny and we can meet up some place?" He said, with a question on his voice. "Yeah, for sure" she replied before turning to walk up the stairs. "Ron, don't forget your jacket" Hermione added as he turned to take his first step away from her. "Thanks. Night" he said trying to sound casual. "Night, Ron" she replied as she slipped her key into the lock and went inside.

_**CHAPTER FOUR:Full of surprises.**_

Hermione woke to the sound of bells. She took a moment to get her bearings before noticing that the bell sound was coming from her mobile telephone on her bedside table. She sat up and after fumbling with the phone, answered it. "Hello?" was all she could manage. "Hermione, this is your life speaking. You have no idea what you're doing with me, do you?" The familiar voice on the end of the line responded. "Ginny, sorry I must have overslept. What time is it?" "It's after 11, Hermione. I'm guessing you got in pretty late, huh?" Ginny asked, hoping the grin on her face wouldn't be audible. "Oh, Ginny, you have no idea... " Hermione was speechless. "I'll be there in 15" Ginny said. "And I want details." Hermione put the phone back on the bedside table and forced herself out of bed. She quickly showered and threw on an old pair of faded jeans and her Gryffindor t-shirt. She stood in front of her fridge, not sure what she wanted or if she was even hungry. When the doorbell rang, she headed to the door to let Ginny in. "Harry has gone to see Ron" Ginny said matter-of-factly as she walked straight past Hermione and into the lounge room. "Good morning to you too" Hermione mocked. "I'm sorry, Hermione, it's just ... well we've all been waiting 15 years for something to happen between the two of you, and well, Harry and I were just a little excited. So come on now, don't torture me anymore. Spill" Ginny had a look of eager anticipation in her eyes. Hermione toyed with the idea of not saying anything, but that wouldn't explain her need to get Ron's number off her shortly. So she did as Ginny had asked and 'spilled'.

Hermione had seen fit not to go into EVERY detail of every word that she and Ron had spoken, although they were still crystal clear in her head. "So, my brother finally got the nerve to ask you on a date, huh!" Ginny stated. "It's about bloody time too!" she added. Hermione replied, "It's not really a date, Ginny. More like two friends getting together to hang out." Ginny gave her a knowing smile. "Sure Hermione. Whatever you say" And then it hit Hermione. _I'm going on a date. A date for Merlin's sake. A date with Ron Weasley. Shit._ Ginny, as if reading her mind, said, "Well, you have every right to be shocked. No one can blame you, really. We are all shocked. Now, pull yourself together, woman, and show me what you're planning on wearing" And with that, Ginny pulled Hermione up off the couch and led her to the bedroom where they pulled practically every item out of Hermione's wardrobe. "So, where is he taking you?" Ginny asked, hoping that might give her some indication of what to dress Hermione in. "I have no idea." Hermione replied, "We didn't talk about it, really. He just said when we were done shopping I should get his number from you, and call him, and we'd go from there".

In the end, they decided on a three quarter sleeve blue knee length wraparound dress and ivory leather knee-high boots. Hermione let her hair loose, which Ginny told her Ron had always loved, put on some make up (just enough to look like she wasn't wearing any), and sprayed some Chanel No.5 perfume on. It was her special occasion perfume, and if this 'date' wasn't special, then she didn't know what was.

When Hermione was dressed and ready to go, she called Ron. He said he'd be around in about 20 minutes or so. Ginny asked her if she wanted her to stay until her got there. Hermione said it might be weird if Ginny was there, but that she'd love her to stick around for a while in case she got cold feet and chickened out.

About 10 minutes later, Ginny stood up from her spot on the couch. "Well, Hermione, I think it's about time I headed off. Now, be sure to call me when you get home. I want to hear everything." Hermione giggled and promised she would make that call.

The next few minutes had seemed like an eternity. Hermione walked past the hallway mirror about a thousand times to check her dress, hair, make-up, and to check that there wasn't anything in her teeth. She had called her mother and left a message saying that she had a date and that she would call and tell her all about it later on. She looked out the window, wondering if Ron had decided once again to run. Her heart almost stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. _Well, this is it, Hermione _she thought to herself, _don't do anything stupid._

**d**Slowly she walked to the door. She paused for a moment. And then, mustering up all the courage she had, she opened the door. "Wow!" was all that Ron could manage when he saw her. "I mean, you look lovely, Mione." and he leant in and kissed her on the cheek. "You scrub up pretty good yourself, Ron" she replied, noticing how handsome he looked in his khaki trousers, cream long sleeved polo, and brown leather jacket. She had noticed the evening before how much he had filled out over the years. When they were at school, he had always given off the impression that he had not yet grown into his height. But now he stood before her, tall, toned, and unforgivingly handsome. "You have no idea how many times Fred, George and Harry made me change before they decided I could wear this" he admitted freely. "Your sister was just as bad with me," she told him. She grabbed her cream knee length coat and handbag, and then taken his outstretched hand as she closed and locked the door behind her.

Hermione was so busy taking in the image of Ron that she hadn't noticed the Black BMW convertible parked out the front of her building. "Ron," she exclaimed, "this is your car?". "Yeah," he grinned "Boys and their toys, right? Actually, I invested some money with Fred and George. Turns out, now that Voldemort is gone, the wizarding world is quite prepared to have a bit of fun. Anyway, it was a good investment, and since then I've diversified my portfolio. While I'll never be as rich as Malfoy, I'm doing all right for myself." and with that, he opened the car door for Hermione. She slid into the car. Definitely a Bachelor's car, she thought to herself. Ron had gotten behind the wheel, and before he put the keys into the ignition, he turned to look at Hermione. She felt his gaze on her, and turned to face him. "Something you wanted to say, Ron?" She asked, coyly. Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He gave a nervous smile and Hermione put her hand on top of his. "I've been a real ass, Mione, and I know it. I know nothing I can say or do can change how I've hurt you, and avoided you, and basically treated you like shit for the past 10 years. You should hate me. You should despise the very sight of me. I know I can't change the past, but I need you to know that that's exactly what it is ... the past. I want a clean slate, Mione, a fresh start." He seemed lost in his own thoughts. Hermione squeezed his hand gently. "Ron, I can't do that." He looked helpless. He tried to find words "But..." "No, Ron" she went on "The reason that I can't forget our past is because that's what has led us to this very moment in time. You and me, here, right now ... well none of it would be real or possible if we hadn't done or said the things we had. That is why I can't start clean, Ron. I don't want to. I wouldn't trade this moment for anything." Ron held her hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. _She really is something else_ he thought to himself. He put the keys in the ignition, started the car, and drove.

They pulled up outside a charming little restaurant in the country. Hermione was glad to be out of the city. Ron jumped out of the car and made his way around to her door to open it for her and help her out. She thanked him, and he didn't let go of her hand until he helped her into her chair. She hadn't expected this. She had prepared herself for a casual lunch in some cafe, not a romantic trip to the country. "You know, you're full of surprises, Ron," she said, smiling at him as he took his seat across from her. "What makes you say that, Mione?" He asked, giving her one of his infamous lopsided grins that made her insides flip-flop around like a silly teenager. "Well, this! All of this. The car, this place, you ... you're different, but the same... oh I'm making no sense at all, am I?" She shook her head. _Eloquent, Hermione, really well done_ she thought to herself. "You're making perfect sense," he said gently. "You know, I've been mentally pinching myself since I first set eyes on you in that dress last week." His sincerity and honesty moved her. "Oh, Ron" was all she could manage. He took her hand in his and they spent a moment, just lost in one another.

The silence was broken by a squeal of delight. "Master Wheezy? Missy Granger?". Dobby flung himself at their feet. "It is such an honour to have you here." Ron gave Hermione a glimpse of the cheeky grin she had fallen in love with so many years ago. "Dobby, it's good to see you, too." Hermione said. "Are you working here?" she asked. "Oh, no Missy Granger. Not just working here, but Dobby owns this place. Master Wheezy has been so kind to Dobby, letting Dobby come and stay with him," Hermione gave a stunned look. "Didn't Missy Granger know? Master Wheezy let Dobby come and live with him, and then bought this place from Muggles, and gave it to Dobby as a birthday gift. So very generous he is, Missy Granger. Dobby will never forget. A very very kind and generous wizard is Master Wheezy..." Dobby went on, but Hermione didn't hear another word. She was having trouble processing the news. She was looking at Dobby, then at Ron, and back to Dobby again. "... Anyway, Dobby will bring Master Wheezy and Missy Granger something very special. Oh, Dobby is so glad to see you." He flung himself at their feet once more before scurrying off to the kitchens. " Ron? What... what was... what did...?" Hermione couldn't find words. Ron leaned in closer. "Don't mention it to anyone. I have a reputation to uphold." He smiled. Her heart melted. _Oh you're in trouble Hermione_ she thought to herself. She had always known Ron was a kind-hearted guy, but she had no idea he was capable of something like this.

Dobby promised something very special, and true to his word, the meal was amazing. Hermione couldn't remember enjoying a meal as much as she had enjoyed that one. The food was delicious, the surroundings so lovely, and the company ... well in a word, perfect. At the end of the meal, Ron took Hermione by the hand and escorted her back to the car.

Dobby had flatly refused to take any money, so Ron had 'accidentally' left some behind, under his napkin. He had thought no one had seen him, but it didn't escape the attention of Hermione. Dobby had made them promise to come and see him again, and Hermione was pleased when Ron said they'd be back again soon.

Once back in London, Ron was wondering if Hermione was ready to be rid of him, or whether she wanted to spend more time with him. He got his answer soon enough. "You know what I really should do?" she said. "What?" he answered. "Christmas shopping." Hermione said. "I've been so unorganised this year, I have hardly done any." Ron smiled at the thought. _Hermione admitting she's unorganised. That's a first_. "Where do you want to go?" He asked. "I didn't mean today, Ron," she said, smiling. "Why not? It'll be fun," he said, knowing that shopping wasn't his normal idea of a good time, but shopping with Hermione ... well that was something else entirely. "Are you serious?" she asked, genuinely. "Deadly." he answered, and headed in the direction of the main shopping area of London.

Hours later, and after visiting what almost felt like every store in a 3 mile radius, Ron and Hermione stumbled across a tiny antique store. Hermione couldn't help but go in, and Ron keenly followed her. "You never know where I might find the perfect wedding gift for Harry and Ginny," she had said. Hermione walked past the jewellery counter, and had instantly fallen in love with a gold necklace the old man told her had belonged to one of the ancestors of the Russian Romanov royal family. The moment she put the necklace on, Hermione had fallen in love. She told the old man that, as stunning as it was, she wasn't shopping for herself today, but for a wedding present for two of her very best friends. She reluctantly handed over the necklace, and walked down two of the aisles. And then she had seen it. The formal dinner set, which dated from the 1820's the old man had said, was complete, and in mint condition. It had belonged to a man some had described as a wizard, and the minute Hermione had set eyes on it, she knew it was perfect. It was off-white with a maroon and gold pattern on it that reminded her of the Gryffindor colours. "How do you do it, Mione?" Ron had asked. "Do what?" she replied. "Find these gifts. I swear you put more thought into gift buying than anyone else I know." She smiled at him and in a hushed tone, "This from the man who gave a house elf land and a house for his birthday." She kissed his cheek and then headed off to the counter to pay for the dinner set. The price was a little high, Hermione had thought, but then, this was the wedding of two of her best friends, and she loved them both so dearly that she would have spent a year's wages on them. So she handed over her Amex.

Hermione was ecstatic with the gift she had purchased, and Ron handed her the keys to his car so the boy who worked there could put the dinner set into the car. Ron told her that he wanted to keep looking around in this place. Something about it had interested him. So she told him she'd be back as soon as she could, and headed out the front door of the store.

As soon as she had left, Ron approached the counter. "Will there be anything else, Sir?" the old man asked. "Yeah," Ron replied, "that necklace?" "Yes, Sir. The one your lovely lady friend was so taken with?" _YOUR lady friend_ Ron thought, _this old man thinks she's yours_. He smiled. "Yeah. I wasn't expecting to be shopping today, so I haven't quite that much cash on me, but if I give you 100 pounds now, could you hold it for me until tomorrow?" The old man, Basil, who was a romantic himself, said that it would be a pleasure, and Ron pulled out his wallet and handed over the money. It was perfect, he thought. The perfect gift for the woman he so desperately loved. The old man took his name, and a contact telephone number and said he looked forward to seeing him the next day. "If she says anything" Ron told the man, "this didn't happen?" "What didn't happen, Sir?" The old man replied, giving Ron a wink.

Before long, Hermione returned, and Ron joined her. They walked out of the store, and once again, he took her hand in his. "Well that's almost all of it done. Only one more, but that can be left to another day." She smiled. "Merlin, woman, who else could you possibly have to buy for?" He asked. "You, silly." She said, and squeezed his hand. "Now where to?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled at him. He really had been such a good sport, having been dragged along all afternoon. "Well that all depends" she said coyly. "Depends on what?" Ron asked. "On whether or not you intend on asking me to have dinner with you. Because if you're not, you'd better take me home because all this shopping has me starving." Ron's heart leapt a dance of joy. "Hermione," he asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me?" He grinned at her, that devastating lopsided grin that she loved so much. "I thought you'd never ask" she smiled back. "But can we go and drop all of this shopping off at home first? I'd love to get changed too. These boots are killing me." "Anything you want, Mione" he said unlocking the car they had just arrived at. "Anything? That's dangerous" she replied mischievously as she got into the car, and closed the door.

Back at her apartment, Hermione peeled off her boots and tread upstairs to her bedroom whilst Ron bought in all the shopping from the car. As he bought in the last bag, Hermione had returned downstairs wearing a pair of black wide legged trousers and pale pink wrap around top she had purchased from Chanel the previous day. Not overly dressy, but clearly not casual. Ron stared at her. "You look amazing, Mione." She thanked him, and then, once again, headed out the door, hand-in-hand with Ron.

They drove to a quiet little French restaurant, not too far from her place. "The owner is an ex-student of Beauxbattons," she informed Ron as a pretty blonde woman showed them to their table. They sat across from one another, and more than once, Hermione caught Ron looking at her. They ordered their meals, and talked while waiting for their food to arrive. Ron hadn't noticed before that Hermione's eyes were flecked with what he could only describe as pure gold. He took her hand in his and rested it on the table. He'd never been one to partake in public displays of affection, and she was sure that Julius had never been so outwardly affectionate with her in public. "It's been a wonderful day" Ron had said, gently, "I've had such a great time". "Even though I made you endure a 3 hour shopping trip?" Hermione asked. Ron genuinely responded, "Hey, I got to spend the entire day with you, what could be more perfect?" Her heart melted. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. _That's it_ she thought to herself _you're hopelessly head-over-heels_ _in love_. The thought made her smile. He had the same, wide-eyed smile on his face, and it was clear that they had both been thinking the same thing.

When their meals arrived, Ron took one bite and said, "You know, it's been years since I've eaten as well as I have these past few days. This is delicious." Hermione, who had just taken a mouthful of food herself, simply nodded in agreance. They shared a delicious meal, and a superb bottle of red wine, and when the waitress bought the check, Hermione grabbed it, and insisted on paying. "I can't let you do that, Mione, I asked you out." Ron said. Hermione had simply replied "Oh no, I insist. It's the 21st Century, Ron, a girl can pay for a date." "So this is officially a date then?" he asked, sheepishly. "Well if it isn't, then I don't know what is" she replied.

After their meal, Ron walked Hermione back to the car. "I hate to end such a perfect day, but I am absolutely exhausted." She said, reluctantly. "It's ok, Mione. It has been a big day. And I need my beauty sleep too." he joked. And while neither wanted the night to be over, the exhaustion felt by both of them rather dictated it.

When they pulled up outside her building, Ron jumped out of the car, and, running around to the passenger side, opened Hermione's door. They walked slowly up the front stairs, hand-in-hand, making sure they savoured every second of their final moments together. As they reached the top stair, Hermione said "Well I guess this is good night then." "Yeah, I guess so" Ron replied. And feeling rather brave, he added, "Just so you know, I'm going to kiss you now." and with that he leaned into her and she leaned up to him. The kiss they shared was soft, and tender, but neither could deny the fireworks they set off by one simple kiss. When he finally drew away, needing to draw breath, nothing could have prepared him for the look that Hermione was giving him. No woman had ever looked at him that way before, and Hermione was sure that she had never looked at a man that way before. She reached out, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist. The next kiss was deeper and much more passionate that their first. Their need for one another could never be more eloquently expressed than through that mind-blowing, earth-shattering kiss.

When they drew apart, Hermione looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "If you don't go now, then I don't think I'll have the strength to make you leave." Ron smiled at her, wanting her as much as she wanted him, but knowing it was too soon. "I know," he said. "I'm going. But before I do, when can I see you again?" His eagerness made her smile. "Well, I think I'm supposed to have lunch with my parents tomorrow," she said, obviously not too impressed at the thought, "but if you want to, I could give you a call when I get back and we can hang out here or something. I don't think I could handle having to get all dressed up, and eating out AGAIN. I could cook something here and we can watch a movie or something ..." her voice trailed off. "Sounds perfect" Ron replied. "Night, Mione" he said, kissing her gently on her forehead. "Night Ron". She stood at the top of the stairs and watched him walk to his car.

Safely inside her apartment, she squealed like a little girl. She walked over to her hallstand, and dropped off her keys and handbag, and played her answering machine messages. 9 in total. One from her mother, confirming lunch the next day, and asking who the mystery date man was, one from Molly Weasley saying it was ridiculous for her to spend Christmas alone, and that she absolutely insisted that Hermione come to the Burrow, and that, as she was taking holidays then anyway, that she was welcome to stay at the Burrow as long as she liked, even up to the wedding. The other 7 were from Ginny. They started at 6pm, and continued through till 10pm. The last one said "Well, I was just calling AGAIN to see if you had a good time today, but considering it's already 10 and you're still not home, I'm guessing it was better than good. Talk to you soon." Hermione smiled, and headed off to take a long soak in a bubble bath.

Back at Diagon Alley, Ron giggled like a little kid at Christmas. He brushed his hand over his lips, which were still tingling from those life-changing kisses. Part of him still couldn't believe that it was real. She loved him, he was sure of it. And he loved her. Although they hadn't said it in as many words, he was certain that they both knew it. He walked to the store with a spring in his step and he took the stairs to his flat two at a time.

_**CHAPTER FIVE:And so it goes!**_

The following day, Hermione spent lunch with her parents, and had told them of the recent developments in her love life. Her father had said, "It's about time too. The two of you have been crazy about one another for 15 years" Hermione looked at her father in astonishment. Her mother made her promise to keep in touch over her holidays, and keep her up-to-date with all developments. Hermione had enjoyed lunch with her parents, but was looking forward to getting home, and the prospect of spending another evening with Ron.

As soon as she walked in the door, she picked up her phone and dialled Ron's number. He answered after one ring. "Ron Weasley" he had said chirpily. "Hi Ron" was all Hermione could come up with. "Hey, beautiful" Ron had replied, "What you up to?" Hermione smiled. "Just got home actually. What about you?" "Sitting here, staring at my phone, waiting for you to call" he replied, honestly. "Oh, Ron, that's so incredibly cute" she giggled in response. "Yeah, well, can't help it, can I? Being cute must just come naturally." He said, mockingly. They talked for a few minutes before Hermione asked him what his plans for the evening were. "Well, you see, this girl that I'm totally crazy about has asked me to come over for dinner." Hermione blushed at how flirtatious he was being that afternoon. "Well, you'd better get going. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting". "You're right. She's probably got a whole string of guys waiting to replace me, so I guess I should get going, huh?" He said, half jokingly. "I'm sure that's not the case. After all, you're irreplaceable". There was a brief moment of silence between then. Ron told her he'd be around shortly, and she said she'd be waiting.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Hermione had changed into a pair of jeans and a Hogwarts long sleeved t-shirt. She bounded to the door and opened it. Ron stood there, dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a Hogwarts t-shirt, too. They took one look at one another, and giggled. Ron handed over the most divine bunch of red roses she had ever seen. She smelt them, and their fragrance was divine. She smiled at Ron, not knowing what to say. He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Hey" he had said. "Hey yourself" she replied, smilingly.

Ron had taken her hand at the door, and had to force himself to let go of it as she put the roses in the vase her great aunt Millie had given her for her wedding. He followed her to the couch, where he once again took her hand. He lifted a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, and kissed her temple. "I've missed you," he said. "It's only been 16 hours, Ron" she responded. "Might as well have been 16 years." he smiled back at her, before moving in to kiss her. Neither knew how long they had spent, locked in one another's embrace, but after kissing, Hermione moved to lay down, her head on Ron's lap. The television was on in the background, but neither paid much attention to what was on it. He stroked her hair with one had, and held her hand tightly with the other.

"You hungry?" she asked, knowing they should eat some time. "Now that you mention it, yeah." He said. She hopped up off the couch, and he followed her to the kitchen. She prepared the pasta quickly, and Ron was impressed by how well she knew her way around the kitchen. She cooked everything the muggle way, having left her wand upstairs by her bed. Ron was impressed. They talked as she cooked, him sitting on the bench, and stealing her away from her task as often as possible to kiss her.

Before too long, Hermione had finished cooking, and had dished up two rather large helpings of the tomato and ricotta pasta. She led Ron into the dining room where she had set two place settings earlier. She sat opposite him, and they continued to talk as they ate. It was decided that Ron would be driving to the Burrow. He asked Hermione if she would like to come with him on the trip, seeing as she would be going to stay for Christmas. She heartily agreed, thanking him for his thoughtful offer. He then asked how long Hermione was intending to stay. Ron was staying through till the Wedding, which was going to be held on the Muggle Valentine's Day. Hermione wasn't sure if she could get all of her holidays at once, but said that she would check with the Minister himself the next workday. She told Ron that, seeing as she hadn't taken much of a holiday in 8 years, she didn't think that it would be a problem. "So you'll stay at the Burrow for the entire time?" Ron asked, hopefully. "If your mother can stand having me there that long. I wouldn't want to wear out my welcome" Hermione replied. Ron snorted, "Oh come off it, Mione. Mum loves you. She'll be thrilled to have you there. I'll send Pig off to her tomorrow to let her know it might happen. This is going to be the best Christmas EVER," Ron said enthusiastically.

After they had finished their meals, Hermione packed the dishwasher, and then returned to the couch with Ron. She introduced him to PS2, and they spent hours playing car driving games, and a game where they each took on the role of a soldier during the Second Muggle World War. Ron was amused, and Hermione loved watching his face as he enjoyed the new experience. He'd never been one to fully immerse himself in the muggle way of life, but Hermione, being born a muggle, was content to, for the most part, try and be a normal part of muggle society.

When their brains were fried from the PS2, Hermione switched over to a TV channel, and rejoined Ron on the couch. They spent more time, holding hands, cuddling, kissing. She realised that she'd really never been happier. He had realised the same thing. Hermione had looked sleepy, so Ron sat back, grabbed a pillow from the end of the couch, and put it on his lap, before telling Hermione to lie down. She was very tired, and so welcomed the chance to relax.

Within minutes, she had fallen asleep, and Ron sat there for an hour, looking at how peaceful she was. He hadn't wanted to disturb her sleep, so gently kicked his shoes off, wrapped his foot around the ottoman and pulled it over, put his feet up, grabbed the remote to turn the television off, and allowed sleep to claim him too.

And so they slept the entire night. Hermione had stirred first, at around 8am. Looking around, she noticed that she wasn't in her room. Looking down she was still dressed. She gently sat up, and noticed that she had slept the whole night, snuggled up to Ron. She smiled as she watched him peacefully sleeping. She carefully repositioned him so he was lying down, and, grabbing a blanket from the cupboard, placed it over him. She ducked upstairs to have a quick shower, brush her teeth, and put on fresh clothes. Treading downstairs, she noticed Ron was still sleeping soundly. She smiled at him, and headed to the kitchen, wand in hand, to prepare breakfast. She was hardly in the mood to cook. Honestly, she was still reeling from the knowledge that she had spent the night lying with Ron. Her life was perfect, she thought to herself.

The smell of eggs & bacon cooking and coffee brewing stirred Ron from his sleep. He sat up, and looked around the room. _It had not been a dream then,_ he thought to himself. "Morning, sleepy head" Hermione said in a smooth, velvety voice as she popped her head around the door to the kitchen. "What time is it?" Ron asked, his voice still gravelly. "It's almost 9." she answered. "You hungry?" she asked. "Yeah." was his one word response. "I've got eggs, bacon, and toast cooking, and the coffee is just about ready" she said, and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Ron stretched on the couch, before getting up, rubbing his eyes, and stumbling into the kitchen to join her. "You're one amazing woman, Mione" he said. "You know, you're not too bad yourself, Ron" she replied smiling. He stood behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around to face him. "There's been something I've been meaning to say to you, Ron" Hermione spoke honestly, "And I know I've implied it, but I haven't come out directly and told you ..." "Shhhh" Ron interrupted. "Not yet. Not now. We've got plenty of time, Mione. We both feel it, we both know it. Lets save saying it, hey?" Hermione wasn't sure what to think. Was he afraid to hear her say that she loved him? Did he think she expected him to say it back? Was he afraid of saying it? Ron must have seen the question in her eyes, because he added, "I just want it to be the most special occasion of my life, and I don't want to have not showered, or brushed my teeth. I've imagined it so many times over the years, Mione. I just want it to be perfect." He leaned down and gave her a kiss atop her forehead.

They ate breakfast together on the couch. Ron was impressed by her appetite. Other girls he had eaten with seemed to order half a cup of lettuce and wash it down with a thimble full of water, but Hermione was different. She wasn't out to impress him. She didn't feel she needed to be anyone but herself around him, and he loved that about her. He loved everything about her.

At 11am, Ron reluctantly told Hermione that he would have to go. He had to get back to his place and do some work. Hermione was genuinely disappointed, but had understood. She walked him to the door, where he gave her a kiss that made her realise how much she wanted him, and how much he had wanted her. He turned to walk away, and she ran down the stairs and kissed him again. "You know that thing we're not discussing?" She asked coyly. "Well, It's never been more true than right now, this very minute". She planted one more kiss, and then ran up the stairs to her front door. _You're the luckiest guy in the world, Weasley_ Ron thought to himself as he practically skipped to his car and drove home.

As soon as he had finished all that he needed to do for work that day, Ron returned to his flat. He powered on his laptop and connected to the Internet. He had thought about calling Hermione, but he didn't want her to feel like she was drowning in his attention. Instead, he thought he'd jump onto the Hogwarts chat room, and see if he could find her there.

She wasn't online. His heart sank. He was about to switch the laptop off when he saw the words that made his heart leap with joy ... _BOOK GIRL has logged on..._ Ron grinned and sent off a message.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Well, Good Evening Ms Granger.

BOOK GIRL:Mr Weasley.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Miss me?

BOOK GIRL:No.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Come on, Mione. Even just a little?

BOOK GIRL:Perhaps. A very little. :p

GRYFFINDOR LION:Oh :p to you too, Missy.

BOOK GIRL:Ron?

GRYFFINDOR LION:Yeah?

BOOK GIRL:I'm glad you're back.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Yeah, me too.

Silence once again came over the two.

BOOK GIRL:You finished work then?

GRYFFINDOR LION:Yeah. Nothing now that can't wait till tomorrow.

BOOK GIRL:So you decided to jump on line and look up old buddies, huh?

GRYFFINDOR LION:I could lie and say yes. I was going to call you, but I didn't want to seem too overbearing, so I came on-line to see if you were here. Stupid, huh?

BOOK GIRL:No, Ron, it's not stupid at all.

GRYFFINDOR LION:I just don't wanna mess this up, Mione. I don't want things to rush by so fast we can't enjoy them. I don't want this to get all screwed up, and then regret that we didn't take our time, you know?

BOOK GIRL:Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.

GRYFFINDOR LION:I knew you would. But that doesn't mean, you know, that I don't want ... Oh how do I say this?

BOOK GIRL:I know, Ron. Trust me, I know. I don't want this to mess up either.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Good. So, what did you get up to this afternoon?

BOOK GIRL:Went out with Ginny to buy underwear for the wedding.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Please don't mention my sister and underwear in the same sentence.

BOOK GIRL:Sorry. I went out with Ginny to buy more STUFF for the wedding. I think we're all done now. Thank Merlin, too. The amount of shopping I've done in the past 4 weeks is insane. But it was a very successful day. We managed to get STUFF, and I managed to buy your Christmas presents.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Wanna give me a hint?

BOOK GIRL:Not a snowflakes chance in hell of that, Ron.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Then I'm not giving you any hints about your present either.

BOOK GIRL:That's fine with me.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Anyway, I should probably head off. I'm going to try and get an early start in the morning.

BOOK GIRL:Yeah, me too, I guess. Night Ron.

GRYFFINDOR LION:Night Mione.

And they both logged off. Within minutes, Hermione was asleep. Ron did some weights before showering and surrendering to his increasingly heavy eyelids.

_**CHAPTER SIX: Final preparations **_

Over the next week, Hermione was distracted. On Sunday, she would be travelling with Ron in his car to the Burrow. She would be staying there until the wedding. After Thursday, she was taking her holidays from work. She had 8 weeks owing, so she was taking it in one big block. Amos Diggory, the Minister of Magic had said it was high time she got away from work for a decent break. It would be good to get away, she thought. And the idea of 8 weeks with Ron was a promising prospect. She tried not to admit that that was the deciding factor as to whether or not she spent the entire time at the Burrow. She knew that there would be little time for them to be alone. But the idea of spending so much time with him was so appealing to her. It was only Tuesday, and she had already packed her bags.

"Um, earth to Hermione" Draco said, laughingly. "Oh, Draco, hi" she replied, trying not to look as distracted as she was. "You doing anything for lunch?" he asked. Lunch, she thought. Was it that time already? "Um, no, not really. Thought I'd just grab a quick bite somewhere close by. Lot's to do before holidays, you know?" She smiled. "Want some company?" Draco asked. "Sure. That'd be great," she answered.

At a cafe around the corner, Hermione told Draco about her dates with Ron. Draco smiled at the news. "Well, it's about bloody time." he had said. When Hermione asked what he had meant by that, Draco simply replied that seeing as they had been pretty much in love with one another since they were kids, it was about time that they had gotten their acts together. _It seems everyone knew_ Hermione thought to herself. About 30 minutes later, they headed back to the Ministry, and Hermione headed back to her office. She had received a few calls while she was out, and so returned them before plunging herself into work.

In Diagon Alley, Ron looked at the necklace he had purchased for Hermione for Christmas. It was perfect, he decided. Fred and George had both told him that they too thought the present quite perfect. "It must have cost you a fortune," George had said. "Yeah, it did. But I've got 10 years of Christmases to make up for, right?" Ron had added. "So, she'll be spending the whole time at the Burrow then?" Fred asked. "Yeah. 8 and a bit weeks" Ron had said with a smile. "Well, we'll come to the party, little brother. We'll see to it that the two of you get to spend some 'quality' time together." Fred said. George added, "Can't have the two of you waste 8 weeks, right?".

Ron was amazed at his brothers. Usually ones to make his life difficult, Ron hadn't believed them capable of having a hand in making his life perfect, but it appeared that everyone was going out of their way to ensure that Ron and Hermione didn't repeat the mistakes of their past.

The following day, Ron took part in a shopping spree of his own. He purchased Christmas presents for his family within an hour, which had to be some kind of record, considering the size of the family. He then took himself off to a high market men's clothing store to get a new wardrobe. When getting dressed that morning, Ron had realised his clothes consisted of old Hogwarts t-shirts and sweaters, 3 pairs of denim jeans, and 2 outfits that were decent that Ginny had gone with him to purchase when he started dating ... what was her name. The blonde...Anna? Amy? He was sure it started with an A... Anyway, that had to be a good 3 years ago, so he was determined to fill his closet with fashionable clothes. Plus, Hermione had already seen him in his only 2 good outfits, so he was determined not to have her think that was all he owned.

The man that served him belonged in a catalogue, not working in a store, Ron thought, envious of the mans inherent style. Ron had never been one to know what looked good and what didn't, he just knew he needed to avoid red, orange, and pink. Ginny had told him that much. Something about looking like a glass of pumpkin juice, he recalled. But the man serving him understood Ron's need to impress. Ron had pointed out that Hermione looked so amazing, and stylish, and he looked like a toad. This made the young man laugh, and Ron got the strange sensation that the man may have been flirting with him. Ron felt uneasy, but had to admit that the clothes that the young man had started to bring to his attention reeked of style. The cut of the trousers, he was told, was all the range in Paris, and the shirt was 'divine' for his colouring. Before long, Ron had 2 new pairs of 'dirty denim' jeans, 3 pairs of dress trousers, 5 dressy/business shirts, 2 new ties, and 6 semi-casual tops. He then asked the man for a suit. A good one. Not black. "For a special occasion?" the man had asked. "Yeah. A date with the love of my life" Ron noted, and the young man clapped his hands in delight. In the end, they had Ron fitted in a chocolate coloured suit, with a cream coloured shirt that the man insisted Ron wear open collared without a tie. Ron also bought a black classic cut suit, knowing that Christmas dinner was to be a rather formal event at the Burrow this year. The young man then insisted on taking Ron to the accessories department to buy belts, shoes, socks, and anything else that he thought he might need.

In the end, Ron had spent almost as much in one trip as he had on clothing in 10 years. But it would be worth it. "I just hope I remember which top to wear with which bottom," Ron said, half jokingly. The young man had insisted that Ron couldn't leave until he had written down every combination of the items, and Ron made a mental note to call the manager of the store and give the young man, Terence, a commendation. It had to be rare that someone with literally NO fashion sense, walked out of a store, confident in the knowledge that he looked good.

In the confines of her apartment that evening, Hermione packed and repacked her bag so many times that she'd lost count. She'd ironed the same top at least half a dozen times, she was sure. She just wanted everything to be right. _He's not Julius_, Hermione thought to herself _you don't have to pretend to be perfect_. And she smiled. He loved her the way she was, annoying habits, always thinking the answer to life lay in a book, never being able to admit she was wrong. The though gladdened her. And then she did something she never thought she would. She screwed up the top she had been ironing, and threw it in her bag. A wave of relief crashed over her, and although she didn't do the same with all of her clothes, she had felt a sense of relief.

The rest of the week flew by very quickly. By mid-afternoon on Thursday, Hermione had finished up everything she had been working on, and rather than starting something she knew she couldn't touch again for another 8 weeks, Hermione set about cleaning her office, muggle style. She tried not to think about Ron as she rearranged the furniture, re-filed her recent research, and everything else imaginable. She had called Ginny to have a chat, Harry to have a chat, and had even called the couple in the flat next door to arrange them to collect her mail. There was nothing else she could do. It was still 20 minutes before she was supposed to leave work.

"This is ridiculous" Hermione said to herself, out loud. "What's ridiculous, Mione?" The voice had come from the entrance to her office. She looked up and saw Ron, dressed in a navy pinstripe 3-piece suit, standing in her doorway. "Ron" she exclaimed, wanting to run and kiss him, but knowing where she was, she simply stood and beamed at him. "I was here, um,... ... visiting Dad" Ron made up on the spot "thought I'd come by and say hello." He returned an awkward smile. "Please, come in, come in, and sit down. Can I get you anything? Drink?" Ron giggled. "I was just going to grab a pumpkin juice myself ..." her voice trailed off as she motioned to the couch that she had in the office. More than once, she had slept on that couch, consumed totally with her work. "Pumpkin juice would be perfect" Ron replied, and sat down. Within seconds, Hermione returned with two tall glasses filled with pumpkin juice. "Almost done with work?" Ron asked after sipping his juice. "Almost?" Hermione asked, sounding stunned. "I've been done for over 2 hours. You wouldn't believe all the rubbish I've been doing trying to keep myself busy." "You know, with the Ministry closing the office down over the holidays, most people are leaving early." Ron said. "Oh, really? I hadn't noticed" Hermione said absently. "You've probably been so busy here, killing time, you hadn't noticed that there are only about 10 people left in the entire place" Ron added. "Oh, well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to head off a little early." Hermione said with a smile. "Wanna see a movie, or grab a bite to eat or something?" Ron asked. "Yeah, that'd be lovely." Hermione replied as she picked up the bag she had packed an hour earlier.

Back at her flat, Hermione changed into a black knee-length skirt, a pale lime green twin set, and black knee-high boots. She would have just thrown on a pair of jeans, but, seeing as Ron was all dressed up, she thought she should make a bit of an effort. _Why IS he in a suit anyway_? She thought to herself, _he said he was visiting his father, but the Weasley's weren't a formal family at all._ She shrugged her shoulders at her reflection, grabbed her favourite black handbag, and headed downstairs to Ron.

They went to a restaurant in the city, where they shared a delicious meal. Ron laughed to himself about how different Hermione was to other girls he had dated. She wasn't afraid of eating, for a start. He had a simple formula for wooing women that had always worked. But somehow, it wasn't right for Hermione. _She's something special, all right, _he thought to himself as she ordered a desert that would have instilled fear in every calorie-counting woman on the face of the earth. They eat heartily, sharing wonderful food, great wine, and even better conversation. She had asked if Ron had bought a wedding present for Harry and Ginny yet. "You know what, I can't find anything. I'm not Super-shopper Hermione. Next to what you found, nothing I get will be any good," he admitted. And then a thought sprung into his mind. As if she could read his expression as well as she read any book, Hermione said, "What are you up to? What are you thinking?". Ron smiled at the fact that he was totally transparent. "Well, say I gave you half the money for the dinner set, right? Then it could be from both of us. We could find something else to go with it, maybe. I don't know, it's just a thought," his voice sounded shaky. "Well, that's a sensible idea", Hermione replied, "I was in that Antique store yesterday, and I saw a matching tea set the owner had just acquired, and I was thinking about buying it for myself for Christmas, but now that you mention it, it would be perfect. You're a genius Ron," she added, picking up her wine glass and sipping. "You know," Ron said, "That will mean everyone will know." "Know what?" Hermione replied. "I mean, they'll ... um ... know about ... um" Ron seemed lost for words. "About you and me?" Hermione suggested. "Yeah, it kinda makes things all official in a way. I mean, if we're buying a gift together, then that implies something." Ron said, sounding uneasy. "Ron, is that a problem? It's not like we're going to publish it in The Daily Prophet or The Quibbler. It's family, Ron, and something tells me they kinda already might have an idea about us", Hermione said, smilingly. Ron was busy processing the conversation in his head "Hey" he realised, "You said I was a genius". He had sounded stunned. "Well maybe genius was going a bit far, but you do have moments of brilliance" she said, taking his hand.

After dinner, Ron drove Hermione home, walked her to her door, kissed her goodnight, and returned to his own flat. It was only once he was within his own 4 walls that he could relax. His unofficial 'interview' at the Ministry had gone exceptionally well. They had overlooked some of his poorer grades from school, and fast-tracked his training, saying that anyone that survived the final battle against Voldemort had exactly the courage and determination required to become a top-class auror. Instead of the usual 16 weeks training, Ron would only need 10. For once, he was getting what he had always wanted. He wondered how he would tell his family. Should he wait until after the wedding? Should he first return to London? Should he tell them as soon as he arrived? As concerned as he was about when to tell his family, his primary concern was how and when he would tell Hermione. After 10 years of being apart from her, he wondered how he would manage 10 weeks away. Training was going to be in Belgium, he had learned during his interview. Since the demise of Voldemort, other evil wizards had been springing up all over the world, and while none had been comparable to the evil of Voldemort, there was one particularly nasty one in North Korea that seemed intent on taking over top spot on the list of Evil overlords. Sleeper cells of witches and wizards rather like death eaters had been discovered all over the place, so the Ministry had decided that foreign training may well be better preparation than training on home soil.

Ron didn't sleep well that night. Visions of a tear-filled Hermione deprived him of the blissful slumber that he had been enjoying since she waltzed back into his life.

_**CHAPTER SEVEN:All their Christmases come at once.**_

Hermione smiled as the car approached the Burrow. It was nice to know that, while they had all grown up and changed so much, some things didn't change. The trip had been a pleasant one. Hermione and Ron had sung woefully to the songs on the Muggle radio, and she had even managed a brief nap somewhere along the trip. Ron had let her sleep, welcoming the silence and the time to think. He knew he should tell her. Soon. But he didn't want anything to spoil how wonderful the holiday was promising to be. But he welcomed the company on the long trip. He had made it alone many times, often wondering if that's the way he would stay. Alone. Forever. But now he knew that wasn't an option. He had every intention of having his own happily-ever-after with Hermione.

Ron opened the car door for Hermione, and was almost a little taken aback when his mother, Molly, ran to her first. "Oh, it's so good to see you" she said as she hugged Hermione. She continued as she moved to her youngest son, "Ron, I swear you've grown another inch. Come here and give your mother a hug". Hermione smiled at the sight of Ron hugging his mother. Arthur Weasley joined the three, and put his arm around Hermione, "It's nice to have you back again Hermione" and then pulling his son in for a hug, "Ron, it's nice to have you home again."

Molly took out her wand, and flicking it at the boot of the car, sent their bags flying up to their rooms. She then took Hermione's arm and walked her inside, insisting on sharing all the latest gossip. Arthur looked at Ron. "You know son, between your mother, Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur, we're going to be a bit out of our depth." Ron smiled at his dad. "Oh, come on Dad, we're Weasley men. Surely there's nothing we can't handle". The two men walked side by side and joined the women in the kitchen.

Harry and Ron were bunking together in Ron's old room, whilst Hermione and Ginny would be sharing Ginny's room across the hallway. With the twins in their room, Bill and Fleur across the hallway, Percy and Charlie staying in the attic, and Molly and Arthur in their own room, it was pretty certain that there would never be a dull moment in the Burrow over Christmas. Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Percy were all returning to work after Christmas, and returning the day before the wedding, Molly Weasley informed the two latest arrivals. Ginny bounded down the stairs to join them for lunch, and everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time. Harry arrived just as Molly was dishing up lunch, and another plate of food appeared. Harry went and kissed Molly on the cheek before shaking Arthur's hand, and kissing Ginny subtly and sitting down next to her.

It was a rather merry lot, Ron had thought, and it gladdened his heart to see Hermione so at home with his family. She was as much a part of it as he was. Everyone brutally rebuffed when Hermione and Arthur started talking about work. Ron smiled to himself knowing, as of April, he too would be an employee of the Ministry. Knowing that this was neither the time nor place to share the information, Ron asked his father how work was going. "Wonderful times at the ministry, Ron, especially after all that trouble 10 years ago. And this little powder keg of yours is certainly getting herself noticed by all of the right people. Not wanting to make too much of it, I wouldn't be surprised if that little lady of yours is a future minister of magic" Arthur had said, putting his arm around Hermione. She was blushing. "That's very kind of you, Mr Weasley, but I think that the probability of that occurring is exceedingly remote. I'm just a researcher." She said quietly. "Just a researcher?" Arthur exclaimed, "Molly, did you hear that? Just a researcher? Hermione, head-girl of the greatest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Invaluable participant in the final epic battle against Voldemort? Long, dignified, and highly decorated service to the Ministry of Magic? A naturally gifted witch who is also a trusted and loyal friend? Hermione, my dear, this is a very rare combination. If that's not worthy of the ministry, then no one, not even Merlin, is." Hermione's face transformed from tomato to beetroot. Arthur continued, "And I can't count the times I've asked you to call me Arthur". Finally, Hermione had been able to compose herself enough to thank Arthur for his kind words. Everyone else had agreed that Hermione was, in a word, exceptional.

After everyone had finished eating, no one got up to move. They stayed around the table until well after 4pm, talking, laughing, and reminiscing. Bill and Fleur announced that they were pregnant and expecting a child in June. This bought an even greater sense of happiness to the group. "A grandmother" Molly exclaimed, "I'm going to be a grandmother", and set about planning how much knitting she had ahead of her. Fred and George sat with Ron and suggested things for his best-man speech, and Ginny, Fleur, Molly, and Hermione talked about how each of them planned to wear their hair and make-up for the wedding. Bill, Percy, Charlie and Arthur joined Fred, George, and Ron, stating that with those three, surely one of them was up to no good. The boys and the girls, Hermione thought to herself. She looked at Ron. He was in his element. Surrounded by his family, Ron got a newfound sense of self-confidence. She smiled, not hearing what the other women were saying. Sensing her gaze on him, Ron looked up at her. He gave her one of his lop sided grins before his attention was pulled away by his father.

The rest of the day sped by at a rate Hermione found disturbing. Before long it was twilight. The sky outside was turning the most amazing shade of pink and Hermione, who had just finished unpacking all of her things, had told Ginny that she was going to take a walk. Meanwhile, Ron unpacked his new clothes, much to the amusement of Harry. "Got someone to impress hey Ron? Or were you thinking of opening your own clothing store?" He had asked mockingly. "Oh, come off it, mate, I just needed some new clothes. Hadn't hardly anything decent to wear. And you know mum. She would have been going on about it daily if I had just bought my old stuff." Ron had said, not noticing the playfulness in Harry's voice. "Oh, mate, I was kidding." Harry had said, trying to put Ron at ease. "I think I've been inside too long, I must be depriving my brain of oxygen," Ron said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Simple solution to that one," Harry said, "Go, take a walk or something". Ron nodded. "I think that's a good idea. See you later." And with that Ron left the room.

Walking around the corner to the large open field that lay just beyond the Burrow, Ron saw Hermione sitting alone. _Perfect_ Ron thought to himself, _some time alone with her amongst all this chaos._ He approached her quietly, but sensing his presence, she turned around to meet his gaze. "I was just enjoying the fresh air," Hermione said, feeling the need to explain her presence there. "Yeah, me too. Mind some company?" Ron asked, smiling at her. "I would love it" Hermione said, and Ron sat down in the grass beside her. They sat side-by-side in the expanse of field and just enjoyed one another's company. Ron took Hermione's hand, and that is how they stayed for over an hour.

In the kitchen, Molly Weasley stood by the sink and watched her youngest son with the girl she had always known he was destined to be with. Much like she had known when she first met Arthur, she knew that Ron and Hermione could spend the rest of their lives making one another totally and incomparably happy. Arthur came up behind his wife, and wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on her cheek. "A delightful view, isn't it?" He asked. She turned around and smiled at her husband. "You know, I think those two are destined to be together. I knew it the moment we met her. Remember that day?" Molly asked, a wave of sentimentally washing over her, "They we're at one another's throats. Like chalk and cheese then. Still are. But I saw it." Arthur smiled at his wife. "That you did, my love, that you did." With that, Molly set about preparing dinner for the small army that were calling the Burrow home for Christmas.

Fred and George arrived in time to set the table, Molly having insisted it be done by hand, not by wand. Harry had offered to help with dinner before he had to head off to Privett Drive, as Hermione had done before hand, but as she had done with Hermione, Molly had told Harry that he was a guest, and should just enjoy himself.

Outside, Ron broke the comfortable silence. "You know" he said, "we should probably think about what we're planning on saying to everyone when they ask what's going on with us". Hermione breathed deeply as she looked over at Ron. "The truth is often a good starting point" she said, with an audible smile. "Yeah, I know that, Mione. But should we say something first, or wait till someone asks?" Ron was honestly confused about it. "Well, I think they probably already know, Ron. But let them ask. It'll be fun to see who is more embarrassed by the question, you or the person asking it." Hermione said, mockingly. Ron wrestled her until she was laying on her back in the grass, and then kissed her. He then got up, and holding out his hand, helped her up before walking back to the house, not letting go of her hand.

Hermione took her place at the table, between Ron and Arthur. The meal was one of the heartiest she had eaten in her life. The noise at the table was overwhelming. All 7 Weasley Children, one wife, a girlfriend and two parents was a pretty daunting idea. But the party of 11 all managed to make a fantastic time of it. Fred and George kept winking at Ron, who tried not to notice. Fleur was talking up Bill's latest adventures, Charlie was in a heated discussion with his father over the prospects of and England/Bulgaria final to the next Quidditch World Cup, and even Percy managed to let go and have fun chatting to Ginny. Ron subtly put his arm around Hermione, and, under the table, she let her hand rest on his leg. _She belongs here_ Ron thought to himself, _here with you, part of your family._ He smiled at his thoughts, and a knowing look passed between Arthur and Molly. Their son was in love. No one could deny that. Molly wondered if she'd be soon planning a wedding for another of her children. The thought gladdened her, and rather than insisting on clearing up the old fashioned way, a simple flick of her wrist saw the dinner plates disappear, and an impossibly large chocolate mousse appear in front of each person.

Before long, Bill and Fleur, along with Percy and Charlie retired for the evening. Fleur was already feeling the fatigue of being 12 weeks pregnant. Arthur and Molly said that, as tomorrow was going to be a big day, they too were going off to bed. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione moved into the living room, and sat around the fire before being joined by Harry who had returned from his dinner with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and a now tolerable Dudley. The twins had just started dating a set of Swedish twins, so went up to their room to write letters and send off their Christmas gifts via long distance owl. Harry and Ginny decided that they were both tired and were also heading off to bed. Ron and Hermione were left alone on the couch in front of a roaring fire. "This is nice" Hermione said as she snuggled into Ron. "Yeah. Can't think of anything I'd rather be doing right this moment", Ron replied, so content to be spending time with her. He leaned down and kissed her on top of her head. "It was a wonderful night", she said, "having everyone here, and all." Ron smiled. It had been wonderful. He had missed a number of family functions over the years, avoiding seeing Hermione. "Can't remember the last time the entire family was together," Ron had added. They stayed on the couch, snuggling into one another, stealing kisses, not saying much at all.

When the clock struck 2am, Hermione insisted that they really needed to get some sleep, and stood up, holding out her hand for Ron. They walked upstairs, hand in hand, until they reached the doors that lay on opposite sides of the hallway. "Goodnight, Ron" Hermione said, looking deeply into his eyes. "Night, Mione" Ron said, and leaned in to kiss her gently. Her insides fluttered, like they did every time she and Ron kissed, and it took all of her strength and determination to turn around and head into her room. Closing the door behind her, Hermione tread quietly over to where she had laid out her flannel Gryffindor pyjamas, and speedily changed, and jumped into bed. Her dreams that night were filled with Ron. Needless to say, she slept as soundly that night as she ever had.

When Hermione woke the next morning, the house was strangely silent. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch on the nightstand next to her bed. It was 10.30am. Other than the other day when she had missed her shopping date with Ginny, she hadn't slept that late in years. Springing out of bed, Hermione grabbed her toiletries bag, a towel, and clothes, and headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower. As she left her room, the saw Ron leaving his room, dressed in pyjama bottoms and bare chested. He was yawning and didn't see her straight away. "Morning" she simply said, unable to come up with more words. "Mione" Ron exclaimed, surprised to see her. "I thought I was the only one here," Hermione said. "I slept late, and the rest of the house was silent, and I thought that everyone else had gone for the day," she continued on, trying terribly hard not to look at his muscular chest. "I just woke up myself," Ron added. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment. Hermione broke the silence "I was just heading off to have a shower." Ron, stifling another yawn, said, "I'd better let you go then. I'll go downstairs and see what I can scrape together for breakfast, hey?" and with that, turned and walked down the hallway to the stairs.

After showering, washing and drying her hair, brushing her teeth, dressing in a pair of jeans, a white v-neck and black loafers, Hermione headed downstairs to the inviting smell of breakfast cooking. _Please_ she thought to herself _please let him have a shirt on, I don't know how much more of that bare chest I could take_. The house was indeed deserted, other than Ron and Hermione. Her wishes had gone unanswered, as Ron stood in the kitchen dressed only in pyjama bottoms, wand pointed at the stove, which was cooking crispy bacon and eggs. Hermione stood in the doorway enjoying the view of the muscles of his back rippling as he moved from one pan to the next. She let out a little sigh, and hearing it, Ron turned around to face her. "Breakfast should be ready in a minute," he said, smiling at her. Hermione's heart melted, much like it did each and every time he smiled at her. She moved to the fridge and poured two glasses of pumpkin juice, and set two place settings. "Mum left a note," Ron informed her as he removed the pans from the stove, "they've all gone out for final Christmas shopping. Mum also wanted to buy some wool to start knitting for the baby. So it looks like you're stuck with me until they get home." Ron put a plate chock full of food in front of Hermione. "Exactly how much do you think I can eat, Ron?" she asked, overwhelmed by the amount of food that lay in front of her. She went on "And for Merlin's sake, put a shirt on. I can't think straight with you half naked in front of me". And with that, she stabbed a piece of bacon with her fork, and shoved it in her mouth. Ron laughed and ran upstairs and threw on an old t-shirt. When he re-entered the kitchen, he asked "Better?" and gave Hermione one of his irresistible lopsided grins. "Thank you" she muttered in response. Ron laughed to himself, glad to know that he could make her feel as crazy as she made him feel.

After breakfast, Hermione insisted on washing their dishes while Ron went upstairs, had a shower, and got dressed. He got out his list of what to wear, and selected a pair of jeans with a navy and white striped rugby top and navy runners that were apparently all the rage. He made sure that the collar was half standing up, and that he had left to top button undone. He rubbed a little hair wax between his fingers and styled his hair as the hairdresser had shown him. Just enough to look like he hadn't done anything to it.

Downstairs, Hermione finished washing the dishes with the aid of her wand, and had cleaned up the entire kitchen with a quick flick of her wand. She felt arms wrapping around her, which clearly indicated that Ron was ready. She smiled and turned around to face him. Ron stole a kiss from her. "So, what do you want to do today?" Ron asked, his arms still firmly wrapped around her. "Well, I thought we could start by de-gnoming the garden for your parents." Hermione replied. Ron was amused that Hermione was still thinking about work rather than just relaxing. But, he released his hold on her, and followed her out to the garden where they began the rather arduous task of de-gnoming.

The usually tedious job was made fun by watching Hermione getting angry at each little blighter, and more than once losing her temper and swearing at one. Ron was laughing uncontrollably and hadn't noticed Hermione running at him. She knocked him to the ground and pinned his arms above his head before kissing him with a passion that almost made Ron melt from the inside out. He rolled her over and kissed her back with an equal passion and hunger. They lay, side by side in the grass, talking, laughing, and picking on one another, not noticing the cold. After a while, Ron suggested they go for a drive and find somewhere nice to have lunch. Hermione thought that was an excellent idea, and they went inside to grab jackets and head off.

Ron and Hermione arrived back at the Burrow shortly before 4pm. After being told that their help wasn't required with dinner, Hermione and Ginny headed upstairs for last minute present wrapping and preparing for dinner, which was to be a rather casual affair in comparison to Christmas lunch the next day. Hermione had already wrapped half of her presents, and didn't take long to finish off her left overs, so she helped Ginny wrap hers. They laughed and joked as they had when they were schoolgirls. Hermione had missed those days. Ginny had too.

Hermione didn't think it was possible for her to eat another bite after her huge breakfast and delicious lunch. But the meal was too tempting. "I'm going to pile on so much weight if you all keep feeding me like this" she exclaimed to Molly who laughed and told her she'd gotten too skinny anyway, so maybe it was a good thing. After everyone had finished their meals, Hermione insisted on washing all the dishes by hand, and Ginny's offer of help was welcomed. Everyone went off to wrap their presents, save for Harry and Ron who remained behind in the kitchen. The two friends watched the women they loved, making smart alec comments occasionally. At one point, Hermione and Ginny had declared a tea-towel war against them.

Hermione called it a night at 11pm. She didn't want to oversleep as she had done that morning. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and slipped into her pyjamas. Slumber soon found her, and it was 6am when she awoke from her reverie. She quickly brushed her teeth, tied her hair back in a quick braid, dressed in a pair of jeans, a Gryffindor long-sleeved t-shirt, and pulled on a pair of woolly socks. Ginny was clearly already awake and downstairs, so Hermione collected up half her gifts, and tiptoed downstairs.

Around the blazing fire, were Arthur and Molly, Ginny and Harry, Ron, Fred and George. Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur were clearly still in bed. "Hermione, come on" Ginny called out. Hermione dropped off the gifts and then ran back upstairs to collect the rest. On her way back up, she ran into Bill and Fleur who were headed downstairs, gifts in tow. Carrying the rest, she stumbled into Percy and Charlie who were carrying down gifts of their own. The whole party then assembled around the fire to exchange gifts. Arthur seemed to be brimming with enthusiasm over the "How Stuff Works" book Hermione had given him. He had always been interested in Muggle devices and contraptions, and was currently fascinated by the books explanations of a DVD player and a microwave oven. She gave out all of her gifts, not expecting, but receiving a gift from each and every person. After she had given out almost all of her gifts, 5 remained. 3 for Ron, and one each for Dobby and Winky. Ron had invited them for Christmas lunch, and everyone had decided to include them in the gift giving. Hermione insisted on giving Ron his gifts before he gave her his. She handed over the first gift. A book. "Internet Chat for Dummies". Ron and Hermione had been in hysterics, and no one else really had any clue as to why this was so amusing to them. Arthur and Molly shared a private smile, and a knowing glance. Hermione then handed over the second gift. It was a watch from Cartier. _Must have cost a fortune_ Ron thought to himself. The back was engraved, 'To Ron, love Hermione'. _Perfect_ he thought, proudly wrapping the watch around his wrist. The third gift then exchanged hands. Ron opened it and his jaw almost dropped. It was an 18ct Gold chain with an 18ct Gold Gryffindor Lion proudly suspended. "Oh, Mione", was all Ron could come up with. He gently kissed her forehead, before putting the chain around his neck. "Where did you find this?" He had asked. "You know that Antique shop?" she had asked before going on, "Well that man that helped us? I took the logo in, and he made it by hand." Ron took her hand and said so quietly that it was almost inaudible, "Thank you, Mione".

Ron then handed Hermione her gift, feeling a little under whelmed by its simplicity. Hermione opened it, and tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Ron ... how did you ... I mean ..." she didn't go on. Ron knew what she had meant. "You're not the only one who went back to that store, Mione". This time, she kissed him, gently and tenderly. If anyone had questions about the nature of their relationship, then this morning had answered all of them. Ron and Hermione were exactly that. Ron and Hermione. A couple. As much of a couple as Arthur and Molly, Bill and Fleur, and Harry and Ginny. Ron kneeled up and wrapped the necklace around Hermione's neck. It was resplendent. She touched her hand to her neck, where the necklace lay proudly. It was her most wonderful Christmas ever, and it was only 8am. She looked at Ron. Words weren't needed. The held hands as the rest of the gifts were handed out.

Dobby and Winky arrived at 10am, and of course, bought with them gifts for everyone. They were overwhelmed that everyone had purchased gifts for them. Dobby had said that there was no greater wizarding family than the Weasley's. Dobby and Winky had insisted on helping with preparing lunch, but Molly had flatly refused. Everything was being prepared by wand, she had said, and so no help was required. Molly announced that lunch would be served at 12 noon, and that everyone should remember that it was going to be a proper formal occasion, and should dress appropriately, aiming the last part of her words directly at Fred and George. The twins scoffed. "Honestly mother" Fred said, George completed the sentence, "You'd think we were idiots". The twins took Dobby and Winky outside to play quidditch for a while before going up to get dressed, and Ginny and Hermione headed upstairs to get ready for lunch. Ron and Harry helped clear away all the wrapping paper, before they too headed upstairs to get ready for lunch.

Hermione dressed in her Chanel suit, teamed with a black shell top, skin coloured stockings, and a simple pair of black heels. Ginny dressed in a stunning dark jade green dress that suited her complexion perfectly. The two women did one another's hair and make up, and headed downstairs at 11.30am.

In their room, Ron and Harry also dressed for the occasion. Harry in a Navy suit with a white shirt and his English Quidditch Team tie, and Ron in his black suit, ivory shirt, and Gryffindor tie. They laughed at how they each looked. They knew, however, that the women they loved would be impressed, and so headed downstairs to see what their loves had come up with.

Downstairs, Hermione was tending to Winky's sore ankle, induced by a rather rigorous quidditch lesson from the twins. She looked classically stunning, Ron thought, and let out an audible sigh. "I know how you feel" Harry said to his friend, "I get the same feeling every time I see Ginny" and he then ran down the remaining stairs to greet his fiancée. Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled. He looked amazing, she thought, and when he smiled back at her, she felt her heart skip a beat. She finished tending to Winky's ankle, and stood up. Ron moved over to her and kissed her on her cheek. "Happy Christmas" he said, quietly. "Happy Christmas, Ron" she replied, not being able to shift her gaze from his eyes.

Molly Weasley had excelled herself. The meal was delectable. Ron watched Hermione and noticed how at home she was with his family. A thought crept into his mind that made him skip a breath. _Maybe you should make her an official part of the family._ Ron was dumbfounded. It had only been a couple of days really, and he was already thinking about asking her to marry him. It was crazy. Insane. He hadn't even plucked up the courage to say those 3 words he'd only managed to say to one other woman, and thinking back to the times he had said it to Phoebe, he knew he was fooling himself. But there she sat, right at his side. The woman he knew he loved. He would have to tell her. He knew she felt the same, but it would still be daunting. Hermione turned to look at Ron. "Everything ok?" she whispered amongst all of the noise coming from the guests at the Burrow. "About as perfect as can be" Ron replied as he took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips.

Arthur Weasley had put a charm on the old piano that sat in the living room, and the afternoon was filled with singing Christmas carols and songs. They all laughed at the complete inability of the group to carry a tune. Ron couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. She was amazing. She danced with Dobby, and even managed to get Percy to lighten up for a brief moment and sing. Ginny sat on the couch next to Ron as Hermione shared a dance with Arthur. "So, big brother, what exactly are your intentions with my best friend?" Ginny said, half in earnest, and half in jest. "Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, "What are you talking about?" Ginny smiled and said "I know that look Ron, although I can't say I've seen it from you before. You're in love. And I have little doubt that she is too. You both have been since you were kids. So I was just wondering when you were planning on doing something about it." Ron stared at Ginny, amazed. "Well", he said, "I think it's a little early to start rushing things... I mean ... it's ... um ... well ... I am not going to have this conversation with you, Ginny. It's really none of your business. If and when we decide to take our relationship to the next level, it'll be our decision, no one else's." Ron was impressed with himself. He knew that this was not likely to be the only time he was asked that question over the coming weeks. From the way his mother and father had been looking at him and Hermione, he knew it wouldn't be long before one of them had asked the same thing. He just hoped they had a little more tact than Ginny.

No one had wanted to eat dinner that night. They were all still completely full from the magnificent lunch. So Molly called the official part of the day over, and everyone went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Hermione threw on a pair of jeans and a 3/4 sleeve v-neck black t-shirt, and put on a pair of black thick socks before heading back downstairs where she was entertained by Dobby and Winky with stories of all the witches and wizards who had come into their restaurant since they had opened. The necklace still hung proudly around her neck, and when Ron joined the party, she noticed he was still wearing his watch and Gryffindor lion. He sat on the couch while Hermione sat on the floor with Dobby and Winky, playing and listening to all of their stories with much enthusiasm.

Arthur stood next to his son and said, "Um, Ron, I was wondering if I might have a word?" and then motioned for Ron to walk with him. Outside, Arthur turned to his son, "Ah Ron, just... ah ... wanted to have a quick chat in private ... you see ... your mother and I were wondering ... ah..." Arthur was struggling to find words. "Were wondering what the story is with me and Hermione?" Ron offered. Arthur was glad that he didn't have to find the words himself. "Well yes." Arthur said, smiling. "Dad, I think it's a bit too early to be worrying about that just yet." Ron said with finality. Arthur quietly replied "Is it? I thought 10 years was quite long enough to make a young lady wait" He smiled at his son. "I know what you're saying Dad", Ron had replied, "but I really don't want to screw this up with her. I love her, Dad, I really love her, and if things went wrong because we rushed this, I don't know what I would do. I've never met anyone quite like her, and I know I never will." Tears welled up behind Ron's eyes as he spoke, and Arthur knew that this was a big step for Ron. He said "Well, son, just know that your mother and I couldn't be happier for you. She is an amazing young woman, and we're just glad to see you truly happy again" and with that, Arthur put his arm around his son's shoulders and the two Weasley men walked back into the party.

Hermione was teaching Percy, Dobby, and Winky how to do the tango, Charlie, Fred and George were busy at the table designing the new shop front for the Hogsmead store, Bill had taken Fleur to bed as she was not feeling well, and Ginny and Harry were sitting talking seating arrangements with Molly. Arthur joined his wife, and Ron resumed his place on the couch. Percy sat down and suggested Ron take his place, and so Hermione taught Ron how to tango. He wasn't completely hopeless, but he came close. "The tango is the dance of passion, Ron, stop looking at you feet, for Merlin's sake," she said to him. He looked into her eyes, and all of a sudden he was as nimble as Fred Astair. She was his Ginger Rogers, and just by looking into her eyes, his feet fell into place, and they danced a perfect tango. Neither of them noticed that everyone was staring at them. They simply danced. And when the music started to come to the end of the song, Ron dipped Hermione and kissed her. Everyone cheered. It was only then that they noticed they had an audience. Hermione blushed and Ron kissed her hand and said, "Thanks for the dancing lesson, Mione. Want to take a walk?" She smiled back at him and replied, "It was a pleasure. And I'd love to take a walk. Just let me grab a coat and some shoes", and with that, she took the stairs to her room two at a time.

It had started snowing outside, and Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and drew her into him. She looked up at him, and seemed to peer into his soul. "Ron", she spoke softly, "What's troubling you?" He stopped walking and looked down at her answering, "How come you can always tell?" He asked, stunned. "You get this cute little crinkly thing above your left eyebrow. Have done since we were at school. It's a dead give away", she smiled as she took his hand and said, "now, tell me, what's bothering you?" "Well" Ron began to open his heart "it's Ginny. And Dad. They've ... been at me so to speak." "What about?" Hermione asked. "You, in a nut shell" Ron replied. "What about me?" Hermione had sounded shocked. "Well, what my intentions are with you. I thought it was supposed to be YOUR father who asked me that, but now it's mine, and my kid sister, too." Hermione smiled. "She's been at me, too, Ron. Not since we've been here, mind you, but back in London. I just told her that it was too early to start making any assumptions about anything" Hermione had said matter of factly. "Is it?" Ron asked. "Is it what?" Hermione had asked him in reply to his question. "Too early to make assumptions about anything?" Ron's question startled her. "I thought it was your idea that we take things slowly, Ron. That we not do anything to spoil what's going on between us," She answered quietly. "Yeah, I know, and it's killing me," he said as he stepped in closer to her and took her face between his hands, "cause I've never wanted anything in my life more than I want you right now" and with that he kissed her with more passion and desire than she had ever felt. She kissed him back with everything she had in her.

The only thing that stopped their kiss was the need to breathe, and even then the respite lasted about 5 seconds before she initiated the next kiss. This one was more tender, more loving than passionate. It was impossible to tell how long they had been outside. The noise from the house was dying down which meant people were starting to turn in for the evening. "We should probably head in" Hermione said, lacking conviction. "Yeah, you're right, we should" Ron replied, before running his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her in for another kiss. When they pulled away from one another, Hermione touched her forehead to Ron's. He looked into her eyes and said, "Merlin, give me strength to survive these next 8 weeks" Hermione pulled away. "Strength? What do you mean?" She was a little taken aback by his comment. "To have you around me all day and night, and not be able to have you". The sincerity and utter despair in Ron's voice moved her. "Oh, Ron," she replied as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him, "there are two old muggle sayings: patience is a virtue, and good things come to those that wait. I don't know how I am going to survive either, my love, but we will. And as soon as we get back to London ... ..." her voice trailed off as Ron leaned in to kiss her and after he had he said "Let's not talk about it anymore, ok? I've already had about 20 cold showers since we've been here, I don't want another one. Come on, let's go in."

The following few days passed swiftly, and talk soon turned to New Years Eve. Molly and Arthur would be hosting their Annual New Years Eve Extravaganza. Friends, old and new, would be attending including Professor McGonogall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawney, Hagrid and Olympe Maxime, as well as a number of Ministry officials and family friends. Neville Longbottom was coming, along with his new wife, and Draco and Gabrielle, who was coming from France especially for the party, would be coming too. Weasley's from all across England would be making the trip. An entire hotel, not too far from the Burrow, was booked solid with people who would be coming to the Weasley New Years Eve Bash.

Ron had missed the excitement of the celebrations in the past because he had been avoiding seeing Hermione. He now grinned with anticipation that she would be right there beside him the entire time. _How did I ever get so lucky_ he had been thinking to himself. As if on cue, Hermione waltzed into the room. She was carrying a basket of clothing to take to the laundromat to wash. The Weasley's washing machine had given up due to the increased workload of the past week. "You know, Mione, I am shocked that you don't know a spell that would clean your clothes for you" Ron had said in jest. "Actually, Ronald, I do know one, but there is something therapeutic about washing clothes. It helps me relax, and Merlin knows I need all the relaxation I can get. Now why don't you go and collect your stuff and then you can drive me into town and I'll teach you how to use a washing machine" she replied jovially. "I know how to use a washing machine" Ron retorted, "and give me a minute to get my clothes. And as for driving you into town, I really should make you walk for that smart alec comment" He didn't notice the ball of socks that were hurtling towards his head. Hermione was a good shot. "You know Granger, you should have played Quidditch with an aim like that" Ron said walking towards her, "and you'd better hope your legs are as fast as your mouth is, cause you're gonna get it" and he began to run. Hermione squealed and, dropping her washing basket, ran out the door to escape Ron. He was too fast, and knocked her over as she made it over the hedge into the open field. Lying on top of her, pinning her hands above her head, Ron said "You know, if we keep getting ourselves into situations like this, Granger, then people will start to talk". He had a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "Let them talk, Weasley. I have nothing to hide." She raised her right eyebrow, and Ron kissed it before kissing her deeply. "Now get off me. I have a date." Hermione joked. "A date?" Ron queried. "Yeah with a washing machine" she added.

At the laundromat, Hermione laughed at Ron's idea of 'knowing how to use a washing machine'. She told him to step back while she swiftly separated his lights and darks. "Your underwear is your domain, Ron. I'm not touching them," she said, shoving the washing basket with his underwear in his direction. Ron moved up behind her and whispered in her ear "That's not what you said earlier" before moving away piling his socks, jocks, and boxers into a machine. Hermione stood frozen for a moment. Ron saw the look on her face and said "Mione, I was kidding." She was still overwhelmed by the feeling that a man, no not just any man, but Ron Weasley, had the guts to whisper something like that into her ear. Julius hadn't been the kind to whisper sweet nothings, and she hadn't exactly been gathering a wealth of experience since he'd left. She began to wonder if she'd remember how to DO everything. And then she looked at Ron. As if feeling her gaze on him, he turned, leaned in and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose, and then turned back to put powder and softener into his machine and fling it into action. Hermione had suggested that, rather than doing 4 loads, 2 dark, and 2 light, that they could just pile it together and do 1 load of each, and in the end that is exactly what they did. Ron thumbed through a magazine while Hermione made conversation with the older lady behind the counter. The old lady had looked at her watch and noticed it was getting close to the end of the day, and she hadn't yet picked up her groceries from the local store. She asked Hermione if she wouldn't mind it if she left to grab a few things, and that if they were finished before she got back, could Hermione possibly turn the lights off and close the door on their way out, and she would stop by later to lock up. Hermione assured the woman that she was capable of that, and, in her heart she was glad to know that honesty and friendliness still played a part in the world.

After the woman had left, Hermione hopped up to sit on the empty machine next to the ones they were using. Ron put down his magazine, and walked over to stand in front of her. "So, I guess we're all alone then" he had said. "I guess so" Hermione replied, trying not to let a grin creep onto her face. Ron took a step in closer so that he was standing up against the washing machine with one of Hermione's legs on either side of him. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, what do you intend to do about it, Ron?" Hermione asked, unable to keep a grin off her face. "I was thinking this" Ron said as he moved in to kiss her. She kissed back with an eagerness that neither of them expected, and before long, his hands were running up and down her back under her shirt, and her hands running through his hair. It was their single most passionate encounter to date, and neither of them seemed to be too willing to bring it to a halt.

The buzzing of the washing machines, telling them that they were done, broke the tension between the two. "Um ... ..." Ron seemed to be lost for words. "What is it Ron? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, wondering why he suddenly appeared so shaken. "Not wrong exactly, but ... ... well it might be a bit ... ... um ... ... embarrassing for me to step away from the machine just this second." Ron's face was as red as she had ever seen it. "Embarrassing? But Wh... ..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she gazed down and finally figured out the reasoning herself. "Oh!" Ron blushed even further, "Yeah, OH!" He tried to turn his face away, but Hermione caught it between her hands, and forced him to look up at her and said "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ron, I'm feeling the same way, trust me." She wrapped her arms back around his neck and kissed him gently on his forehead. "Mind if I just stay here a minute or so?" Ron had asked. Hermione grinned back and said "Hmmmmm do I mind having you wrapped in my arms here for another minute or so? Hmmmm it'll be tough, Weasley, but I think I can cope." She winked at him, and the redness that had begun to drain away from his face threatened to return. "You know, having you in front of me like this, with your arms around me, really isn't helping" Ron confessed. Hermione let out a little giggle and quietly said "Ron, just move. I promise I won't look." Ron stepped away, and Hermione, true to her word, resisting all temptation, looked in the opposite direction, out the window of the laundromat. The small, sleepy little village continued on its merry way, having no idea of what was going on in the laundromat.

Hermione then jumped off the machine, and collected her washing, separating hers from his, and put some of her stuff in the dryer. Ron did the same, and had appeared to have returned to 'normal'. "Maybe it's best if you keep away from me while we're in here" he said, half jokingly. Hermione just giggled, and moved to sit in the chair next to Ron. "You know, maybe we should do something about this ... this ... situation we find ourselves in" she said. "What do you mean?" Ron asked. "Well, I was thinking, I could have an emergency that calls me back to London for a few days, and you could offer to drive me back ... ... ..." her voice trailed off. Ron turned in his chair to look at her. "What exactly are you suggesting, Mione?" he asked, wanting to hear her say out loud what he knew she was thinking. Just as she was about to open her mouth and say it, the door to the laundromat opened, and the old lady stumbled in, trying to carry all of her shopping. Ron immediately jumped up to help her carry her bags in, and Hermione followed him, helping the old lady to bring her shopping to the flat she lived in above the laundromat.

"I heard there was a wedding going on up at the Weasley place," she said to Ron and Hermione. "Am I right in presuming that you two are the happy couple?" Ron blushed. Hermione replied, "No, Ron here is the best-man, and I am the maid of honour. It's Ron's sister, Ginny, and our best friend Harry that are getting married." The old lady smiled. "Well, forgive my error, I thought with the red hair, and all, this young man must be involved somehow." She smiled at Ron who was packing the pallet of large cat food cans on a high shelf, and then quietly asked Hermione, "You know he's in love with you, don't you? Anyone man that looks at a woman the way he looks at you is in love." Hermione looked over at Ron, and smiled. "And before you get all cocky about it, young lady, you have the same look." "Well" Hermione finally responded, "it's only early days, but I have hope." "Ah, tush" the old woman said, "this is not some new love I'm talking about. This has been brewing for years. Am I right?" Hermione looked over at Ron again, and then turned back to the old lady, "You know, I think you're probably right. Just took us a long time to figure it out." The old lady then told Ron and Hermione that her husband, who had died in July of that year, had been her best friend throughout their childhood, and just when she had given up hope of every marrying, he had confessed his love for her. They had been married two weeks later, and had been together for 52 years when he died. Hermione smiled. She wondered what Ron would be like in 52 years, and sent up a silent prayer that she would be there to know.

The drive back to the Burrow was quiet. Hermione was lost in thought, and Ron, it seemed, was lost in the same wilderness. "What an amazing lady" Ron finally spoke. "I was just thinking that" Hermione said looking over at him. He took her hand and said, "Imagine that. 52 years." He didn't need to say anything more. They were both thinking the same thing: would they be together for 52 years?

They soon turned the bend into the driveway of the Burrow. "Well, here we are again" Ron had said, absently. Hermione got out of the car, gathered her washing, and headed upstairs looking on the verge of tears. Arthur, who was tending to the garden, looked at his son, who was getting his laundry out of the car, and said, "Something you said?" Ron was wondering why Hermione had suddenly gone all quiet. She had seemed a little dispirited on the trip back to the Burrow, and Ron had no idea why. He took his washing up to his room, and, after depositing it on his bed, went and gently knocked on the door to Ginny's room. "Just a second" came the melancholic voice from inside the room. Hermione's voice. Inside the room, Hermione hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes, and moved to open the door. "Mione, you've been crying. What's the matter?" He asked, walking her over to sit on the bed. "It's nothing really," she said, trying to sound more settled than she truly was. "I don't believe you" Ron said quietly, putting his arm around her, "Talk to me, love. Tell me what's wrong." "It's so foolish, Ron" she said, leaning her head on his broad shoulder, "I was just feeling sorry for myself. There was a woman who had been married for 52 years, and I couldn't even manage 52 weeks for Merlin's sake". Hermione broke down. She had never failed at anything to do with school, or work, but in the one thing that had really mattered, her life, she was a complete failure. "Mione, that was not your fault. You just picked the wrong first husband, that's all." Ron kissed her on her forehead and she looked up at him. "I've said it before, but I'll say it again. A mistake is only a mistake if you don't learn from it, right? And it's not like you cut your arm off and you'll never grow a new one, right? So you married an arrogant ass that never deserved you, and that was probably a mistake, but guess what? You survived." Hermione knew then and there that there could never be anyone else for her but him. She wondered how long she had really, truly known it. Probably somewhere around her 13th birthday, she imagined. She managed a smile. Seeing her smile, Ron said "Now that's more like it. C'mon, lets head downstairs and have a drink. I'm pretty sure we can manage some chocolate, too." Hermione wiped the remaining trace of tears from her face, and, looking into Ron's eyes, said "Thank you, Ron. For everything." He smiled at her, and kissed her softly and delicately.

_**CHAPTER EIGHT:The New Years' Promise.**_

Hermione woke with a start on the morning of December 31st. She'd had the dream again. The same one she'd been having for the past two weeks. The one with the dead bodies, and someone, on the verge of death, calling out her name. She had recognised the voice this time. It was Ron's. She immediately jumped out of bed, out of the room, across the corridor, and flung open the door to Ron and Harry's room. The two were sleeping peacefully, so she quietly closed the door, and headed back to the room she was sharing with Ginny. She tried to get back to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw those images again, and heard Ron's voice calling out to her. Not wanting to relive the dream that had bought her to tears, Hermione got up, threw on a pair of jeans, a long sleeved Gryffindor t-shirt, a warm jumper, grabbed her jacket and her wand, and headed for the door for a walk outside. She scribbled a note saying she was going for a walk in case someone woke and noticed her missing, and then she left the Burrow and headed for the open field and whatever lay on the other side of it.

Hermione walked for ages, lost in thought. She had wondered what her dreams were all about. Had it been a premonition? She wondered why this would be the case. The dead bodies all looked like young witches and wizards. Since the decline of Voldemort, the Wizarding community of England really had no great threat. Internationally was a completely different story, but she was certain that the witches and wizards from her dream were English. Ron for a start, plus some of the others she had recognised from school and from around the Ministry. She wondered what it all meant. Hermione remembered that Sybill Trelawney would be at the party, and made a mental note to talk to her old professor to see if she had any idea of dream interpretation.

Hermione had no idea how long she had walked for. She could no longer see the Burrow, or the field that lay just over the hedge. She headed back in the direction of the Burrow and, half way through the open field, saw Ron walking towards her. She ran to him, and threw her arms around him. "Mione, where have you been? It's almost 11am. We we're all so worried about you" Ron kissed her forehead, and she said "I've had an awful recurring dream, and I couldn't get back to sleep. I thought I'd take a walk to clear my head." "Want to tell me about the dream?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head. She didn't want him to think she was being foolish. Instead, she took his hand in hers, kissed it, and said, "Come on, let's head back, hey?" and began to walk.

Ron told her about the party and that everyone was going formally dressed. Hermione had exclaimed that she hadn't bought anything to wear. Ron told her that Ginny and Harry were going into London via floo powder as she too had nothing to wear, and Hermione had said she would like to go with them. "Mind if I tag along too then" Ron asked. "I'd love you to come with us" Hermione replied as they reached the house.

Within 10 minutes they were in Diagon Alley, and Hermione and Ron headed off in the direction of the centre of London's shopping district, while Ginny and Harry headed for their jeweller to collect their wedding bands before going dress hunting. They agreed to meet back at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers at 4.30pm, enough time to get back to the Burrow and ready for the party which was to begin at 7pm.

Within an hour, Hermione had picked an almost Latte coloured satin mid calf length slip dress, and a pair of cream strappy heels to go with it. She had looked stunning, Ron had commented. They had gone back to Hermione's flat via taxi, and then off to have lunch at a little Italian place not to far from her flat.

Back at her flat, Hermione thought ahead and took her shower there so as not to struggle in the fight for shower time back at the Burrow. Ron struggled with the thought of Hermione a short walk up the stairs, naked in the shower. Part of him wanted to go upstairs, and take her then and there. But he knew the time wasn't right. Before too long, Hermione joined him downstairs on the couch. They watched some really bad American daytime soap, and laughed at the pathetic acting and unbelievable story lines. It was 3.30pm when they decided to grab a taxi and head back to Diagon Alley for a brief visit to Florian Fortescue's Ice cream parlour before heading back to the Burrow.

Within minutes of arriving in Diagon Alley, Hermione was sure that the entire wizarding world had known about them being 'an item'. A few students from their year at school were around, and shot the couple knowing glances. "I think they all might know by now, hey Mione" Ron had said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she snaked her arm around his waist. Ginny and Harry were already enjoying some ice cream, and Hermione and Ron joined them.

They arrived back at the Burrow to see that the open field had a huge ivory marquee with millions of tiny sparkling lights set up on it. Hermione noted that Arthur and Molly had really excelled themselves, and everyone agreed it would be a night to remember.

Hermione had asked Molly if there was anything she could do to help. Molly shook her head saying everything had already been taken care of, and the best was she could help would be to have a wonderful evening. Hermione said she was fairly certain that she could manage that, and Ginny and Hermione headed upstairs to start getting ready.

"Hermione," Ginny said as soon as they were in the safe confines of her bedroom, "Harry and I wanted to ask you a favour." "What can I do for you?" Hermione replied, happily. "Well, this is a little embarrassing, but we were wondering if you wouldn't mind swapping rooms with Harry tonight. Amid all the goings on, we're certain no one would notice that you two had swapped. We've had hardly any time alone together, and ... well..." she couldn't come up with any other words, and shifted her gaze to her feet as her face reddened with embarrassment. Hermione said, "It's ok Ginny, I understand. We'll swap over for tonight. Give you two a chance to ... well ... spend some quality time together."

Hermione packed her overnight bag with pyjamas, a clean set of clothing, and her toiletries, and tiptoed over the hallway to deposit her things in Ron's room. "Mione, what are you doing here?" Ron had said, surprised to see her with her bag in his room. "I'm doing Harry and Ginny a favour," she said, smiling, and turned to Harry "Now get your stuff for tonight over to our room, and just remember that you owe me a huge favour". Harry smiled as he threw stuff in his bag, deposited a kiss on Hermione's cheek, and said, "You're a champ, Hermione. And I will owe you big time" as he headed across the hallway to drop his bag in Ginny's room. "I still don't understand what's going on" Ron said, confused by what had gone on. "Well, Ginny asked if I would mind terribly swapping rooms with Harry for the night. They ... um ... wanted to spend some quality time together" Hermione said matter-of-factly. "So Harry is staying the night in Ginny's room, and you're..." he couldn't finish the sentence. "I'm staying here" Hermione completed the sentence for him. Ron's face was overtaken by his mischievous grin. He stepped in to wrap his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron leant in to kiss her and the door swung open. Harry was standing in the doorway. "I'll come back in a minute," he said, as he turned to leave the room. "No, Harry, I was just leaving anyway. I need to get ready" Hermione said, dragging herself out of Ron's embrace. It killed her to leave him like that, but she needed to get ready. Ron's face reddened, and Harry smiled shyly as Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek, and headed out of the room.

Back in Ginny's room, Hermione and Ginny went about getting ready. Ginny had bought a mid calf length blue halter neck dress that shimmered silver depending on which way you looked at it. The spunk of her character was perfectly personified in the dress. Hermione zipped her up, and then turned to her own dress. Slipping it on, she knew the dress was perfect for the occasion. Ginny told her that she looked stunning, and the two young women fixed one another's hair and make up.

At 6.45pm, there was a knock at their door. Hermione opened it, and in front of her stood Harry, dressed in a classic 1940's dinner suit, complete with cream jacket. He told Hermione she looked lovely before entering the room to collect Ginny. They looked so lovely together. Hermione's attention was diverted by someone clearing their throat in the hallway. She spun around to see Ron standing in the doorway. He was dressed in his new chocolate brown suit, with the cream unbuttoned shirt just as Terence had told him. "Ron" Hermione exclaimed "You look wonderful" she leaned in closer and whispered in his ear "and incredibly sexy". She stood back to get another look at him. Harry and Ginny left the room to head downstairs, and Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione. "You are stunning, Hermione. I mean, you're beautiful in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but this dress" he stood back and took a deep breath, "well it takes my breath away." They smiled at one another, and he presented his arm. They walked downstairs, her arm in his, and joined the gathering guests.

Everyone looked amazing. Snape had tied his unruly black hair back into a ponytail, and was dressed in a tuxedo. "Professor Snape, you look so handsome" Hermione had said as she kissed him on the cheek, "All the women will be swooning". Snape smiled, something that still shook her, and said "Hermione, how many times must I ask you to call me Severus? And my dear girl, you look lovely". Ron was still not used to Snape being a good guy, even though almost 10 years had passed since he stood alongside Harry and the small army to defeat Voldemort. "Ah, Ronald" Snape continued, "You must point me in the direction of your parents. I must thank them for once again welcoming me to their home." Ron pointed Snape in the direction of Arthur and Molly who were dancing with one another. Ron took Hermione by the hand and led her to the dance floor. "You know, I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you tonight" Ron said, smiling at her. "Whatever do you mean, Ron?" she replied. Ron said, "Well, even old Snape noticed how beautiful you are. I think I'm going to have to keep you away from all your many admirers this evening". Hermione looked deeply into his eyes and said "Ron, wild thestrals could not drag me away from you." He smiled and they continued to dance.

Ginny and Harry joined the couples making good use of the dance floor. Before too long, Ron excused himself from Hermione, and asked if he could cut in and have a dance with his sister. Ron and Harry swapped partners, and Ron and Ginny headed to the other side of the dance floor. "I'm so glad you two have finally gotten your acts together," Harry said to Hermione as they danced. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about" Hermione replied, innocently. "C'mon Hermione. You and Ron. Together. Finally. After all these years. We had almost given up all hope for you two" Harry admitted. "Who is WE?" Hermione asked. "Everyone" Harry replied, "Molly has been at her wits end, especially this last year when Ron dated that awful Muggle girl, Phoebe. You should have seen the look of jubilation on Molly's face when Ron told her that she had dumped him." Hermione hadn't known much about Phoebe, so she asked Harry to tell her a little about the woman. Apparently, while being quite a physically attractive woman, Phoebe had set about trying to change Ron. She was a frightfully impatient woman who always had her nails painted a fire-engine red colour and was terribly fond of rapping those nails on any bench whenever she didn't get her way immediately. Ron, it appeared, had grown quite sick of it very quickly, but, not wanting to be alone anymore, had simply put up with her. They had dated for almost a year, Harry told Hermione, before Phoebe had had enough of waiting for him to take the next step. Harry decided not to share with her the information about Ron house hunting and contemplating an engagement. Instead he continued to dance with Hermione, sharing small pieces of information about the apparently awful women Ron had been dating over the years. "So, if he's had so many girlfriends, then why hasn't he ever settled down with any of them?" Hermione asked. "None of them were you" came a voice over her shoulder, and she turned around to see Ron standing behind her.

"Can I have her back now, Harry?" Ron said, not taking his eyes off Hermione. Harry let go of Hermione and made his way back to his future wife and danced with her. Hermione couldn't move. "I wasn't prying into your personal life, Ron, Harry was just telling me about Phoebe, and your seemingly never ending string of girlfriends" she tried to sound disimpassioned, but Ron could hear the strain in her voice. "Mione, the reason why I never stayed with any of them for very long was that there was something missing. They just weren't you. You are the only woman for me. Have been since we were 11, I'd image. Now can we please dance?" and he swept her away in a waltz.

At dinner, Hermione and Ron sat with Amos Diggory, the current Minister of Magic, and his wife. Ron successfully avoided any talk that might give away the news he had wanted to share with Hermione in private. Amos Diggory seemed to echo Arthur Weasley's thoughts that Hermione would make an excellent minister herself, someday. Hermione blushed, and under the table, Ron squeezed her hand. He had the feeling that he would be her emotional support for many years to come. _The husband of the Minister for Magic_ he thought to himself, smirking that he had thought the word _husband_. _Well, why not_? He thought, _I love her, she loves me_ and then he realised that tonight would be the perfect night to tell her that he loved her. He waited for the perfect moment.

After dinner, and desert, they danced for about 2 hours. At 11pm, Hermione declared she was fresh out of energy, and that she was going to take a bit of a walk outside to catch her breath. Ron joined her. The spell Molly had used to ensure that the marquee wasn't affected by the increasingly cold weather was powerful, and worked on a 25-meter radius around the tent. Hermione walked silently, hand in hand with Ron. About 10 meters away from the tent, Ron stopped walking. Hermione stopped, and turned around to face him. "Ron?" she asked, simply. "Hermione, we have to talk" he replied, and her heart sank. She was concerned that he was going to break up with her, so serious was the tone in his voice. "Let's sit down over here" and he lead Hermione to a bench that was a few meters away from them. Ron sat next to her, and turned to face her, taking her hands in his. Her face was illuminated by a million small fairy lights, and Ron was certain she had never been more beautiful. _Ok, breathe_ he thought to himself. He put his hand up to brush away a small strand of hair that had fallen across Hermione's forehead. "Mione" he almost whispered. "Ron, what is it?" she asked, not knowing if she really wanted to hear the answer. Ron looked at her and smiled, and a solitary tear trickled down her face. He wiped it away, and gently kissed her. "I'm screwing this up, aren't I? You're not meant to cry ..." his voice trailed off. Hermione looked up at him. The look in her eye gave him to confidence to go on. "Hermione", his use of her full name startled her. "Hermione, what I wanted to say was ... ... well the past few weeks have been the best of my life. I have not felt freer or happier in a very long time. And I guess what I'm trying to say is" he took a deep breath before going on, "well, I love you, Mione. I think I always have, but I need you to know it. I need to say it. I love you." Tears welled up in her eyes, as well as his. "I love you, too Ron" she managed to find the words. He leaned in and kissed her so lovingly that it had startled them both. "Oh, Mione, I love you so much it scares me." Hermione smiled him and said "There's nothing to be scared about, Ron. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. To tell you the truth, if this is love, then I can confidently say I have never loved before." Ron looked at her. "I always thought it would be a special moment when I finally had the courage to tell you I loved you, but nothing could have prepared me for this." Hermione kissed him on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I never want this moment to end" she said to him. And then he held her in his arms, and they let the enormity of what had just passed between them sink in. Inside the marquee, the bandleader announced that it was 10 minutes until midnight. "We should probably go back in," Hermione said. Ron replied that he didn't want to have to share her with anyone, but agreed that they should go back in.

Back in the marquee, Molly had noticed the difference in Ron and Hermione. "I'll wager that he told her he loves her," Molly said to Arthur as they danced, "and by the look in their eyes, I think she might have said the same back to him." Molly was almost bought to tears by the idea of Ron and Hermione together, officially, at last. Ron and Hermione continued to dance, closer than ever, never taking their eyes from one another. As the countdown began, Ron pulled Hermione close, and once again told her he loved her. She whispered in his ear that she loved him, and at the stroke of midnight, they shared another kiss. "Promise me things will never change between us" Ron had said. "I can't do that Ron" she replied, and seeing the look of despair on his face, she continued "because it's going to keep getting better every day". He kissed her again, not caring who saw them, or what they thought. He loved her. And she loved him. And he was determined that he would keep on loving her for the rest of his days.

Around 1am, Hermione sat down next to Sybill Trelawney. "It appears, my dear girl, that you, too, have been sharing the same horrid dream that I have" Sybill had said to her the moment she sat down. "How could you possibly know?" Hermione had asked. "My dear, when you have been haunted by a premonition, it is quite clear when someone else has shared it." Sybill Trelawney had proven over the years to be very accurate in her visions. "So it is a premonition, then?" Hermione had asked. "Yes my dear. I didn't think it was possible that an unbeliever like you would share such a vision, but your deep attachment to young Mister Weasley has clearly opened up a new realm in your thinking" was Sybill's response. "But do not worry yourself, my dear, there is nothing one can do to stop it. I have tried to intervene in visions before this one, and it turns out that whatever you do seems to be the cause of your vision coming to light. We can only hope that this will pass as others have before it." Sybill Trelawney patted Hermione on the arm and said, "Now go and enjoy the love he has for you, my dear. Savour every moment of it."

By 2.30am, all of the visitors had left. Percy had gone back to London with Penelope Clearwater, and old flame of his, Fred and George had retired, apparently having consumed too much champagne, Charlie had passed out on the dinning room table, also under the influence of a serious amount of champagne, Bill had taken a very tired and very pregnant Fleur to bed, and Arthur and Molly had decided to call it a night, too. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron sat at a table and talked until 3.30am, when Harry and Ginny decided to head upstairs. "Goodnight, you two" Hermione had said. "Enjoy your evening" Ginny called back over her shoulder as she snaked her arm around Harry's waist.

Hermione and Ron smiled at them as they left, but neither of them felt like turning in for the night. Ron turned towards the juke box in the corner that had been playing when the band had it's break, and, flicking his wand at it, charmed it into playing a slow, romantic ballad. "May I have this dance?" He said, as he stood next to Hermione, holding out his hand. "It would be my pleasure" she replied, and he led her to the dance floor. Ron held her close, and she rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Ron," she whispered quietly to him. "I love you too, Mione" he replied as he kissed the top of her head. They danced for a while longer before Hermione tried to stifle a yawn. "You tired, love?" Ron asked her. "Yeah. Didn't sleep too well last night," Hermione said. "Come on then" Ron said flicking his wand to turn the music and most of the lights off, "let's call it a night shall we?" and he took her hand in his, kissed it, and led her back to the house. The anti-cold charm had started to wear off and it was bitterly cold outside. Ron took off his jacket and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders. She thanked him, and let her head rest on his shoulder as they walked up the stairs.

Once inside the room that they would be sharing that night, Ron grabbed his pyjamas and headed to the bathroom to get changed, allowing Hermione privacy to get changed. When he got back to the room, he opened the door to see Hermione dressed in her pyjamas, hair loose, make up and jewellery removed clearly by some very nifty wand work, and asleep in his bed. He had wanted to give her time to change and had started reading an article in an old copy of _The Daily Prophet _that lay on the floor of the bathroom next to the toilet. Quite clearly he had given her more than enough time. He hung up his suit, ready to go to the dry cleaners, and as he closed the door to the wardrobe, Hermione stirred. Ron sat on the edge of the bed, kissed her forehead, and said "Go back to sleep, Mione" before moving to settle on the cot Harry had been sleeping on. "You don't have to sleep there, Ron" Hermione said in a very quiet voice. "But ... you're ... I mean ... I don't want you to think that I ... um ..." his voice hesitated. "I don't think you're going to take advantage of me, Ron. I know you wouldn't do that. But there is plenty of room here" Hermione said as she pulled back the covers and patted the space on the bed next to her.

Ron slid in, and Hermione rolled over to lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. "I love you Ron," she said in almost a whisper. He replied "I love you too Mione". He leaned his head down to kiss her, and she tilted her head up to kiss him. She shifted herself up to be on an equal level with him. "Ron?" She said, very quietly. "Yes my love" he replied. Hermione lay on her side, her head propped up on her hand. "Tonight was the most amazing night of my life. And I just wanted to thank you" she said, running her free hand over his t-shirt clad chest. Ron took a sharp intake of breath. _Does she have any idea what she's doing to me_ Ron thought to himself. "It's me who should be thanking you," he managed to reply, "You've made me so incredibly happy, Mione." He rolled over to lie on his side, facing her. "You are so beautiful. I can't believe you're finally mine" he said to her as the waning moonlight shone through the window and fell across her face. She leaned over to kiss him. "I had no idea I could ever be this happy" she said. She slid her hand up, under his t-shirt and ran her fingers over his chest. "Mione!" Ron exclaimed. "What?" she replied discreetly. She proceeded to remove his t-shirt completely, with a little of his help. When she had, she lay on her back, and pulled him on top of her. "Mione? What are you doing?" He said, almost in a growl. "What I've wanted to do since I saw you in that shop wearing that suit" and she pulled him down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him, running her nails across his back. He moaned her name, and fell onto his back, half pulling her with him. He slowly slid his hands over to start to unbutton her pyjama top. "Mione, love, are you sure?" he asked, fingers trembling at the top button. "Ron, I love you, yes I am absolutely certain" she said as she leaned in and kissed him. He slowly undid the buttons on her pyjama top and then discarded it on the floor, next to his t-shirt. He pulled her to him and kissed her so softly and tenderly. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled her on top of him and wrapped his legs around hers. "Let's do this right, Mione," he said, never really stopping kissing her, but managing to get out words between kisses.

He rolled over so they lay side by side and he stroked her hair. She ran her hands over his chest and wrapped her arms around him to run her hands over his back. He kissed her with increasing passion, and she slowly slid her hands down to the top of his boxer shorts. "You know, if you want to stop, all you have to do is say so," he said, assuringly. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked, concerned he may be feeling that she was pushing him too far too quickly. "Mione, I've dreamed about this for years, why in Merlin's name would I ever want you to stop?" he replied, locking his lips with hers once again.

His boxer shorts lay on the floor atop the pile of clothing they had shed, and before long, her pyjama bottoms also lay on the pile. Naked, they embraced and shared more kisses. Each kiss was growing with intensity, and Ron though that he would actually stop breathing. He rolled her onto her back, and she looked up at him. "I love you so much Ron," she said sincerely, as he lay on his side, running his fingers down the side of her torso. "I love you Mione," he said, before leaning in once again to kiss her. The tension between them was undeniable, and Hermione, blushingly, said "Please tell me you're ... um ... prepared for this?" Ron, who didn't immediately understand what she had meant, soon caught on, and rolled over to his bedside table to grab his wallet. "I had hoped, you see, so I kept this here, just in case" he said, removing the condom from his wallet. "I did say you had moments of brilliance, didn't I?" She said, as he rolled on the condom. He noticed that Hermione had looked a little nervous. "Mione, love, is everything ok?" he said to her quietly and gently. "It's just ... ... well, it's been a while since I ... well ... you know" she replied, almost in a whisper. Ron rolled over to face her, and said "Mione, look into my eyes, see how much I love you." With that, Hermione rolled onto her back, and pulled Ron on top of her, and wrapping her legs around his waist, pulled him into her.

They love they shared spoke a million 'I Love You's'. He was an attentive and tender lover, and she seemed to respond to his every subtle nuance.

After the release they both had so desperately need, Ron removed the condom, and with a quick flick of his wand, it disappeared. He lay on his back, and pulled Hermione to him. Tears welled up behind both of their eyes, and the silence that surrounded them was a comfort. Hermione moved over him, so that one leg was on either side of him, and sat up straight on his midriff. He ran his hands up and down the sides of her body, and she leaned down to kiss him. She whispered in his ear, "So were you clever enough to bring more than one?" Ron couldn't believe his ears. "As a matter of fact" he said, a mischievous grin appearing on his face, "call Mensa and tell them you've found them another genius".

This time, their lovemaking was much more intense and impassioned. They explored even more of one another, and discovered new levels of intensity. Ron struggled to hold out, but he managed to and peaked at the same time as she did. Neither of them wanted to move, and so they lay, her on top of him, him inside her for what seemed like an age. Eventually, Hermione rolled off and turned to face away from him. Ron removed the condom, and disposed of it, before returning to lie beside her, his chest against her back, their arms intertwined. And that is how they slept the rest of the night.

_**CHAPTER NINE:Stolen Moments.**_

Hermione woke the next day well after midday. She took one look at her surroundings, and within moments, she recognised her settings. Memories flooded back. She had made love to Ron. She wondered if he was still in the room. She rolled over to see Ron awake, head propped up on one hand, watching her. "Morning" she managed, still sleepy. "Actually, Mione, it's almost 1, so Good Afternoon" Ron replied, cheekily. "But," Hermione replied, "your parents ... everyone ... haven't they noticed ... you know ... that we're not..." Hermione looked genuinely concerned. Ron brushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes and said "Mione, don't worry. Everyone is busy today. Mum and Dad are at lunch with the Diggory's, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Charlie, and Percy are on their way home. And I'm guessing that if Harry and Ginny are awake and up, that they will have covered for us, like we would have for them." "How long have you been awake?" she asked him, huskily. "About an hour" he replied. "And you didn't go downstairs?" Hermione asked. Ron smiled and said "And leave you? Not a chance. I did pop out to the loo earlier, and bumped into George, and he told me everyone had decided to head home for a week or two before coming back for the wedding". He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered, and she snuggled into his chest saying, "I love you too".

They lay together, wrapped in each other's arms, for a short while before Ron's stomach grumbled, and Hermione looked up at him and grinned. "I suppose that means you'll be wanting lunch, then?" she said, and he replied "C'mon, it's been ages since we ate. Aren't you hungry?" Hermione had to admit that she was starting to get a little peckish, so they dressed and headed downstairs.

Harry and Ginny were at the kitchen table, eating leftovers from the previous nights festivities. Ginny looked up from her lunch, grinned, and, in a velvety smooth voice, said "Good afternoon Ron, Hermione". Hermione blushed as realised that Harry and Ginny must have known what had gone on. "Afternoon" Hermione said quietly, and Ron glared at his sister.

Ron and Hermione joined Harry and Ginny for lunch. Hermione was quietly happy when Ginny said she and Harry would stay at home rather than joining Ron and Hermione for a trip that afternoon. Ron realised that Harry and Ginny craved privacy as much as he and Hermione did, so didn't press further.

After lunch, Hermione cleaned up and had the dishes away in the cupboards with a quick flick of her wand. She ran upstairs to have a quick shower before putting on a pair of black pants, and a black v-neck top. She teamed it with black-heeled boots, a black belt, and her cream Moschino leather jacket. She tied her hair up with a black ribbon, and headed downstairs. Ron had changed into jeans, and a pale mint green collared sweater, and had grabbed his black leather jacket. When Hermione joined him, he took her hand and led her to the car. Harry and Ginny stood at the door and waved good-bye, and Harry yelled out "You two kids have fun". Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry's waist and kissed him. "So", she said quietly, "how long do you give it?" Harry turned to look at her. "What do you mean, Gin?" he asked, not really understanding her question. "Well, I mean how long do you think before he asks her to marry him?" Ginny said, smiling up at her fiancée. "Hopefully not too long" Harry replied, and then leaned in to kiss her.

In the car, Ron took Hermione's hand in his. "You know, Mione, I don't know I'm going to manage having you in the house with me over the next 6 weeks, and not have you with me every waking moment. Last night was the most amazing night of my life," he said, with a sincerity that moved her. She turned to look at him and said "You know, Ron, I've been thinking, and think that maybe it would be best if I didn't stay." Ron's heart sank. "You're not regretting what happened last night are you?" he asked reluctantly. "No, of course not," Hermione replied assuredly, "Ron, last night was the most amazing night of my life too. I love you. The reason I don't think I should stay is because I'd be asking Harry to swap rooms every night, and I really don't think your mother would be too impressed with us if she discovered what we were up to." Ron hated to admit that she was, as usual, right. "So, when are you thinking of heading back then?" he asked. "Well, I figured I'd stay a few days then head back to London. I'll come back at the start of February. That will give me two weeks before the wedding to help out with whatever needs doing. You know, I don't _want_ to leave, but I don't know how we'll manage if I stay." "I know, Mione," he said reassuringly, "would you mind terribly if I came to visit sometimes?" "I'm relying on it" Hermione replied, with a mischievous grin of her own.

They spent the afternoon driving through the countryside, stopping in small villages to look in antique stores or anything else that captured their imagination. When the sky started to darken, Hermione suggested that they head back to the Burrow. While he didn't want the day to end, Ron agreed, and they headed back to the car. On the drive home they sang awfully to dreadful songs on the radio, each laughing at the others complete ineptness in the singing department. Hermione likened her own voice to that of a bullfrog, and Ron compared his own to Fluffy on heat.

When darkness had well and truly set in, Ron pulled his car into the driveway of the Burrow. It was 9pm, and he and Hermione had decided on a light snack and then perhaps a movie on TV. Ron and Hermione ate a quick, light meal of leftovers from the party, and then curled up on the couch together and watched _Sleepless in Seattle_. Ron wasn't one for romantic movies, but he was thoroughly entertained by watching Hermione miming along to the dialogue in her favourite scenes.

At 11:30pm, Hermione declared she was tired, and was heading off to bed. Ginny had gone at 10, and Harry about 10.20pm. _Back to the old room_ Hermione thought, a little disappointed. Ron had stocked up on _necessities_ when they were out, and in a way, she was looking forward to the necessities being necessary. She kissed Ron in a way that left no doubt in his mind that she wanted him as much as she had the previous night, and then headed upstairs to Ginny's room.

Hermione tried to open the door, but it had been locked. The _Alohamora_ spell didn't work, and it didn't take much figuring out that Harry and Ginny were planning the same sleeping arrangements as had been in place the previous night. Hermione knocked ever so softly on the door, and after what seemed like an eternity, Harry opened it. "Hermione! Hi" he said, opening the door for her to enter. Hermione decided not to tell Harry his boxers were on inside out but walked in and, grabbing a change of clothing and her pyjamas, looked at Harry and then at Ginny. "See you two at breakfast, then" she said, smiling. "Hermione ... ..." Ginny paused, "Thank you". "Perhaps it should be me thanking you two. Goodnight" Hermione replied, and waltzed through the door.

Ron had tried to entertain himself, but found nothing at all worth his attention. The coming weeks away from Hermione would be hell. He cleared away the remains of the bowl of popcorn he had shared with Hermione, Ginny, and Harry, and 5 minutes after Hermione had left him, he headed upstairs. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him when he opened his door. "You're not Harry!" he exclaimed, feeling like a dunce after saying it. "Clearly not. He found ... um ... alternative lodgings for the night. The thing is, now I have nowhere else to go. If you want, I can grab a pillow and a blanket, and go downstairs and sleep on the couch," she said, capriciously. "No," Ron retorted, way too quickly, "No, Mione, you're staying right where you are." With three long strides, Ron crossed the room to where Hermione stood, and scooped her up into his arms.

They kissed with a hunger and need for one another. Ron moaned her name between kisses, and Hermione could have sworn that the sound itself could have stopped her heart beating. Ron picked her up off the floor, and carried her in his arms over to the bed, where he laid her down and took his place next to her. Other than the jackets and shoes they had removed on arrival at the Burrow, they were both still fully clothed. Hermione tugged Ron's sweater over his head with such ferocity that Ron's face turned the deepest shade of scarlet Hermione had ever seen. Ron responded by removing her top with equal alacrity, and wrapped his arms around her to unclasp her bra. She made light work of removing his jeans, and once again, he returned the favour with enthusiasm. He then leant in and kissed her, and as their kisses grew more and more passionate, they explored one another's bodies with eagerness.

Ron tugged off Hermione's satin and lace underwear, and she slid a finger on each side of his boxers and removed them with one fluent movement. Ron rolled on a condom, and they shared a piece of their souls as they made love. They were both aware of the others needs and desires, and as lovers, they perfectly complimented one another. Hermione and Ron looked deep into one another's eyes as they climaxed at the same time, and Ron leaned into Hermione, each whispering, "I love you" into the others ear at the same time.

That night they made love 5 times, each time sharing different emotions and satisfying different hungers and needs. At times it was pure lasciviousness, and at others the most tender expression of the love they felt for one another. Hermione let down her guard and allowed Ron to take the lead and teach her a number of things that she had never experienced before. She was pleasantly surprised that she could return the favour and show him a thing or two. The best of times in her sexual relationship with Julius could never have compared to making love with Ron, and for his part, he had never given so much of his heart and soul to, or been as satisfied by any of his previous lovers.

At around 3am, Hermione said "As much as I would love to make love to you every second of the rest of my life, I don't think my body can take any more". Ron smiled, feeling precisely the same way. They feel asleep, much as they had the night before, wrapped up in one another's arms.

The next morning, they made love again twice; once in his bed, and once in the shower. Both Hermione and Ron had known it would be _very_ risky to go to the bathroom together, but that's what had made it all the more appealing. Everyone had seemed so wrapped up in their own business, they had escaped detection. The result was quite simply the most amazing sex either of them had ever had. As they dressed in the bathroom, Hermione turned to Ron and said, "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up. Maybe we should head back to London soon, where it wouldn't feel like we were kids sneaking behind our parents backs." Ron had thought it a brilliant idea and they concocted a plan to see them return to London that very afternoon.

After lunch, Hermione returned to the room she had shared with Ginny and packed her suitcase. Everyone had understood that she needed to go back to London for 'work', and Ron had said that seeing as he would be driving her back to London, he might as well stay there for a while and help Fred and George out with preparations for opening the new shop. She packed all of her things, and with a flick of her wand, packed them into the boot of Ron's car. Ron, too, packed up his clothing and sent it down to the car, and within half an hour of finishing lunch, the two were heading out the door, promising to return in a few weeks to help preparations for the wedding.

The drive back to London was peaceful, and Hermione would have been content to drive forever with him. Ron, however, seemed distracted, and Hermione had noticed. "Ron?" she asked, "Is everything ok?" He took a deep breath and said "Yeah. Everything is perfect." She could tell that he wasn't being totally truthful. "Actually, it's not." She was surprised as he was about his frank admission. "You see, every year since school I've been applying for the auror training program, and every year they rejected my application. Every year except this one. I've been accepted, Mione. Can you imagine it? Me? An auror? Well I was so thrilled about it." "Were thrilled? You're not anymore?" She asked, not knowing where he was going with it. "Well, yeah, I am. It's what I always wanted, you know? It's just ..." Once again, his voice trailed off. "It's just what, Ron?" She said gently. "Well, it's just ... I don't want to lose you again. I've come to realise these past weeks that I can't stand not having you in my life, Mione. And if I go off to training, which is in Belgium mind you, and then work as an auror, I could end up anywhere. And if they send me off to the other side of the world, then I don't know what I'll do" His honesty moved her. He loved her, simply and completely, and he didn't want to lose her again. "You're not going to lose me, Ron. Do you think I would let you? We've waited 10 years, Ron. 10 years. Do you think another couple of weeks is going to do any harm? We'll just have to make the most of the time we have left before you have to leave, right?" Hermione said, tightening her grip on Ron's hand. "Hermione," he said, pulling the car over on the side of the road, "promise me something?" "What's that?" she asked. He switched off the ignition, and, turning to face her, said, "Promise me you'll wait for me". "Oh, Ron", she replied, "there is no question of that. I love you. I always have. Don't you know by now that there could never be anyone for me but you?" Ron's heart leapt with joy.

"I have a brilliant idea" Hermione continued, "but tell me if it's moving too fast for you." "What is it?" Ron asked. "Well, if we're both going to be in London for a couple of weeks with nothing much to do, and we'll probably spend all of our time together anyway ... ... ..." she seemed reluctant to go on. "Yes?" Ron encouraged her. "Well", she took a deep breath and continued, "I was thinking you could stay at my place. With me. I mean ... ..." words failed her again. "Mione, are you asking me to move in with you for the next 4 weeks?" Ron asked, mischievously. "Well, yes, I guess I am. And perhaps after the wedding, before you have to leave, you could come and stay then too. If we only have limited time together, then I want to make the most of it." Her undisguised offer had surprised her as much as it had him. "Well", he said, "Lupin always said you were the brightest witch of your age. And I have to agree. With ideas like that it's pretty clear you're a bloody genius." "So, you'll 'move-in' with me?" she asked. "Nothing would make me happier" he replied.

They arrived in London at dusk, and Ron insisted on carrying all of their things in by hand. "After all", he had said, "if we're going to live in this muggle flat, we'd best start behaving like Muggles, hey?" Once inside, and unpacked courtesy of Hermione's wand, Hermione gave Ron the spare keys to the door of what, for the next few months anyway, would be _their _flat. The both grinned, sharing the same thought, and Ron wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "So, my love," he said softly, "what shall we do tonight? It's too cold and wet outside to go for a walk, but I'm up for whatever you want to do." Hermione told him she had been keen to see one of the latest blockbusters out at the cinema, and Ron suggested that they grab a bite to eat before catching the film. Hermione said she'd need about 15 minutes to have a quick shower and get changed, and then she'd be ready to go. Ron followed her up to the bedroom that they would share, and pulled a pair of jeans, and a Cable knit sweater to change into. Hearing the water running in the shower, Ron's head was full of images of a naked Hermione as she was that very morning. He quickly stripped off his clothes, and snuck into the shower to join her. They restrained themselves, and while they didn't make love in the shower as they had in the morning, they hugged and kissed, and found as many ways to express their love as was possible.

They ate dinner at the place Hermione used to frequent whenever she took herself off to the movies. The food was filling, the service friendly, and the atmosphere was busy and exciting. Ron couldn't take his eyes off her, and she was just as smitten with him. During the film, Ron never once let go of Hermione's hand. More than once she caught him staring at her. They giggled like teenagers on a date. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder, and Ron wrapped his arm around her. Hermione found it hard to retain her focus on the film, and more than once thought about leaving. It wasn't that the film lacked appeal. She'd wanted to see it for ages. It was just that the prospect of spending time with him alone was far more alluring.

When the film was over and they were back in _their_ flat, Ron and Hermione kicked off their shoes, and snuggled up on the couch to watch some television. Hermione told Ron that she usually went for a run in the morning, and that, if he wanted, he could join her. They agreed to get out of bed around 6am for a morning jog. Hermione's heart raced at the idea of, once again, waking up next to Ron. As if reading her mind, Ron suggested that they head up to bed, and Hermione had to admit to herself that she was a little tired.

In _their _room, Hermione changed into her flannel pyjamas, and Ron into his. They crawled into bed and talked for a while before Hermione could no longer stifle her yawns, and they fell asleep, once again, wreathed in one another's arms.

The following morning, Hermione and Ron had their run at 6.15am. Ron hated to admit that she was in better shape than he was. She took strides with ease while he struggled after about 20 minutes. The physical aspect of his auror training would do him good. Upon their return to the flat, they showered, and dressed casually for a day at home. They rearranged the furniture in the lounge room, and Hermione had to admit that what they came up with was much more 'homey' than previously.

They decided to watch a DVD and Hermione lay on the couch, her head on Ron's lap. She was far more interested in the look on his face than she was in the film she had seen about one hundred times. He noticed she was watching him, and jokingly said "No matter how long you stare, this face isn't going to change, Mione". She responded saying she would have no desire to change a face that she held so dear, and he pulled her up to sit on his lap. "I love you," he whispered. "I could never get tired of saying that. I love you. I love you. I love you." Hermione giggled, and moved herself to straddle him, one leg on either side of him. She kissed him and, between kisses, managed to tell him that she loved him. She managed to control herself for all of about 2 minutes before she slid her hands up under his t-shirt, and pulled it off him. He removed her t-shirt with equal speed and their track pants soon followed. Ron was amazed to find that Hermione wasn't wearing any underwear. "Mione!" he exclaimed, "Anyone would think you had plans to seduce me". "And they'd probably be right," she replied, "Got a problem with that?" "None at all. Seduce me anytime you like" he responded. They made love there on the couch in the lounge room, on the kitchen bench, on her dining table. 'Making up for lost time' she called it.

Over the next four weeks it became abundantly clear that the two were desperately in love with one another. When she arrived home from ducking into work to see if there was any pressing or urgent work to be done, he greeted her with an elation that warmed her. Likewise when he popped into Diagon Alley to check in with Fred and George.

They drove back to the Burrow on the first day of February as promised, and Ginny was thrilled to have Hermione back. Molly, it appeared, was driving everyone crazy with the wedding plans, and Fleur had been 'difficult' to live with due to her pregnancy. Back in their room, Hermione confessed to Ginny the real reason for wanting to return to London. She had hoped Ginny wouldn't be too upset. Hermione had confided in Ginny about Ron moving in with her, and Ginny had been almost as excited as Hermione herself. Across the hallway, Ron told Harry about his 4 weeks of bliss playing house with Hermione. "I've honestly never felt this way in my life" he said. "So, mate," Harry tried to act cooly, "When are you planning on making things officially 'long-term'?" Ron looked at him. "You mean, ask her to marry me?" he asked his best friend. Harry grinned and replied, "Well, yeah". Ron confessed that he had been thinking about it, but wanted to wait until the perfect moment. Harry offered his help in any way, and Ron had thanked him. "It's a pretty scary realisation, huh?" Harry had said, letting Ron know he understood the huge step his friend had just admitted to wanting to take. "In a way, yeah," Ron said, "but at the same time I've never been so sure of anything in my life". Ron made Harry promise not to breathe a word to anyone, especially Ginny. When it was time, and they were both ready, Ron had wanted it to be a surprise. Harry told him it would kill him not to tell, but that he was determined to keep the secret.

_**CHAPTER TEN:Mr and Mrs Potter.**_

As the wedding day drew nearer, Ron and Hermione found it increasingly difficult to find quiet time alone. However, they had managed to sneak away for short periods of time, to just be together. Hermione had asked him if he had told his parents about his acceptance into the auror program, and when Ron had said he hadn't, Hermione had sworn herself to secrecy.

The night before the wedding, Ron and Harry headed off to the Hotel where the wedding reception would take place. They were joined by Fred and George, Charlie, Percy, and a couple of Harry's other mates for a buck's night. In comparison to other bucks nights, this one was very tame. The men shared a few drinks, played some snooker, and all headed off to their rooms around 11pm to get much needed sleep for the following day.

At the Burrow, Ginny, Molly, and Hermione stayed up sharing girly stories. Hermione admitted to Molly that she was hopelessly in love with Ron. Molly had said it was high time that Hermione admitted to that, and than she was incredibly happy for them. The women headed to bed around 11pm also, and safely inside Ron's room where she was spending the night, Hermione pulled out her mobile phone and called the mobile phone she had bought for Ron. He answered on the second ring. "I was hoping you'd call," he said as soon as he picked up the phone. "I just wanted to say I love you," she said quietly. "I love you too, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow." he replied. They talked for a few minutes about what they had done that evening, and Hermione told him about her admission to Molly. Ron was pleased that the response was favourable. After about 10 minutes, they hung up their phones and each surrendered to a well-earned sleep.

Ginny, Molly, and Hermione arrived at the hairdressers at 9am the next morning, and Hermione was glad that she had almost 10 hours sleep. She had forgotten how demanding a wedding day was. Claude and Stephan, the hairstylists, set about wrapping Ginny's ginger locks around large foam curlers before putting her under a setting machine. They then turned their attention to Molly, styling her hair into an elegant french roll. Molly was thrilled with her look, and set about fussing around Hermione and Ginny. The two men than approached the seat where Hermione had made herself comfortable. Claude had almost looked green, and Stephan had to clap his hand over his mouth. "I know" Hermione rolled her eyes, "You try dealing with it every day". Claude smiled at her and, with a heavy set french accent that reminded her of Fleur, said, "It is a challenge, yes, but we shall overcome."

They added about 20 different types of hair product into her hair, and the result was the most beautifully defined curls that Hermione had ever seen. When styled up loosely on her head, with a few curls allowed to fall freely, Molly and Ginny gushed over her. Philippe, the make up artiste, then set to work on Molly. She looked classy when he had done with her. He then moved on to Hermione who he said had stunning skin, so only applied a very light foundation, some lipstick that was aptly named _pink chocolate_ and some serious mascara. The result when she looked in the mirror stunned even her. Stunning was a word that Molly had used to describe her. Ginny had agreed. Philippe said she was beautiful enough to make a gay man turn straight, and Hermione supposed that it was a compliment. Ginny, however, was the transformation of the millennium. Usually somewhat of a tomboy, Ginny looked like a movie star. Hermione had thought Harry would stop breathing when he looked at his bride.

A limo arrived to take them back to the Burrow, an idea of Harry's, where they dressed, and within 20 minutes, were ready to go. The photographer took photos of Arthur and Molly with Ginny, and loads of Ginny and Hermione together. Something about them being two of the most naturally photogenic women he had come across. At 2pm the two shiny black Jaguar XJ6's arrived to take them on the 45-minute journey to the gardens of the hotel where the wedding would take place. Ginny and Hermione travelled in one car, and Arthur and Molly in another. Ginny admitted to Hermione that she was exceptionally nervous. Hermione reminded her that Harry loved her, and she loved him, and that they would be spending the rest of their lives making one another incredibly and unbelievably happy.

Ginny asked Hermione about her and Ron, and Hermione said that it was very early days and that while they hadn't really spoken of what the future may have in store for them, she had hopes that one day, she too might be strolling down the aisle to the love of her life. "Well", Ginny said with a smile, "if he doesn't ask soon, he's an idiot". Hermione said she thought it was a little premature, but that if he asked, she would say yes.

Before they knew it, the car pulled into the driveway of the Hotel, and Ginny and Hermione spied the gathered guests in the garden. Valentines day was the perfect day for a wedding. A string quartet started to play the Bridal March, and Hermione exited the car, and began to walk down the aisle. She was unusually emotional. Ron took one look at her, and tears welled up behind his eyes. She was more stunning than ever, he thought, and couldn't take his eyes off her. Harry stepped forward and looked up the path with eager anticipation. Ginny entered, accompanied by both Arthur and Molly. Harry thought that his heart would stop at the sight of her. Ginny was completely and utterly exquisite. She beamed at him, and a solitary tear trickled down his right cheek.

The service was beautiful, and everyone was moved when the couple exchanged their vows. Ron had kept his eyes on Hermione throughout the service, and knew in his heart that she was the one for him to make that kind of commitment to. She looked up at him, and he knew that she was thinking the very same thing about him. As they signed the civil documents, Ron took Hermione's hand and whispered in her ear, "I love you Mione". She smiled and whispered back "And I love you too, Ron".

The reception was a party to end all parties. Hermione was certain that the muggle staff weren't sure what was going on. The normal muggle formalities were done away with and the guests enjoyed great music, gourmet food, and dancing until midnight. Ron was amused when Hermione danced with Fred, George, Charlie and Percy, but was utterly devastated and horrified when one of Harry's team members from the English Quidditch team asked Hermione to dance. She had accepted him, and on the dance floor, they talked about how Hermione had known Harry and Ginny. Molly sat down next to Ron, and said, "Don't even think it, Ron". "Think what?" Ron asked, already knowing what his mother was referring to. "She's in love with you. It's a wedding, Ron. People dance. Now, come and dance with your mother". And apathetically, Ron led his mother to the dance floor. At the end of the dance, Molly left Ron on the dance floor to join her husband who was deep in conversation with Amos Diggory. Ron approached the man Hermione had danced with and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in, mate?" he asked, trying not to sound too jealous. He was surprised that the other man stood aside quickly, and Ron took Hermione's hand. "Thank you for saving me" she said and planted a small kiss on Ron's cheek. "What do you mean, Mione?" Ron asked, not quite sure what she had meant. "Saving me from having to dance with 'Mr. So-in-love-with-his-own-reflection' again. He was incredibly boring. I was hoping you'd come and be my knight in shining dress robes". And so they danced every dance together for the remainder of the night. Ron and Hermione both relished the slower songs where they could get a little closer, and were able to whisper in one another's ear.

Ron excused himself for a moment, desperately needing to visit the loo, and Hermione made her way to their table to grab a glass of water. She looked around the room, smiling at the people gathered to celebrate the wedding. Charlie approached Hermione and asked, "Mind some company?" Hermione beamed back and pulled out the chair next to her, motioning for him to sit down. "Wonderful night, isn't it?" she said smilingly. "Yeah. Pretty scary when your kid sister gets married before you, though" Charlie admitted. Hermione smiled at him, not knowing what it would feel like, having no siblings of her own. "Hermione," Charlie went on, "well, the reason I came over was to ask you something." "What can I do for you, Chuck?" Hermione grinned, teasing him over the nickname an American girlfriend had given him a few years earlier. "It's about Julius" Charlie had said quietly. Hermione's eyes saddened. She hadn't wanted to think about him that night. "What about him?" Hermione asked. "Well, I've been doing a bit of work in Bulgaria lately, and I happened to bump into him. He asked an awful lot of questions about you, what you were up to, if you were seeing anyone. I kinda got the impression that he was still be harbouring feelings for you. And I guess I was wondering if you still had feelings for him." Charlie blushed, apparently feeling very awkward with his own question. "Charles Weasley, I can't believe you could think that" she said sounding more forceful than she had intended to. "There's only one man in the world that I love, and he happens to be your baby brother. I never loved Julius." Her frank admission surprised Charlie as much as she surprised herself. She went on, "I only said yes to his proposal to make Ron jealous. I thought it would make him finally admit to me what I had hoped he felt about me. When he didn't, I was so heart broken that I married Julius to spite him. It was a low and shocking blow, I know that, and believe me, if I could go back and have my time over, I would have done many things differently. I love Ron. Have loved him since ... well, for a very long time. There could never be anyone for me but him. Julius was a mistake, Charlie, a huge stupid mistake and I know that. Believe me, I can say without any reservation that I most definitely do NOT have ANY feelings of love towards him." Charlie apologised about a million times. "Hermione, it's just that ... well ... we've all seen the way Ron looks at you, and the way you return those looks. You two are as in-love as the couple who exchanged their vows today. And Ron is my baby brother. I was just worried that maybe there ... oh it's foolish, I know. But I'm a Weasley, ok? And we Weasley's look out for one another. If you broke his heart, I don't know what we'd do". Charlie forced a smile, and Hermione took his hand. "Hey, stop that" she said gently, "I have no intention of EVER breaking his heart. I have no intention of EVER letting him go. And as for the Weasley family trait of looking out for one another, it's one of the many reasons that I love your family." Charlie smiled at Hermione, clearly hearing what he needed to hear. "Well, I hope one day you'll be one of us. I mean, you're already part of the family, you know that, but ... you've gotta admit ... Hermione Weasley does have a nice ring to it, right?" Hermione blushed. "Much better than Fleur Weasley at any rate," he added, and they both laughed. Charlie though he saw a look in Hermione's eyes that told him she wanted to be a Weasley, too. "Come on then," he added, "Let's make sure Ron isn't the only one of the incredibly dashing Weasley men you dance with tonight."

Ron returned from the bathroom and was immediately set upon my his Great Aunt Hyacinth, who informed him that he wasn't getting any younger, and that it was high time he settled down. Ron listened patiently as he watched Charlie and Hermione dancing. He loved the fact that she fit in with his family. They loved her like they would another daughter and sister. As the dance concluded, Charlie kissed Hermione on the cheek, and she was next approached by Arthur who told her that Molly wasn't keen on dancing, and would she mind terribly dancing with him for a spell. Hermione informed him that she would be delighted, and he whisked her around the dance floor. Ron watched his father dancing with the woman he loved, and decided then and there that it was time he did something about their relationship. He made a mental note that he would have to start diamond ring shopping very soon so he could propose to Hermione before he went off for Auror training. With a spring in his step, he made his way to the dance floor and tapped his father on the shoulder. "Dad, I hate to spoil your fun, but would you mind if I stole my girlfriend away now?" Arthur beamed at him and said, "If you insist. Thank you for the dance, Hermione. I'll talk to you kids later on then" and he resumed his position beside his very tired looking wife. Ron and Hermione continued to dance until Harry and Ginny left to head up to their room.

At the end of the reception, once everyone had begun heading to their rooms for the night, it became apparent that the hotel had overbooked, and that Hermione didn't have a room to go to. Her overnight bag was still sitting behind the counter in reception. Molly came to save the day, suggesting that Hermione bunk in with Ron for the night. It was difficult to tell who was more surprised by the announcement, Ron or Hermione. But without much fuss, Molly had directed a porter to take Hermione's bags to Ron's room. She told Ron that breakfast had been included for the bridal party, and that they would all meet up for lunch back at the Burrow. Harry and Ginny would head off in the morning for a 3-week holiday throughout Europe before Harry had to get back to training, and Ginny back to work.

Ron took Hermione's hand and led her down the hallway to the elevator. "Fancy mum suggesting we share a room, hey? Could have knocked me over with a sugar quill when I heard that" Ron said. Hermione replied, "I know. I almost fell over my own feet." They entered the elevator, which would take them to their room on the 7th floor. "Mione, you were so beautiful today. I mean, you're still beautiful now ... I mean, you're always beautiful, but ... oh hell, you know what I mean" Ron said, blushingly. "Thank you Ron" Hermione replied "and you don't look to bad yourself. I felt a little guilty checking you out while the service was being conducted" "So, you were checking me out, huh?" Ron said, with a great deal sass. Hermione laughed as the elevator dinged to announce their destination floor, and in a feigned melancholy mixed with an increased dose of drama queen added into the mix, said, "Yeah, I was. Thought you were checking me out too, but I guess I was mistaken". "Come off it Mione" Ron replied "all the guys were picking on me because I didn't take my eyes off you since the moment I saw you walk down the aisle". Pulling out the key card that unlocked the door to his room, Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione.

The porter had been most efficient, and Hermione's bag had arrived in the room ahead of them. The hotel room was luxurious, and in the middle of the room proudly stood a king sized bed. Hermione kicked off the shoes she had been wanting to remove since about 5pm, and sat on the leather sofa by the window. Ron crossed the room, pulled back the curtains, opened the window a little, and after removing his jacket and shoes, joined Hermione on the couch. He had turned down the lights so that they were lit pretty much only by the light of the moon. Ron put his arm around Hermione and she snuggled into him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I know it's probably insensitive to ask this, but how did you cope today? I mean with the wedding and all ... I mean after your wedding and stuff" Ron asked in a hushed tone. "What is it with you Weasley men and bringing up Julius. Charlie talked to me tonight. Asked if I still had feelings for Julius. Said he had seen him in Bulgaria, and was concerned I may be still in love with him. Insane, hey? But as for the wedding itself, I was worried last night that I might get emotional about it, but you know what? I'm over it. I've wasted too much time and energy over Julius, and I certainly have no intention of letting my past mistakes in regards to him hinder my enjoyment, present or future." Hermione said defiantly. "Perhaps 6 months ago" she continued "I may have been more affected, but ... 'recent events' have changed my perspective." "What do you mean by 'recent events'?" Ron asked, proving once again that he really had no idea. "You, silly" Hermione stated emphatically.

They sat a while in silence before Hermione sat up a little straighter, and kissed Ron on the cheek. "I'll be in the shower if you're looking for me" she said, before getting up off the couch and heading to the generously sized bathroom. Ron watched her go, and noticed that she hadn't taken in any pyjamas or anything else. It took him a moment to realise exactly what that had meant, and he waited to hear the water start running before he slipped off his socks, vest, and cravat. He partially undid his buttons on his shirt while he opened the door to the bathroom.

They made love in the shower that night, and then again twice in the huge expanse of the bed before donning their pyjamas due to the cool weather, and finally resigned themselves to sleep at around 3am.

Hermione woke reasonably early the following morning, sunlight streaming through the window. She lay in bed, happy to watch Ron sleep. He looked so peaceful and content. Before long, he too stirred and they lay in bed for half an hour talking about the newest Mr and Mrs Potter, their plans for the remainder of the day, and heading back to London. Eventually they decided that they should dress and head down to breakfast. They took their time, stealing kisses often. But within another half hour, they were walking hand in hand back down the hallway to the elevator.

The restaurant was packed full of people who had been celebrating with them the previous night. Fred and George were quick to point out that Harry and Ginny had not yet come down. Ron and Hermione took their seats at a table with the twins, and were soon joined by Molly and Arthur, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, and Percy. As their breakfast arrived, they were joined by Ginny and Harry, who were grabbing breakfast before heading to the airport for their flight to Frankfurt. "Well, Mrs Potter" Hermione said to Ginny, "how are you this fine day?" "Never better" Ginny said, never once taking her hand from its position, firmly intertwined with her husbands.

When it was time for them to leave, everyone went outside to wave good-bye to Harry and Ginny who were being picked up by a limousine. Molly said she wished they had insisted on accompanying the newlyweds and farewelling them at the airport, and Arthur took his wife's hand and said that it was best to let them spend time alone. Both knew the insanely hectic schedules kept by both Harry and Ginny, and Molly had to agree that, in the end, Arthur was probably right.

Ron held Hermione's hand especially tightly as they walked back into the hotel to pack their bags for the journey back to the Burrow. They decided on spending the night there before returning to London the following day.

They packed their overnight bags swiftly, and Ron played muggle by carrying them all to the car. He was sure that the people working in the lobby would have cause to be suspicious of they saw bags floating through the air. Hermione took her place in the passenger's seat of Ron's car, and within seconds, Ron started the engine and turned the car in the direction of the Burrow. The trip was a relatively short one, and before either of them knew it, they were pulling into the driveway.

Hermione flicked her wand, sending their bags up to their rooms, and she and Ron decided to take a walk. Molly and Arthur had decided to spend an afternoon relaxing at home. Ron and Hermione passed the hedge, and he took her hand in his. They walked in contented silence, enjoying one another's presence. Hermione looked at Ron and noticed him smiling like a little kid. "What?" she asked him, smiling herself. "What do you mean?" Ron asked, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "What are you smiling about?" she said, playfully elbowing him in the side. "Well," he started, honestly, "I was just thinking about us. A couple of months ago, we weren't even talking to one another, and now, here you are with me." Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "It's kind of amazing, isn't it?" she said. Ron smiled, and said "Amazing doesn't even begin to describe it."

They continued to walk, and inside the house, Molly stood by the window watching them. She quietly said to her husband, "Those two were designed to be together, Arthur, and if he does anything to spoil things with her, I swear to Merlin, I'll kill him". Arthur noted the love his wife had in her voice, and said "I think we'll just have to trust him on this one, Molly. But you're right in a way. I don't think I've ever seen Ron as happy as he has been these past months. And she's changed, too. They're good for one another. And they know it. I think they've finally figured out what they needed to. It was only a matter of time. But I can't imagine either of them letting anything go wrong. Ron can be determined when he wants to, and there's never been a word to describe our Hermione better than determined." Molly noticed that Arthur had called her 'our Hermione', and noticed that she was already a part of their family.

Ron and Hermione sat down in the field, and chatted about the coming weeks. "You know, I'll be at work every day" she said, sounding genuinely disappointed. "And I'll be there every evening to welcome you home" he replied, wrapping his arm around her. "Ron?" she almost whispered. "Yes, my love?" he replied. "Thank you" she said simply. "Whatever for?" he asked, looking into her eyes. "For loving me. For being here with me. For changing my life." "Oh, Mione" he whispered, and leaned in to kiss her.

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN:Back to the real world.**_

Once back in London, and back in the real world, Hermione tried to settle back into her usual routine. It wasn't an easy task with Ron there. She had hardly wanted to get out of bed in the mornings to go for her run, preferring instead to spend the extra time in bed with Ron. After a week or so of being lazy, Hermione was determined to get back into something that vaguely resembled her routine. She started to wake each morning at her usual time for her run, and occasionally Ron dragged himself out of bed to join her. The milder winter weather was increasingly tolerable to both of them, and Ron looked upon their morning and evening runs as perfect boot camp for his auror training program.

At work, people had noticed the change in Hermione. She had worked just as hard, but had seemed less serious. The people in her office had noticed that she joined in conversations in the lunchroom more, even when they weren't focussed on intellectual concerns. Amos Diggory himself noticed that her work, which was always impeccable, had a different sense about it now. She had looked at things differently that she had before her holiday. "You know, Ms Granger," Amos had said to her one day in her office, "I think we'll have to have you go on extended holidays every year if your work is going to improve so much each time you come back. It was already at a level well above and beyond Ministry standard, but there is a new edge to your work now. You are starting to impress even more people than before, Granger. And once young Mr Weasley has left for his training, I think we may need to have a bit of a discussion about your very bright future here at the Ministry. I should like to give the two of you some breathing space until he has to leave, but I hope that you don't mind that I've taken the liberty of scheduling in a meeting time with my secretary. I'll send you a memo with it in a few weeks." Hermione was speechless. The full gravity of what had just been said to her slowly sinked in, and Hermione had thanked Diggory for his kind words and assured him that she would make herself available whenever he had scheduled their meeting.

Amos Diggory bumped into Draco Malfoy on his way out of her office. Entering the room, Draco took one look at Hermione's face and knew that she had just received some wonderful news. "Well are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to ask?" he asked, smiling at his friend. "The minister has requested a meeting with me in a few weeks to discuss 'my very bright future' at the ministry. I think he may offer me a promotion of some sort," Hermione said, trying to keep calm, but the excitement was clear in her voice. "Hermione!" Draco exclaimed, "that's fabulous news! Ofcourse we all knew you wouldn't be stuck down here forever." Draco smiled at his friend, and after a brief chat, agreed to join Hermione and Ron for dinner that evening. They decided on the French place Hermione had frequented. Draco returned to his desk, and Hermione picked up her mobile phone and rang Ron. He was as pleased as she was about her news. They agreed to meet at the restaurant rather than Hermione going home first, and after hanging up his phone, Ron headed upstairs to shower, shave, and dress for dinner.

At dinner, Ron was surprised at how well he got along with Draco Malfoy. As teenagers, he had hated Malfoy with so much passion due in large to Malfoy's treatment of Hermione. However, it seemed that time had changed the man. Malfoy was a gentleman. He treated Hermione with respect, and was as affable a person as Ron had ever encountered. A small voice in the back of Ron's head noted how friendly Hermione and Draco had seemed. _Perhaps a little too friendly_ he thought to himself, before silencing that annoying voice that always seemed to doubt whatever he did. It was the same voice that had told him not to continuing to apply for the auror training program because he just wasn't cut out for it, _and look how that turned out_ he thought to himself. Hermione, noticing something in Ron's eyes, took his hand in hers, and gently squeezed it. Ron wondered if she always knew exactly the right thing to do. At the very least, the woman must have been a mind reader, Ron though.

Draco made the effort to start a conversation with Ron about Quidditch, and soon the two men were deep in conversation. It seemed the two of them were both huge Chudleigh Cannons fans, and they quickly lamented their teams' current place, close to the bottom of the ladder, and then spoke of the chances next year. "You know", Ron said, "having Harry playing for us next year won't hurt our chances." "Potter's got to be one of the best seekers in the sport. I'm sure we'll do a lot better with him leading the fight" Draco replied. Hermione, who STILL had no idea about Quidditch, just smiled and nodded whenever she thought it would be appropriate. Draco asked Ron if he was ever thinking about trying out for one of the league teams. "Me?!" Ron exclaimed, "I'm not quite good enough for that, mate. Plus, I'm starting a new job in a few weeks that might make it a little tough for me to pursue it." Draco responded "Oh, come off it Weasley, you're as good a keeper as there was during our Hogwarts years. The combination of Potter and Weasley on the Gryffindor team put fear in every other quidditch team in 6th year." Ron was pleasantly surprised at how well he had gotten along with Draco.

At the end of their meal, Draco excused himself, saying he had an early start in the morning for work, and insisted on paying the bill for the meal. Hermione protested, but Draco had wholeheartedly insisted on it, and settled the bill with the waiter. Ron glanced over at Hermione, who was smiling at him. "What?" he asked, playfully. "I'm just really glad to see you two being friendly. Draco is probably my best friend at work, and it means a lot to me that you get along with him" she replied. Ron said "If I'd known he was a Cannons fan back while we were at school, we might have been friends earlier than this."

They left the restaurant and, walking, headed in the direction of their flat. Ron asked Hermione if she would be free if he invited his parents into London for dinner on the weekend. "Am I right in presuming you're planning on telling them your news?" she asked, not wanting to be pushy in regards to the subject. "Yeah. I think I'm ready to tell them now. And I really want you to be there with me, by my side" he replied, taking her hand in his and gently kissing it. Hermione smiled, moving in closer to him as they walked. Hermione replied, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be than right by your side when you tell them." They decided to send an Owl to the Burrow as soon as they got home.

The muggle election campaign had just gotten underway. Ron and Hermione laughed at how poor Amos Diggory would have to introduce himself to whomever was in Number 10 Downing Street and how he would have to explain to the Prime Minister all about the existence of the magical world. Ron said he'd apparate from one spot to another a couple of times, and maybe transfigure his teapot into a turtle or something. Hermione said she'd make an appointment and walk in, try to explain first and then resort to using magic. She mentioned she thought it would be a good idea to invite the Prime Minister to some important magical events such as the Quidditch World Cup or to address the students of Hogwarts or something like that. She also thought that the Minister for Magic should try to make more of an effort to involve themselves in the muggle world. "That's why you'll be an excellent minister, Hermione. You're good at all that stuff. You always know what to say and what to do" Ron said, smiling at Hermione. She blushed and said, "I don't know why everyone keeps saying I'll be Minister for Magic someday. There has never been a muggle born in that position." "There's gotta be a first everything, Hermione. And who better than you? Dad has picked the last 5 ministers in a row, so when he says you'll get there one day, the smart money is on him being right." Ron replied. Hermione blushed, smiled, and wondered herself if it would be at all possible. Their attention returned to the two candidates for the muggle Prime Ministers position. One, Beatrice Barry, was an older woman, about 65, married with 4 children and 3 grand children, who had been in parliament for many years. She was very conservative, and promised the stability that her party provided having been in power for the last 12 years. The other, Nicholas Eaton, was 34, single, never married, no children, and appealed to a completely different section of British society. He promised radical change. He was committed to overhauling the taxation, education, and welfare systems. His radical policies were the topic of much discussion throughout the muggle world. Almost as much discussion as his good looks were causing. Ron knew that both Hermione and Ginny had described the candidate as terribly handsome, and part of him wondered if the man would be elected solely because of his looks. Hermione voted in muggle elections due to her being muggle born, and said she had done her research on both candidates, and was unsure who she would be voting for. She was impressed with the educational platform put forward by Nicholas Eaton, but favoured the welfare stance of Beatrice Barry. In the end, she told Ron, she would decide after watching a televised debate that would be held the weekend before the election.

They arrived back at their flat to find Hedwig sitting on the front steps. She held a note from Harry and Ginny who were in Russia having a wonderful time. Hermione sat down at her desk in the lounge area and composed a response with Ron's help. He decided on sharing his news with them, asking them not to mention anything to Arthur and Molly, as he wanted to share the news with them. The response was ridiculously long, but Hermione was sure both Ginny and Harry would have expected nothing less from her. She quickly rolled up the parchment and gave it to Hedwig before the owl flew east. Ron quickly composed a note to his parents asking them to meet him and Hermione at her flat at 6pm on Saturday evening, as he would like to take them out for dinner to share some news with them. He called Odette, the owl Hermione bought to replace Crookshanks who had died 4 years ago in a nasty polo accident. She was a stunning looking owl, jet black from head to toe, save for a white star in the centre of her forehead. The bird waited patiently as Ron rolled and tied the parchment and handed it to the bird. He then gave her a quick treat and the bird flew happily off in the direction of the Burrow.

At the Burrow, Molly took the parchment from Odette. "Arthur?" she called out to her husband. "Arthur?" Arthur came walking down the stairs. "Yes my love?" he replied smiling at his wife who has smiling at the parchment in her hands. "Arthur, it's from Ronald. He'd like us to go into London on Saturday evening. He has some news to tell us. Says we can floo into Hermione's living room at 6pm. Arthur... do you think ... I mean, I didn't expect this so quickly ... but ... could he have ..." words failed her. "Molly, I'm not sure he would have acted so quickly. Let's just send Odette back letting him know we'd be glad to come to London" Arthur responded, trying not to get his hopes up as his wife had. Part of him hoped that Ron had proposed to Hermione. Part of him also wondered if it had anything to do with Amos Diggory's constant questions about him. Amos had always been terribly friendly with the Weasley's and had also enquired after the 7 Weasley children. But as of late, Diggory seemed increasingly interested in what Ron had been up to. Arthur had wondered why he would be so interested in Ron in particular, and wondered if this had anything to do with the news Ron had to tell them. Only time would tell.

Back in London, Ron and Hermione changed into their pyjamas and settled in for a night in front of the television. They watched the news which showed both muggle Prime Minister candidates and what they had been up to. Ron read _The Daily Prophet_ as Hermione watched the news with great interest. He read an article about the Keeper for the Chudleigh Cannons retiring at the end of the season. If he hadn't been accepted into the auror training program, Ron thought he might have fancied trying out for his favourite team. He never imagined playing quidditch full time, thinking he really wasn't that good, but then Malfoy had put the idea in his head that he really was quite good at it. _Maybe when you retire from being an auror_ Ron thought to himself, stifling a giggle. _That would be a laugh ... Ronald Weasley, ex-auror and Chudleigh Cannons Keeper, husband of Minister for Magic._ Ron was surprised once again that he had thought of himself as Hermione's husband. And at that point, Ron decided that as soon as he got back from training, he would ask Hermione to marry him. He looked down at her, her head resting on his lap as she watched the news, and wondered how he could possibly contain himself that long. Hermione moved to sit up, and said, "You know, I've been thinking, and I think we should throw a little farewell party for you. You know, a 'Congratulations and Good Luck' kind of thing. We could ask your family, my parents, and our friends ... just get together and have a bit of a party. What do you think?" "What do I think?" Ron asked, smiling at her, before continuing, "I think you're a genius. I'd really love that, Mione. Thank you." He gently kissed her, and she lay down again with her head on his lap.

_**CHAPTER TWELVE: Congratulations and Good Luck**_

The following Saturday afternoon, Ron had a shave, and dressed in his brown suit. He polished his shoes, and seemed increasingly nervous. Hermione smiled at him. "Ron" she said, "What are you nervous about?" "Me?" he asked, distractedly, "I'm not nervous". "Ronald Billius Weasley, I know when you're telling lies, and that is a big fat one. You're nervous as hell" she replied honestly. "Ok, so I'm nervous. It's big news, you know. What if they don't think I'll be any good at it? What if they think I'm a complete git for even applying? I'm not exactly the most successful of the Weasley clan. What if they don't think I can do it?" Ron seemed totally in despair. Hermione sat down next to him and said "Ron, your parents love you. What they want more than anything is for you to be happy. They have so much faith in you. I'm sure they'll support you 100." Ron seemed a little reassured by this and Hermione headed towards the stairs to go and get dressed. "And Ron?" she turned around to look at him. He looked up into her eyes as she continued, "I believe in you. I believe you are limited only by your own self-perception. You're an amazing person, Ron, and a great wizard, and know you'll be a success at this. I know it." With that, she turned around and climbed the stairs. Ron sat on the couch and wondered what he had done in his life to deserve the love of a wonderful woman like Hermione. She believed in him. She really believed that he was capable of anything.

Within 10 minutes, Hermione walked down the stairs dressed in a black dress that fell just below her knees, and a baby pink wrap around cardigan. She wore black knee-high boots and put her purse, keys and mobile phone into the black and pink Chanel handbag she had purchased on her mammoth shopping trip. Her hair was dead straight and pulled into a tight ponytail that was tied with a single baby pink ribbon. Her make up was lightly applied, with just a simple tinted gloss on her lips and some mascara to bring out her stunning eyelashes. Ron noticed the necklace he had bought her was hanging proudly around her neck. "Hermione", he said almost breathlessly, "You look stunning as usual." He stood from the couch and crossed the room to kiss her on the cheek. "I've been meaning to ask you something, Ron," she said, noticing his smell, "Is that the cologne I bought for you in 7th year?" Ron blushed slightly. "Yeah. I've tried others, but I've been wearing it since."

Their moment was broken by the sound of a woman clearing her throat. Ron and Hermione stepped apart with lightning speed and turned around to see Arthur and Molly Weasley in muggle attire standing in the middle of Hermione's lounge room.

"Mum, Dad!" Ron exclaimed before going over to hug both his parents. The party of 4 had a quick chat before Hermione said they'd have to leave to make their reservation. They left the flat, Ron locking up as Hermione, Molly, and Arthur headed to the car. It didn't escape Molly's notice that Ron had the keys to Hermione's flat. She silently hoped it was a sign that there would soon be another Weasley wedding, and followed Hermione to Ron's car. Both Arthur and Molly were amused at the Muggle mode of transport, and Hermione insisted that Arthur ride in the front with Ron so he could ask as many questions as he wanted. In the back of the car, Molly and Hermione laughed at Arthur's enthusiasm at the muggle machinery.

Ron held Hermione's hand as they walked from the car park, and Arthur took his cue from his son and held Molly's hand. Hermione thought it was rather endearing that the two were still so affectionate after having 7 children.

They took their seats, and looked over the menu. Hermione took her time to explain the dishes to Arthur and Molly, and before too long, the waitress came and took their order. Ron, who had seemed so nervous earlier, made the decision to tell his parents early on in the evening. He took Hermione's hand under the table and began "You're probably wondering why I've asked you to come into London tonight? Well, I've been applying every year to the auror training program, and this year I've been accepted. I'm heading off to training camp in 3 weeks." He had blurted it out at such a rapid speed that Hermione wasn't entirely sure that either of his parents had completely understood. She was reassured when Arthur spoke. "That's wonderful news, son. Who would have thought it? A Weasley as an auror. Congratulations." Molly had seemed a little more shocked, clearly not hearing the news she was expecting, but still extremely happy for her son. "Ronald," she said, "We're so pleased for you. So incredibly proud. An auror. Congratulations, son. What wonderful news."

The rest of the night was spent in pleasant conversation about Ron's future as an auror and Hermione's future at the ministry. Hermione told them about her impending meeting with Amos Diggory. No one seemed at all surprised that she may get another promotion so quickly. Ron told them about the party Hermione was planning for him, and Molly had insisted on passing on the invitation to the rest of the Weasley clan. "Will your parents be there, Hermione?" Arthur asked, keen to see them again. He had gotten along very well with Hermione's father, Robert. "Yes. I spoke to my father today. He said he was looking forward to catching up with you and maybe planning that golf game you two have been talking about since I was 12" Hermione said, smiling at Arthur.

The conversation turned to how lovely Ginny and Harry's wedding had been. Molly had bought with her some photographs from the wedding. There were the standard family photographs, one stunning one of Ginny dancing with Arthur, a whole bunch of ones with Ginny and Hermione, and even more of Ginny with Harry. Hermione insisted on having a copy of one of Harry and Ron together. And then her attention was drawn to one of herself, Ron, and Harry. "Oh, Ron, look" she said passing the photograph to him. He took one look at the photograph and then pulled out his wallet to show Arthur and Molly that, by the strangest of coincidences, they were standing in the exact same positions as the two photos he had of the trio in his wallet, one taken in their third year, and one at their graduation. "The terrible trio" Molly laughed. Hermione looked through the rest of the photos. Two in particular had caught her eye. While both looked to be very similar with Harry and Ginny saying their vows, one captured Hermione looking lovingly at Ron, and the other captured Ron looking lovingly at her. A small smile crept onto her face. Molly leaned into her and whispered, "So you see it too?" before moving back and sipping on the muggle champagne that Hermione had organised.

Ron insisted on taking care of the bill, even though Arthur had protested. As they walked back to the car, Ron asked his parents "So, would you guys like to come back to our place for coffee or a Butterbeer or something?" He hadn't quiet realised what he had said until he looked at Hermione. Her eyes were almost popping out of her head. "That would be lovely" Molly said, smiling, and took Hermione's arm in hers. Arthur and Ron walked a little ahead of them. Molly looked at Hermione and said, "Don't worry, my dear, we already knew." "Knew what?" Hermione asked, trying to sound innocent. "That Ron had sort of ... moved in with you. And don't worry about it, love. We think it's wonderful" Molly replied. "Mrs Weasley" Hermione said tentatively, "I don't want you to think ... that is ... it's not like we're ... um ..." her voice trailed off. Molly smiled and said "Hermione, love, don't worry yourself. You know Arthur and I think the world of you. I just hope, for my own sake as much as anyone else's, that that son of mine gets a diamond on your finger quick smart." The two women chuckled quietly. Hermione leaned in to Molly, and quietly whispered, "So do I".

Back at the flat, Hermione and Molly headed to the kitchen to make coffee the muggle way, while Ron and his dad chatted in the lounge. "You know", Arthur said quietly to his son, "having the Grangers at your farewell will be wonderful. If there was anything you wanted to ask Hermione's father, then I think that would be the perfect opportunity." Ron looked at his father in wonder. "You never let up, do you?" he asked, rhetorically, and said "I've already thought of it dad, but it's good to know you've got everything figured out for me". The two women joined them shortly after and they talked well into the night about all sorts of things. Bill and Fleur had discovered that their baby was going to be a girl, so Molly had been knitting pink things until they came out of her ears. Fred and George's Swedish twin girlfriends were moving to London. Percy had broken up with Penelope Clearwater, and had gotten back together again. Charlie had begun a cross breeding experiment in South Africa. All the Weasley children it seemed had been quite busy of late. "I don't know how you do it!" Hermione exclaimed to Molly. "My mother says she has her hands full dealing with me and my life, how do you manage with 7 children?" Molly smiled at Hermione and said "You know, I used to think it would be so much easier when they all grew up, but now it seems even more difficult than ever before. I think having them all under one roof, while providing a challenge in itself, was a whole lot easier."

When it was almost midnight, Arthur and Molly said it was it was time for them to get going. They asked Hermione and Ron to join them for dinner the following week at the Burrow, and then floo-ed home.

Hermione and Ron slumped on the couch. "See" Hermione said, intertwining her fingers and Ron's, "I told you that you had nothing to worry about." Ron smiled down at her. "I know. They seemed to take it pretty well, hey?" "Well of course they did," Hermione replied, "They love you." "I know they do. Told us all every day when we were kids." Ron said nostalgically. "My parents did too," Hermione said, taking his hand and gently kissing it. "Promise me something, Mione?" Ron said gently. "What's that, Ron?" she asked. "Well, promise me that we'll do the same to our kids?" Ron said quietly. "Ron ... do you realise ... what you just ... I mean ..." Hermione couldn't construct a sentence to save her life. "Yeah, I know what I just said, Mione" Ron said as he planted a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead. "Well, of course we will" she replied ever so softly.

The following 2 weeks flew past so quickly that Hermione had to wonder where the time had gone. Various high-ranking officials from the ministry had requested meetings with her to discuss her future. Hermione found this all rather odd and she began to wonder just what job Amos Diggory had in mind for her. She came home every night to find Ron had cooked dinner for her, and she had only just begun to realise that her fairy tale life would soon come to an end.

Harry and Ginny returned from their honeymoon with photos galore. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny went out a couple of times during Ron's last week in London. Ron had been trying to get Harry alone to ask him a huge favour, but they never seemed to get a moment alone without either Hermione or Ginny there. Ron resorted to the only card he had to play against Hermione, and one evening started a very in-depth conversation about Quidditch. While Hermione enjoyed the occasional game, she had never really been a die-hard fanatic, and when she left the room, saying she had dishes to wash up, Ginny volunteered to join her. Glad to see the back of them, Ron moved over to sit next to Harry. "Harry mate" he asked, sounding more nervous than he ever had in his life, "I wanted to ask you a huge favour." "What can I do for you?" Harry replied. "Well, see, I need to go shopping ... ..." Ron stumbled to finish his words. Harry looked at Ron, bewildered. "Well, what does that have to do with me?" "Well" Ron continued, "I need your advice and opinion. You see ... ..." Ron took a deep breath before going on "I've never bought an engagement ring before, and since you have quite recent experience, I thought maybe you could help me out." Ron blushed so much that Harry thought his head was about to explode. "Do you mean ... that ... you're going to ... um ... ask Hermione ... to ... um ... ..." Harry said, not quite believing his ears. "Marry me? Yeah" Ron said sheepishly, "But not till I get back from training. But I wanted to get the ring before hand. I need to go away knowing that it's all in place. If I don't get it before I go, then once I get back I'll have to get time away from her to get to the bank to get money out, then go looking, and honestly, I don't think I'd be able to cope with the waiting. If I go buy it now, maybe you could hang onto it till I get back and then I know that I can ask her the very moment I'm home." "We'll go tomorrow when they're both at work" Harry said, knowing that Ron would want to keep this secret, especially from Ginny who couldn't keep a secret to save her life. "I'm going to talk to her Dad at the party on Saturday. I'll tell him that I don't intend on asking until I get home, but I don't know when I'll get the chance to ask him for his permission if I don't do it Saturday." Harry smiled at his best friend. "Good luck. Asking your dad's permission to marry Ginny was more nerve racking than asking Ginny. But it'll all be fine. I'll meet you here at 10?" Harry said. "Great. Oh, and thanks a lot. I'll owe you forever" Ron said, wondering to himself how the hell he was going to approach the subject with Robert Granger.

That night, Ron found it difficult to fall asleep. The next day he was going out the buy an engagement ring. He looked over at Hermione who lay next to him, sleeping peacefully. _God she's beautiful_ he thought to himself and smiled. Hermione's eyes opened, and she looked at Ron. "Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked him, her voice groggy. "I am just about to, love. Go back to sleep" Ron whispered quietly to her. Hermione nuzzled her head into his chest before falling back to sleep. Content to have her with him, Ron soon surrendered to sleep.

Hermione left for work at what had seemed like the crack of dawn. She was usually out of the house by 7am and at work by 7.30 even though the rest of the ministry employees generally strolled in somewhere around 9. She called Ron from her office and asked if he wanted to meet her for lunch. Ron told her that he was going out with Harry, but that he'd take her out for dinner that night to make it up to her. She agreed, and then got back to work. Ron sprung up out of bed, showered, shaved, dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. He walked around the flat, not knowing what to do with himself for the next half hour when the doorbell rang and 9.32am. It was Harry. "I figured you'd be a little nervous, so I thought I'd come a bit early." Ron smiled, thinking how well his friend knew him. "I'm ready to go if you are," he said, and they headed off to his car.

If Hermione and Ginny had thought that shopping for the perfect brides maid's dress was difficult, they had no idea. It seemed to Ron that he and Harry had been into every jewellery store in London, and nothing had seemed right. They stopped for lunch, and Harry noticed that Ron's spirits were sinking. "You'll find it, Ron." "I know" Ron replied, "I just want it to be perfect, you know? I figure the minute I see it, I'll know."

After lunch they strolled down the street, chatting about the coming Quidditch season, Ron's training, and anything else they hadn't had the chance to chat about for the weeks Harry and Ginny had been away. And that's when Ron saw it. The Antique store he and Hermione had visited together. "It's a sign" he said to Harry, "Come on. I'll wager I find it here." Inside, Basil, the same elderly gentleman who had served them when they bought Harry and Ginny's wedding gift, sold Ron Hermione's Christmas present, and made Ron's Christmas present, welcomed Ron. "Ah, Mr. Weasley. Good to see you again." Ron introduced Basil and Harry, explained that this is where they found the wedding gift, and their Christmas gifts. "What can I help you with today?" Ron took a deep breath "Well ... I'm looking for an engagement ring." Basil smiled at him "For the same young lady you were in here with before?" "Yeah, the same one. Harry and I have been looking all morning, and then I saw that we were standing outside your store and thought that it was a sign." Ron had a glimmer of hope in his voice. "Ah, the elusive perfect engagement ring" Basil had said half to himself and half to Ron and Harry. "Well, lets see what we can do." Basil showed them everything that he had on display in the store. Ron had decided on a traditional white diamond rather than any other stone. Both Basil and Harry had agreed that this would be the best move, and so Basil showed Ron all of the diamond rings he had on display. While they were all quiet lovely, Ron just knew that none of them was THE ring. He and Harry were just about to leave when Basil said, "Ah, I do have one more. In the back. Haven't had a chance to price it yet. If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment, I'll head out the back and get it" and with that he turned and disappeared behind a door. He returned very quickly, and the moment Ron laid his eyes on the ring, he knew that this was the perfect ring for Hermione. "It's perfect" Harry said to Ron. "I know." Ron breathed deeply. "It's an exceptionally rare piece" Basil had said, "came from the same family that the necklace you purchased came from. The woman who wore this sold me almost everything she had ever owned except her wedding and engagement rings. Well, not long ago she passed away and her daughter said that the mother had left this to the store in her will. We took care of her financially, you see. Paid more for her things than we really should have, but she was such a nice lady, and in such dire straits that I couldn't help myself but help her out. And so, the daughter tells me, she left her engagement and wedding rings to me as thanks. I haven't really had a chance to price the piece, but the diamond is very rare in that it is completely flawless." Ron took the ring and looked at it. It was indeed flawless. The emerald cut 2 carat diamond shone like the stars on a clear night and it was set in the most beautiful yellow and white gold, and the wedding band itself was yellow and white gold with 4 smaller diamonds set in it, each measuring 10 points each. Almost two and a half carats of flawless diamond in total and, Ron thought, absolutely perfect in every way. Ron handed the ring to Basil and said, "So, when do you think you'll have a chance to price it? I don't want to miss out on this one. I think it's the one." Basil smiled at him and said "If you give me an hour I could have a figure for you."

Harry and Ron wandered through a couple of jewellery stores while waiting for the hour to be up. Ron had asked an assistant how much a 2-carat flawless diamond would retail for. He almost stopped breathing when the woman told him the price. About 2 years wages for the average person. And that was just for the stone. Add in the wedding band diamonds and the workmanship, and the figure was astounding. About 50,000 pounds. Harry had almost passed out, and Ron felt close to the doing the same. And then he thought about Hermione. She was worth more than everything he had. He had decided , knowing he had enough cash in the bank to cover the cost, that he would go for it.

About 45 minutes later, Ron and Harry headed back to the Antique store. Basil welcomed them and handed Ron a piece of paper with a figure on it. "4,500 pounds? But this can't be right" Ron exclaimed, looking at the figure that was scrawled on the paper in his hand. "It's about a tenth of what it's worth." Basil smiled and showed Ron the letter that Aleksandra, the previous owner had sent to him. It read _I pray that when you meet the right young man who is coming to buy a ring for the woman he desperately loves and wants to marry, that firstly make sure it is the right man. I know in my heart that you will know when you meet him. And I also know in my heart that you will do the right thing about the price. You have been so generous to me, and I hope that you will do the same for the young man who choses this ring to begin his new life._ Ron could not believe his eyes. "But ... ..." he couldn't go on. "Ronald" Basil spoke softly, "I knew from the moment that you and Hermione walked into my store that one day I would be selling you an engagement ring. And I knew when this ring arrived, and I read the note, that this was the ring for you. And if she had met you, Aleksandra wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Ron felt a tear welling up behind his eye, and noticed that Basil also had tears in his eyes. "Thank you" Ron said quietly. He and Harry raced to the bank where Ron's muggle investment account was held, and arranged for a 10,000 pound bank cheque to be made out to Basil.

"But this isn't the figure that we agreed on" Basil exclaimed, looking at the cheque Ron handed over to him. "You're not the only one who can be generous. I know how much thing ring should cost me, and while this doesn't begin to cover it, I have to do something to thank you. Please accept it." Within minutes, Harry and Ron had left the Antique store, with Hermione's engagement and wedding rings tucked firmly in the inside pocket of Ron's jacket. He and Harry discussed how impossible what had just occurred was. Safely inside his car, Ron handed the rings over to Harry. "I'll guard them with my life" Harry assured Ron. He had planned a number of spells, enchantments, and jinxes to help protect the rings and for that, Ron was eternally grateful.

That night at dinner, part of Ron wished he had the ring with him so he could ask her then and there. But he had decided that it would be best for him to wait until he got home from training. He couldn't just make the most important move of his life and then leave. He had clearly look distracted, because Hermione took his hand and said "Ron, what's wrong? You seem distracted." Ron looked at her and smiled. "It's nothing, Mione. I'm just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you when I go off to training." She returned his smile and enjoyed the rest of her meal.

That night Hermione helped Ron begin to pack some on his bags. He could tell that it was beginning to upset her. "Mione," he said very softly, taking her hand and helping her up from off the floor where she was sitting, "I can pack this stuff up later on. Maybe we shouldn't be dwelling on this right now. The party is tomorrow night. Let's just enjoy getting together with all our friends and we'll deal with the rest of this stuff after that." He took her face between his hands and gently kissed her. Their love making that night was more tender and loving than it had ever been. When she had exhausted all of her energy, Hermione curled up in the bed, and Ron wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He thought about the diamond ring that lay in a secret drawer in Harry and Ginny's house. _That's what will get you through it_ Ron thought to himself, _the thought of coming home and proposing to her. _He wondered if she would say yes. He hoped you would. He really hoped she would. Part of him knew she would, but still that little nagging voice of self-doubt inside him told him that she might not. But he felt that she loved him as he loved her ... completely. He finally fell asleep that night, his arms wrapped around the woman he would love until the end of his days.

The following day, Ron finished packing up the rest of his bag that he would be taking to Belgium for training. He was leaving quite a bit behind, and Hermione insisted that he leave his clothes in the closet rather than packing them up into boxes and taking them back to Diagon Alley. "I mean" Hermione had said, "You will be coming back here afterwards, right?" Ron looked into her eyes and said, "If you'll have me back here, there's nowhere else I'd rather be." Ron had thought it incredibly cute that Hermione had insisted on ironing all of his clothes before he packed them. She had said something about not wanting the rest of the witches and wizards to think she didn't look after him. More than once he had seen a tear trickle down her face. He wondered how he would ever be able to leave her. But he promised himself that he'd look at it positively. The sooner he left, the sooner he'd be back. It was the only way he could make it through leaving.

Robert and Catherine Granger had arrived at the community hall early to help with preparations, as had Arthur and Molly Weasley. Ron was pleased that the 4 parents had gotten along so well. He wondered how they would feel when he and Hermione had told them about their engagement, presuming she said yes. Arthur Weasley had approached his son, and the two men took a walk outside. "So, have you thought any more about what we spoke about?" Arthur asked and Ron had no doubt what he was referring to. He said, "Harry and I went shopping and I've bought a ring. Harry's holding onto it for me till I get back. I want to wait until I'm done with training and back here before I ask her. So I guess you could say that I have thought about it." The two men returned to the hall and went over to chat to Robert Granger. Arthur, sensing that Ron wanted a private word with Robert, said he was heading into the kitchen to help Hermione, Molly and Catherine.

"Dr Granger", Ron had begun before Robert insisted he call him by his first name. "Robert, ..." Ron took a deep breath, "You know, I love your daughter more than anything else in the world." Robert Granger smiled and nodded in understanding. He knew inside what Ron was going to say, but waited to hear it from the boy himself. "Well", Ron continued, "I'll be in training for a bit, but as soon as I come back, I would like to ask her to marry me ... and I was wondering ... if I could ... um ... have your permission ... and blessing?" Ron's heart almost stopped beating he was so incredibly nervous. "Ron", Robert Granger started, "I've seen the way you look at my daughter, and I've seen the way that she looks at you. You two have had the same look in your eyes since you were about 13 years old. And I can speak on behalf of Catherine and myself when I say that nothing could make us happier than to have you marry our Hermione. We know that the only person that could love her as much as we do is you. You have our permission and our sincerest blessings" and with that he extended his hand to shake Ron's, before pulling him in for a genuinely warn hearted hug. They broke apart as Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

The party was a very merry one. Everyone was so pleased for Ron and all wished his all the very best for his training. Hermione had made herself incredibly busy all evening so as to avoid having to deal with the fact that this was a farewell party. She did, however, find time to have a dance with Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Percy, Arthur, and her own father. Ron had danced not only with Hermione, but with Ginny, his mother, and Catherine Granger. Robert Granger had undoubtedly told his wife about the news and Catherine expressed her great delight.

At the end of the night, once almost all of the guests had left, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny lounged about on the comfortable chairs they had hired for the event, drinking some of the left over champagne. They all agreed that the night had been a great success. Everyone had a wonderful time and it had been nice to catch up with everyone. Before it got too late, Harry and Ginny said goodnight and headed home. Hermione finished the cleaning with a quick flick of her wand. She had looked exhausted. And Ron didn't have all that much energy left either. They had agreed to apparate home rather than calling for a taxi as they had planned to, and before long they were both crawling into bed.

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A tearful farewell.**_

The following day, Ron and Hermione both slept late. When she finally stirred, she noticed that Ron was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him, she quietly slid out of the bed. "Where exactly do you think you're going?" came the voice from behind her. "Well, I was going to go downstairs and make some lunch. I thought you might be hungry when you woke up" Hermione said, not moving from her position, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Please don't go" Ron said to her, taking her hand. "I won't go anywhere," she said before crawling back into bed, snuggling up next to him. "I know you're a shocking letter writer," Hermione began, "but I want you to promise me that you'll send owls regularly." "I will. I promise. And I want you to promise that you'll write to me too" Ron said quietly, kissing the top of her head. "You know me, there will be long letters daily."

When they eventually stumbled out of bed around lunchtime, they showered, dressed, and headed off to a small cafe for lunch. Hermione only relinquished her hold on Ron's hand when their lunch arrived. As they ate they talked about their plans for when Ron returned home. Ron carefully and cleverly avoided the whole 'I'm-going-to-ask-you-to-marry-me' topic.

That night, they ate dinner in their flat. Harry had invited them out, but Ron had said he didn't want to share Hermione with anyone that night, and that he'd meet them, and the rest of his family, for breakfast the following morning. Hermione had the morning off work so she could go with him to the train station. She didn't tell Ron that Amos Diggory had arranged their lunch meeting for the very day Ron was leaving, not wanting to waste any time. After their light meal, Ron and Hermione curled up together on the couch and watched a movie.

Their love making that night was desperate. It expressed their overwhelming desire for one another, as well as their despair at the thought that they would be torn away from one another so quickly. When they fell asleep they were wrapped in one another's arms.

The alarm blared at 5am the following morning. Both of them wanted to ignore it, and ignore the day ahead of them. But Hermione eventually stumbled out of bed, picked out her best work black dress, and headed to the shower before putting on a bit of make up, doing her hair and dressing. Ron showered, shaved, and dressed, and carried his bag downstairs. Hermione was sitting on the couch in tears. "Mione, love, don't cry. It's not good-bye, after all. More like I'll see you soon, right?" He gently kissed her, and they stood up and headed out the door to Ron's car. He had told Hermione that she should use it while he was gone. He had arranged with his muggle insurance company to have her name added to his policy.

They drove in silence to the cafe just by Kings Cross Station where they would be meeting everyone for breakfast. Hermione noted that they grey, cloud filled sky was the perfect accompaniment to how she was feeling. Ginny had tried to cheer her up, but the entire time they were at the cafe, Hermione was on the brink of tears. She had stayed composed though, and had managed to make it through breakfast and the walk to the train station without crying.

Witches and Wizards of all descriptions were there, seeing off their loved ones. Ron hugged, kissed, and shook hands with all of the people who had come to see him off. When it came to Hermione, it was him, not her, who started to cry. "I love you," she whispered ever so quietly. "And I love you too, Mione" he said as he kissed her. "Now go," she said quietly, "and I'll see you soon."

Ron turned away quickly and jumped on the train and dropped off his bag. Molly Weasley put her arm around Hermione who, by now, was sobbing uncontrollably. Hermione took a deep breath as the train driver blew the whistle for all passengers to board the train. She dried her tears and looked to the window where Ron was sitting, and waved to him. He disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared on the steps of the train.

He jumped off the train and moved to Hermione, and took her hands in his. "When I come back, there is something I have to ask you. I think you know what it is, and I didn't want to ask you before I left cause I couldn't ask and then leave, but ... oh Merlin ... I love you so much. You know, I wish I had done it earlier." He kissed her deeply, and she returned his kiss. Their kiss was only broken by the sound of the train beginning to move away from the platform. Ron had to scurry to jump back on board the train, and Hermione broke down into a fresh wave of tears. Ron hung out the steps of the train and waved at his family and friends.

Hermione stood there, with both Arthur and Molly having an arm around her, until she could no longer see the train. She looked at Molly and said, "I think he's going to ask me to marry him." Her voice had sounded frail. "Of course he is" Arthur said, pulling Hermione in for a fatherly hug, "and he's taken his sweet time about it too. Now come on, dry those tears, and Molly and I will take you off for a coffee and then you and I will head to work, all right?" Hermione counted her blessings that one day he and Molly would be her in-laws. Of course she would accept Ron's proposal. She couldn't think of anything she wanted more. Molly took Hermione's arm in hers, and they headed back to the cafe where they had eaten breakfast, and Hermione stopped crying. Over coffee Hermione told Arthur about her lunch meeting with Amos Diggory. "It's a good sign that he didn't want to waste any time, my dear" Arthur had said, "He must have a pretty important job in mind for you if he's in such a hurry." Hermione wondered what exactly that could have been.

Within 15 minutes, Hermione had slipped into the driver's seat of Ron's car, and Arthur into the passengers seat. The short drive passed rather quickly, and when they had arrived outside the ministry, Arthur made Hermione promise to keep him informed of the outcome of her meeting with Diggory.

Once safely inside her office, Hermione wiped away the tears that we're gently falling down her face, and reapplied her make up. There was a gentle knock at her door, which was closed. She normally didn't close the door to her office. She wanted the staff that worked for her to know that she was always approachable. "Come in" Hermione called out from behind her desk. Draco popped his head through the door. He took one look at her and could tell that she had been shedding many tears. "Oh, Hermione" he said moving across to take her hand to comfort her, "it'll all be all right. He'll be back before you know it. Now come on, let's fix those puffy eyes. You can't lunch with the Minister with puffy eyes" and he took out his wand and whispered a little known incantation and all redness and puffiness disappeared from her eyes. She stood up and flung her arms around her friend. "Thank you, Draco. Where did you learn that spell? I've never heard of it before." Draco smiled and said "Hermione, my mother's name was Narcissa. So much in love with her own appearance, just like her namesake. I didn't live with the woman for seventeen years and learn nothing." Draco promptly left and got back to work, and Hermione did the same. She looked at her desk clock. 10.30am. Still two whole hours before her meeting with Diggory. She put her head down and drowned herself in work, and was surprised when the next time she looked up from her work it was 12.20pm. She would be meeting with the Minister in 10 minutes.

There was another gentle knock at her door. "Come in" she said, and Amos Diggory popped his head into her office. "I know I'm a little early, but are you almost ready?" Hermione smiled and waved the book she had been reading shut before standing to take her handbag and accompany the Minister for Magic to lunch.

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The Offer**_

Amos Diggory had sensed Hermione's anxiety, and decided to put and end to her tension. "Miss Granger ... Hermione ... I'm sure you know by now that Sebastian Wainwright, our current head of Magical Law Enforcement department is retiring in a fortnight. He has served the ministry well for over 40 years. Well, I have been thinking about who from his office would be best to replace him. I looked at all of their files, and talked to them individually, but none of them seems to have that certain spark that the position requires. I then looked to other members of my cabinet who may have been suitable for the role. Some people who have been working for me for a number of years really deserved a promotion of sorts, but once again no one seemed right to fill this very significant role. So, I looked elsewhere within the Ministry. Asked my most trusted advisors for their suggestions, and one name came up every time. Hermione Granger. I've looked over your files, Hermione, and they're impressive to say the very least. You work is impeccable, and being muggle born gives you an understanding of Muggles that no one else in the Ministry truly has, and this position has to deal quite a bit with muggles. I'd like to offer you the job, Hermione." Hermione sat silently, trying to process what she was being asked. In effect, she would be about 4th in command at the Ministry. "I've bought a copy of the package, its entitlements, and a copy of the job description for you to look at before you give me an answer," he added. Hermione looked over the job description, wondering if she could fulfil all of the requirements of that high a position. Looking down the list, she knew she could do the job very well. She turned her attention to the salary package, benefits, and entitlements. In effect, she would be earning more than her parents combined incomes. More than 4 times what she was currently earning. She closed the folder containing the papers and turned her attention to Amos Diggory saying "Minister, I am very flattered by your offer, and I would like to thank you for this opportunity. I promise you I won't let you down." Amos looked at her and said "So you'll accept it then?" She smiled, realising she hadn't exactly said yes yet. "Of course I will, it would be my honour." Diggory then ordered two glasses of champagne, telling Hermione celebrations were in order. Hermione would finish the file she had been working on before spending the next two weeks with Sebastian Wainwright, learning the ins and outs of the job. She wished Ron were waiting for her at home so she could share her exciting news with him.

Back in her office, Hermione composed a letter to Ron telling him of her news. She knew he would be as excited as she was and would want to hear the news immediately. The moment she received an owl from him, she would send the owl return with her letter. She ducked out from her office to go and see Arthur Weasley and tell him her news. "So, you're my new boss" Arthur said smiling, and pulling Hermione in for a congratulatory hug. "I hadn't thought of that," Hermione admitted to him. Arthur saw the concerned look on her face and added "Don't worry yourself about it, Hermione dear, I am looking forward to working with you."

At home that night, Hermione rang Ginny and Harry and told them her news. They were thrilled. Her mother was even more so when Hermione rang her. "Oh, Hermione, that's wonderful news. Congratulations." her mother had said before insisting that Hermione join her and her father for dinner the following evening. When she was about ready to climb into bed, Hermione heard scratching at her window. She looked out to see an express owl looking anxious. She opened the window and took the letter from the owl and gave it a treat. It was from Ron;

_Hermione,_

_We've arrived in camp at Belgium. It's really beautiful here. You'd love it. I miss you already. Wish you were here with me. Sorry this letter is so short, but I have a meeting in a few minutes about our itinerary for the next two weeks. I wanted to write and tell you I love you, and that I'll see you soon. _

_Ron_

Hermione smiled. Although Ron hated writing letters, he had promised her that he would make a sincere effort to write to her. She was thrilled that he had taken the time. She attached her letter to the express owl and asked him to deliver the letter back to Ron.

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Training Camp**_

Ron was glad that living with Hermione had conditioned him for early mornings and loads of exercise. Their day started with an hour long run at 5am before breakfast before more physical training until lunch. After lunch they would work on learning new spells and revising old ones. After dinner they would have a duelling club type set up where they would battle one another and battle boggarts and the like. Ron found himself becoming quite friendly with some of the other wizards at camp. Their first night there, Ron had become quite good friends with another young English wizard named Callum Livingston. Livingston had been educated in a wizarding school in Australia. Livingston's father was working in Australia as part of the English wizarding embassy in Sydney, and so Livingston was educated there. He was recently married, and Ron told him that he, too, would soon be marrying.

Room allocations were announced around 10pm that evening, and Ron was pleased to hear that his assigned roommate was Callum, and the other wizard seemed equally as happy. In their room, the two men unpacked and continued to get to know one another. Around 11.30pm, just as they were getting into bed for the night, Ron noticed that there was a scratching at his window. It was the express owl he had sent off to Hermione earlier that night. He took the parchment from the owl, unrolled it and read it.

"My god" Ron exclaimed. He explained to Callum that Hermione was working at the ministry and about her promotion. Ron was so thrilled for her. Rather than writing back straight away, he decided to sleep on it and compose his response after training began the following day.

Ron and Hermione had written every second day. Ron had expressed how much he was enjoying training, and Hermione told him about her training for her new job. She looked forward to coming home to a letter from Ron, and told him of how his letters warmed her heart. She told him about how big a challenge her job was going to be and how much she was looking forward to it. Ron told her in his letters that the training was already challenging, and that he'd made a new friend in Callum and that he couldn't wait to get home so that he could introduce him to her.

Over the next three weeks, the training intensified. Ron worked harder and longer than he ever had before. He could feel himself becoming a better wizard daily. He knew that his skills were growing, and that eventually, with more training, he would eventually be a bloody good auror.

Ron was surprised when after dinner one evening, the trainers said that everyone had to pack their bags up because they would be moving on to a different location. There had apparently been threats to the safety of those in the camp, and so the ministry had decided that it would be best for them to move out immediately. The witches and wizards would not be informed of their location until they had arrived at the new venue, and for safety reasons, all owls would be intercepted and checked to ensure that none of the trainees would be passing information about their whereabouts to their friends or families. The auror who was conducting the training camp stressed the importance of the utmost secrecy, saying that only a few of the ministries top ranking officials would be privy to that kind of information, and that anyone who broke the rule would be spending the next few years in Azkaban prison.

Ron and Callum packed in relative silence. No one could quite believe that they were really in any danger on their training camp, but the look on the auror's face as he told the gathered witches and wizards the news was undeniable. His one solace was that, due to her new position, Hermione would be kept up to date with what was going on. From her letters, Ron knew that Amos Diggory held a briefing for what was commonly refereed to as the _big six_; the 6 highest ranking officials, of which Hermione was now a part. Surely Diggory would share this important information with the _big six_ and Hermione would know what was happening.

The witches and wizards arrived in southern Spain via port-key. They made themselves as comfortable as they could in such a short space of time. They were informed in a midnight briefing that they were to have the next day off as training was about to be intensified. The athletic aspect of their training was to minimised to ensure more practical defence and attacking training. Their days were about to become longer, and they would be given sleeping charms to so that the 4 to 5 hours of sleep they were going to be limited to each night, felt like double that. They would be refreshed and rejuvenated. They were then handed a parchment each that told them the best way to inform their friends and family of what had happened. Ron read it, and had to admit that it was a very long-winded way of telling people nothing at all.

Hermione arrived at the Ministry early the following morning, not having received her usual letter from Ron. Part of her dreaded hearing any news about what had happened, but she figured the worst was better than not knowing. All of the other _big six_ had also arrived much earlier than usual, and so the normal 8am meeting time was moved forward to 7am.

Diggory told them of the threats made to the training camp and that the training camp had been moved to southern Spain via port-key. He said it was important that this news didn't alarm, and while they were not certain that the treat was very real or entirely genuine, that playing it safe was their best course. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She had worried that her premonition had come true. Diggory insisted that they all return to their work, and that he would keep them informed of any progress.

At her desk, Hermione quickly sent one of the junior officers down to see Arthur Weasley. She told him to request that Arthur see her as soon as possible. She decided that it was important that he know what was doing on with his son. Within minutes, Arthur knocked on her door. She stood up to greet him and asked him to join her on the couch she had set up in her office. She told him everything that Diggory had said in their meeting. Arthur was relieved to hear the news, telling Hermione that he had begun to hear rumours of all sorts. She assured him that as soon as she heard anything else, she would let him know. Arthur kissed her on the forehead before returning to his desk.

Hermione worked through lunch that day, keen to keep on top of things and prove herself to the rest of the ministry. Some people had been shocked at her appointment. Others had said that she was way too young and inexperienced a witch for the position. And others still, left overs from Slytherin Snobbery, had not failed to notice that she was a muggle-born, and in their opinion, no muggle-born should hold such a high position at the Ministry. But Diggory had said in his announcement that she was the perfect candidate for the position, possessing all the requirements for the job. As for inexperience, Hermione laughed to herself, if fighting Voldemort himself was inexperience, then so be it. She did, however, feel the constant scrutiny to get the job done and do it well. She knew already that some of those opposed to her initially had begun to realise that it was indeed a very bold and smart move on Diggory's part. She had to admit that she loved her job, and she knew that she was very good at it.

That evening, Hermione took a long soak in the bath. She wondered what Ron was doing at that exact moment in time, wondering if he was thinking about her the way she was thinking about him.

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:And on to France, via the Ukraine.**_

Within another fortnight of their arrival in Spain, the training camp experienced yet another threat. No one knew how those making the threat knew the current location of the training camp, but they had. And the threat was quite serious this time. It had mentioned specifics that only very few people were privy to. This frightened Diggory. It meant that somewhere within the ministry there was a leak. Security was tightened even further, and many witches and wizards were secretly investigated. Diggory briefed the _big six_ telling them that this time, they were to be the only ones to know of the exact location. The training camp was to be moved to a remote region in the north part of the Ukraine. Hermione started to worry. This wasn't sounding good at all. Diggory told them that investigations were underway and that, if a leak was found, that witch or wizard would be spending many years as guests of the dementors at Azkaban prison. Hermione wondered how anyone could possibly share ministry information with the dark witch or wizard responsible for the threats. And then she thought of Lucius Malfoy. He had been doing it for years. Diggory noted that families and personal acquaintances of those who used to be loyal to Voldemort would be the first to be investigated. Hermione immediately thought of Draco. Naturally, he would be one of the first to cause suspicion, but she was entirely certain that he was not the guilty one.

Hermione asked Amos Diggory if there was anything that she could do to help. Diggory mentioned to her that there were a few small pieces of evidence he'd like her to take a look at if she didn't mind. Hermione said she would come to his office during her lunch hour and have a look them.

Back at her desk, Hermione was haunted by her premonition. She sent an owl to Sybill Trelawney at Hogwarts, hoping for some answers, or at least a reassuring word. She spoke to Arthur and told him that the camp was moving once again. He had understood when she told him that she couldn't disclose the location, and he told her that she was a good girl to have told him as much as she had. Arthur insisted that she join him and Molly for dinner that night, and she agreed before he returned to his desk.

The gossip mill was starting to run riot. Rita Skeeter, who had been sacked from the Daily Prophet after the judge in a rather unfortunate libel case ruled against her and was now writing for an underground wizarding publication, had published an article which said the Ministry was out of touch with reality and that the threat was real, intense, and that they should pull their people out immediately. Panic hit the wizarding world, and Hermione wondered how they were ever going to deal with the concerns of the people.

Ron and Callum unpacked their bags in their new training camp in the Ukraine. They hadn't been told exactly why they had to leave Spain, only that it was no longer considered safe for them to stay. Rumours spread among the camp like wildfire, and a witch and two wizards asked to be withdrawn from the program and returned home.

Ron wrote to Hermione. He knew that she would know what was happening, and so just ensured her that he was fine and that he would be home soon. He had hoped that it would be sooner rather than later. His heart had begun to ache when he thought about her. He missed her dreadfully. Callum had been a great friend over the ordeal. He, too, had missed his love, and the two wizards found that they had plenty in common. Callum loved hearing stories about Ron's adventures with Harry and Hermione, and was in awe that Ron was friends with Harry Potter, but was more interested to hear how Ron had survived the _Cruciatus Curse_ during what was commonly known as _The Final Battle_. Callum had his own stories of how different life was at the Australian Wizarding School he attended.

From what Ron could discern, the Australian wizarding school taught a similar syllabus, and even had the same house system as he had at Hogwarts, although known by very different names. _Weylin,_ which was like Slytherin, was founded by Walter Weylin, himself a very dark wizard, had as it's symbol a wolf. _Branwen_, the equivalent of Hufflepuff, was founded by Burilda Branwen who was a bird watcher of some fame. _Arden_ was much like Ravenclaw, and it's founder Arva Arden was a much noted and well respected historian and writer. Finally, _Leonard_, much like his own beloved Gryffindor, founded by a famous Australian heroic wizard, Lionel Leonard. Callum had been in Arden house during his first year, but their equivalent of the sorting hat had realised it had made a mistake and placed him into Leonard house for the rest of his years there. Ron had never known the Hogwarts sorting hat to have ever made a mistake. If it had, Ron thought, it certainly had never admitted it.

In his years at school, many had often wondered why the sorting hat had placed Hermione in Gryffindor instead of in Ravenclaw, but her actions in the battle against Voldemort were reason enough for him. She had been amazing. Her intelligence and extensive reading had helped save his life. He couldn't count all of the times he had picked on her for her constant state of 'head-down-nose-in-a-book'. But in the end, if she hadn't spent so many hours pouring over old books in the library, he wondered if he would have survived the Cruciatus curse. The death eater that was torturing him was certainly not aware of what Hermione was. She muttered an ancient incantation and the strangest orange and red sparks shot out from her wand, breaking the death eaters hold over Ron. That gave him enough time to grab his wand and while Hermione kept him busy with a few jinxes of her own, he had managed to blurt out _Petrificus Totalis_. Luckily, within moments, Lupin had arrived on the scene and had arranged with some other wizards, to transport the death eater to Azkaban. Ron wondered how long the death eater was planning on enjoying his pain before muttering the curse that had taken so many of the witches and wizards in the battle. The killing curse. _Adava Kedavra._ At one point during his torture, he thought he'd actually prefer death to the torment he had faced. But then, there she was.

And then they had gone on together, along with Malfoy and Snape, much to his surprise. Hermione, however, wasn't so shocked to see the two men joining them. Afterwards, she had said she thought Snape was a 'good guy' from the very beginning. And there the four witnessed something that never had been seen before, and, without doubt, never would be seen again. In fact, it had only even been known to have occurred once before in recorded history. They witnessed someone survive the _Adava Kedavra_ curse. Voldemort had tried to do what he had failed to do to date. He tried to kill Harry. But, much as he had done 16 years before, Harry had survived. It did, however, appear to leave Harry with a rather awful scar, much like the one on his forehead, but taking up the whole of his chest. Ron, Hermione, Severus, and Draco were all sure that Harry had fallen to Voldemort's curse, but he stood up, pointed his wand in the direction of his nemesis, and had uttered the unforgivable curse. And, in the blink of an eye, Voldemort was defeated. He had prepared for almost every eventuality. But what he didn't expect was Harry having enough hatred in his heart to kill. At the moment that the last whisps of life left the shrivelled up body of the once much-feared wizard, Harry's scars started to fade. The one most recently inflicted upon him disappeared completely, and unless one was specifically looking for it, the one on his forehead had faded to almost nothing.

The minister for magic had, ofcourse, acquitted Harry of any wrong doing, even though he had uttered an unforgivable curse. It was agreed upon that Harry had acted in defence of the entire wizarding world. Instead he and a number of other wizards had received special bravery awards. Harry had turned down the offer of a Merlin's Medal, the highest award for Bravery or Service to the Wizarding World. He just wanted it to be over.

Much to everyone's torment, yet another threat had been received, this time much more particular and ever more violent. Hermione became increasingly concerned as to the safety of not only Ron, but of all of the witches and wizards at the training camp. The high spirits that had returned to the wizarding world upon the defeat of Voldemort seemed all but dissolved. There was a fear inherent in the people that hadn't been seen in ten years. Hermione wondered how the Ministry would possibly cope with what was going on. Not having returned to her flat the previous evening, preferring to stay in her office and work through the night, Hermione hadn't noticed that the offices of the ministry of magic were unusually busy for such an early hour. Amos Diggory called the usual meeting of the big six for 6am, considering that action had to be taken swiftly.

At the meeting, Amos Diggory announced that he, along with 4 of the others on the board, would be heading to the new undisclosed location. A sort of publicity stunt to show the wizarding world that there was really nothing to fear, and that if it was safe for the heads of the Ministry of Magic to travel to the training camp, then it must be presumed that there was not much credibility it the threats that had been levelled. Hermione eagerly volunteered, but Amos Diggory had said that he had already decided that she would stay behind. A press conference for the various wizarding publications would be held at 9am, and the party of 5 wizards would leave on their journey at 9.30am. Hermione was bitterly disappointed. She had wanted to be there first hand to face whatever evil was upon them. The other wizards left to return home to pack a few belongings to take on the journey. Amos asked Hermione to stay behind as he had something very important to discuss with her.

"You're probably wondering why I wanted you to be the one to stay behind." Amos asked her, not missing the look of sheer disappointment on her face. "The question had crossed my mind, Minister," she confessed. Amos took a seat next to her, and said, "In the absence of the Minister, it is the Ministers responsibility to appoint an Acting Minister for Magic. The jobs goes to one of the members of the board, as I am sure you are well aware. And while I don't anticipate that we will be away for very long, I know the person on this board most capable of the job is you, Miss Granger. In the event that something should happen to us on our journey, and that is not something I envisage happening, then the person acting in the position becomes the new Minister. In the event that you reject this offer, I can manage some fancy paperwork and try to find someone else, but I must admit that of every employee here at the ministry, you are singularly the most talented, the most capable, and simply the most suitable for the position." Hermione took a moment to process what the Minister had just proposed. Even if the position was only an acting position, the enormity of it took a moment to be fully recognised. The first ever minister for magic under the age of fifty. The first ever minister for magic that was muggle born. It was a flattering proposal, to be sure. "Minister", Hermione began, "Thank you for this wonderful offer. I promise you that I will not let you down." Amos expressed his delight that she had accepted, and hurriedly ran her through the list of job requirements, what would be expected of her, and informed her that, if she didn't mind, he would like to make the announcement at the press conference, hoping that some of the publicity would be positively focussed on her appointment, and not on the threat that was the reason behind it. Amos had noted that her appointment was a landmark for the wizarding world and was pleased when she agreed to let him point out the series of firsts that her appointment to the position heralded.

Hermione apparated home to shower and dress in an appropriate manner. She then apparated back to her office where, much to her surprise, Arthur Weasley stood. "Arthur!" she exclaimed, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Arthur smiled. "Well, I should be asking you that, considering you're standing in what is now my office." Hermione looked puzzled and Arthur decided to clear up her confusion. "Diggory told me of your appointment. And while you're acting minister, I'm acting head of the department of Magical law enforcement. So this is my office, for a while anyway. You have been re-located to the minister's office. Oh, and congratulations, love. I've already owled Molly and told her to meet me in here for dinner tonight, and if you'd like to join us, we'd be delighted to have you join us in the celebrations. You can't go home to an empty house when you have news like this to celebrate." Hermione threw her arms around Arthur and hugged him heartily. "You're wonderful, you know that?" she said smiling. "Well, we Weasley men do have our moments." Arthur replied, smiling.

In the ministers office, Amos and Hermione agreed on an increased security regime to combat any further threat of information falling into the wrong hands. Hermione knew that she had to be tough right off the bat. Some people might not have agreed with her appointment, and so she decided that she would lead with strength and determination. It was going to be a massive workload, and a very steep learning curve, Hermione realised. Her new secretary, thankfully, knew the job of the minister as well as she knew her own and was a gift straight from Merlin. At 8.30am, the big six met for the last time to clarify who would say what at the press conference, and how they would deal with questions. Hermione offered to handle all questions and it was decided that as soon as the announcement was made, that Hermione and the new acting heads of department would deal with the press to give the wizards taking the journey some time to prepare and speak to their loved ones. Hermione briefed the acting heads of department, saying that she would be happy to answer any of the questions that they didn't feel ready to respond to. This made them all feel a little more at ease. Hermione expressed how pleased she was to have the opportunity to work with the group and that she would see them all for a lunch meeting that day to keep them up-to-date with any developments.

At 8.55am, the minister, Hermione, and the heads of department took to the stage.

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:The Press Conference and after**_

Hermione marvelled at Amos Diggory's ability to command the attention of the large gathering of witches and wizards from around the globe. It seemed that the British press weren't the only ones interested in the story. A sizeable contingent of foreign press were on hand fearing that their countries too may fall under the same threat that Britain was facing. Diggory, however, commanded the attention of each and every person in the room. He made a brief speech that let the people know that there had indeed been a threat to a part of the ministry, and that he, along with 4 other heads of department, would be travelling to the location of the threat to allay the fears of those witches and wizards directly involved. He then made the announcement that stirred up more interest that anyone had expected. Hermione was introduced as the youngest ever minister of magic and the first muggle-born. This all caused a great deal of interest. Amos Diggory spoke of his unfalliable faith in her and in her ability to lead the ministry through the dark days that lay ahead. He then introduced Hermione to the waiting press, and informed them that she and her new board would be there to answer any questions they may have whilst he and his colleagues were preparing to depart.

Hermione made a brief statement about the overwhelming honour she felt at being chosen by Amos Diggory to carry on the wonderful work he had been doing, and how she looking forward to a speedy solution to the current difficulties. She then announced that strict new security measures would be in place over the coming weeks and that they were a precaution rather than a reaction to any specific threats. She said that the wizarding community had suffered enough in the past and that she would do everything in her power to ensure the safety of each and every man, woman and child. This was welcomed by a chorus of cheers from the press, including Rita Skeeter who seemed happy to have something really juicy to pass on to her readers. Hermione then introduced the acting heads of department saying she had the utmost confidence in and respect for their abilities. She then asked the eager press if anyone had any questions. She was barraged with questions from wizards from the 4 corners of the globe. She answered almost all of them, the heads of department seeming happy to answer a few for her. She ensured that she would stay available as long as anyone had questions to ask, and it was 40 minutes before she was safely back in the solitary confines of her new office.

Hermione arranged for a catered lunch for the new _big six_ knowing that if she was going to be working with the wizards and witches on the board, she might as well make an effort to get to know them. Part of her was terribly nervous. But she knew that having Arthur there would make things a lot easier. Arthur was just as nervous as she was, but she knew that with his support, she would manage somehow.

From what she could ascertain, the meeting was an overwhelming success. Each of the acting heads of department seemed as capable in their position as the person they were replacing. Hermione recognised a few names as parents of ex-Hogwarts students. She made an effort to pull the personnel files of all of the new heads of department and learn as much as she could about each of them. She thanked Merlin that her secretary was 'on-the-ball' and had the files in Hermione's inbox within 15 minutes.

At the end of the day, she met Arthur and Molly Weasley for dinner. They toasted to the promotions, and silently all 3 sent up a silent prayer that the youngest Weasley son would be home with them again very soon.

The coming weeks were some of the toughest Hermione had ever had to deal with. Not since studying for her N.E.W.T's had she done so much reading. She read every correspondence that Diggory had received from the Auror training camp, smiling to herself that Ron's name was mentioned as a particularly talented member of the group. She authorised the application of a few members of the camp to be released and returned home on the condition that they would take a memory-clearing potion when they got back to ensure the ongoing safety of all involved in the program. Her morning briefings continued daily, and each Monday and Thursday she met with the heads of department for Lunch. Everything was running very smoothly.

The muggle election was held. Nicholas Eaton was elected in a landslide victory. He immediately took to implementing his election promises, and it appeared that muggle England was enjoying prosperity under the new Prime Minister. One Friday afternoon Hermione had sat outside his office waiting for her interview with him. She had used a secret code to get the interview. She laughed to herself thinking of what the secretary would think if she had just rung and said "Hermione Granger, Minister for Magic, here for my 5pm interview with the Prime Minister." She was pulled out of this thought by the woman clearing her throat. "Miss Granger? The Prime Minister will see you now". She stood back to let Hermione through the door.

Hermione introduced herself and Nicholas Eaton, youngest ever Prime Minister, asked her to be seated. Hermione hadn't really thought about how she would tell the Prime Minister about the existence of Witches, Wizards, Wizarding schools, or indeed the Ministry itself. Her confusion was broken by the velvety sound of Nicholas' voice. "And what group do you represent, Miss Granger?" She took a deep breath and decided to tell him straight. "Prime Minister, I am the Acting Minister for Magic." She thought about what she had said, looking at the stunned look on Nicholas' face. Nothing could have prepared her for what he said next. "So it's all true then?" he asked, not sounding completely shocked. "Forgive me, Prime Minister, but what's all true?" It was Hermione that had an air of disbelief in her voice. "Oh," he began, "my mother's cousin is a witch. Says she's Head mistress at some school for Witches and Wizards. I always thought she was joking. But then again, Aunty Minerva is hardly one to joke about." "McGonogall? You know Minerva McGonogall?" Hermione said, sounding even more confused than before. "Yes, she's my mothers cousin. Do you know her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, yes. She was my teacher the whole time during my years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was my Head Mistress in my final year. I'm sorry if I sound confused, but it's rather a shock to me to find out that you're aware of the wizarding world. You see, previous ministers have had somewhat of a difficult job in convincing previous Prime Ministers of the existence of the wizarding world. I was thinking I might have transfigure your teapot into a turtle or something to make you believe me." Hermione said, with a smile. "You can do that?" Nicholas asked, seeming fascinated. "It's very basic magic, Prime Minister." Hermione replied. Nicholas leaned in and said very quietly "Show me." Hermione smiled at his interest and proceeded to remove her wand from her briefcase. With a quick flick of her wand and a very quiet incantation, the teapot in question was indeed turned into a sea turtle. Nicholas smiled and said, "That's bloody brilliant" in such a way that reminded her so much of Ron. She smiled and turned the turtle back into a teapot. "What else can you do?" he asked. "Well, there are literally thousands of spells, potions, enchantments and so on." She quickly apparated back to her apartment and then back to the office. "Where did you go?" Nicholas had asked her. "Just back to my apartment and back. It's called Apparation. 6th Year magic."

They spoke for close to an hour when Nicholas announced that he had another meeting at 6pm. Hermione had told him about Diggory and the training camp. Nicholas told her that she and the ministry had his complete support, and that if there was anything he could do, all she had to do was ask. It was decided that they would meet each Friday at 5pm at his office so she could keep him up to date on what was happening in the wizarding world, and in particular what was going on with the training camp.

Hermione returned to her apartment that evening and pulled a frozen dinner out of her freezer. With a quick flick of her wand, the meal was ready, and she set down to eat her meal, alone. Her thoughts strayed to Ron, and she wondered if somewhere in the South of France, he was thinking about her.

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: The Attack**_

Ron was pleased to see Amos Diggory approach him at dinner that evening. He had wanted to chat to Amos, to ask him about Hermione and ask how things were back in England. He had imagined her sitting in the minister's office, dealing with all the things that a minister had to deal with in their day-to-day life. He, no doubt, would find it a complete bore, but she would be in her element. Amos told Ron about how well everything seemed to be going back in England. He had been receiving reports from Hermione and he was totally convinced that she was doing an amazing job. He told Ron that he never doubted it. He said that when he was ready to retire that there was no one else he would rather leave in charge.

Ron and Amos talked for ages. Amos told Ron that the reports he had received from the training camp all said how well Ron was doing, and that he'd make an excellent auror. Ron was so thrilled to hear the news. He had thought that he was doing well, but hearing it confirmed by Diggory was another thing all together.

Ron lay in his bunk that night, unable to clear his head. In a few weeks he would be returning home, an auror, to his Acting minister for Magic girl friend, and ask her to marry him. He began to plan in his head how he would do it. He though about trying to order the Hogwarts Express to make a special trip, and ask her in the very compartment where they first met. That would have to be pretty well perfect. He rolled over, thinking how wonderful his life would be, finally united with the one woman he knew could make his life complete. Surrendering himself to sleep, nothing could have prepared Ron for what would happen the next day.

Hermione was in the office on a Saturday. She had always worked on a Saturday, wanting to go above and beyond what was required of her. Something that morning had told her that she would be hearing from Diggory with a possible return date, so she headed in extra early, even for her. An ominous looking letter lay on her desk. It contained no postage mark, so Hermione knew it had to be hand delivered. She sat behind her desk, and opened the letter.

It read:

_Miss Granger,_

_Yes, we know who you are. Your time is almost up, and you have not yet surrendered the control of the Ministry to us. We know all about the fancy Chateaux in Cannes where your precious little training camp has been moved to. Do not underestimate what we are capable of. If you choose to ignore this message, and do not hand remove all of your workers from the ministry, and vacate the building by sundown Monday, we will be forced to act. It will begin with the camp. So convenient for us that Diggory and the others are there at this very moment. Then every worker in the Ministry, leaving you till last. And we will not kill quickly, but rather slowly, and very painfully. We are not to be trifled with, Miss Granger._

_X_

Hermione read, and reread the letter at least 100 times. This was the most blatant threat to date. Hermione was scared. She contacted the _Big Six_ and asked them to come into the office immediately. She sent an express and secure owl to Diggory, telling him to get everyone out of there and gave him express instructions as to where the next safe place would be. It would be too dangerous for them to return to England, so Hermione had sent them to a rural region of Italy.

Hermione briefed the heads of department telling them that someone within the ministry was leaking information to their enemies. She stepped up security to an even further level, and sent out a memo to all Ministry employees stating that new security measures would be coming into effect on Monday.

Having dismissed the board, Hermione looked into her handbag and pulled out her mobile telephone. The Prime Minister had given her his private mobile number to ring in case of emergency. And if this wasn't an emergency, Hermione thought to herself, then nothing was. She looked at her watch. 7am. Not too early, she thought. Besides, this was a very serious matter. She dialled the number and was pleased that Nicholas picked up on the second ring. "Hello, Nic speaking?" His voice sounded much to cheery for that time of morning. "Prime Minister? It's Hermione Granger." Her voice was shaky to say the least. Nicholas quickly picked up on the tone of her voice and asked "Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione told him about the letter she had received. She read it to him slowly and deliberately. He asked her what she had done in regards to this and she told him of her increased security measures, and that she had ordered the transportation of the camp. Nicholas had told her that her actions were flawless and that he really appreciated her keeping him up to date. He asked if there was anything that he could do to help. She informed him that everything was under control and he told her that she needn't hesitate to call on him for assistance. Hermione was grateful. It would certainly be VERY beneficial for her to have him on side. She was determined to stand her ground and not give in to whomever was making the threat. Nicholas applauded her resolve, and when she hung up her phone, she was already starting to feel a little better.

She didn't leave the ministry that night. Rather, she slept comfortably on the couch in her office. The owl she had sent out returned at 9am the following day saying that the camp had transported to the specified location and that Diggory and the board members would be staying on to help in case anything happened.

Hermione forced herself to return home that evening. Monday would be one hell of a day, and she needed rest. She fell into slumber at around 9pm that evening. Her alarm woke her at 5am Monday morning, and she showered, dressed, and headed to work.

The ministry employees seemed blissfully unaware of the seriousness of the situation. The employees drifted into work, and Hermione wondered if it was the calm before the storm. She thought about the threat that these terrorists, as Nicholas had called them, had made. She thought about all of the innocent people and wondered what Diggory would do. Should she send everyone except the necessary workers? She decided that those actions would cause more confusion and what she didn't need right then were her employees being distressed. She needed them focussed and on task. She decided that she would keep the information limited to the _big six_.

Nicholas called her 3 times during the morning to see if she had heard anything else. She informed him that she hadn't and that she would let him know if she did. He insisted on coming to see her after his final meeting that afternoon. He was finishing up at 3pm, and so said he'd take a car to the Ministry. Hermione gave him directions on how to find the ministry. She told him she could return him to Downing Street via the floo network, and Nicholas, who had no idea what the floo network was, simply agreed and told her he'd see her around 3.30pm.

Hermione got back to work, and kept a close eye on the clock. She completed loads of work that day, even for her. At lunch time that day, she apparated home, showered and changed her clothes, and after having packed an overnight bag, apparated back to the ministry. She had thought she would be spending the night in her office at the ministry. She wanted to be there to ensure that if anything happened she could act swiftly. Arthur Weasley had said he too would be staying in his office, so Hermione had decided that they would have dinner and she would work through the night.

At the new location, Ron unpacked a few of his things. He wondered how long they'd be staying here this time. In confidence, Diggory had told him what had happened, about the threats. Diggory had asked him if he thought the training camp should know about the threats. Ron had told him it would probably be a good idea. Ron had asked him if it wouldn't be safer for all of them to just return to England. Diggory told him that all entries to the country were being monitored by whoever was making the threats. It would only be safe for them to stay where they were. Ron told Diggory that he thought that the rest of the witches and wizards really should be told of the situation. Diggory decided that he would address them that night at dinner.

Nicholas Eaton arrived at the Ministry of Magic at 3.15pm and, after going through the rigid security set up by Hermione, was ushered into the waiting room outside Hermione's office. The secretary let her know that her visitor had arrived. Hermione stood up from behind her desk and walked to her door. Opening it, she saw Nicholas sitting there, looking dreadfully out of place in his 3-piece navy pinstripe suit. "Prime Minister" Hermione said, and Nicholas stood up. "Miss Granger" Nicholas replied as he stepped forward and extended his hand to shake hers. Hermione took his hand and shook it. She led him into her office and offered him a seat. "So, have you heard anything new?" he asked, his voice was quiet but determined. "Nothing yet," Hermione said, "Which I think has to be good news. Ofcourse, the 'deadline' expires at sunset, so I figure that it's a waiting game until then." Hermione then handed over the rather large file that she had been working on that was full of everything she had been working on in regards to the case at hand. Nicholas took off his tie, undid his top button, and settled down on the couch in the office. He went through the pieces of parchment one by one, reading and rereading each and every piece of information. He stopped only to ask Hermione questions about things he didn't understand. She went into details about the wizarding world she was sure no muggle would understand. Nicholas readily accepted things that would be near impossible to believe. He never once questioned her explanation of things, even when Hermione had thought them quite unbelievable herself.

Hermione ordered dinner to be delivered at around 6.30pm. By then, she thought, they would have heard something. Suddenly, she was very frightened. Until then, she had dismissed the threats as ridiculous. Until then, she had thought them mere words scrawled on a piece of parchment. But as she hung up the wizarding version of a telephone from her secretary, she almost began to cry. Not wanting to appear weak, she made an extra effort to keep her cool. Nicholas read her as well as she had read any book. "Hermione, what's wrong? I'm sure everything will be fine," he said, in a reassuring tone. Hermione forced a smile. "It's just ... well ... my ... um ..." she couldn't go on. "Hermione. Talk to me. Tell me what's worrying you. It's more than just the threat, isn't it? I mean, there's something more to it, isn't there?" Hermione slumped on the couch, and took a deep breath. "My boyfriend, Ron, is on that training camp. We've been best friends since we were 12, and we ... well he was going to propose when he got back from training. And I guess it really only just hit me. Until now it's never been real. I know everyone is saying that this will pass and that nothing will come out of this, but ... ... ... what if they're wrong. What if something does happen? I don't know what I would do if ..." Hermione's voice trailed off and she surrounded to the tears that she had previously so bravely fought off. Nicholas sat down next to her on the couch and pulled her into his chest. "Hermione, come on now. Now is not the time to be negative. Ron and everyone else involved in this needs you to be strong right now. You're the Minister for magic for goodness sake, you wouldn't be in such a position if you hadn't proved yourself capable. Now come on. Sit up, dry your tears, and lets see if we can't go through these papers again and find SOMETHING that might lead us to who is responsible for this." Nicholas spoke quietly and reassuredly. Hermione sat up, dried the tears from her face, and smiled at Nicholas. "I'm so sorry" she began to say, "I'm not usually the kind of girl who breaks down like that. I'm the strong one. I'm so terribly sorry, Nicholas."

Hermione felt foolish. She hadn't meant to break down. She had been trying so hard to be strong. To prove to everyone that she had what it took to do the job. But she, after all, was human. Nicholas smiled at her as he stood up and stretched his legs. "There's gotta be something we're missing" Nicholas said, sounding as exasperated as Hermione felt. "You know" she said, "I really appreciate your being here to help. I know you have a million other things to do, like run the country for instance. You don't have to stay." Nicholas smiled and said "I've done plenty of running the country for today. It's nice to have something else to think about."

Nicholas sat by her, each of them reading through the papers. "It seems like they're all from the same person," Nicholas said, looking through some papers, "I mean the paper has the same distinctive feel to it, and the hand writing is the same." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Why didn't I think of that?" she asked as if to herself and jumped up off the couch and asked Nicholas to wait for a moment while she popped out. She swore to be back in a few minutes.

Hermione grabbed her broom and proceeded to apparate just outside the gates to Hogwarts. She mounted her broom and kicked off in the direction of the main school building. Luckily she found exactly who she was looking for on his evening round before dinner. "Professor Snape?" she called out as she stepped of her broom. "Miss Granger. Please, call me Severus" Snape said with an awkward smile. He then noticed the frenzied look on her face. "Whatever is the matter?" He asked, concerned. Hermione told him about the situation in the quickest possible way, only including the very essential details. She then asked him to come to the ministry and take a look at the papers. Severus had always had an interest in carbon dating and authenticating parchments. He immediately agreed to accompany her back to the ministry and see what he could ascertain from the parchments.

Within 10 minutes, Snape had a suitcase packed with everything he thought he may need, informed Headmistress McGonogall of his quest, and had come back to meet Hermione outside the main gates. The apparated straight back into her office. Hermione made the introductions swiftly as Snape unpacked what he deemed his essentials. Having been handed a parchment, Snape felt it between his fingers and lifted the parchment to his nose and smelt it. "Asian" he said simply as he gently cut a small sample from the bottom of the parchment. Hermione paced and Nicholas watched in amazement as Snape ran the paper through a number of purely wizarding tests.

After half an hour, and after he had submitted the parchments to over 10 tests and graphological analysis, Snape gave his conclusions. "Most definitely Asian, as I originally suspected. The handwriting suggests someone who is not from an English speaking or writing background. From the parchment and perhaps more tellingly from the stroke and syntax patterns, I would have to conclude with almost 100 certainty that the origins of this parchment are Korean. And I would wager my entire career on the fact that it was North Korean." Snape spoke with finality and determination.

Nicholas stared at the wizard in amazement. Hermione, who had never known Snape to be more resolute, thanked him for his efforts. Snape gathered up his belongings and was about to apparate when they all were shocked by the loud _crack_. Professor Trelawney appeared in their presence. "Nicholas, it's nice to finally meet you," she said. He looked at her in amazement. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" he asked as politely as his stunned disbelief would allow. "No" Trelawney said quite simply, "but I know you. I have had visions. Be careful of the woman in blue. She will bring about your downfall if you let her." Nicholas shook his head as if trying to shake the words out of his head. She couldn't mean one of his ministers who always wore blue, could she? How could this woman know about all of this? Trelawney then turned to Hermione. "My dear, that which you have been dreading has happened. I know the visions that haunt your dreams and it appears that they have come to fruition. It has happened. I have seen it. Everyone perished. None left alive. And I believe that those responsible hail from ..." "North Korea? Kin Iong Jil and his followers?" Hermione tentatively interrupted Sybill Trelawney. "I had no idea your visions were so clear" Trelawney said.

After Sybill and Severus had apparated back to Hogwarts, Hermione sank into the couch. She had a look on her face that worried Nicholas. "What are you thinking?" he asked, sitting down next to her. "Me? I'm wondering how soon we can launch a counter attack. Silly isn't it? I mean, we haven't even confirmed that Kim Iong Jil and his followers are responsible for the attack, and I'm already thinking of brutal ways to pay the fuckers back." Nicholas smiled. "It's natural instinct, Hermione. Something deep within you knows that this is the truth and it is natural to want to extract revenge. However, I do suggest caution. Confirm those responsible first and then you can decide what to do about it." He spoke softly. Hermione looked at him and said, "First of all, we must confirm that these visions are accurate." She stood up and moved to her desk. She straightened out her clothes, tied her hair back, and sat down to compose a letter to Diggory. When complete, she summoned her own personal owl, rather than trusting her letter to any owl that would raise suspicion. Odette came swiftly and Hermione whispered her brief instructions. Nicholas watched on in amazement as Hermione explained that the wizarding community used owls for their postal requirements. It suddenly dawned on him that his Aunt Minerva had a pet owl named Theodore that she called Theo or on the odd occasion, Teddy. He wondered how long he would have remained clueless about his aunt had Hermione not alerted him to the existence of the wizarding world.

They sat in her office for the next few hours talking about everything and nothing. Hermione needed to have her mind diverted from the events that were unfolding, and Nicholas was more than happy to oblige. He couldn't help but think that if he had met her at another time and in different circumstances, she might just be the kind of girl he'd take home to meet his parents. He'd had girlfriends before, being quite a popular young man on campus during his years at Oxford, but none of them really captured his attention quite like the remarkable woman in front of him. But she was to be engaged to another man, one quite remarkable himself if Hermione's description of him was accurate. Nicholas tried to focus his attention to a rather amusing story Hermione was telling him about his Aunt Minerva trying to teach them to dance in their 4th year. When she had finished recounting the story, Hermione's face was taken over by a look of grave concern. "It's been 6 hours" she said glancing at the elegant watch that adorned her wrist, "Odette should be on sight by now." She looked at Nicholas who swiftly diverted her attention by bringing up a completely different subject.

With the evening rapidly becoming later and later, or earlier depending on the way one looked at it, Nicholas apologised for having to leave. Hermione assured him that she wholeheartedly understood. "Can I see you home, or something?" Nicholas asked. Hermione replied, "Thank you, but no. I think I'll just stay here in case Odette brings back news." Nicholas leaned in and kissed Hermione on her cheek and insisted that she let him know as soon as she had heard anything. She agreed to do that, and walked Nicholas out to his waiting car.

Back in the confines of her office, Hermione wept freely. Finally, her life was coming together. And now some North Korean wizard on a power trip was hell-bent on destroying it. _Not if I have anything to say about it_ Hermione thought to herself. She started thinking about ways of planning her counterattack. Any number of methods would have done the job perfectly, but then her eyes glanced over at the wizard chessboard that sat in a corner of her office. "That's it" she said aloud, and realised that this was a game of tactics. She thought back to a conversation she had with Ron in their third year as she sat watching him and Harry deeply engrossed in the match. "It's all about tactics" he had said, not taking his eyes off the board, "you have to lull your opponent into a false sense of security, and just when they think they've got you, you strike." With those words, he dealt the blow that won him his twelfth straight match against Harry. Hermione smiled at the memory. She knew enough about chess from her father's rather fanatical attachment to the game. She knew it had its foundations in strategic planning for wars, and if this wasn't war, she didn't know what was. She sat down on the chair by the chess set, and started a tactical war against herself. She knew that the counterattack would need to be swift. She also admitted that it needed to be carried out by those who were passionate about the outcome, and immediately thought of the perfect team; Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Mad Eye, and a few top auror's that were still in England. She immediately drew up all of the papers that would be required to set them in motion, and locked them in a secret compartment in her desk. She also knew that she would need to send a re-con team to the site should anything have gone wrong. And she had the team in mind for that too, under the critical and detailed eye of Draco Malfoy. She quickly drew up the papers for that team, too, knowing that if Odette returned without a response, she would be sending them out first thing in the morning.

Hermione then headed to her couch, and sometime just before 4am, fell asleep.

Ron spoke to Diggory and asked to be excused from the meeting that evening, considering he already knew what would be discussed. Instead, he wanted to take a bit of a walk and clear his mind. Diggory had agreed, telling Ron to stay on guard and keep his wand at the ready.

Ron walked away from the camp as the other wizards and witches came together for Diggory's address. Ron took with him Hermione's letters and a picture of the two of them at Harry and Ginny's wedding. _Oh Merlin she's beautiful _Ron thought to himself _and she's mine._ He planned in his head, as he had done about one hundred times since he departed, exactly how he was going to propose. He had wanted it to be an incredibly romantic occasion ... perhaps Valentine's Day. _Too cliché?_ He wondered. But he knew one thing. It had to be soon. Now that he had her as his own, he was damned if he was going to let anything get in his way.

And then he had heard something that pulled him out of the visions of himself slipping that diamond onto Hermione's left hand. Voices, almost chant-like in some sort of Asian language from what he could tell, surrounded him. He removed his wand from his pocket and moved behind the safety of a rather large tree. He followed the strange, hooded figures, and noticed that they were heading the way of the training camp. Ron tried to send a message to Diggory or anyone at the camp using Occlumency. _Damn it_ he thought to himself, wishing he had listened more attentively when Harry had tried to teach him.

Knowing that if he didn't do something now the whole camp would be wiped out before they knew what was upon them, Ron stepped out into the twilight and drew the attention of half of the hooded figures. "Oi!" he called out using the loudest voice he could muster. A majority of the hooded figures turned and looked at him, and he drew forth his wand and threw of a number of quite advanced spells in their directions. The leader of the pack yelled out and Ron could tell that he was giving a number of them instructions to stay behind and take care of him.

Ron summoned up every ounce of courage and strength he had to fight the wizards. He took out a number of them using jinxes and spells that he had learned on his training camp, and a number he had picked up during the fight against Voldemort. And then, for the second time in his life, Ron suffered under the Cruciatus curse. Ron felt a burning pain in parts of his body that he didn't know existed. It seemed as though he was on fire from his head to his toes. However, he knew that he had to keep fighting. A small voice in the back of his head told him that this was it. This was the moment he was to die. But Ron wouldn't allow it. _Not now_ Ron pressed on, knowing that he had to keep going. Ron fought with everything he had. He could hear the screams of those at the camp, and he knew instantly all was lost. As the fire in his body consumed him and engulfed his mind, Ron's last thoughts were of slipping the diamond onto Hermione's finger. Ron cried out her name as he surrendered to the darkness.

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN:The Aftermath**_

The news arrived in Hermione's office at 6am the following morning. Her secretary had come into work early, wondering if any news had come about from the following evening. The secretary had woken Hermione as soon as she had in her possession the letter containing the latest news. Hermione read:

_Miss Granger,_

_It was foolish of you to ignore me. It is done. The wheels are now irrevocably in motion. The camp has been obliterated. The ministry is next if you do not act within a week. _

_X_

Hermione shivered for a moment before pulling herself together and asking her Secretary to call Malfoy into her office as soon as he had arrived. The workers log told her that Malfoy was at his desk, and within moments the secretary was ushering Draco Malfoy into Hermione's office.

Hermione updated Draco on what had happened. "Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione" Draco had said, "What are your plans?" Hermione took a deep breath and said "Well, first, I want to send a recon team to the location to authenticate these claims. I want you to head that team. I need people I can trust on this one, Draco, and right now, along with Arthur, you're the best friend I've got here. I know you're the very best person I've got for this job. Are you interested?" Hermione asked, knowing what his response would be. "Absolutely. How soon can we leave?" he asked. Hermione informed him, having consulted the workers log, that everyone else she had planned on sending was at their desks, that they could leave as soon as they were all ready and had been briefed. She called them all into her office for a meeting at 6.30am.

Hermione informed Draco that apart from himself, everyone else on the recon team had no known family. "It limits the impact should anything happen to you while you're gone." She had said. Draco smiled, wondering when she had become such a fine woman. She said that she had no doubt that this would be a dangerous mission, and that's why she needed someone she could trust to head it up. "It means a lot to me" Draco began "that you would trust me for something this important. I know in the past that you and I have had our difficulties, but know that you have my 100 commitment to whatever you need me to do." Hermione smiled.

The team were briefed and on their way by 7am. Hermione called Nicholas Eaton and let him know of the latest update. He expressed his condolences at the great loss that the wizarding world had suffered and, once again, offered any assistance that he could provide.

Hermione then called a meeting with the _big six_ and informed them of what had happened. She also told them of the recon team that had been sent. Someone questioned her as to putting Malfoy in charge of the team, still not convinced that he was completely trustworthy. She responded simply by saying "My good sir, I would trust Draco Malfoy with my life."

After they were dismissed, Arthur stayed behind to speak with Hermione. "Hermione, love" he began "I ... that is ... I don't know what to say". His voice was shaking. Hermione took his hands in hers. "Arthur, he's alive." she replied. "But" Arthur continued, "How is that possible? The letter clearly said ..." "I know what the letter said, Arthur" Hermione cut him off rather abruptly, "but I also know what my heart is telling me. If he were gone forever, I would feel it. I believe he is still alive." Arthur shook his head, not knowing what to say. Hermione promised to keep him personally informed of everything she learned from Malfoy and any other correspondence received. She told him to go home and spend the rest of the day with Molly. She knew how hard this news must have been for him to take and absolutely insisted that everyone at the ministry directly involved with those on the camp went home to be with their families.

Draco and the team arrived at the training camp care of a portkey that Hermione had especially approved for their transportation. They were initially struck by the total devastation that they came upon. Deceased bodies and severed limbs scattered the camp. Due to the nature of the injuries it was impossible for the bodies to be identified. The smell of rotting human flesh almost made Draco sick. The spells used on these wizards and witches were darker than anyone on the team had ever seen. It was a hopeless situation, Draco thought to himself. No one could possibly have survived.

They spent 6 hours combing through the debris and gathering the remains for cremation as per Hermione's direct request. Anything salvageable was to be taken back to the ministry so that it could be examined. As the sun set, Draco gathered up the team and headed back to the portkey site. They carried with them anything they thought could be of assistance to the Ministry and headed back to safety.

Once back at the ministry, Draco dismissed the team telling them that their work was invaluable and that he'd see them for debriefing at 7am the following morning. Draco proceeded to Hermione's office where he found her sitting at her desk, her eyes glazed over. "Hermione?" he said tentatively as he opened her door. "Draco. Come in." She said as she attempted a smile.

He told her everything they had discovered. She listened attentively, and Draco had to wonder how she could possibly keep it all together. He gave his opinion that it would have been impossible for anyone to survive the attack. As professionally as ever, and in a manner that earned her the nickname of _ice-queen_ at Hogwarts, Hermione thanked him for his report and offered special counsellors from St. Mungo's to aid in the debriefing. Draco thanked her, saying it was probably a good idea, and she dismissed him. Draco stood up and headed for the door. As he reached it, he turned around and looked at her "May I speak freely, and as a friend?" he asked even more tentatively. "Ofcourse" she replied swiftly. "Go home. Get a good nights sleep. You're useless here in the state you're in. We're going to need a leader in the coming days, and we're going to need you 100 in control. Go home, take a long bath, grieve a little. Then come back all wands a-blazing, hey?" Hermione stood up and moved over to him. She threw her arms around him and sobbed sombre words of thanks for his work and his friendship.

As Draco left the room, Nicholas entered it. Hermione told him of the latest news that Draco had bought her. "The scientists are working on the items as we speak. But I don't know what they'll find, if they find anything at all. Mostly it was personal belongings and such. And we're still no closer to finding the leak within the ministry ..." as she spoke, it dawned on her. The only person, other than herself, that had unrestricted access to the information that had been leaked, was her secretary. Hermione knew she had to act quickly. She contacted Lupin and Tonks and sent them on a mission to escort the witch to Azkaban and question her using 'whatever means necessary'. Lupin responded that he would have answers for her by morning.

Nicholas sat back, thinking that the woman standing before him was, in a word, brilliant. Even in the darkest of hours, she carried herself with an elegance and confidence that was downright intimidating. He wondered how it was possible for her to still be coping after everything that had happened. _She'd be a formidable opponent in an election _he thought to himself, thanking God that she was a witch and not, as the term he had learned, a muggle.

"You need to switch off," he declared to her as she slumped into the chair behind her desk. "I know" she spat back at him, and taking a deep breath, chastised herself for her rudeness. "I'm sorry. I know I need to. I need to sleep. I need to eat. I need to get out of this office for a start." Nicholas smiled. "Give me one minute, and I'll arrange it. What do you fancy to eat?" He said, smiling at his newest friend. "I'd sell my grandmother for a steak with mushroom sauce and some vegetables. Why do you ask?" she said, but he ignored the question and took out his mobile phone. Hermione listened attentively to his end of the conversation. "Alistair? It's Nick Eaton, how are you? ... Good. How's business? ... excellent. Look, I know it's late and you're right about ready to close, but the reason I'm calling is to ask if you've still got any customers there tonight ... no? Excellent. Can I call in that favour now? ... ... No, no, not a date, just a friend who has had a shocking day and is lacking sleep and just offered to sell her grandmother for a steak and mushroom sauce, and seeing as you've got the best mushroom sauce in London, I thought I'd give you a call ... yeah ... no worries ... about half an hour at the most ... yeah that would be great ... thanks, Ali. See you soon ... yeah ... bye." Nicholas hung up his phone. He looked at Hermione and cheekily said, "Sometimes it's good to be the Prime Minister." Hermione giggled and Nicholas continued. "Alistair is a friend of mine, and he runs the most fabulous restaurant. Anyway, there's no one else left there and he really does the most amazing mushroom sauce, so he's going to pay his chef overtime and he'll stay open so we can get you that steak. How does that sound?" Hermione couldn't manage more than just a smile and a simple "Thank you."

Nicholas escorted her to his car, and gave his driver the address of the restaurant. Within 15 minutes they arrived and were greeted by Alistair. Alistair and Nicholas hugged like friends who hadn't seen one another in years. Nicholas introduced Hermione and Alistair said to Nicholas "If this isn't a date, you're a bloody idiot" and then turned to Hermione and said, "It's an absolute pleasure, Miss Granger. Say, you wouldn't happen to be related to Rob Granger, would you? He's my dentist" Hermione smiled. "My father is a dentist and his name is Rob. Small world, huh?" She was using every ounce of effort to carry on the conversation as she and Nicholas were seated.

They ordered their meals, and Hermione had to admit that Nicholas was right. The mushroom sauce was, indeed, amazing. Hermione knew that this was just what she needed. The food filled the empty space in her stomach, and the red wine that she selected certainly took the edge off what she was going through. Nicholas was the perfect dinner companion, thoughtful and attentive. He wouldn't let her pay for her meal, which vexed her. "It'll be your turn to pay next time, ok?" he said with a smile as he got up to go and pay the bill.

Nicholas insisted on taking her home, and they left the restaurant and got back into the car. Hermione gave the driver directions to her place. She thanked Nicholas. He told her that's what friends were for, and that he knew she'd do the same for him if their situations were reversed. "You know" he said softly, "If you need someone to talk to about it, about Ron, about anything, you have my number. Any time." "Thank you, Nicholas" she replied gently. "And stop calling me Nicholas. Friends call me Nick. The only people who call me Nicholas are people at work and my mother." "Ok then, Nick" she replied, smilingly.

They pulled up outside her building, and Nick walked her to her front door. He made her promise to sleep no matter how hard it would be to switch off. She said she was so dead tired that she could probably fall asleep standing up. She promised to head straight to bed after taking a long hot bath. Satisfied with the response, Nick kissed her on the forehead and sprung back to his waiting car.

Once inside her flat, Hermione ignored the 23 messages she had on her answering machine, and headed straight upstairs to the bathroom where she enjoyed a long soak in bubbles, something that had always made her feel better.

After an hour in the tub, she dressed in her old Gryffindor flannel pj's and headed downstairs for a warm glass of milk before bed. Whilst downstairs, she took out a pad of paper and a pen and sat down to listen to the messages on her machine. It was only then that she noticed Odette sleeping peacefully on her perch. Hermione saw the parchment she had written to Diggory. _So it's all true then_ Hermione thought to herself, and finally allowed herself to shed the tears she had denied herself all day. She wept for a good half hour. And then she pulled herself together. She needed to be strong. The entire wizarding world needed her to be strong. She finished listening to her messages, making a note to call Molly in the morning. She headed back upstairs to the privacy of her bedroom. Thankfully for her, she fell into a deep and heavy sleep within moments of her head touching the pillow.

That night, she once again, dreamed of Ron's voice calling out to her. She saw him, lying on the ground, convulsing, and she knew, even in her sleep, that she was watching the final moments of her beloved's life. She willed herself to wake up and she did. It was 8am. She quickly showered and dressed and headed back to the ministry.

_**CHAPTER TWENTY:Swift retaliation AND an awakening.**_

Back at work, Hermione contacted Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Mad Eye Moody, and the other auror's on her list, and asked them to meet her for an emergency lunch meeting at the Ministry. Lupin informed her of the update with her secretary. The woman had confessed to everything. She had been acting for Kin Iong Jil. Hermione was not surprised and told Lupin that he was, quite simply the most brilliant auror she had the pleasure of knowing, and that she'd speak to him in greater depth at the meeting. Hermione then called Molly Weasley and offered her a job as her secretary. "I need someone I can trust, Molly, and honestly, I can't think of anyone else more perfect for the job," she had said. Molly was flattered and agreed saying she needed something to keep her busy and her mind off Ron. She insisted that Hermione come to the Burrow for dinner that evening as the whole family was meeting up there. Hermione said she'd love to and that she would see Molly at 7pm. Molly would begin working the very next day.

Hermione met with the _big six_ to seek their approval for the strike force she had every intention of sending out. She gave them the details of the team she had selected, and everyone agreed it was the most talented group she could possibly have selected and they gave their unwavering support for her plans. She thanked them and they went back to their departments.

Alone in her office, Hermione called Nick and let him know of all of the recent occurrences. He was especially interested to learn about the fate of Hermione's old secretary. "She's in Azkaban, the wizarding prison" Hermione informed him, "And the wizengamot, kind of like a wizarding high court, will decide her fate. More than likely a lengthy stay in Azkaban for treason." Nick asked how she was holding up. She told him she was feeling much better after a good meal and a decent sleep. He had to go because he was having a meeting with the President of the USA in 20 minutes, but promised to call and check on her as soon as he could.

Harry was the first to arrive at the ministry for the meeting. He immediately rushed over to his best friend, and threw his arms around her. "Hermione, how are you doing?" he asked, genuine in his concern. "I'm holding up ok," she said quietly and unconvincingly. The others soon arrived, and Hermione gathered them all together.

She informed them of every piece of information that she had. They now knew that Kin Iong Jil was responsible for the attacks, and she wanted him dealt with. Quickly. The party all agreed, and she informed them of her plans for a swift counter attack. Everyone at the table was keen to be apart of what Hermione was proposing. "I need to be very clear" she said in a tone that was unwavering, "This mission will put you all in very real and grave danger. What I'm planning is madness, and you would have to have a death wish to agree to it." Everyone at the table agreed, saying that it would be risky, but that they were certain they wanted to be involved.

Hermione told them that she would get them into North Korea undetected. Once there, she told them, it would be up to them how they dealt with him. She assured them she certainly did not want him taken alive. That it would be their job to 'take him out'. Kin Iong Jil needed to obliterated.

Hermione handed them all their papers and contracts saying that if anyone wanted to back out, they simply need not turn up the following morning. The group would be leaving at 9am. She insisted they return to their families and loved ones and spend the rest of the day with them.

As she returned to her office, her mobile phone rang. It was Nick. He was calling to see how she was doing and how the lunch meeting went. She told him that all of the people she had asked to be involved with the mission had agreed and that they would leave the following morning. She admitted that she still didn't know how she was going to get them into Korea, but that she would come up with something. Nick offered her a military aircraft to take them to the border with South Korea. He was on good terms with the head of the military there, and could easily arrange for the team to be delivered to just south of the border. Hermione thanked him and it was agreed that they would all meet up at around 10am at the Air Force base.

Hermione, having done what she could, then turned her attentions to protocol and wondered what would be done about the installation of a new Minister for Magic. Part of her knew that the reason she acted so quickly was that she knew her time in the position of Minister would be coming to a close. There had to be some sort of protocol as to the election of a new Minister. Normally a retiring one would nominate his successor, and the wizengamot in conjunction with a number of witches and wizards from the ministry would vote together and without exception, elect the candidate that the retiring minister had nominated. However, this was a completely different situation and Hermione wondered if she had any chance at all of retaining her position.

The _big six_ met again that afternoon and Hermione discussed with them the election of a permanent minister. One of the older wizards said that, in the event of the death of a minister of magic, the acting Minister would be offered the full time position if they were agreed upon by the heads of department and the wizengamot. He agreed to chair the meeting that very afternoon and that an inauguration would be held the following afternoon regardless of who got the position. They would inform her as soon as the election took place. Hermione breathed a little easier. She hoped that they would have enough faith in her abilities to elect her.

The meeting concluded swiftly, with the other members of the board needing to get to the meeting chambers to meet with the members of the wizengamot to elect their new Minister.

Domenica Remallini, an elderly Italian witch of 85 years, checked on her patient for the fourth time that hour. The man in the bed of her spare room had been sleeping in a deathlike sleep since she stumbled upon his near lifeless body 3 days ago. She could tell that the wounds inflicted upon his body came from no mere mortal man, but rather that they had been inflicted upon him by some very dark kind of magic. But never in her 85 years had she seen anything quite like it. She wondered if the young man in the spare room was a wizard. She saw no signs of it. No wand. Nothing that led her to believe he was a wizard. But she wondered how a regular citizen would have bought upon him such dark magic.

She didn't know anything about him. For all she knew, the young man wasn't even Italian. Italians didn't have such fair skin. She would place her bet on him being either English, Irish, or from some part of Northern Europe. She wondered if they would be able to communicate. She wondered if he would _ever_ wake up. His red hair was matted with blood, and she had decided that she really should try to bath him some time soon.

Domenica sat in the winged armchair by his bedside. She had tried a number of times understand what he had muttered so many times during his sleep. _Her mind on me? Hay moves to me? _She had heard the words so many times in the past 72 hours, but hadn't come close to understanding their meaning. She glanced at the strangers' furrowed brow and wondered what could be going on in his mind. The healers she had sent for from Rome had done all that they could for him physically. The head healer had said that his body would heal providing his mind and soul allowed it. And as Domenica sat there, she wondered what demons were tormenting him.

As she stood to leave, she heard the stranger mutter those words again and then she saw something that almost made her heart stop beating. The stranger sat upright in his bed and looked around the room. "Where am I?" he spoke in a voice full of fear, "Am I dead?". Domenica smiled at him. So, the stranger was English after all. In her very best English she softly spoke to him. "Relax, you are among friends. My name is Domenica Remallini and you are in the spare room in my villa." The stranger shook his head, not quite understanding. Domenica continued, "I came across you 3 days ago, laying in a ditch, on the rapid path to death. My son, and granddaughter helped me bring you here. Healers have been to see you, and they say you will be fine. But you have not woken since." She smiled at the stranger. "Thank you" he said, ever so softly. "Now my good man" Domenica began, "What is your name? Let us be introduced, then you must take a bath and then I will feed you. You are hungry, no?" The stranger looked at her. "I'm absolutely starving, and I ... well ... that is ... I don't quite know my name." The stranger looked dumbfounded. "It is no matter", Domenica said, smiling. "My granddaughter loves an English singer called Robby Williams, so for now, we shall call you Robby." And with that she fussed around, getting _Robby_ a towel and a fresh change of clothes and lead him to the bathroom. "When you are all cleaned up" she had said, "come downstairs and I will have some pasta waiting for you. And ofcourse a large glass of red wine, no?" Domenica left the stranger in the bathroom and proceeded downstairs to let her son, Paolo, and granddaughter Maria Francesca know of the news about their houseguest.

Upstairs, in the bathroom, _Robby_ looked at himself in the mirror. "Who are you?" he spoke to his reflection. He received no answer. "Robby it is then" he spoke as he removed his tattered, blood soaked clothing. Every inch of him ached, and he wondered what the hell had happened to him.

He slid into the bath and allowed the water to cleanse him. He took up the cake of home made soap and lathered himself up, washing away all the dirt and grime that had built up on him. Washing his hair was no easy task, but he managed. After 25 minutes, he got out of the bath, cleaner, a little less sore in some parts and a little more in others. He dressed in the clothes, a simple pair of cotton trousers and a button up shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. He somehow got the idea that he had been meaning to cut his red locks.

Robby walked out of the bathroom and was instantly greeted by the aroma of a home-cooked meal. Feeling that he had not enjoyed one of those for a while, he quietly headed downstairs, following his nose to the kitchen. Domenica, the kind, elderly lady who had been there when he woke up, was sitting at the large table while a man, around his fathers age, set the table and a young woman, a little younger than him from the looks of it, served up 4 bowls of pasta. "Ah Robby" Domenica spoke, "This is my son, Paolo, and my granddaughter Maria Francesca." Robby shook each of their hands and said it was a pleasure to meet them and that he was very thankful for them helping him out.

The party of 4 sat down to eat, and the 3 Italians were impressed with his ability to eat. He managed 3 plates full of pasta. "Sorry for being such a pig" he had said, "but I'm bloody starving." They had all said it was no wonder considering what he had apparently been through. Paolo asked him if he had remembered anything, and Robby informed them that he had not, other than the fact that he thought he'd been meaning to get a haircut. They all laughed at this, and Maria Francesca had said that her friend was a hairdresser and that she would drive him into town the following morning to get a haircut. Robby explained that he didn't know if he had any money or anything, and Domenica simply said, "You are our guest. We will take care of you." she then turned to Maria Francesca and said "While you are in town, take him to a clothing store and get him some new clothes too. He can't wear your fathers old clothes forever." Robby thanked her so very much, saying that when he remembered who he was, he would return her generosity.

That night, Robby, Paolo, Domenica, and Maria Francesca combed through newspapers from the past two weeks to see if there were any reports of attacks or missing people. Nothing. Domenica insisted that Paolo get copies of English newspapers to see if there were any reports in them. She also made a note to order the delivery of the London Times from now on. Robby thanked her for her generosity once again.

Robby stifled a yawn, wondering how it would be possible for him to be tired after sleeping for 3 days. He asked if he could help with the dishes, but Maria Francesca insisted that she would take care of it. Robby excused himself and headed back to his room. He found his room again, and discovered that his bed had been remade with fresh sheets and that a pair of pyjamas lay on his bed. He smiled, knowing he was in good hands.

The stranger, now commonly known as Robby slept well that night. His dreams were free from the demons that seemed to haunt his previous days sleep.

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:Time Marches On**_

_Six Weeks Later_

Hermione sat in her office, eagerly awaiting news from Harry and the

re-con team. They had been gone for six weeks and she had received daily updates letting her know where they were and how close they were to _neutralising the target_. She hadn't received any word for 3 days, and Hermione had begun to worry. She had hoped that it would be done by now, but also knew that Kin Iong Jil would not go down quietly. He would fight, and Hermione needed to reassure herself constantly that she had selected the right team for the job. In the end, Fred, George, and Percy had insisted on joining the team. Against her better judgement she had allowed it. She had been questioning the decision since, but Harry had assured her that their knowledge of spying devices had been invaluable.

As the now permanent Minister for Magic, Hermione had been doing a brilliant job. The entire wizarding community had banded together and had willingly embraced the new laws Hermione had put into place. Her inauguration speech had been quite simply ingenious. Everyone had been so impressed with her strength, determination, and resolve. Professor McGonogall had requested a transcript of the speech to share with her students. Indeed, everyone was exceptionally happy with the wizarding world's newest leader.

Hermione still kept in daily contact with Nick Eaton. She knew that international relations with North Korea weren't exactly the friendliest, so she felt the need to keep him up to date with what was going on in the wizarding world. He appreciated the information, and offered his assistance whenever she would require it.

All in all, Hermione was travelling well. Only those very close to her knew that she was still tormented by such awful dreams. Ginny had noticed that she still hadn't properly grieved. She had told Hermione to take a week off. To get away. To leave the wizarding world behind and just spend some time for herself. But Hermione had insisted that she had too much to do, and it was not the time for selfishness.

Molly Weasley was also concerned. As Hermione's secretary, Molly had noticed the exceptionally long hours that Hermione had worked. Every Friday evening, she insisted that Hermione join her and the rest of the family at the Burrow for dinner. This Friday was no exception. Hermione had told Molly that she'd love to join them for dinner again. Molly and Hermione had had a laugh about how Molly still needed to issue Hermione with an invitation for dinner, and they came to the understanding that Hermione would attend dinner at the Burrow every Friday evening unless she had previous commitments.

Hermione returned into her office and looked over Professor McGonogall's proposal to change the syllabus at Hogwarts. Ofcourse, the proposal had passed the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, and Hermione knew that she need only sign the final page and the new syllabus would be implemented the following year. But Hogwarts was still very special to Hermione, and she decided she really should take more of an interest, and sat down to read over the changes.

Within 10 minutes of sitting down with her coffee and the syllabus changes, Molly knocked on the door. Popping her head in she said, "I know you don't like being disturbed, but this just arrived from Harry" and then approached Hermione's desk and handed over an envelope. "Sit down, Molly, let's see what it says" Hermione said with a smile. Molly sat down and Hermione read the note aloud.

The assigned task had been completed, and they were safely in South Korea. He requested that she contact Nick Eaton and request a return flight at the earliest convenience as they were all keen to get home. He assured her that everyone was safe and that all enemies had been _neutralised._ Hermione was relieved and stood up from her chair, moved around her desk, and flung her arms around Molly. "Well then," she had said, "that's five sons, one son-in-law and a daughter safe. Now if we could just find the other, then things would be perfect." Molly looked at her with tears welling up in her eyes. Molly said "Hermione, dear, it's been a long time since any of us really held out any hope for Ron returning to us. In fact, we're quite resigned to the fact that we have lost him." Hermione looked determinedly at Molly and said, "Forgive me, Molly, but I can't give up on him just yet. Part of me wants to agree with you, hold a damned memorial service and get some closure, but for the most part, I still believe that he is alive. I have to believe it. I'm sure that I'd feel it if he was gone. But I don't. I still have the same dream where I hear him calling out to me." It had taken a lot for Hermione to share that. She had tried to keep it to herself, and had even succeeded in keeping it from Ginny who had an innate ability to get information out of people. But somehow, she had felt a sense of relief in telling Molly. Molly had comforted her, telling her it was ok. That she needed to deal with the situation however she needed to. Molly tried to warn Hermione not to pin all her hopes and dreams on Ron still being alive, especially since all of the evidence before them pointed to his being dead. Hermione admitted that the situation was grim, but that she really couldn't let go. Not yet anyway.

Molly left Hermione's office and Hermione pulled out her mobile phone and rang Nick. He assured her that he would get her people out of there that very day. He said he'd contact his team in South Korea and let her know exactly when they could expect them home. True to his word, Nick called her back within 15 minutes and told her that the plane would be departing within the hour, and that they could expect the team home by midnight that very night. Hermione thanked him saying she would be forever in his debt, and that if there was ever anything HE needed from the ministry, all he need do is ask.

Hermione quickly informed Molly and Ginny of the news before calling a meeting with the _big six_ and letting them know. She called the _Daily Prophet, The Quibbler, _and a number of other wizarding media outlets, letting them know that there would be a press conference the following afternoon at 5pm. She also informed the foreign press who had interests in the story, and invited them to the ministry for the press conference.

She sat down, happy for the first time in six weeks, and prepared her statement for the press. She wouldn't let them know too many details, and left sections blank to include information that she was sure Harry would provide. At 4pm that afternoon, Hermione packed up her bag, and insisted Molly do the same. She was giving them the afternoon off. She had told Molly that she would be doing a spot of shopping on the way to the Burrow, and invited Molly to join her. The two witches left the ministry arm in arm, and headed for the shopping heart of London.

The redheaded man known as Robby was no closer to remembering who he was or what he was doing in Italy. He had undergone countless memory spells, taken all sorts of concoctions to aid his memory return, but still, six weeks later, he had not been able to remember a single thing. He had kept himself busy working in Domenica's vineyard and still read the English newspapers daily to see if anything could jog his memory. But so far, nothing had worked. Paolo and Maria Francesca had been as kind as Domenica had, and indeed the whole town had been very kind to him. They welcomed the stranger into their homes, and he had decided that if he were unable to remember, he would be happy to settle in the small village just outside of Tuscany.

He had learned a few things about himself. He really loved pasta. And he was equally fond of red wine. He also knew he wasn't too fond of seafood.

He had wrestled frequently with the phrase Domenica had told him he had muttered over and over again. _Her mind on my knee._ What the hell had that meant? Whose mind was he talking about, and what the hell was it doing on his knee? He had thrown around a hundred different explanations, each as ridiculous as the next. But on that day in particular he had cast it aside.

Domenica was holding her usual Friday evening feast. Tonight would be especially festive as Maria Francesca was bringing home her new boyfriend from Rome. Everyone was most excited about the prospect of meeting Gianni. They had feared that Maria Francesca would spend her whole life with her father and grandmother. Since the death of her mother, Maria Francesca had been a homebody. She was never happier than when she was at home, but lately, she had found more and more reasons to travel to Rome. And tonight, she would be bringing him home to meet the family. Robby had laughed at how quickly he had become part of the family. Part of him felt that he had come from a large family. He was at his most comfortable in large groups, and had felt so at home during family gatherings.

The evening was a complete success. Gianni, as with everyone he had met, was intrigued by the redheaded strangers story. He told Maria Francesca later that night that he had some quite powerful wizard friends who may be able to help out more.

Lying in bed that night, Robby thought back to the looks that Gianni and Maria Francesca had exchanged. He had a feeling that he, too, had exchanged looks like that with someone. Surely if he had a girl friend waiting for him at home, or a family that had missed him, someone would have posted a missing persons notice. But they had contacted the authorities, and no one matching his description had been reported as missing. He wondered what that could have meant. Surely someone missed him. He felt it. As he surrendered to sleep that night, his thoughts were of a pair of brown eyes, flecked with gold.

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:A Fairy Princess or a Scary Advisary**_

_One Year later._

Hermione was on her ritual morning jog through Kensington when her mobile phone rang. She stopped jogging and, locating a nearby bench, sat down and answered the phone. "Granger" she had said, not recognising the number on the display. "Hermione? It's Nick. I'm sorry to call you so early, but I'm just about to jump on a plane to Paris and I won't be back till this afternoon and I needed to ask you something before I left, and I knew you'd be awake." Hermione laughed to herself at his million miles an hour statement. "Just on my morning jog" she said, "What can I do for you?" Nick took a deep breath and said, "You know how you said if there was anything you could do to help me out, you'd be good for it?" "Well yes" Hermione replied. Nick said "Well, I'm going to need to call in that favour tonight." Hermione was puzzled. She asked "Um, ok. What is it?" Nick explained to her that he was to attend a state dinner that night, and that the President of the USA would be there, and that he was a family man, and that Nick really needed to take a date so that he and the President of the USA had some kind of common ground. And seeing as he didn't really have a girl friend to take, and how none of the women from his office were of an appropriate age to take with him. He asked if Hermione would mind terribly going along with him, strictly as a friend, ofcourse. "I'll understand if you say no" Nick said, hoping to God she wouldn't. "Well, Nick, I ... um ... that is I ... well, ok!" Hermione's head was swimming with a million reasons to say no, but none of them seemed to come to the tip of her tongue. Nick sounded genuinely glad. He informed her that it was a black tie event, and that he would send a car to her house at 6.30 that night to collect her. He told her that he'd have his secretary fax Molly a guest list so she could know whom she would be dining with. He informed her that a rather _hot_ string quartet would be providing music for the night, but that if she didn't want to dance, then that would be fine. Hermione told him that she was rather partial to dancing, and that she would be ready at 6.30pm.

Hermione quickly returned to her flat, and headed up for a shower. She rummaged through her increasingly messy wardrobe, only to discover the only formal kind of dress she had was the one she wore to the Weasley's New Years Eve party. She held the dress up and the tears fell. Until that moment, she had not been willing to accept that, perhaps, Ron was gone. She had always believed that he would return. She fell onto her bed and wept. _How can he be gone?_ She thought to herself. _How can he have left me?_ Her heart ached.

Hermione wasn't sure exactly how long she had laid there, weeping as she had never wept before. Eventually she got up off her bed and headed into the ensuite. She took a long hard look in the mirror. _Who am I?_ She asked herself. _Without Ron, who am I?_ She stared at herself until her eyes blurred. She knew she needed to get away. She needed time to herself. She cursed that Ginny was right. Hermione took one last look in the mirror and promised herself that she would get away for a week. She'd finish out the week, and then take a long needed break from her world.

Hermione dressed and headed out for work at 10am. She had _never_ been late for work. But she was sure that she would be forgiven.

At the ministry, she called Arthur into her office. She asked him if he would like to be in charge for a week while she took some time away. Arthur said that it was about time that she got away, and that he was incredibly flattered by her offer. He asked her if she was sure that he was the right man for the job, and she said there was no one else that she would rather have in the job. Arthur accepted the offer and returned to his office.

Hermione worked solidly throughout the day, not breaking for lunch. She called Molly into her office at 3pm and told her that she would be leaving for the day. Molly was surprised. Hermione had always worked such long hours, and here she was, coming in late and leaving early on the same day. Hermione confessed to Molly the realisation she had come to that morning. She had realised that, perhaps, Ron wasn't coming home. And that while she wasn't quite ready for it right now, it might just be time to start thinking about that memorial service after all. Molly had agreed. While she, too, had held out hope for Ron, both of them knew the chances of him still being alive were exceedingly remote. Hermione told Molly that she needed to go out to buy a dress for her dinner with Nick that night. "You know Hermione," Molly said with a tiny twinkle in her eye, "I've always liked that young man. Always thought that he'd be the one person to make you happy if Ron ... well ... if Ron wasn't around to be able to. It's a smart choice, my dear." Hermione had argued that it wasn't like that between them, and that they were just friends, and this was certainly not a date. Molly nodded, saying "It might not be that way for you, my dear, but I'm not entirely certain it's not that way for him" and with that, she exited Hermione's office.

Hermione sat at her desk, wondering what Molly could possibly have meant. Surely Nick didn't _like her_ like her. No, that would be impossible. _Isn't it?_ Hermione questioned herself. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get _anything _productive done that afternoon, Hermione set about setting out all of things Arthur would need for the week he was to be Minister. She kept herself busy until 2.45pm. Admitting that she was procrastinating, Hermione packed her bag, and left her office, insisting that Molly also take the afternoon off.

Hermione strolled through the evening gowns at a very exclusive London boutique, and wondered if she would find anything appropriate. And then she saw it. The gown shimmered like a midnight sky filled with a billion stars and she knew it was _the one._ The gown was strapless, perhaps a little too exposed for a function with the President of the USA and for the date of the Prime Minister, but damn it, she liked it. The black velvet gown was fitted at the top and fell into an A-line bottom that skimmed the floor, and was beaded with hundreds of thousands of tiny crystal beads. It was simply stunning, and she felt amazing in it.

Back in her apartment, Hermione raced into the shower to wash her hair. Stepping out, she applied a sizeable amount of product to her hair, and pulled it up into an elegant french roll, something Fleur had taught her to do the first Christmas after Hogwarts. She applied a subtle amount of foundation and a neutral coloured lipstick before setting to work on her eyes. Her eyes had always been her best feature, and she had learned early on to make the most of them. She applied a modest amount of silvery eye shadow, black eyeliner and 4 layers of mascara. The result was smouldering smokey eyes, and looking in the mirror once she was dressed, Hermione admitted she looked stunning. _I wish Ron could see me_ she thought to herself. And for the first time since he had disappeared, Hermione didn't cry when she thought of him. She sprayed herself with a little Chanel No.5, her special occasion perfume, as she heard a knock at the door. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, Hermione realised it was probably the driver, and so grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. Opening the door, she saw Nick standing there in a cream tux jacket and black trousers. "No one is going to believe you're just a friend in that dress, Hermione" Nick said as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. A few passers by looked at the two of them, and whispered amongst themselves how much the young man looked like the Prime Minister. Nick gave Hermione his arm and escorted her to the car.

Once safely on the way, Hermione turned to Nick and said "I didn't expect you to come and pick me up ... I thought you'd just be sending a car." He smiled and said, "My flight came in on time which is miraculous. So I showered, dressed, and I was ready just as Spencer was about to leave to collect you, so I thought I might surprise you." Hermione then checked over the dossiers that he had faxed to Molly to ensure that she had everyone down pat, including spouses, children, hobbies, and anything else that she could remember. Nick told her that she would do brilliantly, and reiterated how thankful he was that Hermione agreed to go with him tonight. Apparently the President of the USA was a little concerned that he hadn't yet settled down and started a family, and going stag to an event like this would not be the cleverest move, politically. Hermione understood completely.

As the car pulled up outside the houses of parliament, Nick cursed under his breath. "What's the matter?" Hermione asked him. "Reporters" he replied. "I didn't think we'd really run into any tonight. But look at them. Vultures. The lot of them." He seemed genuinely disturbed by their presence. Hermione smiled and said, "My best friend is a reporter. It's ok Nick. What's the worst they can do? Take your photo? You have it taken 1000's of times a week. Don't be concerned." Nick turned to look at her before saying "Except this time it won't just be me they'll be taking a photo of. Can you imagine their beady little eyes spinning with Cash signs when they see me getting out of the car with you?" Hermione hadn't thought of that. "I'm not worried about it Nick. Honestly." She tried to sound convincing. "It's not you I'm concerned about. It's my mother. She's been at me to find a nice girl, and I've told her I haven't met any nice single girls willing to date the Prime Minister. Can you imagine what she's going to put me through when she sees photo's of us together in the newspaper?" He sounded genuinely concerned. "Just tell her the truth," Hermione offered. "I'm sure she'll understand." Nick smiled and took Hermione's hand in his. He gently planted a kiss on it and said, "What would I do without a friend like you?"

The car pulled up beside a red carpet, and Hermione had the sinking suspicion that she had gotten herself in way over her head. A tiny part of her felt like a princess or a movie star arriving a gala, but on the whole she felt like a scared little girl who gave off an air of confidence. Remembering what her mother always told her about keeping her chin up, Hermione raised up her head and waited for Spencer to open the rear door.

Waiting crowds cheered as Nicholas exited the vehicle. He waved to the people, many of whom were waiving the Union Jack, and then turned around to help Hermione out of the car. The atmosphere was electric and Hermione could have sworn she could have heard a pin drop. No one had expected him to bring a date, not even the waiting paparazzi, and so suddenly, the calm and quite was broken as a million flashes shattered the darkness of the evening. Hermione held her head high as Nick held out his hand, and walked her towards the parliament building. Not only paparazzi camera's flashed, but those of the crowd who had gathered to catch a glimpse of the Prime Minister and special guests. Hermione carried herself with grace, and paused to greet the people as Nicholas shook hands and chatted to the common people. Nicholas was chatting to a young couple, a man and his wife who recently emigrated from the USA, about his educational policies and their daughter who looked about 5 years old, complete with white blonde ringlets, tugged at Hermione's dress. Hermione knelt down to the girl and said "Hello." The girl grinned back, and Hermione could see that she had lost a tooth recently. "Wow! You've lost a tooth" Hermione said, "That must mean that you are very grown up. I'm Hermione. What's your name?" The little girl looked at her mother who nodded. "I'm Carissa," she said in the sweetest voice Hermione had ever heard. She wondered to herself just when she had gotten so clucky. "Well, Carissa is a very pretty name for such a pretty girl" Hermione said smiling at the child. "You're pretty, too" Carissa replied, "You look just like a fairy princess." "Well thank-you" Hermione said, genuinely flattered by the compliment paid to her by the 5-year-old girl. "I was saving this for the First-Lady of America, that's where my mummy and daddy were born, but you're much nicer." Carissa said as she handed Hermione a small bouquet of flowers. Hermione took one flower from the bouquet and put it in the little girls hair. "There" Hermione said, "Now you're a fairy princess, too." Carissa squealed with delight and hugged her mother's leg. Nicholas called Hermione and she turned back to Carissa and said "Carissa, it was very nice meeting you. But my friend and I have to go inside now. Be a good girl for your mummy and daddy, wont you?" Carissa beamed a huge smile back at Hermione and said "Always." Nicholas lead Hermione by the hand, and they were photographed what seemed like a million times. As they walked through the doors, Nick leaned in and whispered into Hermione's ear "You were brilliant just then. You'd be a scary political advisary. That or a really brilliant partner for a Prime Minister, you know that?" and before Hermione could come up with a smart alec reply, the doorman announced their arrival. _The Honourable Nicholas Eaton, Prime Minister of England, and Miss Hermione Granger. _Hermione felt the same as she had on the evening of the Yule Ball in her fourth year at Hogwarts. _All dressed up and on the arm of the wrong boy_ she thought to herself. And much as she had all those many years ago, Hermione forced a smile and tried to enjoy the evening.

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:The press have a field day**_

Hermione woke the following morning with her alarm blazing in one ear and her mobile phone blaring in the other. She turned off the alarm and answered the phone with a simple "Granger". The voice on the other end travelled at a million miles and hour. "Hermione. It's Ginny. You know, the woman who is supposed to be your best friend? The one who shouldn't have to read about your love life on the front page of _The Enquirer_?" _Shit_ Hermione thought to herself. And then she recalled last night. The state dinner. The paparazzi. _Shit_ she thought again, and began to open her mouth to explain when Ginny continued. "But the biggest surprise of the evening was a Miss Hermione Granger, guest of the Prime Minister. While number 10 Downing Street is remaining tight lipped about the possible romance between the Prime Minister and this mystery woman, onlookers were more than taken with her and the chemistry between the two was undeniable. It appears that Nicholas Eaton's bachelor days might be numbered." Hermione listened in stunned silence. She processed what she had heard and then spoke "Ginny, as a member of the press, you should know better than to believe anything you read in the _Enquirer._" "I know" Ginny replied, "So that's why I also got the _London Times_ and guess what? You're on the front page of that, too." "Ginny" Hermione began, but couldn't find words to complete the sentence she had begun. Ginny sighed and said "Harry and I both think it's wonderful that you're moving on. And Nicholas Eaton seems like a really wonderful man, Hermione, but it would have been nice to hear it from you, not a tabloid newspaper." Ginny sounded genuinely hurt. Hermione took a deep breath and said "Ginny, there's nothing to tell. We're friends. That's all there is to it. I'm not moving on. I'm not ready to. Nick needed a date and asked me as a friend. A friend, Ginny, nothing more than that. If, and that's a big _if_, I do ever start seeing someone on a more intimate level than just friends, then I assure you, you will be the very first person I talk to about it. But Nick is just a friend, as Harry is just a friend, and Draco is just a friend." Ginny bit back with "Harry and Draco don't look at you the way he is looking at you in this picture." Hermione could only respond with a sigh. Ginny went on "I'm sorry, Hermione. My hormones are crazy at the moment. I thought ... well I thought you were cutting me off" "Hormones going crazy, huh?" Hermione asked cheekily, "Sure you're not pregnant?" Ginny was silent. "Ginny? Is there something _you're _not telling _me?"_ Hermione asked. "I peed on a stick yesterday" Ginny responded in reference to a muggle device used to determine pregnancy. "And?" Hermione said, fishing for more information. Ginny spoke softly "And I'm seeing a muggle doctor and a wizarding one this afternoon. But if this device is accurate, and it claims to be in 99.95 of cases, then you may just be an aunt again." The two witches squealed in delight. Harry and Ginny had only recently decided that the time was right to start trying to have a baby. Until recently they had been waiting for Ron to come home. But, it appeared that they had given up any hope of that occurring, and so, without a word to anyone, had begun their attempts to begin a family. It had only been 2 months, Ginny noted. "Well, you Weasley women sure are fertile. Look at your mother" Hermione said. Ginny laughed and said, "Don't remind me."

Hermione went into work that morning and got a number of strange looks from the Ministry employees. Surely they all didn't read the muggle newspapers? _Damn it_ Hermione thought to herself. It was her who had urged them all to say in touch with the goings on of the muggle community, wasn't it? And now she was going to have to pay for it, much as Arthur had with that blasted flying car.

Her mobile phone rang just as she sat down in her office. "Granger" she answered in her customary tone. "Hermione? It's Nick. Have you seen the papers?" He asked tentatively. "No, but I've heard. I usually have the paper delivered here, so I'll see it soon." "My mother rang at 6am." He said, sounding grave. "She's coming for lunch today and wants me to invite you to dine with us. I tried telling her the truth, like you told me, but she doesn't believe me. Said if you're just a friend, then I'm an idiot." Hermione smiled and said she was incredibly busy that day, due to her leaving work early the day before, but insisted that she would send some flowers and a note for his mother c/o his office. "Are you piking on me, Granger?" he asked cheekily. "Ah, you know me too well, Eaton. Good-bye" she replied before hanging up the phone. _He's a wise choice_ she thought to herself. _He's smart, he's got a good job, he enjoys reading, and he is incredibly handsome_ Hermione made a mental list before finishing it off with _there's just one important thing that he's not ... he's not Ron._ Hermione smiled to herself. Over a year later, and her heart still belonged completely to a ghost. _Ron is gone_ she tried to convince herself with reason. But then her heart spoke to her _then why do you still hold out for him. Why does it hurt you so to think about the memorial service?_ Hermione sat, arguing with herself for about 20 minutes before a knock at the door startled her. Molly bought in the newspapers and said that Hermione had looked stunning the previous evening, even if she was getting a little thin and pale these days. Hermione smiled at the woman she had come to think of a second mother, and thanked her. She asked Molly to sit down.

Nothing could have prepared Molly for what Hermione said next. "Molly, I've been thinking, and when I get home from my little holiday, how about we do something about a memorial service for Ron. I figure it's about time, and I was thinking a small plaque in the garden at the Burrow would be just what he would have liked. I'm also thinking of something with all of the names of those lost that night to be here at the ministry. What do you think?" Molly saw a single tear trickle down Hermione's cheek. "Hermione, love, I think that's a really lovely idea. And a plaque under that big oak tree would be just what he would have picked out for himself." Molly moved around to behind Hermione's desk and hugged her. She said "I'll start going through a few things with Ginny and Harry while you're gone, and when you get back, come to the Burrow and stay for a bit and we can make all the arrangements."

Hermione looked longingly at a double photo frame she had on her desk. One side held a photo that Harry had taken of Ron and Hermione on their graduation day. The two of them tried to smile for a sensible photo, but then he had tickled her, and she had elbowed him in the ribs, and he had gone down like a sack of potatoes, and then she had doubled over with laughter. Looking back at it now, she should have known. The other photo was of them dancing at Harry and Ginny's wedding. They had not known that their picture was being taken, and were dancing, holding one another, and looking at one another like they were the only two people in the world. She smiled. They had wasted so many years. And just when they had finally gotten their acts together, it had all been tragically ripped away from them. But Hermione straightened up and decided to focus on the fact that she had him rather than the fact that he had been lost. She put the picture frame back in it's place, and turned her attention to the work she was sorting through for Arthur as this was to be her last day at work before her week off.

Hermione worked through till about 4pm when she realised that she hadn't had lunch. She was just thinking about going out to pick up a quick bite to eat when there was a quiet knock at the door. Molly Weasley opened the door as Hermione called out "Come in". Nick Eaton was there, with lunch for Hermione. "You said you were too busy to have lunch with me, and so I though I'd bring lunch to you." He smiled wickedly, and Hermione asked him to come in. He handed over her sandwich and bottle of flavoured mineral water, and Hermione thanked him. She ate heartily, and this amused Nick. "How is your mother?" Hermione asked. Nick rolled his eyes and said "Painful. Now she wants me to bring you to tea at her place tomorrow afternoon at 4pm. I said I would try to but said that I had some previous engagements so that if you don't want to go, we can always get out of it." He looked at her hesitantly. Hermione smiled and said, "I'd like to meet her. Now these previous engagements? Am I right in presuming they are the products of your overactive imagination?" Nick blushed and said, "It's the first free Saturday I've had in months." Hermione smiled and said, "Well then, it looks like we're having afternoon tea with your mother. But first, I want you to come somewhere with me." Nick looked at her, puzzled. "Where?" "Well", she began, "One of my best friends is playing in the Grand Final of the British Quidditch Cup tomorrow, and I promised him I'd be there to watch. It starts at 8am, and should probably be over by 3pm, which would give us time to get to your mothers. But, some games go on for days, so if it's not over, I'll just go back afterwards." Nick looked at her in amazement. "What the bloody hell is Quidditch?" he asked. She tried, dreadfully, to explain the game. It was clear that she wasn't a real fan of the game, but she _had_ promised Harry. And so Nicholas agreed saying, "Ok! I'll go to this game with you tomorrow morning if you have dinner with me tonight." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Hmmmmm deal." Nick grinned and said, "Would it be pushing it to suggest a movie too?" Hermione smiled "Yes, that would be pushing it, but I am in a good mood, so ok!" Nick said he'd pick her up from her place at 7pm.

Once he had left, Hermione picked up her mobile phone and rang Ginny. Ginny read the display and, seeing Hermione's name on the display, answered "Aunty Hermione. How are you?" Hermione squealed in delight. The two women discussed how both Muggle and wizard doctors had confirmed that she was 7 weeks pregnant. Her baby would be due in May the following year. They were both so excited. Hermione called Molly into the office and gave her the phone so Ginny could tell her the news. Molly was as excited as her daughter, and insisted on starting knitting straight away. Hermione insisted that Molly take the rest of the day off to go out wool shopping and Molly left in a flap about how much wool she might need, and how much she could get done by May.

Hermione then told Ginny about her _date_ with Nick that night. And that she would be bringing him to Harry's game the following day. Ginny was genuinely happy for her best friend, and said that she would be so happy to meet him. Hermione insisted that it didn't mean she didn't still love Ron. Ginny said she knew that Hermione would always love Ron. After all, first loves are impossible to forget, as Ginny knew so well.

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:A realisation and a reawakening**_

Hermione dressed in a pair of jeans and a black v-neck sweater for her date. Nick had said it would be very informal and that he would just throw on some jeans and runners. Somehow, she wasn't nearly excited enough. She knew that this was the start of a new phase of her life, but somehow, every time she turned around, she saw things that reminded her of Ron. The pictures on the wall, the furniture in her living room that he had helped her rearrange. Everything around her was Ron. She wondered if it was a sign. If somehow, this was him telling her not to move on. As she blinked away tears, she decided that she really should pack up his things. For some reason, his clothes still hung in her closet, a daily note that he might walk through the front door any moment. Hermione decided that she really should sell the apartment and find somewhere else to live. And even though it was only the end of October, Hermione decided that she'd wait till the next year. New Years Eve had always been a special night for her, and she decided that after that New Years Eve, she would pack up his things, and her things too, and find somewhere else to live.

Nick arrived promptly at 6.58pm, and they left in the back of the car, driven once again by Spencer.

The night was pleasant, and Hermione tried so hard to enjoy herself. Nick was sweet, and Hermione knew he deserved so much more than she was able to give him. After a delicious meal at Alistair's and the latest blockbuster movie in a private cinema screening, Nick and Hermione got back into the car. Nick took the first move, by taking Hermione's hand in his as they snaked through the streets of London to Hermione's flat. She didn't stop him, wondering when it would start feeling right. She was still wondering when it would start feeling right as Nick walked her up the stairs to her flat. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Hermione." he said anxious for her response. "Me too" she said after too long a pause. And before she knew it, Nick was leaning in to kiss her. She turned her head away from him. "He's gone, Hermione" Nick spoke. "You're not cheating on him if he's dead." His words had an air of bitterness that Hermione found exceedingly unattractive. "You don't think I know he's gone?" Hermione spat back, a little too aggressively. "You don't think I've spent the last year trying to get myself to admit that? Trust me, Nick, if there's ANYONE who knows he's gone, it's me." Hermione almost gave way to tears. She had been doing far too much of that lately. "Well, if you're not over him, Hermione, when do you think you will be? Because I don't think it's any secret how I feel about you. But if you're going to go on being in love with a ghost ... well I just can't compete with that. We could be so right, Hermione, but I'm not going to be second choice. When you're ready to move on, then call me. I think it's pretty safe to say that I won't be coming with you tomorrow. And don't worry about my mother and the tea. I'll just tell her I'm too busy. But Hermione, think about this ... What I am offering you is something real. Something tangible. Not a memory. Think about that." and with that, Nick headed back down the stairs and into the waiting car, and headed off.

Hermione sank into her couch and wept. She had known it had been too soon. But if it was too soon after almost 18 months, she wondered when it would be the right time. She wondered if it would EVER be the right time. She wondered if she would EVER be able to let him go. The week away was exactly what she needed. She would use the week away to examine herself.

Hermione fell asleep that night, huddled under a blanket on her couch, thinking of Ron and wondering if somewhere, somehow, he too was falling asleep thinking of her.

The red headed man woke that morning, as usual, at 5am. He headed off to work in the vineyards like he would each day. It had been a year since he had been at the Villa. And he had given up discovering who he really was. He seemed quite happy with the new identity and life he had carved out for himself. Robby. The name had sounded so foreign to him to begin with. He was certain that it was not his name. But it was now all he knew. As the sun beamed down on him, one of the other workers called him in for lunch. _Has time really gone by that quickly?_ He thought. The morning had flown by. He walked back to the house, thinking of what the past year had offered him. He had dated a number of really quite beautiful women. Rebecca, the optometrist. Jacqueline, the athlete. Bonita, the violinist. And while they had all been really wonderful, he never really felt a connection that he knew he had before what everyone had begun to call _the accident._

Sitting at the lunch table, he ate heartily. One thing he was certain of was that he had always enjoyed food. The chatter of the male workers died down as Maria Francesca entered the room. A number of the men had crushes on her, but nothing had ever eventuated. She handed him his newspapers as she did every day. He had long given up of finding anything that would jog his memory. He looked first at the Italian papers, and seeing nothing of interest, decided he might flick through _The London Times. _And there, in black and white, he saw her. His past. As a flood of memories washed over him he was overwhelmed. It was now becoming clear. It wasn't _Her mind on my knee_ as Domenica had insisted, but _Hermione_. And there she was, on the cover of _The London Times_, the girlfriend of the Prime Minister. He felt ill. Maria Francesca looked at him and said "Robby? Is everything all right?" He looked at her. "It's not Robby" he said "its Ron. My name is Ron Weasley." She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it by fainting.

When he came too, 15 minutes later, Domenica was pressing a warm towel to his forehead. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Ron Weasley." News had travelled fast. "I have to go back. I can't let her be with him. I'm a wizard. Did you know? My sister married by best friend" he was talking at a billion miles and hour, afraid that if he didn't speak now, he would forget again. Domenica smiled. "I had my suspicions that you were a wizard, but ... well ... we must see about getting you home now, no?" Ron smiled. "If you wouldn't mind."

Three days later, Ron expressed for the millionth time how grateful he was for everything Domenica, Paolo, and Maria Francesca had done for him. He said he would arrange to send a thank you gift as soon as he got home. _Home _he thought to himself. He had begun to worry that he'd never know what it felt like to know home. And now there he was, about to travel by portkey back to the Burrow. He wondered how much had changed. How everyone was. Would Harry and Ginny be still as in love as they ever had been? Would Fred and George have finally met girls that could tame them? Would the Burrow still offer him the refuge it always had? _Hermione_ he thought. How much would she have changed? Would she still hold a place in her heart for him?

Ron hugged Domenica, Paolo, and Maria Francesca, promising to keep in touch, before climbing the hill by the Villa. He wanted to take Hermione there. He wondered if it was too late. Clearing his mind of negativity, he crouched down and gently touched the enchanted umbrella that would take him home, finally.

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:The best-laid plans are interrupted**_

Harry and Ginny sat at the dining table of the Burrow with Molly and Arthur as they nutted out the plans for Ron's memorial service. They were currently involved in a heated discussion as to the wording of the plaque. They had, thankfully, agreed on an invitation list, and an order of service. Hermione and Harry would be delivering a joint eulogy. But for all the decisions made that evening, they were no closer to agreeing on a wording for the plaque. "It has to have Hermione's name on it." Ginny insisted. "Well no one is saying it shouldn't Ginny," Molly began, "but how do we word it? We can't put _Sadly missed by loving girlfriend_ can we?" "How about this" Harry began, "Ronald Billius Weasley. Sadly missed by family Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny and loving friends Harry and Hermione." None of the party had noticed the presence in the doorway of a tall, muscular and tanned redheaded man. Ron spoke "Oh for Merlin's sake, anyone would think I was dead the way you lot are going on". The four of them all turned towards the doorway. The five were paralysed for a moment, not knowing what to do or say. Ron broke the awkward silence by saying, "Can't a boy get a hug from the family he hasn't seen in over a year?" Molly ran faster than anyone had ever seen her move, and within seconds, all five of them were reduced to tears.

An hour later, Ron had told them of everything that had happened. How he had managed to survive the attack, how he had lost his memory and was cared for by Domenica, Paolo, and Maria Francesca, and how he had given up on remembering when he saw Hermione's face in the paper and how it had all come back to him. "How long?" He asked them. "How long has she been with him?" Ginny took her brother's hand and told him that until that week, Hermione had refused to believe that he was gone. How she wouldn't let them have a memorial service for him, because in her heart she wouldn't believe he was gone. How she always felt he was alive. How she had sent a re-con team to bring back everything and had worked 18 hours a day sifting through what remained after the attack looking for ANYTHING that would point to him being alive. Harry told Ron about the counter-strike and how they, on Hermione's orders, had taken out the North Korean responsible. "Then what changed? Is it him? Does she love him?" Ron had asked, with different tears welling up in his eyes. "She tried to" Ginny told him. "We all tried to make her forget you. We all had given up on you. But not Hermione. She couldn't let go. And when he tried to kiss her, she couldn't let him do it. She told me everything." Ron looked at his sister in disbelief. "Well then, why isn't she here? If I'm so bloody important to her, then why isn't she here planning my bloody funeral?" He asked, obviously upset by her absence. "It's my fault" Arthur spoke up. "I've been telling her for ages that she needed time away. That she needed to get away from all of us. And so she has. Gone for a weeks holiday in Brighton" Ron looked at his father. "Tell me you have an address for this place she's at." Arthur shook his head. "He might not" Ginny spoke up, "But I do". She scrawled down the address of a piece of paper. Ron clutched his sister in a tight hug before planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Ginny," he said. "And I love you too, Ron. Now stop wasting time. Go get her." Ginny said, cheekily. Ron kissed his mother and father and headed for the door. "Sorry, folks, but I have to go and see a girl." Harry laughed. "Isn't there something I have of yours that you might want to give to her?" he asked. Ron smiled and said, "Not just yet, mate. I've gotta go. Anyone got a wand I can borrow to Apparate?"

Brighton was certainly a good idea. Hermione had always read Jane Austen books, and in them, excitement and fun were always found on a trip to Brighton. And so, she had left the comfort and familiarity of London and headed to the seaside retreat. She sat alone, on the crest of the hill, looking out over the ocean below. It was damned cold, but Hermione simply pulled her jacket closed even tighter around her. She had been counting the number of waves that crashed against the sand. Thinking herself foolish, Hermione lay down in the grass and looked up at the blue sky that was fighting to poke out from behind the masses of grey that threatened rain. She thought about Nick. And Ron. How Nick would have loved it there, and Ron would have hated it. How she would have dragged Ron there, kicking and screaming, to each and every location mentioned in every Jane Austen novel that she had read about a million times. But he _would _have gone with her. He would have hated it, but he would have gone. A smile crept over her face. He had always made an effort to involve himself in things she enjoyed, hadn't he? And she really had made no effort to get into Quidditch. Not as much effort as she should have. She would, now. Even if it was too late. Even if he had gone, if he was dead, she owed it to him. She looked at the tattered copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_, the only book she was certain Ron had ever read cover to cover, the book she had taken from the Burrow before she left. She had read it completely, but still felt no sense of closure. "What exactly did you expect, stupid girl" she said to herself.

Hermione sat for over an hour, writing in her stupid journal. She had started keeping one just after Harry and Ginny's wedding. She flicked back through it, reading all her stupid entries over the past year. She remembered all the dreams she had of Ron. Of how, one day, he would return to her, and hold her in his arms again. She felt tears welling up inside, and decided it would be better to cast the journal aside. She hugged her knees up to her chest and cast her eyes over the small photo album she bought out with her. Pictures of her life since her first year of Hogwarts. She smiled at the wide-eyed looks on the faces of all the kids in the pictures. They had gotten older in each photograph, but in each one, Hermione sat proudly between her two best friends, Ron and Harry. And she noticed that from the photos from 4th year on, something was different. They were the same in as much as Hermione still stood proudly between Ron and Harry. But somehow, the pictures felt different. To the naked eye it wasn't visible, but to Hermione the difference screamed out as loud as any voice. Ron had loved her. And she had loved him. Even then. And looking at the photographs, it was impossible to ignore it. She smiled to herself and turned another page. It was a photo of her and Harry at a party in their 5th year. A photo she had looked at a billion times. But she saw something in the picture that day that she had never before noticed. In the background, obscured if you weren't looking for it, stood Ron. He was obviously in a conversation with Lavender Brown, but one could tell from the expression of his face, that he only had eyes for one girl, Hermione. Once again, Hermione succumbed to tears, wondering how she could have missed it when it was so painfully obvious.

Drying her eyes, Hermione turned the page to see about 15 photos of Harry smiling and waving at her. One was of him holding the Quidditch Cup, one holding the House cup. She turned another page. Ron. Loads of tiny little photos framed one large one in the centre. It was taken the day that Gryffindor first won the Quidditch cup with Ron as Keeper. He had been so proud. And so had she. She had known all along that he had the passion and talent, but he had lacked the self-esteem. And she had given him that, hadn't she? Wasn't it because of her that he had the confidence to try? Hermione once again abandoned herself to tears as she pulled the photo album close to her heart.

Ron apparated outside the address that Ginny had given him. Brighton was _exactly _the kind of place were Hermione would go to get away. After all, hadn't of Jane Austen's heroines gone to Brighton to have a little fun or forget lost loves? Ron never admitted it, but after hearing Hermione rant about Emma Woodhouse and Mr Knightley, he had stolen his mothers copy and read it. After all, anything that gave him a clue as to how to _win_ her over had to be good, right? So not only had he read _Emma_ for her, but also _Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility_ and had even begun reading _Mansfield Park_ before Hermione had announced her engagement. Back then he had realised that Hermione was the modern day Emma, and he was a much poorer version of Mr Knightley. They had often quarrelled, hadn't they? But, unlike Emma and Mr Knightley, Hermione and Ron had never shared their feelings for one another. Not back then, anyway. He had wasted 13 years before he had done it.

Ron spoke to the concierge who informed him "Miss Granger is not in her room, Sir. She went out early this morning. Would you like to leave a message?" Ron shook his head, and thanked the man. _So she's out for the day_ he thought. And while he would never have chosen to take a trip to Brighton, some of the landscape was rather impressive. So Ron decided to take a walk along the cliffside. He thanked the concierge and told him that he would try again later on.

Ron headed out from the hotel and crossed the vast expanse of lawn in front of him and headed in the direction of the coast. It was a fair walk, but it gave him time to think. To think about what he would say to her. About how she would react. About how it would feel to once again hold her in his arms. About how he would wipe away her tears and kiss her forehead and tell her that everything would be all right and that he would never leave her again, not for the rest of his days. Part of him wished that he'd gone to Harry's and gotten the ring and could propose the minute he saw her. But he knew that his coming home, coming home to her, would be enough emotion for one day. Just thinking about the smell of her hair, the golden flecks in her eyes, the way she would look at him as if she were about to explode because of all the emotion, made tears well up behind Ron's eyes. Since discovering himself and his past, Ron hadn't spent a moment alone. And now, all alone and walking up a large grassy hill that over looked the ocean, Ron thought for the first time at just what Hermione had gone through over the past year. It had been easy for him to deal with the separation. He hadn't known it existed. But for Hermione, the pain must have been intense. He wondered how she had managed. Ginny would have been a great friend, and Molly. And this Nick guy, surely he would have been a support to her. His anger rose when he thought about the other man. The one who tried to take his Hermione away from him. Prime Minister or not, Ron made a mental note to punch the guy when he met him.

Ron walked along the cliffside until he saw a lone figure sitting at the top of the hill. Hermione. His heart stopped beating, and Ron had to remind himself that he needed to breathe. As he slowly moved closer towards her, he noticed how she had changed. She had gotten so thin, that much he could tell from the distance. He would have to fatten her up, that was certain. Slowly, he approached her.

Hermione stopped crying long enough to take another look at the picture of Ron. She smiled and shook her head at the same time. "Why is this so difficult?" she spoke aloud, "Oh Ron, why can't I just let you go?" She had sounded so torn. And then a voice behind her startled her. "Because you know that's not what either of us truly want." She couldn't believe her ears. She turned around to see a figure standing not 2 feet behind her. "Oh great, Granger!" she said aloud to herself, "now not only are you dreaming about him, but now you're seeing things and hearing things too. Take yourself off to St Mungo's and get your head examined." She shook her head at her own stupidity. "You're not imagining it, Mione.," the voice behind her said. _Mione_. No one other than Ron had _ever_ called her that. "You're not real," she said, looking straight into the deep blue eyes that had captivated her forever. "You can't be real. I'm imagining this." Ron kneeled in the grass next to her, and gently touched his hand to her face, as a tear trickled down her left cheek. "Mione." he spoke, "Oh my darling Mione." She touched her hand to his. "You're not here," she said, still trying to convince herself. "You're dead. You're a figment of my imagination." Ron wiped the tears from her cheeks, took her face in his hands and said "And are you imagining this?" before he leaned in and kissed her so infinitely tenderly that he shed a tear. "This is impossible" she said, holding on to him, scared to let go in case he disappeared again. "It might be impossible, but it's real. I'm here, Mione, I'm right here with you."

And then he held her as they both wept. She had clung to him like she was clinging to the last breath in her body. And he let his tears fall as freely as hers did. When she finally released her hold on him, he pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. "But how? How is it possible?" She couldn't quite find words yet. Ron said, "I'll explain it all, but first I need to know something. Do you love him? Do you love this Eaton guy?" he hadn't intended to sound bitter but it was clear in his voice. "Nick? No. No I don't love him. I tried, really I did. But I couldn't. Do you know why?" her voice wavered as a fresh wave of tears began to fall, "Because I am still in love with you. Even though everyone insisted that you were dead. Even though I let your mother and Ginny and even Harry talk me into having a memorial service for you. Even though you were nothing more than a memory, a ghost. I still love you more that you could ever know." Ron once again joined her, as the emotion overwhelmed him. "Oh, Mione. The whole time they were torturing me, the whole time, the only thing that kept me alive was the thought of you. Of being near you again. Of this moment. Nothing else. I tried to call out for you. And then ... well then I let go. And I should have died that night. I should have. But for some reason, I didn't. Perhaps love is stronger than hate after all. But when I woke up, I didn't remember. I didn't remember who I was, or where I was from. I couldn't recall anything. And that's the life I lived for a year. A lie. An empty life. And then, the papers ... the pictures ... the ones with you and him ... of him with his arm around you ... of you and that little girl ... well the moment I saw you, I remembered. I remembered everything, Mione. It was because of you. I took one look at you and I remembered everything." Ron couldn't go on. He was overwhelmed. "Ron," she began, "my darling Ron. I heard you. I heard you calling out to me. But I didn't know. Please don't think I gave up on you, Ron, because I didn't. I tried to find you. I sent out re-con teams who turned the camp upside down and inside out. You left no trace at all..." Ron interrupted her saying, "Mum, Dad, Harry, and Ginny told me. Everything." She shook her head and said "I thought you were gone, Ron. Lost forever. And it killed me. I wished that I had died, too. I couldn't stand the thought of living a single day in a world where you didn't exist. But somewhere, deep inside me, I still felt you. And I knew that as long as I felt you, you would be with me. And I've clung to that feeling, as if my life depended on it." Ron looked deep into her eyes and knew that everything was going to be ok. She had loved him. Even when he didn't know who he was, she had loved him.

They spent almost an entire hour sitting there atop the hill, holding one another not needing to speak, but rather happy to just be with one another. Neither of them felt the need for words. They were complete just being with one another. As the afternoon air turned chilly, Hermione shivered. Ron removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. He noticed the tattered book that lay beside Hermione. "_Quidditch Through The Ages,_ huh? Not really your style is it." he asked, the familiar joviality that she loved so returning to his voice. "When I thought you were gone," Hermione explained to him, "I realised how much you'd given me. And how little I gave you in return. I never shared your passions, and I thought ... well I thought that if I read this that ... well that I'd feel closer to you somehow. Silly isn't it? Typical of me to think that the answers lay in a book. You must think me a complete idiot." She turned her face towards him, and he said "Not at all. And while we're confessing, want to hear something really crazy? In 7th year, you were talking a lot about Jane Austen and in particular _Emma_, do you remember? Anyway, I stole mum's copy that Christmas. I read it for you. And then I read _Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility _and I had started reading _Mansfield Park_ when you got engaged. So I burned it. And you think _you're_ crazy?" Ron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "You're forgetting the single most important thing, Ron" she spoke quietly. "What's that, Mione?" he asked, wondering what was coming next. "Well, apart from the fact that you got some really good reading done there, well ... it worked, didn't it? I mean, here we are." Ron released his hold on her and turned her to face him. "Mione, I love you." And that was all he needed to say. "And I love you" she replied. She ran her hand up his chest to his face. "I love you so much, Ron" she whispered and leaned in and kissed him. "Now, let's go home, hey?" she said, smiling.

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX:Home is where the heart is.**_

Hermione packed up the things she had brought with her to the hotel in record time. Ron offered his assistance, but she said she could do it faster alone, and so he sat on the bed and watched her go. "You know", she said casually to him, "I still have the sneaking suspicion that I'm going to wake up and find this was yet another dream". "Mione," he began before she cut him off. "But if it is a dream" she said, stopping her packing long enough to look over at him, "then please, please don't ever let me wake up." "Oh Mione," Ron almost whispered, "I can't imagine what your life has been like this past year. I can't begin to wonder how you've lived. But believe me, I _will _make it up to you. I promise." Hermione looked into his eyes and said "Being here more than makes up for it."

She quickly finished packing her bag and within minutes, was heading out of the door with Ron. She threw him his car keys saying, "I suppose I'll have to hand this little baby over now, huh?" and suggested he put her bags in the car while she paid the bill. The concierge said he hoped that her stay wasn't unpleasant considering she was leaving early. She insisted that it had been more than pleasant, and could quite possibly have been the best holiday she had ever had, but that she had pressing matters to attend to. "Is it the redheaded man who was in here earlier looking for you?" the concierge asked, with a hint of a wicked smile forming on his lips. "Yes. Yes it is." Hermione replied, beaming. She handed over her AMEX, thinking how much of a workout it had over the past year, and signed away.

If sitting in the passenger's seat of the car she had been driving for the past year seemed surreal to Hermione, then glancing across at just who was driving the car was like living in an alternate reality. She had been pinching herself to ensure that she wasn't dreaming it all, but so far, all evidence suggested that this was, in fact, actually happening.

On the trip back to London, Ron told her of his feelings upon seeing her photograph in the paper. "It was like you were walking into the Yule Ball with bloody Krum all over again," he admitted to her, as he told her of the flood of memories that poured over him. In an instant, he had remembered everything. Ofcourse, memories of her had been the strongest, he had told her, and the first to engulf him. Hermione felt a tear trickle down her face, and turned from Ron in an attempt to conceal it. "Mione," Ron spoke softly, "please don't cry. You're supposed to be happy that I'm back. I'm sorry if I've upset you." "I am happy that you're back. And you haven't upset me. I just wish that photograph wasn't the first thing you saw when you recovered, that's all." She sounded genuinely upset. "Hey" he spoke just as gently as he had previously, "the doctor in town said that it was probably the intensity of the emotion that bought all my memories back so quickly. Remind me to send an owl to this Eaton guy to thank him for making me hate him so much. If it wasn't for him, who knows how long it would have been before I remembered anything at all." "Ron" Hermione spoke with alarm, "you don't hate him. I know you'll like him a lot. Something about him reminded me of you. I suppose that's why we get along so well." Ron smiled and said, "As long as he keeps his paws of you, then I'll live with him being your friend. I won't like it, but I'm sure I'll live with it."

The trip back to London went quickly. Ron was planning to drop his car at Hermione's flat, then apparate back to the Burrow to spend a bit of time before apparating back to Hermione's, collecting his car, and going back to his flat. He knew Molly would want him to stay, but he also knew he had wanted to see Hermione again that night. So he concocted the plan. He told her what he was planning to do. "Is it ok with you?" He asked, knowing she would stay up late to see him when he got back. "Ofcourse, Ron. If you're going back to your place, I will box up your things you left here and you can take them with you" she replied. "You haven't packed my stuff away?" Ron enquired, the surprise he felt quite clear in his voice. "Well" Hermione began, "I always knew you'd come back, you see."

Pulling up outside of her building, Ron got out of the car and ran around to open the door for her. "Milady" he said as he held out his hand to help her out of the car. He didn't let go of her hand as they walked up the stairs to the front door. "Mione" Ron started to speak, sounding dreadfully nervous. "Yes Ron?" Hermione said as she slipped her key into the front door. "Well, I was thinking" his voice trailed off. He decided to change directions. "Do you want to do something tonight? I mean ... it's 5pm now, so if I go back to the Burrow and spend a couple of hours there, we could still catch the late show at the cinema or something." Hermione smiled and said "I'm not sure I'm exactly up for a movie tonight, Ron. As you can imagine, it's been rather an eventful day. I was thinking of just spending a quiet night at home." She could see the look of disappointment on his face, and so she continued "But if you like, when you stop by here to get your car, you could always come in for a while and we can ... hang out or something." "I'd really love that, Mione" Ron said with enthusiasm.

He carried her things in from the car, making a mental note to refrain from doing magic. Since he had remembered he was a wizard, Ron had done even the simplest task by wand rather than by hand. He had lived his whole life with, and always enjoyed magic. But in the muggle community of Kensington, he knew it would be frowned upon to send the bag floating up the stairs. And so, he carried the bag up the front stairs and deposited it in the front hallway. Hermione sat on the couch in the living room, and Ron joined her as soon as he had dropped of the bag. "I should really get going" Ron said, quite clearly not too happy about leaving Hermione. "Yes" she replied, with the same tone in her voice. "Why don't you come with me?" Ron suggested, hoping she would say yes. "You need to spend some time with your family, Ron" she replied. "And you're not my family? Come off it, Hermione, you're as much a part of the Weasley family as I am. Mum'll hex me if I don't bring you." Hermione chuckled to herself, knowing it was probably quite true. "If you're sure," she said tentatively. "Absolutely. I insist" he assured her.

Within minutes they apparated to the front fence of the Burrow. The began the long walk up the driveway, Ron's arm draped over her shoulder, and her arm snaking around his waist. They talked, and giggled, on their way up to the kitchen door. "Ah the prodigal son has returned again" Arthur spoke, tongue-in-cheek as he pulled his youngest son in to a big hug. Hermione smiled as she watched the interaction between the Weasley family members. She was startled when Ginny came up behind her. "So" Ginny whispered, "things back to normal then?" Hermione flung her arms around her best friend. "Not quite" she said quietly, "but I do have high hopes".

It was only when they sat down with their son that Molly and Arthur noticed that Hermione was there. "Hermione love" Molly said "Come sit with us". Hermione made her way over to take her place next to Ron. _Where you belong_ Hermione thought to herself. She watched the interaction between the Weasley's. They were an amazing family. No parents were ever prouder of their children, no matter how small or big their accomplishments. Hermione promised herself that if she ever became a mother herself, that Molly Weasley would be her inspiration. Talk soon turned to Harry and Ginny's baby. Molly asked them if they had been thinking of names. "It's so early, Mum" Ginny protested, "but I think we're thinking about Hamish James if it's a boy, and Grace Lily if it is a girl". Molly gushed that it was so wonderful that they were thinking of naming their children, in part, after Harry's lost parents.

Ginny told Molly and Hermione that she had been suffering from serious mood swings and cravings. Harry laughed, saying he could absolutely confirm both. He said that Ginny had been eating the strangest things of late, and had apparently been rather like a werewolf at full moon. This earned him a rather well deserved jab in the ribs from his wife. The table erupted in laughter and Ginny proceeded to plant a tender kiss on Harry's lips. Ron took Hermione's hand in his, and bought it to his mouth kissing it softly.

That night, the entire Weasley clan were gathering together to celebrate Ron's return with an impromptu dinner. Bill and Fleur were there with their daughter, Marielle, and for the first time, Ron got to meet his niece. Marielle took an instant liking to her Uncle, and Hermione had to smile seeing the child in Ron's arms. She had begun walking had begun talking. They all noted the slight accent that she was developing, and everyone said that the newest Weasley was quite simply lovely.

Charlie bought with him his new girlfriend. Her name was Kat. An Australian witch who worked with Charlie in Romania. Kat had very little fieldwork experience before travelling to Romania. Her strength lay in research, and Hermione was glad to know that there was another bookworm in the building. The most striking thing about this new girlfriend of Charlie's was that, unlike his previous girlfriends, Kat gave back as good as she got. Charlie had always relied on his good looks and unmistakable Weasley charm to ensure his success with the opposite sex, but with Kat it was evident that he had met his match. She was sharp, incredibly clever, and possessed as many comebacks as he did. It was obvious to everyone gathered that the two were perfectly suited, and no one seemed at all surprised when, midway through conversation, Charlie turned to Kat and said "Well, you'll just have to marry me". Kat raised an eyebrow "Is that a proposal, Weasley? Because if it is, that was the most pathetic proposal of all time" She seemed content that she'd won that round when she heard Charlie's voice, "Ok then. Kat, will you marry me?" The entire room went silent. _If that was me and Mione_ Ron thought to himself _she'd kill me for proposing in front of the whole family._ Kat looked at Charlie and grinned. "Yeah, I suppose so" Charlie looked a little disheartened. Kat continued "Ofcourse I will, you fool. Don't know what took you so long to ask." "So it's a yes?" He asked tentatively. "Yes, Charlie. It's a BIG YES" she replied, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Guess I'd better get you a ring then, huh?" he joked, removing the box from his pocket and slipping the ring on her finger.

Percy and Penny announced that they had finally set a date for August that year, and Ron gulped. He was starting to feel a little left behind. Ginny was married. Charlie was engaged. Bill was married. _At least I might manage to beat Fred and George_ Ron thought to himself.

As if on cue, Fred and George arrived with their girlfriends, Freja and Greta. A set of Swedish twins. They announced that they had gotten engaged the past weekend, and were waiting for the usual Sunday evening dinner at the Burrow to make the announcement. _Oh great!_ Ron thought to himself _now I'm the ONLY one not settled. Pretty pathetic that Fred and George, the biggest players in town, were settling before him_. Ron looked at Hermione who was examining Kat's _rock_. He loved her. And pretty soon he would make it known to the entire universe that he wasn't the only Weasley to grow up and settle down.

Molly proudly announced that the Weasley New Years Eve extravaganza would be on once again that year. Ron learned that the previous years celebrations had been cancelled because he wasn't there. Molly promised the biggest and best ever New Years Eve party. It was a big call for her to make, considering that, over the years, there had been some pretty awesome parties. Ron was thinking to himself how much he was looking forward to seeing everyone again when a thought hit him. _I could propose then_. He had to admit that it would be perfect. Two years after he had first admitted that he loved her. Two years since they first made love. _Perfect_ he thought. As if reading his mind, Harry looked over at Ron, and the two shared a knowing smile. Ron simply nodded, and both he and Harry knew what he had meant. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand and leaned in and whispered in her ear "Mione, be my date New Years Eve?" She turned to him, kissed him gently and said "There's nothing I'd rather do that night". Ron instantly knew that he'd better start planning. He'd need a new suit. He'd need to be in on the preparations so that everything would be perfect.

Fred suggested a friendly game of backyard quidditch. Everyone was in favour and the teams were sorted out. Ginny was devastated that she couldn't be involved, and suggested that Hermione take her place. "Mione hates flying." Ron declared, knowing that Hermione hated anything she wasn't particularly brilliant at. Hermione winked at him and said "Correction, Weasley. I USED to hate flying. You're not the only one that learned a few new tricks while you were gone."

Fred captained one team and Ron another. Fred was joined by George, Greta, Freja, Percy, Penny and Bill. Ron's team was made up of himself, Hermione, Kat, Charlie, Arthur, Molly, and Harry. He knew that he, Charlie and Harry could out-fly anyone on the other team, but he also knew it had been years since his parents had played, and he had no idea what kind of a flyer Kat was. And then there was Hermione. She had never counted flying as one of her strengths and seemed disinterested in the sport as a whole. But she had said she had learned a bit, hadn't she?

Ginny acted as score -keeper and Fleur as referee. The competition was fierce. In the beginning, Hermione had taken a little while to warm-up and find her _broom-legs_. But after a few minutes, Ron was impressed. She was brilliant. And so aggressive. He had no idea that her competitive streak would transfer itself to the quidditch pitch. He missed a couple of goals, too captivated by the sight of Hermione taking on Fred and knocking him off his broom courtesy of a bludger.

Eventually, Ron and his team had won. It was decided that night that the family would get together each Sunday for a game of quidditch and then a meal. Hermione suggested that they institute the _Weasley Cup_ and that each week they play for the bragging rights for the rest of the week. Everyone agreed.

The meal that evening was one of the loudest that Hermione had experienced. She loved being surrounded by the Weasley's. Freja, Greta, and Kat all spoke with Fleur about what it was like being married to a Weasley, and Hermione found herself longing to be a part of the conversation. She instead turned her attention to Ginny and Harry, asking them more about the baby. Ginny and Harry asked Hermione and Ron to be Godparents, and both happily agreed.

Returning to their flat that night, Ron never once let go of Hermione's hand. He had told her that he had a eighteen months worth of missed hand-holding and that, if she didn't mind, he'd like to start catching up. Hermione smiled, kissed him on his cheek and said, "I'm counting on it, Ron" They sat in front of the television for a while, Hermione's head in Ron's lap with him stroking her hair. They intertwined their fingers and neither really paid attention to what was on the TV, preferring to talk about Kat, Freja and Greta, and the impending arrival of Ginny and Harry's baby.

"Freja and Greta are very beautiful, aren't they?" Hermione said. Ron smiled and replied, "I suppose. If you like that sort of thing". Hermione turned her face to look into his eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked. Ron said, "Well, I've never been one for the long dead-straight blonde hair and blue eyes type. And for those that do like that type, then yes, I suppose they are quite beautiful. But I've always been rather partial to unruly golden brown hair, and brown eyes flecked with gold." Hermione sat up. "Luckily" she began, "I've always been rather fond of wild red hair and deep blue eyes myself." Ron giggled "So, you've got a crush on Charlie, then?" "No, there's only one Weasley I have a crush on, Ronald". Ron kissed her. "It had better be me," he whispered. "Ofcourse it's you", Hermione whispered back, "It's always been you."

Hermione shifted herself to sit on Ron's lap. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Mione" he almost whispered. "Yes?" she replied, her voice low and husky. "It's been a while since I told you I love you. So I just want to say it. I love you." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his neck "I love you too Ron. More than I can possibly say".

Hermione shifted herself to sit with one leg on either side of Ron. Ron wrapped his arms around her even tighter, and pulled her in closer to him so that her chest was flush against his. "I've been dying to be this close to you all day" he confessed, whispering in her ear. Hermione smiled and said "I've been dying to be this close to you for eighteen months." Ron smiled a bittersweet smile. He held her as a tear fell from his eye. "I'm sorry, Mione. Sorry I couldn't be here sooner. Sorry that I didn't remember sooner..." his voice trailed off. Hermione sat upright and, putting her hands on his shoulders, said, "Ron, it's not your fault. If only we'd searched longer, or wider, or if we had taken action against that mad man earlier, then maybe I would have had you with me before now, but you know something? You're here now. And that's all that matters to me. You're safe. You're healthy. And you're with me. Nothing else matters." Ron stared intently into her eyes.He wondered what he had done to deserve her love. Noticing how he was looking at her, Hermione said "Ron? Is there something wrong?" Ron let a small smile creep over his face. "No, Mione. Everything is just perfect," he said, before running a hand up her arm, over her shoulder and behind her neck, pulling her in to kiss him.

Hermione kiss had an intensity that rocked Ron. She wrapped her arms, once again, around his neck and pulled their kiss even deeper. He was as hungry for her as she was for him. He ran his hands up under her sweater along the small of her back. The feeling of his hands on her skin made her hair stand on end, and Hermione knew what she wanted to feel more of his skin on hers. She tugged his shirt off him and was surprised by his shocked reaction. "Mione" Ron moaned at the feeling of her hands on his back, and Hermione used that as her cue. She shifted her weight so that Ron could easily remove her sweater. Having disposed of it on the floor, he pulled her in for another deep kiss. "Mione" Ron said breathlessly, "I want you so much right now, I'm about to burst. But if this is moving too quickly for you, I'll understand." "Oh Ron" she whispered in response, "I love you. And I want you just as much, trust me." She leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

Ron snaked his arms around her back and gently undid the clasp of her bra, never once removing his lips from hers. As her bra fell to the floor, Ron gently cupped her breast in his hand, deepening their kiss. Hermione moaned his name, and in one swift move, Ron moved her to lie on the couch and lay on top of her. As he hovered above her, he lowered his head to gently take her right nipple in his mouth. Hermione thought he head was going to explode. The feeling of his lips, tongue, and teeth on her nipple was driving her crazy. "Ron" she moaned, and this gave him just the encouragement he needed to slip his hands down to unbutton her jeans. She did the same and their embrace was only broken by the need to get up and remove the last pieces of clothing that separated them. Standing naked in the living room, Ron leaned in and, running his hand through her hair, pulled Hermione in for yet another earth shattering kiss. What happened next surprised her. Ron lifted her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Hermione ran her hands over his toned, muscular arms and smiled. "Since when have you been so muscular" she asked, almost giggling. Ron replied "Since I've done manual labour for the past eighteen months. Now shut up woman and kiss me", and Hermione obliged, tightening her hold on him and bringing her mouth crashing up to his. Ron kicked the door open with eagerness, and Hermione found it difficult to stifle a giggle. He wanted her, pure and simple, as much as she wanted him. Ron almost threw her down on the bed. She reached over to her nightstand, gathered her wand, whispered a contraceptive spell, and threw her wand aside. Ron looked at her, with a puzzled expression on his face. Hermione answered him "I want to _feel_ you. All of you. Just you and me. Nothing between us." Ron smiled and said, "I love you, Mione". "I love you too, Ron," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

Ron tried to go slowly. To hold himself back. Not to give in to the need that ached so deep within him. But the moment he entered her, and felt her all around him, he knew he was too weak to fight it. His need, his longing was stronger than his will. Hermione, sensing his inner battle, wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down into her. She needed the release as much as he did, and so arched her hips into him.

Their climaxes came earlier that either of them had expected. Hermione cried out his name as she came and hearing the need in her voice pushed Ron to the edge of his own explosion. He came inside her, and the love they made spoke more than a million words could have. He collapsed on top of her, not daring to pull out of her, in fear that he would wake up from an amazing dream. Hermione wrapped her arms around him firmly, and as they lay there in the afterglow, they once again declared their love for one another.

They made love again, this time slower, more loving and not nearly as desperate. As she drifted off to sleep, wrapped up securely in Ron's arms, Hermione's last thoughts were _this is how good life is meant to be._

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN:Tis the season.**_

Before anyone knew it, and before it was really welcomed, the Festive season was upon them. Ron was playing _househusband_ at Hermione's flat and she was back at work. Ginny joined her for their usual Thursday lunch on 22nd December. Hermione was so excited to see the first signs of a baby bump and fussed over Ginny much as Molly would have. Ginny had to laugh at Hermione. _If she's this bad now_ Ginny thought to herself, _then I can just imagine how she'll be with her own pregnancy_. Ginny smiled to herself, wondering how soon it would be before Ron got his act together and married the girl. Ginny smiled to herself and then tried to clear her mind of the idea that she would soon be able to call Hermione not just best friend, but also sister. "So, how's Nick?" she asked almost gingerly. "Nick" Hermione almost sighed. "Nick is ... well ... he's not coping very well with being wrong." "What do you mean?" Ginny asked, not quite understanding Hermione's choice of phrase. "Well, it's just that he, along with everyone else mind you, thought that Ron was dead. He thought that I'd choose to be with him. And well, now that it's quite evident that Ron is _not _dead, and that I'd pick Ron over him any day of the week, he's not coping very well. Not that I really care how he's feeling. It's not like he had any particularly regard for my feelings."

Ginny told Hermione that she and Harry were going out that night with Oliver Wood and his partner Alyssa. Oliver was a teammate of Harry's at the Chudleigh Cannons, and Ginny suggested that Ron and Hermione join them. "The boys can talk quidditch and you, me, and Alyssa can talk about ... well ... not about quidditch." Hermione giggled and said she'd been keen, but that she'd talk to Ron when she got home.

Returning to her office that afternoon, Hermione jumped straight on the phone and rang Ron. "Granger-Weasley household. Ron Weasley speaking" came the voice on the other end of the phone. "Granger-Weasley household is it?" Hermione stifled a giggle. "Since when had it been the Granger-Weasley household?" "Mione, I just..." Ron's voice trailed off almost a quickly as Hermione's rebuttal "Ron, it's adorable, and I think it's the perfect way for you to answer our phone. I was just at lunch with Ginny and we've been invited out tonight with them and Oliver Wood and his girlfriend Alyssa. I told her we'd probably be there but that I'd have to check with you first. What do you think?" "That'd be great, Mione. It'll be nice to see Wood again. Brilliant keeper he is. What time and where?" Hermione gave him the details. She would just meet him at home and have a shower and get changed before heading out. "Brilliant" Ron responded, telling her he'd be ready. As they did every time they spoke on the phone, Ron and Hermione declared their undying and steadfast love. As she hung up the phone, Hermione smiled. _Life is so good_ she thought to herself.

Hermione powered through her work that afternoon, getting more done in 2 hours that she probably had in 2 days. At 4pm she decided to give herself an early mark. She had been putting in ridiculous hours the past eighteen months. She packed up her bag, say good evening to Molly, and headed for Ron's car. She couldn't quite believe that Ron still let her drive _his baby_ as he called it. But he had insisted. She thought about calling ahead to let him know that she would be home early, but decided to surprise him instead.

Pulling up outside, Hermione could hear the strangest noise coming from inside their apartment. To the untrained ear, it may have sounded like a cat was being strangled, but Hermione knew it was the sound of Ron singing. She unlocked the door tentatively, and headed in. Ron was in the kitchen, in nothing but a pair of Marvin the Mad Muggle boxers, making Tiramisu. Hermione had always loved Tiramisu, and Ron told her that Domenica had taught him how to make it when he was in Italy. He had promised that he would make it for her one day, and it appeared that this was the day. Hermione stood in the doorway, unnoticed by Ron. He continued to sing along to the song until it was over. Hermione dropped her bag and erupted into applause. Ron dropped the spoon he was using to put the final layer of cream on top of the tiramisu. "Hermione, you scared me half to death," he said, trying not to sound as if he had the wind knocked out of him. "I'm sorry, love, by I couldn't resist. Tiramisu, hey?" Hermione said as she crossed the kitchen and stuck her finger in the bowl where Ron had been whipping the cream. "Yeah. I've been promising you I would make some for you, so I thought that today was as good a day as any" Ron smiled. Hermione melted, as she did every time he smiled at her. "Can I have some now?" She asked, cheekily. Ron stepped up to wrap his arms around her waist. "Not until we get home tonight," he replied, kissing her. Hermione pouted. "But" Ron continued, "I can think of something else you might like". Ron blushed a little. "Well well, Mr Weasley" Hermione said, smilingly, "Let's see if you can live up to your big talk".

They made love twice before leaving for dinner that night. Once in their bed, and another in the shower. Hermione wondered if she would ever get enough of him. She knew that she could hear him tell her that he loved her a billion times and never get sick of it. And for Ron, hearing Hermione tell him that she loved him was like every dream coming true all at once. He counted the days till New Years Eve, when he would propose. In his heart he knew she would accept him. But the part of him that was still the nervous 15-year-old boy, was a little worried. Time would tell.

Arriving at the restaurant, Ron immediately found Harry and Ginny seated at the table with Oliver Wood and Alyssa. Everyone made their introductions and Hermione fell into easy conversation with Oliver and Alyssa. She had to laugh at herself that she had developed a crush on him between her second and third years. She laced her fingers between Ron's and shuffled her seat a little closer to him. She asked Oliver about the nature of his injuries. "Oh, that?" Oliver asked, motioning to his plaster-clad arm, "the bruise on my forehead is courtesy of a rogue bludger at training on Monday. Nasty little bastard it was. Anyway, it knocked me clear of my broom and I hit the ground with so much force that I shattered all the bones in my forearm. Hurt like hell, too. Stupid Mediwizard stuffed up the healing, and I just took myself off to the Muggle hospital and got it plastered up. It was either that or re-grow them, and I've heard from Harry how painful that is. So I just told the Muggle hospital that I fell of my horse in a polo match." "That must have been quite painful" Hermione said, genuinely. "You have no idea" Oliver replied. "Oh, lucky then that you've got me to play nurse maid, huh?" Alyssa asked, planting a gentle kiss on Oliver's cheek. Alyssa then turned to Hermione, "And you'd better believe he's milking it for everything that it's worth." Hermione and Alyssa shared a giggle. Ron asked Oliver "So what are the Cannon's going to do without their star keeper?" "Oh, well, I've gotten a job at Nimbus, working with Harry, so I think this might be the sign I was looking for. I'm going to retire from playing Quidditch. The Cannons have offered me a job a junior assistant coach as well, so I'm not leaving the game all together. Hey, you took my place as Keeper for the Gryffindor team, didn't you? Still handy with a broom?" Ron smiled, "I guess so. Been ages since I've played properly though." "Well" Oliver said, "come down to the training grounds tomorrow morning. The manager, coach, and assistant coaches are trialling a new keeper to replace me. Our reserve just got poached by the Plymouth Pirates, so we've no one to fill the position. I went out to Hogwarts to check out the talent there, but I didn't see anyone really worth while." Ron's heart stopped. Quidditch. Wouldn't it be awesome if he could combine the sport that had become an obsession in his childhood, with a full time job. "Oh, Ron" Hermione said, turning to look him in the eyes, "I think it's a brilliant idea. I think you should do it." "You know what, Mione? As usual, you're right. I think I'll do it." Ron then turned to Oliver and asked "What time and where?" Oliver gave him the information. Ron tightened his hold on Hermione, knowing that a professional quidditch player was a better prospective husband for the Minister for Magic than an unemployed wizard. She had always believed in him. Always thought that he had more talent than even he believed he possessed. Hermione had always made him believe that he could be more than just the youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. She always pushed him to try harder. To take to best path and not the easiest. It was largely due to her that he had become the man he was today. He'd thank her for that some day. Someday he would show her exactly what she had done for him.

The rest of the evening was spent recalling quidditch stories from Hogwarts days. Oliver spoke of the first time he saw Harry fly and how he had known then and there that he was watching one of the most talented quidditch players of all time. Harry thanked him for his kind words saying that it was Woods' mentoring that really fostered his skills. "So", Alyssa turned to Hermione "are you a quidditch fan?" Hermione blushed a little. "I never used to be, but it's growing on me. I never really learned to fly really well until about 8 months ago. But now that I'm handy on a broom, I can see the attraction." "Well, if he makes it in, then welcome to the Quidditch Widow's Club" Alyssa said charging her glass to Hermione. "The what?" Hermione asked. "The Quidditch Widow's Club" Alyssa repeated, "Its where, for the entire Quidditch season, we pretty much become Widow's because our men are never home. The Cannon's have a pretty good club for us widows. Ginny and I have worked hard to establish it. We occasionally get to a game, but generally at least a couple of us manage to find a nice cafe or restaurant nearby. If Ron makes it into the team, then we simply must induct you." Hermione found herself liking Alyssa more and more as the night progressed, and by the end of the night, Hermione knew she had made a great new friend.

Harry and Ginny were returning home early because Ginny was feeling very tired these days. Oliver and Alyssa said they could probably do with an early night, too, and Ron had to admit he always flew better after an early night, so he and Hermione headed home early too.

As they pulled up outside their apartment, Ron looked at Hermione who was licking her lips. "I just remembered that you made Tiramisu," she said. "Well, better not keep the lady waiting" Ron said, jumping out of the car and running around to the passenger side to open the door for her, as he did every time they went in the car together.

Hermione had to admit that the tiramisu was quite divine. Better than anything you could buy in a shop, she declared. Ron watched her devour a piece of the desert and once again thought to himself how different she was to every other girl he had ever met. She was such a challenge for him. She pushed him to excel beyond anything he believed he was capable of. "Mione" Ron said tentatively. "Yes?" Hermione replied, momentarily drawn away from her desert. "Well ... can we sit down in the lounge? There's something I've been meaning to say."

Hermione was stunned a little by this and she put down her bowl and, taking the hand he offered, followed Ron to the lounge room. He sat her down, took a deep breath, and said "Mione, I have no idea how to start this. What I wanted to say was thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I know I'm not outwardly appreciative nearly often enough. But, if it wasn't for you pushing me, and encouraging me, I don't know what I would have become. I'm fairly certain, even back at school, that I wouldn't have achieved half of what I have if it wasn't for you. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. You made me realise that I was more than just Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George's little brother, or Harry Potter's best friend. You made me believe more in myself than any other person. And I guess I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for taking a chance with me. Thank you for loving me. I know sometimes I'm not the easiest person to be with. I know that sometimes I make you want to pull your hair out. But, Mione, you make me want to be a better person. You make me want to try harder. And I guess I just wanted to thank you for that." Tears had been welling up in Hermione's eyes, and as Ron stopped speaking, she surrendered to the tears. "Oh, Ron" she began, "You are such an amazing person, with so much capacity for love. You make me happy. And the reason I push you and encourage you is because I know you're a uniquely brilliant man. You have been. It wasn't easy for either of us, living as best friends of Harry. At least for me it was made a little easier by the fact that I was a girl. But for you, I always feared that you lived your life comparing yourself to him. And Ron, Harry was brilliant because he was born that way. He was always going to be. But you, Ron, you made the decision not to be mediocre. You worked hard. You trained hard. And at the same time, you were, quite simply, the best friend anyone could have hoped for. You challenged me in ways no one else ever has. It was you who made me realise that there is more to life than books. It was you who encouraged me to be more than just a bookworm. While everyone else questioned why the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw, you made me believe that I belonged. That I belonged in Gryffindor with you, and Harry, and all the others. You made me feel like I had more to offer the world than just what I had learned from a book. And for that, I can never thank _you _enough. For a long time, especially after the divorce, I believed too much in the opinions of others. I let myself be guided by others expectations of me. But it was the thought of you, and how you always encouraged me not to stick to the beaten path that made me break out of that oppressive routine. Ron, without you, I would never have become the woman I am today." Ron ran a hand along her cheek and brushed away a tear. "Mione, you know that thing that we spoke about as I got on to the train?" Hermione blushed. "I confess that I've relieved those words about a million times." Ron smiled and continued "Well, I haven't forgotten either, and I promise that, when the time is right, and the moment perfect, I'll come good on that." Hermione smiled. "Time is one thing we have loads of. I've waited all these long years, and I really don't care if I have to wait another 20. As long as you're with me, I know everything will be just fine."

Ron woke at 5am the following morning to find the space next to him in the bed was empty. He sat up and looked around the room. Getting out of bed, Ron almost fell over the clothes he had discarded on the floor the previous evening. He picked them up, making a mental note that he really should start taking better care of his things. He headed downstairs, still wearing his Marvin the Mad Muggle boxers that he put on after his shower the previous evening. He made another mental note that perhaps it was time to grow up a little, too. Ron stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched Hermione. She had some sort of concoction in the blender and was using her wand to cut up a stack of fruit. Hearing him shift his weight, Hermione turned around. "Breakfast of Champions" she said, "Protein Shake, whole grain cereal with skim milk, and fruit salad with yoghurt." Ron smiled and replied "Mione, what would I do without you?" Hermione smiled and said "Probably stop somewhere completely unhealthy for takeaway breakfast on your way to your big trial. How are you feeling? Nervous?" Ron grinned. "Not really. Excited more than nervous I guess. But as long as you're there, I know I'll be fine. You are coming aren't you?" Ron asked, thinking that she might actually have to go to work. "I've already sent Odette with a message to your mother telling her I'll be in late today. No point being the boss if you can't have a morning off here and there, right?" She winked.

Ron had to admit that the breakfast Hermione had made for him was, in a word, perfect. After breakfast, he showered and dressed in his old quidditch training clothes. Slipping them on felt like putting on a second skin. He grabbed his broom from the cupboard and, at 6am, he and Hermione left the house, well in time for the 7am start. Hermione drove, asking about a million times if there was anything he needed. "Mione, really I'm fine. I don't need anything." And then he realised. "Are you nervous?" he asked her, gently. "Well, perhaps just a very little" she admitted. Ron looked at her sceptically. "Ok, I'm bloody nervous" she finally offered. Ron smiled at her. "No need to be nervous, Mione. It'll all be fine. I'm totally ready for this. I've been flying every day since I got back, and even at the friendly match at Mum and Dad's on Sunday I did some pretty good keeping. Harry said I was flying as well as I ever had. I'll just do the best job I can today, and if it's good enough then that's great, but if it's not, there'll be other tryouts. Other teams." Hermione smiled and took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it over his. "You know, Ron, I know you can do this. I know you'll give this your very best, and if they don't take you, then it's their loss. You're a brilliant quidditch player, Ron. And I know you don't think I know terribly much about the game, but I know enough to know who plays well from who doesn't. And I've watched you play loads of times. I just _know_ that you'll get it." Ron smiled at her and laced his fingers in hers, saying "Thank you for your faith in me, Mione. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're going to be there today." "I wouldn't be anywhere else." Hermione replied.

They arrived 25 minutes early, as the manager, coach and assistant coaches were arriving. "Weasley" Oliver Wood called out. "Glad to see you could make it. Come with me, and I'll introduce you to the rest of the panel." Ron and Hermione walked with Oliver over to the rest of the selection panel. "Minister Granger?" the manager said, not quite believing his eyes when he saw her. "Yes. I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met" she replied, not recognising the greying wizard. "Montgomery Stewart-Baxter" he said, extending his hand to shake her outstretched one. "My wife Marjorie worked with you in the Muggle relations office." "Oh, ofcourse. Very pleased to meet you" Hermione replied, "And how are Marjorie and the boys these days? If my memory serves me correctly, you have 3 sons. Is that right? It seems like ages since we've had a chance to chat?" Montgomery smiled and said "Very well. Our eldest, McCauley, just gave us our first grandchild, Lucy, the middle son, Moran, is at Muggle University studying medicine before going off to train as a Mediwizard, and our youngest, Murphy, just graduated from Hogwarts. Hopes to come and work for the Ministry some day." Hermione smiled, "I remember Murphy from my 7th year History of Magic class. Very bright young man. You send him to come and see me some time and we can discuss his career options." "You're too kind" Montgomery replied. He then introduced her to Hubert Cumberdale, the Cannons manager, who used to be quite the quidditch star in his day. Hermione remembered his name from _Quidditch Through The Ages_ and mentioned how honoured she was to be meeting a real life legend she'd read so much about. Cumberdale seemed most flattered, and said he was pleased to be finally meeting her. He said he thought the wizarding community was enjoying a prosperity they hadn't had the pleasure of living for many years. Hermione thanked him for being so kind. Jeremy Fisher, one of the assistant coaches was next. "Didn't know the Ministry was so interested in quidditch that the Minister herself would come along to a selection trial?" He said, smiling as he shook her hand. "The Ministry very highly values quidditch, Mr Fisher, however I must admit it is not in an official capacity that I am here toady. I'm here in support of my friend, Ron, who is trying out today" she then turned herself so as to address the entire party "I hope my being here will not inconvenience anyone or be in any violation of any rules. If it is a problem, I can just leave." The men all smiled at her politeness, and Hubert Cumberdale said "Ms Granger, out selection trials are open to anyone who would like to come along and watch. You're very welcome here today. Now if you don't mind, we'd better be off to meet the rest of the team and give them some instruction before we see Ron and the others trialling today." Hermione smiled, thanked them, and she and Ron turned to walk away. She stopped suddenly and turned around. "Mr Stewart-Baxter?" she called out. "Please, call me Monty. Everyone does" he replied with a smile. "Thank you Monty. Tell Murphy that if he'd like to pop in this afternoon, I'm free from about 5pm. I'll be there till 7pm tonight to catch up, so any time he'd like to pop in..." Monty smiled and once again thanked her.

As they walked away, Ron put his arm around her. "You know, Mione, that was brilliant." Hermione blushed and said, "What was?" Ron threw his head back in a laugh, and then mimic-ed her "_Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, Minister for Magic, thank you very much, and I have lovely manners and remember all sorts of things about people. Aren't I lovely? I'm here with my friend who is trying out for a spot on your team. Wouldn't it be so lovely if you would give my friend here the job?" _Hermione blushed even more. "Ronald. I was _just_ being polite" she tried to make him believe. "Yeah right," He argued, "and Vladmir Ilych Lenin _just_ had a little problem with a Monarchy. Come on, Mione, you've never been more of a politician than you were right then. It was scary to watch. You were bloody brilliant." Hermione smiled and said, "Well, they were very nice people and at the end of the day, they _did_ ask why I was there, so I told them. It wasn't like I said _I'm the Minister, give my friend a job or else_, now is it?" Ron laughed and found Hermione a seat where she could best view the trials.

Within 10 minutes, Hermione was joined by the entire Weasley clan, each of them clad, as Hermione was, in Chudleigh Cannons t-shirts. "Do you think the entire Ministry staff will be here?" Hermione laughed as Arthur sat beside her. "I hope you don't mind, Hermione, but I've called in sick. Molly has sent an owl to the junior office assistant saying she would be with you this morning." Hermione smiled, taking his hand "I'm sure Ron will be thrilled that you're all here. And the Ministry can handle _one _morning without us, right?" She then turned to Fred and George. Without having to open her mouth, Fred said "We'll just open the shop later on" and George continued "After we've had a pint with Ron to celebrate his selection." The twins high-fived each other, and Hermione had to laugh at their consistency. Ginny, who was seated on the other side of her, said "There's nothing quite like being pregnant. Gives you all sorts of excuses to go into work late. Today it's 'morning sickness'." Hermione smiled, surrounded by the family she had come to feel as her own. She thought back to Ron's words from the previous night, about how, someday when the time was right, he might propose. She hoped that day would come sooner, rather than later. She wanted to be a Weasley more than anything else. In her office the previous day, she had scrawled _Mrs Hermione Weasley_ on a piece of paper about a hundred times, much like she had written _Mrs Hermione Lockhart_ when she was 12. Hermione laughed to herself at the memory and turned her attention to the field.

The players from the Cannons all came out, dressed in their training uniforms. Harry spotted Hermione and the Weasley's in the stands and waved before mounting his broom and taking part in the warm-up drills Hubert Cumberdale was taking them through. Ron, along with about 20 other prospective keepers joined in, and Hermione instantly knew this was a test to see how quickly each of them could pick things up. Luckily, Ron was one of the faster ones.

They were then split up into two teams of 10 and were run through a series of flying exercises. After they had all completed this, the group of twenty was reduced to 6. Hermione and the Weasley clan all cheered when Ron made the cut. She got a close look at the rest of the players. One she recognised as the keeper from the Brighton Bandits, a team she watched the Cannons obliterate a few months back. One was Kieran Kennedy, a junior reserve for the Dublin Demons, two of them she hadn't recognised, and the last one, was Cormac McLaggen. She knew how Ron felt about him, and indeed how she had felt about him. About a year before Ron had come back into her life, she had met McLaggen in a bar on a girl's night out with one of her friend from the ministry. He had been quite awful to her, hitting on her more graphically than she cared to remember. She shuddered thinking about it, but all bad thoughts were dispelled as she saw Ron running towards them.

"We've got a 5 minute breather before we have the final trial session. Apparently the team are going to play a game, and we'll each be standing in as keeper for a 5 minute session." Ron then turned to Hermione, "I see your old friend McLaggen is here. I won't tell you what he just said about you." Ron smiled at her and she sat him down in front of her, and started to massage his shoulders. "Sweetheart" she whispered in his ear as she continued to massage his shoulders, "Not to put any pressure on your or anything but I'd really love it if you squashed McLaggen like the little bug that he is." Ron smiled at her words and turned around to smile at her. "It's as good as done," he said, standing up and gathering his broomstick up. Hermione stood up and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Pausing, she said, "I believe in you". And Ron's heart melted. She believed in him. She believed he was capable of doing this. And with her believing in him, he believed in himself. He smiled at her and said, "I love you" before running off to join the selection panel and the other flyers trying out for the position.

They went in alphabetical order, meaning Ron would fly last. The first three, Kirsty Benson, Becky Carter, and Dave Hampledon, flew really well, only letting three goals through in the limited version of the game. Fred and George gave a running commentary, saying how they were stupid, ridiculous, and how they would disgrace the glorious name of the Chudleigh Cannons. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes, and Hermione hoped that this was the case. Kennedy flew next, only letting two through. McLaggen flew really well, only letting the team score one goal. Hermione's hands grew sweaty watching him fly. "It'll be a hard act to follow" George had said, and Fred's response was "But Ron _is_ a Weasley, after all, and that's gotta be good for him." Hermione smiled, hearing them discuss whether or not Ron was up to the task. _We'll know in 5 minutes_ she said to herself. She offered up every prayer to Merlin, as well as some of the Muggle prayers she had learned at St Scholastica's Prep School. Whatever happened, Ron would still be a hero. She watched with so much anticipation that it almost killed her. "I'm more nervous now that I was for my N.E.W.T's" she confessed to Arthur and Ginny.

Ron mounted his broom, and kicked off from the ground. He always said he knew how he would fly that day from the moment he mounted his broom, and on this particular day, he had felt perfect. He had been flying well all morning, even he had to admit. As well as anyone else, and better than most. He pushed aside all thoughts of what was at stake, and just decided to enjoy the game.

Hermione was sure that Ron's trial lasted more than 5 minutes, and looking at her watch, she was right. The panel had let him keep for over 10 minutes with not a single goal being scored. As Ron flew back down to the gathered group, Hubert Cumberdale said, "Either our offence have forgotten how to score within the last 15 minutes, or you're one hell of a keeper". Ron smiled, blushing a little. Each of the player's trialling for the position was asked to wait around for a while while the panel made their decision. In the stands, Fred and George offered to start a book on who was going to get the position, with Ron odds-on favourite. Molly scolded them, but the whole party, including Hermione, had erupted into fits of laughter.

The next 15 minutes had dragged on forever, or so Hermione and Ron had both thought. The Cannons players, as well as those trying out had all hit the showers and changed into clean clothes, and were coming back onto the field. The panel were all shaking hands with one another, confident that they had made the right decision.

As the entire group met in the middle of the field, Hermione turned around to George, who was sitting directly behind her, and said "What I wouldn't give for a pair of your extendable ears right now". George smiled, saying, "I think we've had a bad influence on you, Hermione." Hermione had to laugh the herself, and turned her attention back to the field, where there seemed to be loads of discussion going on. Within a few minutes the group disbanded, and Ron and Harry headed in the direction of the waiting Weasley's and Hermione. Coming up in front of Hermione, Ron said, "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Hermione's heart sank. _Not the reserve, please._ "Better start with the bad. It'll be easier to accept that way." Ron smiled at her and said, "Well, they're both connected, I guess. The bad news is that I won't be coming to work at the Ministry because the good news is that you're talking to the new keeper for the Cannons." Hermione leapt up and threw her arms around Ron. "I knew it. I knew you could do it. Oh, Ron, I'm so very happy for you." This was echoed in chorus from the entire Weasley party. "We went pretty hard on him, too" Harry said, "Especially when we realised they were looking at him seriously. We gave it everything we had, but he was just too good." Ron blushed as the rest of his family told him how proud they were, and how brilliant he was, and how they would be at every match. Hermione turned to Ginny and said "Looks like I might be a quidditch widow after all, hey?" She and Ginny shared a laugh before Ron took her hand in his, and headed out of the grand stand. Ron was going to drive home, while Hermione, along with Molly, was apparating to work. Ron and Hermione walked a little behind the rest of the group as they headed towards the car park. "You know," he said, "there's no way I could have done this without you. Thank you for coming today." Hermione smiled and said "I wouldn't have missed it for the world". Ron stopped walking and pulled Hermione in for a kiss. Fred and George wolf-whistled, and Charlie yelled "Get a room!" and all three were swiftly smacked by their mother. Hermione had to laugh that Molly still had so much authority over her boys.

As they went in opposite directions, Ron kissed Hermione once more, and Molly turned to her other sons and said "Not a word from any of you". She then snaked her arm through Hermione's and the two headed off to the apparation point near the field.

That afternoon, Murphy Stewart-Baxter did, indeed, come to the Ministry to see her. She had sat down with him, going through his O.W.L and N.E.W.T results. "These are very impressive results, Murphy," she had said, praising the young wizard. "Thank you Professor, I mean Minister" he had stumbled over his words, not quite sure what he should address her as. "My name is Hermione, Murphy. Call me Hermione. Anything else and I start feeling really old." Murphy had laughed a little and had begun to relax. He told her that he was always good at, and very interested in magical creatures. Fascinated was the word he used. Hermione offered him a trainee position in the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures - Goblin liaison office. Murphy Stewart-Baxter was thrilled, and thanked Hermione for her personal attention. "You were always one of my favourite professors. Have you ever thought of teaching full time? I mean, you're a brilliant minister, but when you decide to give it up, have you thought about teaching?" Hermione smiled at Murphy's enthusiasm. "Actually, Murphy, I have. McGonogall keeps telling me she'd have a position for me when the time came. Who knows, one day I might just take her up on it. Now, I think it's time we called it a night." She told him he could start work in the New Year, when the ministry reopened its offices on 12th January. As Murphy left, thanking her for what seemed like the hundredth time, Hermione made a note to speak to the head of the department head and arrange someone to meet Murphy in reception on his first day.

Hermione sat back and began to think about what she had discussed with Murphy. She knew she didn't want to be Minister for Magic until she retired. She knew she didn't want that kind of pressure. And one day, she and Ron would start a family, and she couldn't really take maternity leave, could she? Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind of the thoughts. One day, when the time came, she would tell McGonogall that she was ready to take the job. Making a mental note to discuss it some time with Ron, Hermione packed her bag and apparated home.

Christmas came and went with the usual hustle and bustle that was associated with it. The Weasley Christmas lunch was increased by four, with Hermione's parents, and Dobby and Winky, joining the party at Arthur and Molly's invitation. The gesture was greatly appreciated by the Granger's, and Hermione had to laugh at how out of place her parents had seemed in the wizarding house. Her mother had been startled by the arrival of a full plate of food in front of her that had appeared out of thin air. Her father was fascinated with Dobby and Winky. But, Hermione had to admit, everyone did their best to accommodate them. And for their part, her parents were making a big effort to fit in. Hermione was glad that her own father had gotten along so well with Arthur and that her mother and Molly were trading recipes.

Christmas wrapping paper lay scattered from one end of the lounge room to the other, and Catherine had almost been unable to control herself when Molly pulled out her wand and said a few words in Latin that cleaned the entire room in a split second. She had said she wished she were a witch so that housework would be easier.

As the evening grew later, Catherine and Robert Granger excused themselves for the evening, having quite a drive ahead of them. Harry and Ginny were to stay in Ginny's old room, and Hermione pulled Ron up from his spot on the couch and told him that they, too, should probably head home soon, too. Molly had told them that they were welcome to stay, but as neither had bought clean clothes or anything, they thanked her for her generosity but said they would return home. Hermione had asked if there was anything they could do for the New Years Eve party, but Molly had once again insisted that she had everything under control. Courtesy of a trip on the floo-network, Ron and Hermione returned to their living room within seconds of leaving the Burrow.

The week between Christmas and New Years, Ron and Hermione decided to go house hunting. Hermione had decided that she'd had enough of living in the flat in Kensington that she once share with Julius. She had told Ron that when Harry and Ginny's baby was born, and when Bill and Fleur bought little Marielle, she'd want to have a decent backyard for them to play in, but secretly, she had been thinking of their own children.

The had decided to stay in or close to London. Hermione had insisted that they need not rush into buying something, but that they should perhaps look around and see what was on the market, and just how much she would need to borrow from Gringott's. They searched the Internet at nights and during the days went to view the houses they had thought might be nice. However, none of them had seemed right. On the evening of December 29th, Hermione found it. The four-bedroom house in Notting Hill was perfect. With a yard to play in and a delightful park area only 3 doors down, Hermione knew it was ideal. The price was another matter. Ron insisted that she call the estate agent and book an appointment to have a look at the place for the following day, and within 5 minutes, they had made an appointment to go to inspect the house at 12 noon the following day. Having noted down all the details including the address of the house, Hermione shut down her laptop, and joined Ron on the couch. She heartily agreed when he suggested taking a drive over to Notting Hill to have a look at the street and the house in question.

It was perfect. Ron could tell from the look on Hermione's face as they sat in the car opposite the house, that this was Hermione's dream house. They got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand down the street. They encountered a few couples and families from the neighbourhood, out walking their dogs or just walking. The cold, it seemed, did not keep them from going out. Hermione and Ron both knew that this was the perfect house. "Shame about the price, isn't it?" Hermione said, more to herself than to Ron. "Let's just have a look inside tomorrow, and then we can worry about the price" Ron replied, all the while thinking of the most perfect engagement and Valentine's Day gift ever.

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT:Another year over**_

Walking in the front door of the house at Notting Hill, Ron knew it was _the one._ Much like he had known all those many years ago that Hermione was _the one. _Much like he had known that the engagement ring he had purchased for her was _the one. _He knew Hermione was trying very very hard to sound disimpassioned about the house, but he also knew her well. He knew this was her dream house. Situated in one of the best streets in one of London's best suburbs, the house was charming. Ron knew in his heart that this would be the ideal home for him and Hermione to raise a family.

He and Hermione had the tour of the house, courtesy of the real estate agent, and in his minds eye, Ron could see Hermione cooking in the kitchen, and he could see himself out mowing the back yard before the impending arrival of the Potter family. Ron knew that he had to buy this house. Hermione would _never_ agree to the sum being asked for the property, but looking at it objectively, Ron thought that it was actually quite a fair price. He made a mental note to contact the agent in the morning, once Hermione had gone out on her annual New Years Eve dress hunt with Ginny. Harry and he were meeting the girls in town for lunch, and Ron knew that if he timed it right, he could probably get a meeting at the real-estate agents, and have the paper work drawn up by fairly early in the New Year. Knowing how long the sale of a house took to process, Ron hoped he'd have the keys by the end of January, just in time to plan the biggest Valentine's Day surprise of all time. Trying to contain his delight, Ron put on his best ever Exploding Snap face, and listened to the agent point out the features and benefits of the house.

Ron suggested that they stop for lunch in a small cafe near Notting Hill, and Hermione had to admit that she was pretty hungry. She had been trying to ascertain what Ron thought about the house. She had loved it, obviously, but Ron's face was impossible to read. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. He clearly didn't hate it, that much was certain. But she still couldn't tell precisely what he was thinking. She tried to get it out of him at lunch. But Ron was impenetrable.

The rest of the afternoon they looked through even more real estate web sites, and even managed to head out to afternoon tea with Hagrid and Olympe Maxime at Florian Fortescue's. It appeared love was in the air, as Hagrid and Olympe had announced their engagement. "It's about bloody time," Ron had said, clapping Hagrid on the back and heartily shaking his hand. Hermione tried her best to gush over Olympe, but the woman was as icy as she had ever been. Hermione stuck to saying that she thought Olympe would make a lovely bride, and Hagrid was a lucky man, and that she was certain that the two of them would be very very happy. While the women were talking dress fabrics, Hagrid drew Ron aside. "So, have you popped the big question then?" he asked. Ron smiled "New Years Eve". "Ah" replied the man Ron had come to think of as friend over the years. It was his hut at Hogwarts that Ron had escaped to after Hermione announced her engagement. It was Hagrid that urged him to keep applying for the Auror training program, referring to the ministry as "Incompetent idiots" each time they had rejected his application. Eventually Hagrid and his blushing fiancé said they had to leave and head back to Madam Malkin's to get Hagrid fitted for dress robes for their engagement party on January 21st. Hagrid told Ron that he, and the rest of the family, would be receiving their invitations very soon, and that he looked forward to seeing Ron and Hermione at the New Years Eve party.

After dinner that evening, Hermione asked Ron if he had his suit dry cleaned or if had bought a new suit to wear to the New Years Eve party. "Actually, Mione, now that you mention it, I haven't. Maybe I should come shopping with you and Gin tomorrow" Ron playfully suggested. Hermione quickly retorted, "I don't think so, Weasley. A girls' shopping trip is a just that. A _girls_ shopping trip. You men folk are really not welcome at all." Hermione smiled at him, and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "You know, I know exactly where to go," he said, telling Hermione the story of Terence and his epic shopping trip. "Well," Hermione said smiling at him, "This Terence certainly has a good eye. Everything he suggested for you was perfect. If you're planning on getting a new suit, then I'd suggest going and seeing him, if he still works there. It's two years since then, isn't it? Amazing how time flies."

That night, Hermione dreamed of a set of twins. Not identical. The boy had wild ginger ringlets and his mothers' brown eyes, flecking with gold, and the other with dead straight golden brown hair with her fathers' blue eyes. Even though she knew it was a dream, Hermione had to smile when she woke the following morning. Could this have been another premonition? Could she have been dreaming of the children that she and Ron would have together? Sitting up in bed, Hermione glanced over at Ron who was awake and watching her. "What were you dreaming of, love?" he asked in a breathy, husky morning voice, "You have the most serene smile on your face." Hermione blushed and said "One day I'll tell you." Ron tried to get it out of her, resorting to tickling her half to death. "Ron, NO! I'm not going to tell. Forget it." She had said determinedly. Ron relented, admitting that her will was stronger than his.

At 9am on New Years Eve, Ron drove the car into the driveway at Harry and Ginny's, still no closer to getting Hermione to tell him about her dream. "You know, Mione, I'm not going to give up on this." He had said, hoping she might be swayed. "I know, Ron, and your persistence is one of the qualities I find most endearing in you. But, I'm still not going to tell you. One day, when the time and place is right, I will tell you. But this is neither the time nor the place, so if you want to save your breath, you might as well give up now, because I think we both know I can be pretty stubborn when the need arises." She flashed Ron as mischievous smile, the kind that melted him completely. "All right, Granger, I give in. Keep your secrets," he said, finally resigning himself to the fact that Hermione wasn't going to be swayed. "I intend to Weasley." she replied, only mocking him very very slightly.

As the girls pulled away in his car, Ron went with Harry to get the ring. Harry had devised the cleverest method of keeping the ring secure. "I tried to get it out once" Harry told Ron, "On the anniversary of the attack. I was going to give it to Hermione. I thought you'd have wanted her to have it. But I was too clever for myself, and made sure that I'd only be able to open this box if I had the intention of giving it to you. Got that little idea from the Mirror of Erised, actually." "You're a bloody genius, Harry" Ron said to his best mate, "And now that's taken care of, my next task is to buy Hermione's dream house". Ron pulled out his mobile phone and the business card the real estate agent had given him on the sly without Hermione noticing. He quickly sent Hedwig with a note to Griphook over at Gringott's telling him that he'd need a vast sum of his money converted into a muggle cheque for collection at 2pm that very afternoon, and that he'd advise the exact sum shortly. Ron then called the estate agent and made an appointment for 10am.

Ron and Harry floo-ed into Diagon Alley and walked the rest of the way to the real estate agents office, arriving with 15 minutes to spare. Ron showed Harry the pictures of the house in the front window, and Harry admitted that the house was perfect. "Plenty of room to raise a family, hey mate" Harry suggested. "And a good back yard for little Marielle and the rest of the future nieces and nephews to come and play whenever they want" Ron replied. "Come on then" Harry pulled Ron away from the window, "Let's go buy you a house."

Ron managed to get the agent to come down over 75 000 pounds. In the end, Ron knew that the 525 000 pound price tag was quite reasonable. He shook hands with the agent and said he'd be back by 3pm with a cheque covering the entire cost. He knew it would wipe out almost 3 quarters of his bank account, but he also knew that making Hermione happy would be worth it.

Harry and Ron quickly headed over to Gringott's, where Griphook promptly attended to them. The details were discussed, and Griphook agreed to have the cheque ready for collection by 1.30pm. Ron and Harry walked through Diagon Alley, pausing to look in the window of _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, and Harry pointed out the new broom he had designed. Some kids, clearly home from Hogwarts, stopped Harry and Ron and asked for Harry's autograph. "My name is Thomas Goldstein, and this is my friend Aidan Gudgeon." Harry smiled and said "Nice to meet both of you." "Think England's got a chance in the World Cup?" the small bespectacled boy asked Harry. "Absolutely. We'll mop the floor with them" Harry replied. A small blonde haired boy looked at Ron. "I know you. You're Ron Weasley. You're the one who survived that attack. I read all about you in _The Quibbler_ and _The Daily Prophet. _You're famous too." The blond boy turned to his friend and said "Get his autograph too." Ron blushed as he signed his name. The blond boy continued, "So, what are you doing now, then Mr Weasley?" he asked, clearly very taken with Ron. Ron replied "Just about to start playing for the Chudleigh Cannons, actually. You a Cannon's fan?" The small boy blushed. "I used to like the Wimbourne Wasps, but since Mr Potter started playing for the Cannons, I've been a bit torn between the two. Now that you're playing too, I'm going to be going for Chudleigh for sure." They two boys rushed off to show their other friends that they had just met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and Harry turned to Ron and said "Welcome to the Lifestyles of the Wizarding Famous". He and Ron shared a heart laugh before continuing to walk on their way through Diagon Alley. They were no more than ten steps away when they heard "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley". They turned around to see about 30 children, all between the ages of about 11 and 14, all in a circle around them, pen and paper in hand, hoping that they, too would get an autograph. Ron and Harry obliged, even posing for a few photographs with some super keen kids. One girl said, "Excuse me, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. My name is Tabitha Jordan. My Uncle Lee knows you and has told me so many stories about the things you used to do while you were at Hogwarts. Would you mind terribly if I had a photo with you?" Ron smiled, and said he and Harry would be delighted. "I'm in Gryffindor, too" she said proudly. Ron leaned in and whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but all the best students are in Gryffindor." This put a huge smile on Tabitha's face, and her father, Lee's elder brother, took the photo. Ron said to Tabitha "You tell your uncle that Ron and Harry said hi, ok? Can you do that for me?" Tabitha beamed and said she'd tell him as soon as she saw him.

Within an hour they had managed to leave Diagon Alley. "That was a tad overwhelming" Ron admitted to Harry as they walked down the street to meet Hermione and Ginny. "Get used to it, Ron. It'll probably happen every time you're in Diagon Alley from now on. Well, when the kids are back for the holidays, anyway."

They met up with the girls for lunch. "So, did you get a dress?" Ron asked Hermione. "No, not yet. Although Ginny found something perfect in the very first shop we went in to, lucky girl." Ron told her about their encounter with the Hogwarts kids in Diagon Alley. "Oh great!" Hermione said, feigning disappointment. "What's wrong?" Ron asked, not quite understanding why she would be upset by that. "Well, not a whole bunch of girls are going to have photos or an autograph of my boyfriend all over their walls in their dorms." Ron let out a laugh. Harry joined in saying "Just imagine when the Cannons release their charity calendar next year. What will you be, Ron? Mr July, laying on a beach somewhere? Or Mr January all rugged up in skiing gear?" The party of 4 all erupted in hysterical laughter. "Well, Potter, what are you this year?" Ron mocked. "Mr March - Mr Spring! Wood is still on the calendar. He managed Mr December, lucky devil. It's the one we all want."

At 1pm, Hermione and Ginny headed off for some more shopping, with Hermione vowing that next year she would start earlier than the actual day to find her dress. Ron knew he had just enough time to get to Gringott's, collect his cheque, get to the estate agent's office, and get to the muggle clothing store to pick out a suit. He hoped that Terence still worked there because he still was totally clueless in regards to fashion.

Ron and Harry arrived at Gringott's just before 1.30, and Griphook had Ron's cheque ready. "Congratulations on the purchase of your home, Mr Weasley" he had said in the curt manner that everyone had come to expect from Griphook.

Ron handed the cheque to the estate agent who had prepared all the paper work for Ron to sign. After signing his name at least a dozen times, Ron shook hands with the agent, and was told that they would contact him on the 2nd of January to discuss when they would be able to hand over the keys. He informed Ron that it would more than likely be mid January, and Ron said that as long as he had the keys by Valentine's Day, it would be fine.

Next, Ron dragged Harry to the clothing store he had visited over two years ago. Terence was now manager, and remembered Ron for his red hair. Ron told him the importance of the occasion and Terence's response was simple. "Black Trousers. Cream Jacket. Italian. Classic Hollywood class. I have the perfect suit, Mr Weasley. Please, follow me." Ron and Harry shared a look between them, and followed Terence.

Looking in the mirror, Ron knew that, once again, Terence was right. The suit was perfect, and Ron asked him to bag it up.

"Interesting" was Ginny's response to Hermione's revelation about her dream of the twins. "Do you think it means something?" Hermione asked, flicking through yet another rack of dresses. "Yeah" Ginny began, "It means you and my brother better hurry up and get married so you can have loads of babies." The two women laughed. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw the ivory and black satin dress hanging on a rack at the very back of the store. She instantly knew that this was the dress for her. Hermione grabbed Ginny by the hand and pulled her over to the stand. "Oh, that would be right. It's a size too small" she said. Ginny took the dress off the rack, and holding it out, said, "You know, you have lost a bit of weight. Why not just try it on? See if it fits."

In the fitting room, Hermione stared at the reflection. The dress fit like a second skin. The strapless dress skimmed the floor in ivory satin with a large black satin belt, with a crystal-encrusted buckle, that sat just a little above the natural waistline. The neckline and hem were trimmed with black satin. Hermione opened the fitting room door, and Ginny gasped. "Oh Merlin" Ginny said, "It's divine." Hermione smiled and said, "I believe we have the dress." Hermione slipped back into the fitting room and changed out of the dress into her jeans and then headed to the counter to pay for the dress.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny met up outside the Leaky Cauldron at around 4pm. Ron and Hermione told Harry and Ginny that they'd meet them at the Burrow at 7pm.

Ron and Hermione travelled home via the local hairdressers. Ron had insisted that he needed a haircut, and Hermione said she would love to get her hair done, too.

Leaving the hairdressers at around 6pm, Hermione began to panic that they might be late. "Mione, we'll be fine. You look stunning by the way." Ron said, taking her hand in his. "I like your hair short" she replied, running her free hand through his freshly cut locks. "Hey, watch it" Ron said, playfully ducking his head out of the way, "You'll mess up my pretty hair." They giggled and walked hand in hand back to the car.

Ron and Hermione walked into their flat just before 6.30pm. Hermione let Ron have the bedroom first, arguing it would take him less time to get dressed, and sure enough, within about 5 minutes, Ron returned to the living room. "Oh, Merlin, you look divine" Hermione said, her jaw almost hitting the floor when she took a look at Ron. "That suit! You look amazing." Ron blushed completely before saying "Thanks Mione. Glad you like it." Hermione then rushed upstairs to get dressed. She slipped the dress on, and teamed it with black sling back vintage shoes she'd splurged on for her birthday. Hermione then put on the necklace Ron had bought her for Christmas the year before, and on it placed the diamond heart pendant he had given her this year. She then put on the diamond drop earrings and bracelet that Ron had also given her that year. He had spoilt her completely this Christmas, but taking a step back and looking at the reflection in the mirror, Hermione knew that she looked stunning. "Oh, looks like Cinderella is ready for the ball. You look lovely, my dear" the mirror told her, and Hermione thanked it for the compliment. Hermione put on some foundation, loads of mascara, and a subtle hint of lipstick, and then sprayed on Chanel No. 5.

She headed downstairs slowly, to avoid tripping on the bottom of the dress. Ron, hearing her movement on the stairs, looked up and felt a lump in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, but he simply couldn't find the right words. Hermione smiled at him, and Ron had to control himself otherwise he was sure he would get down on one knee and pop the question then and there. He managed to contain himself and stood up to approach the bottom of the stairs. He held out his hand for Hermione and she gracefully placed her hand in his. "Words can't express how beautiful you are" Ron finally spoke. Hermione blushed a little and thanked him.

At 6.58pm, Ron and Hermione apparated into the living room of the Burrow.

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE:Another New Years Promise**_

Molly gushed over how beautiful both Hermione and Ron had looked. There was a tear in her eye as she exclaimed that she must have been getting old, because all of her babies were so grown up. Ron kissed his mother on the cheek, and told her that she wasn't old at all. That was exactly what Molly had needed to hear, and she ushered Ron and Hermione out to the Marquee to join the party. The first people they encountered were Professors Snape and Trelawney, strangely enough hand-in-hand. Ron looked quizzically at Snape who replied with "I know what you're thinking, Ron. But it appears I was blind to what was right in front of me." Ron smiled and said, "I know exactly what you mean."

They then found Harry and Ginny. Ginny's baby bump had grown a little more, and Hermione was busy currently talking to the baby within Ginny. Harry took Ron aside and said "Ready?" Ron smiled and replied "Ready, as I'll ever be!" The men smiled and returned their attention to Hermione and Ginny.

The meal was delicious that evening, and Hermione and Ron ate heartily. They chatted to Percy and Penny Clearwater during dinner, and Hermione was pleased to hear their news that they, too, were pregnant. They had bought forward their wedding date to January 30th, and Percy asked Ron to be one of his groomsmen. Ron accepted saying "Congratulations, Perce. I'd be honoured to be your groomsman, mate. Brilliant."

After dinner, Celestina Warbeck and her wizarding equivalent of a big band, entertained the party. Hermione danced with Arthur, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Snape, Lupin, Draco, Hagrid, and Harry. Ron danced with his mother, Ginny, Fleur, Penny, Trelawney, Gabrielle, but drew the line at dancing with Olympe Maxime. To his relief, she had said she was not feeling 100, having consumed too much Firewhiskey. At around 10pm, Ron stole Hermione away from her current dance partner, Arthur.

They danced for almost and hour, and Hermione began to wonder why

Ron kept glancing at his watch. Ron tried desperately not to make it obvious that he was keeping an eye on the time. They danced to slow and fast numbers alike, and Harry and Ginny were keeping tabs on their actions. "100 Galleons says that he does it at the same time they went for a walk two years ago" Harry offered. "Harry," Ginny began, "do you really think my brother is that romantic? I'm not convinced. But I don't think I want to bet against it. Could prove a stupid move." Harry snaked his arm around his wife's waist. "Dance with me?" he asked. Ginny smiled and said, "I thought you'd never ask." Harry and Ginny joined the dance floor as Hermione and Ron left it.

Ron took Hermione by the hand at the end of a slow number and started heading off the dance floor. "Come on, I'm tired. Fancy a bit of a walk?" he asked her. Hermione was a little disappointed, having enjoyed herself dancing. "Sure" she said, trying to mask her disappointment.

Walking outside and heading in the direction of the bench, Ron turned to Hermione and said "Nice night, isn't it?" Hermione smiled and said that she was surprised it was so mild for December, and noted how it never rained on the night of a Weasley party. "I don't think Mum would allow it" Ron joked as he sat down on the bench and patted the space next to him, indicating that Hermione should take her place beside him. Hermione sat down and glanced up at the night sky. "The sky is so clear" Hermione said more to herself than to Ron. He took her hand in his, and Hermione turned to look at him. "It's been quite a year, hasn't it Mione?" Ron said, striking up the conversation he had been looking forward to having. "Yeah, I know. I'm so glad that you're here again, Ron. Seeing the New Year in with you will be kind of like having a lucky charm. Nothing can go wrong for me as long as I have you with me" Hermione said, taking Ron's hand to her mouth and kissing it. "So, how about seeing in every New Year with me?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him, puzzled. "What do you ... I mean, I don't under..." Hermione's voice trailed off when she saw Ron reach into his pocket, pull out a box, and then get down on one knee. "The reason I ask, Mione," Ron began, "is that there is nothing I'd like nothing better than to see in every New Year in with you for the rest of my life. I'd like nothing better than to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. So, Mione, What I really am meaning to say, and I know I'm botching it up, is ..." Ron opened the ring box and held it out to Hermione, "Will you marry me?" Hermione's heart stopped beating and she choked on air. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Ron leaned in and, sounding desperate, whispered, "Please say yes". Hermione smiled at him and took several deep breaths before starting to speak. "Ron ... Yes. Yes. Of course yes. I love you." She flung her arms around him and he whispered in her ear "I love you, too, Mione."

As they pulled apart, Ron took the ring from the box, and slipped it on Hermione's finger. It fit perfectly, and both Ron and Hermione knew it was a sign. Ron sat back on the bench next to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her as she studied the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. "It's beautiful, Ron. Absolutely stunning. Something I would have picked for myself." Ron smiled taking her hand in his. "I bought it almost two years ago. Just before I left for training. I was going to ask the minute I stepped off the train when I got back, but things didn't exactly go according to my plan, did they?" Hermione shook her head as Ron continued, "And then, when I did come back, I just wanted things to settle. To get back into the routine of being Ron Weasley. And before I knew it, it was Christmas, and then I had the trials for the Cannons. I almost asked you that morning." Hermione smiled at him and said, "Tonight was perfect. New Years Eve has always been pretty special for us, hasn't it? I think tonight was the perfect night for it. Oh, Ron, I can't begin to tell you how happy I am." Ron kissed her on the forehead before taking her face in his hands and gently kissing her on the lips.

Returning to the party, Ron and Hermione were quickly set upon by Ginny and Harry. Hermione proudly displayed the ring, never once letting go of Ron. "I think you owe me 100 Galleons" Harry whispered to his wife. She playfully slapped his arm and then proceeded to throw her arms around Ron and Hermione.

Everyone at the party was genuinely thrilled for Ron and Hermione. It seemed that Hermione was about the only person who didn't know that Ron was intending to propose that evening. Molly had said, "So, he finally did it. We were beginning to wonder how long it was going to take him." Arthur shook his son's hand heartily before pulling him in for a big hug. People had already started asking if Ron and Hermione had thought about a date for their wedding. "I think we're just going to settle in to being engaged first." Ron had said, taking a neutral stance on the position. In truth, neither he nor Hermione were overly concerned with _when_ or _how_ it would happen. They were too engrossed with the fact that it was going to happen, period.

Hermione and Ron hardly even noticed the countdown to midnight. They were totally lost within one another. As the countdown hit one, Ron leaned in and whispered "Happy New Year, fiancé" Hermione grinned and replied "Happy New Year, love of my life" and he leaned in and kissed her. They danced and partied well into the wee small hours of the first day of the year. Ron flatly refused to let anyone dance with his fiancé, other than her own father. Rob told his daughter how incredibly happy he and Catherine were that she and Ron had finally done it. "He asked me for my permission two years ago, you know?" Hermione blushed. Rob continued, "I always wanted it to be him. Honestly, Hermione, when you came to us and told us you were marrying Julius ... well your mother and I weren't as happy as we let on. We both knew that he wasn't the one for you. But you know yourself better than we do, so you know that there was no stopping you once you had set your mind to it. But this ... this is just so different. From the first time we met him, and saw the way you two were together, we both just knew he was the one for you. Hermione, you always have been and always will be our princess, and we couldn't part with you for anyone less worthy." Hermione leaned her head into her fathers' chest and pulled him in for a hug. "Oh," Rob continued, "by the way, your mother and I aren't getting any younger, and we'd both really love some grandchildren, so could you two kids hurry up and get married so you can start giving us at least one grand kid to spoil rotten?" Rob and Hermione both laughed. She finished her dance with her father as another tune started up. Celestina Warbeck started singing a muggle standard, _I can only give you love_ and Ron tapped his future father-in-law on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dr Granger, but I really need to steal my fiancé away from you." Rob smiled, and quietly said to Ron "It's about time, son. Be good to her." He then handed Hermione over to Ron. They danced to the beautiful song, both singing along, less woefully than usual. "How do you know this song, Ron?" Hermione asked, "It's not like it's a huge hit in the wizarding world." Ron smiled and said "Maria Francesca had a bit of a crush on Michael Buble, and he sings it on one of his albums. I heard it about a billion times." Hermione grinned. Ron went on "Even more impressive is the fact that I know the words to every Robbie Williams song ever released. That's why they called me Robbie. Because I couldn't remember my name, and they recognised my English accent, and so named me after Maria Francesca's favourite Englishman. Anyway, she listened to Robbie Williams from sunrise till sunset, and so after a while, I started to get to know the words." Hermione chuckled. "You? You know Robbie Williams songs?" That's almost too much" she giggled. Ron smiled "Some of his songs are pretty good. Hey, wonder if we can hire him for entertainment at our wedding?" Hermione and Ron both giggled. "It'll be scary, hey?" Ron said. "What will?" Hermione asked, not quite understanding what he had meant. "Planning our wedding. I mean, it's the start of the rest of our lives." Hermione smiled, looked into his eyes, and said "Ron, I don't care when we do it, or how, or who is there, or where we do it. As long as it's you, and me, it'll be perfect." Ron stopped their dancing. "Mione, what did I ever do in my life to deserve someone as wonderful as you?" His honesty moved her. "Ron, you were born. And it's _me_ that doesn't deserve_ you_. And believe me, I intend to spend the rest of my life trying to deserve the love you so freely give me."

The danced together until the last number ended at around 4am. They had wished a happy new year to each of the Weasley's, and were some of the last to leave the party. Ginny and Harry walked them to the outside of the marquee where they were going to apparate home. Ginny told them that she was going for a muggle ultrasound on the 2nd of January. "So are you going to find out if it's a boy or girl?" Ron asked, sounding very excited. Harry smiled and said, "We don't know yet. Haven't decided. Part of us says yes, so we can paint the nursery, and start buying clothes and things, but part of us wants the excitement of not knowing. I guess we'll see if they can tell us at the ultrasound and then go from there." Hermione hugged Harry and Ginny and insisted that they call and let them know how it all went.

Apparating back into their lounge room that evening, Ron and Hermione couldn't believe how tired they both were. They hauled themselves upstairs and as soon as they had changed into their pyjamas, fell into bed and asleep.

_**CHAPTER THIRTY:Much Ado about Quidditch**_

The Chudleigh Cannons made the final of the British Quidditch cup on the 11th of February that year, and everyone knew that it was because of the awesome, unbeatable combination of Potter and Weasley. Ron had been playing with a renewed sense of enthusiasm, and Hermione had to admit that she hadn't seen him fly so well. She screamed herself hoarse at the match, along with an army of Weasley's. Harry had been surprised when Dudley had accepted his invitation to come to the game, but Dudley sat between Hermione and Charlie and cheered as loudly as any Weasley did. They all booed at the poor refereeing decisions, and jumped up out of their seats each time Ron managed to block yet another attempt at goal by the Wimbourne Wasps could throw at him.

Ginny had said she'd better stay sitting down, otherwise her blood pressure would rise and perhaps bring about the very premature birth of her darling daughter. But even she rose to her feet as she saw the bitter struggle between her husband, and Marcus Flint from the Wasps. Ginny remembered him from the Slytherin, and remembered how she had hated him for his dirty tactics. It seemed that time hadn't changed much, and she was half tempted to summon her own broom and go out there and teach that pig a lesson.

The Cannons were ahead 120 - 50, and the game had gone on for 5 and a half hours, when the Golden Snitch was finally released. An epic battle ensued, and the flying from both Harry and Marcus Flint was quite brilliant. Each time it looked like one of them would catch it, it changed direction, avoiding capture.

With the score standing at 150 - 70, the tussle for the Golden Snitch finally ended, with Harry being victorious. The Chudleigh Cannons had won the Quidditch Cup. They flew a victory lap before heading down to the showers. Dudley threw his arms around Hermione, before pulling away, apologising. "It's a pretty intense game, isn't it? Can't believe that it was almost 6 hours. So much going on. What athletes!" Hermione smiled and told him that she was sure that Harry would love him to come to some of the games at the World Cup that May. Hermione, as Minister for Magic, would have her own box, and told Dudley that he was most welcome to join her whenever he liked. Dudley was very grateful, knowing how hard it was for her to reconcile his past with his present. He had, for so long, been wholly influenced by his parents' opinions of Harry, and rather than having the strength or courage to go against what they had said or did, Dudley had to admit he had gone along with making Harry's life at Privet drive quite awful. But things had changed. He had grown up, gotten away from the stifling control of his parents, and realised that Harry was, after all, not that bad. He had made an effort over the past few years to make amends for his past behaviour. He made an effort to try to learn more about Harry's world, and today's trip to the Quidditch Cup was just the latest in his attempts. He had spent ages talking to Ginny's belly, saying "Hello little one! I'm your uncle Dudley. I hope we get to know one another in time, and become really good mates." Ginny and Hermione had both smiled, thinking that Dudley had, indeed, redeemed himself.

After the match, there was a massive party for the Cannons players and their families and friends at the Leaky Cauldron. They sang the Cannon's song about a million times that night, and Harry and Ron probably had too many pints than was good for them. Ginny and Hermione sat with Arthur and Molly, laughing at the spectacle that Harry and Ron were making of themselves. "You know" Arthur said, "the national team selections get released tomorrow. We all know Harry will be on the list, he is the reigning Captain, after all." Hermione smiled at Ginny, and Ginny added "Wouldn't it be just perfect if Ron got the keeper position." Hermione beamed. She wondered who else was in the running. The girl from Puddlemere United was very very good. And that fellow over at the Plymouth Pirates was very experienced, being the current English team keeper, and did manage to keep the Manchester Maniacs to just 20 points in a match early in the season. Hermione laughed at herself. If anyone had told her two years ago that she would know so much about Quidditch teams and the strengths and weaknesses of keepers from all the teams in the competition, she would have laughed them off. But here she was, sitting in a corner booth at the Leaky Cauldron, wondering if her fiancé had a chance at being selected. "Perhaps not this year" Arthur had said, "But come next World Cup, our Ron might just be unstoppable."

The festivities concluded at around 5am the following morning, and Hermione had to help Ron apparate home. When he woke up at 1pm that Sunday afternoon, Hermione was half tempted not to perform the spell that she knew would kill the monster hangover he was currently suffering. But he was so adorably hopeless in his current state that Hermione knew the only humane thing to do would be to cure him. "Mione, please" he had pleaded with her, "I swear I'll never drink like that again. Please, just please help me." Hermione tried to stop the smile from creeping over her face as she uttered the words that cleared Ron's head completely.

She sat on the edge of the bed and said "An owl came for you from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. It's currently sitting on the counter in the kitchen. It's almost killed me not to open it, so get your lazy ass out of bed and open the bloody thing."

Ron was in the kitchen so fast that Hermione had to wonder if he had been in fast-forward. She struggled to keep up with him, and when she arrived in the kitchen, he had already torn open the envelope and was starting to read the letter aloud:

_Dear Mr Weasley,_

_Congratulations on your fine performance and well deserved victory in the Quidditch Cup Finals. We here at the Department of Magical Games and Sports were most impressed by your form over the past weeks, and are pleased to offer you the position of **Reserve Keeper** for the English National Team for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup. Please advise us today if you are interested in taking on this position. Details of the salary package are enclosed for your perusal. We hope to see you at the first training session tomorrow morning._

"Mione" Ron said almost breathlessly, "I made it. I made it into the team." Hermione threw herself at him, and kissed him forcefully. "I just knew you would," she said. Ron seemed dumb founded. "I've only been playing for 6 bloody weeks." he managed to say before casting his eyes down over the letter again. "Reserve Keeper on the English Quidditch Team. Bloody Hell." Hermione smiled and said "Well, quite clearly they know talent when they see it. Oh, Ron, I am so pleased for you."

Hedwig flew through the open kitchen window, and delivered a note to Ron from Harry. He, too, had woken up late due to excessive larger consumption the previous evening, but had received his letter with the list of the rest of the team. Harry was, once again, seeker and captain. He heartily congratulated Ron and said he would look forward to seeing him that night at the Burrow.

Hermione insisted that Ron send Odette to the Burrow with the news. Harry had mentioned in his letter that he hadn't told them in his letter to them, leaving that job for an excited Ron. Ron quickly wrote a letter to his parents, and sent Odette out to deliver the letter.

As they apparated into the Burrow that night, they noticed a large banner that was hanging above the fireplace. It read _Congratulations Ron and Harry._ Ron beamed and Hermione had to admit to herself that the Weasley's were quite possibly the most amazing family of all time.

The Weasley Cup was not contested that evening. Instead, everyone sat around the table, with the Quidditch World Cup on the top of everyone's list of topics to discuss. Ginny was sitting on the couch, interjecting where she felt her opinion was required, suffering with terribly swollen ankles. For the first time since Ginny had announced her pregnancy, Hermione didn't envy her. Up until then, Ginny had enjoyed a relatively stress-free pregnancy. No morning sickness, no weight gain. But the excitement of yesterday had gotten to her, and her body took it out on her by inflating her ankles to at least double their normal size. Harry sat on the floor, massaging his wife's ankles in an attempt to elevate her current pain. Hermione looked over at her friends, and wondered what type of prospective father Ron would be. At the same time, Ron was wondering what kind of pregnancy he and Hermione would have. He knew for sure that he wanted to be at every ultrasound, every appointment with the muggle doctors and Mediwizard. He knew he wanted to play as big of a role as Hermione would let him.

He thought about the keys to _their_ house which lay, hidden, in a pocket in his quidditch bag. He thought about how wonderful it would be raising a family with Hermione in their home. He couldn't wait until Valentine's Day.

Monday passed excruciatingly slowly for Ron. On one hand, he had enjoyed the training session with the national quidditch team. A couple of the players on the team were hero's of his during his late teens and early twenties, and he had to pinch himself a number of times to make sure that it was real. The 8-hour day was gruelling. The English team hadn't performed brilliantly in the past, despite having some really quite brilliant players. Since Harry had taken over the captaincy four years ago, the team's prospects had begun to pick up. At the last World Cup they had come in 5th. The coach had told them that, individually, they had played brilliantly. That they were the most brilliant and gifted players in the competition. But that, as a team, they didn't compare to even the bottom team in the competition. "The point is" the coach said, "A Champion team will always defeat a team of champions. You are a team of champions at the moment, and over the coming months, you will become a champion team. Nothing is standing in the way of England finally bringing the Quidditch World Cup back home, where it belongs. Nothing but your attitudes." He then went on to inform them that they would be engaging in a number of team-building activities. Tomorrow, Tuesday 14th February, they would be presented to the Minister for Magic, and presented with their official team uniforms. Ron received a number of jibes from his teammates about Hermione, and he gave back as good as he got. The coach asked them to bring a suit for the men and a dress and heels for the women to training to wear to the presentation. "We don't want the Minister thinking we're a team of hobo's, do we? Plus, there will be some members of the press there, so I expect you all to model excellent and appropriate behaviour. We'll be having lunch at the ministry, so I hope you all remember your manners." Ron laughed to himself. The coach sounded like McGonogall did when she was teaching them to dance before the Yule ball in 4th year.

When they finished training at 6pm that evening, Ron suggested that they all head to the Leaky Cauldron for a quick drink. This impressed the coach, as it was evidence of the kind of team spirit he was hoping to instil within the players. The entire squad headed over the Leaky Cauldron and, upon the insistence of the coach, had one quick drink before heading home for an early night in preparation for another full day.

Arriving home, Ron found Odette waiting for him with a note from Hermione. She taught at her lesson at Hogwarts on a Monday afternoon, and Professor McGonogall had invited her to stay for dinner to present some special awards. Ron picked up his wand and whipped up a quick pasta meal and sat in front of the television and ate.

Hermione arrived home well after 11pm, having stayed behind to have a gillywater or two and a chat with Minerva McGonogall. Ron was starting to nod off on the couch, but was awoken at Hermione's arrival. "Hey beautiful" he said as she dropped off her briefcase and joined him on the couch. "How was training?" she asked. Ron rather enthusiastically, recounted the story of the day, and how hard they had worked, and how nice everyone had been, and especially how thrilled he was to actually have gotten a bit of a run. He was quite happy with this because not all of the reserves got a chance to play. He then told her that the coach had told them about her presenting them with their official team uniforms the next day. Hermione admitted that she knew that she was doing that the next day, and that if it would be a problem, she could find someone else to do it. Perhaps the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports? "Mione," Ron said softly to her, "if you're worried if I'll be embarrassed by you presenting tomorrow, don't be. I'm not. It'll be nice that our professional worlds coincide". Hermione smiled at him and said that she was glad that he had felt that way, and that she was looking forward to meeting the team the next day.

Ron then asked Hermione what she had been talking about with McGonogall till so late. Minerva McGonogall had a reputation for living by the creed _early to bed, early to rise._ "Actually, she wanted to, once again, offer me a permanent position on the teaching staff at Hogwarts. Apparently my O.W.L and N.E.W.T students performed exceptionally well, better in my subject that in their others, and she said that she always thought that I was meant to teach, and that he current workload of teaching and being Headmistress was starting to take it's toll on her. She said she'd keep on teaching until she found someone suitable to take over her teaching load." Ron took Hermione's hand in his and said, "What do you think? Is it something you'd be interested in?" Hermione took a deep breath before speaking "One day, yes. But I am rather enjoying my current job. I don't know though. I know that I really enjoy the time I get to spend with the Hogwarts students. And maybe McGonogall is right. Maybe I am meant to teach." Ron planted a kiss on her forehead, and spoke gently and reassuringly "You know, whatever decision you make, I'll support you completely. You're an excellent Minister, and I know that Harry and I survived our O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's because of your tutoring. Just know this, whatever you decide, I'll back you 100" Hermione looked deeply into Ron's eyes and said "I am the luckiest woman in the world to have someone so amazing like you." Ron smiled back at her and kissed her gently and lovingly.

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE:St Valentine's Day**_

Ron woke especially early the next morning, eager to start the day. He had to be at training by 7am, so jumped out of bed and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Uncharacteristically, Hermione had slept in that morning. Ron had decided that Hermione's first Valentine's gift would be breakfast in bed. He cooked scrambled eggs, which were her favourite, and made sure that the bacon was extra crispy, just the way she liked it. He smeared a sparing amount of butter on her toast, and then presented it all on a tray and carried it up to the bedroom. As he entered the room, he noticed she was still sleeping, so he set the tray down on her bedside table and gently woke her. "Morning sleepy head." he said, and she replied with a big stretch and an even bigger yawn. "It's not possible that you woke up earlier than me" she managed. "Careful, Mione, or I won't give you your first Valentine's gift." Ron gave her the lop-sided grin that he knew she found irresistible. "I'm sorry Ron. Good morning, my love. Happy Valentine's Day." Ron then presented her with her breakfast. "Oh, Ron. You really are wonderful," she said, leaning over the tray to plant a kiss on his cheek.

While Hermione ate her breakfast, Ron showered and dressed for his training that day. He packed his brown suit, the one Hermione liked the best, and made sure he put his Gryffindor tie with his suit. _Hermione would like that_ he thought to himself. He polished his shoes, had a shave, and by the time he was ready to apparate at 6.30am, Hermione was showered and dressed. Looking at her dressed in her black boat neck fitted dress, and red cropped jacket, Ron whistled and said "Mione, you look beautiful, as usual." She had managed to tie her hair back with a red ribbon, and Ron had to admit that his fiancé was, in a word, stunning. Hermione picked up her bad, kissed Ron gently on the lips and said "I'll see you at 12 then?" Ron somehow managed to mutter "Yeah, 12". Hermione walked out of the door, and locked it behind her, and Ron had to wonder just how she still managed to leave him breathless after all these years.

The morning session was particularly gruelling, and after 4 hours, the coach was satisfied that the team had worked well. They were starting to play as a team, rather than as a group of individuals. He sent them off to shower and change before their luncheon with the minister.

By 11.30am, the team where dressed and ready to go. The men all looked so different in their suits, and the female players, who Ron had never really noticed were women before, all looked so different wearing dresses and heels. The coach himself told them that they all looked very respectable, and had the beginnings of what was starting to look like a champion team. At 11.45am, they individually apparated to the safe zone inside the ministry.

They were met by the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, who ushered them into a room that was used for press conferences. Harry and Ron waved to Ginny who was there representing _The Daily Prophet_. Before long, Hermione, along with a number of other officials, entered the room and the press conference began. The head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports spoke first, introducing the coach of the English team. The coach spoke for a few minutes, addressing his words to Hermione, and said that this was the most talented group of quidditch players he had every had the pleasure of working with. He reiterated his creed: _a champion team will always defeat a team of champions_ before presenting them as a whole to Hermione. It was her turn to speak next. Hermione thanked the press for marking this occasion, and then took her time to address the team. "When I was at school, all Quidditch meant to me was the reason my friends seemed incapable of finishing their work on time." This was met with giggles from the players and the press alike. "But more recently, I have come to realise for myself, the attraction to the sport. I suppose it could have a lot to do with the fact that I finally learned how to fly a broom properly." Once again, the audience were amused. "England has not enjoyed overwhelming success in the Quidditch World Cup in recent times. But as I look at these fine men and women, all of whom the coach has so rightly told us are champions in their own right, something tells me that this year things will be different. I hope, as we all do, that you will do us all proud. But more than that, I hope you do yourselves proud. You have been selected to represent us because you are all outstanding sporting men and women. You have been selected to represent us because the Department of Magical Games and Sports saw something in your approach to the sport that made you stand out from your colleagues. You were selected to become the team that finally brings the World Cup back where it belongs. England." The entire audience erupted into spontaneous applause. "On a personal note" Ron squeamed a little, wondering what she was going to say as Hermione continued, "I have made a rather large bet with the Bulgarian minister on the outcome of the World Cup. He thinks his team are unbeatable, and not having lost a match in their last two World Cup campaigns, he has some right to believe that. They have every right to expect their team to perform just as well this year. What they don't expect is to be obliterated by the English team in the final. And, I don't know about anyone else here, but I am rather a fan of the unexpected. So, to each and every one of you representing your country in this most glorious battle against the World, I give you the hopes and best wishes of a nation. Congratulations on your selection, and best of luck for the successful campaign I know you are destined to have." The applause lasted longer than anyone had anticipated. Hermione then presented each of them with their official team uniforms, and the players were escorted to changing rooms, returning within minutes dressed in their uniforms, for photographs with Hermione and the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Each player had their photo taken individually by the Ministry official photographer, and each player had their picture taken shaking hands with Hermione. Harry then fielded questions from the press as to the preparations the team was undertaking and his thoughts on their chances in the cup. "Preparations are underway, and I think I speak for the whole team when I say we were a little relieved to come here today to have a bit of a rest from the gruelling training regime the coach here has for us. As for our chances? I believe that this team is the most talented group of people I have had the pleasure of flying with. But the coach is right when he says a champion team will always beat a team of champions. That's why we're working to become a champion team. And it is my honest opinion that we are absolutely capable of winning the Cup."

That night, Ron insisted on taking Hermione out for dinner. "You did really well today," he told her as they sat down to eat. "Do you think?" she asked, seeming honestly concerned about it. "Yeah. It was just the kind of boost we all needed. I was a little worried at one point. When you said 'on a personal note' I got all worried that you were going to mention me or something." "Ron, I would never embarrass you intentionally. Occasionally it may happen that I might do something stupid that will embarrass you, but I would never do it intentionally." During the meal, Ron and Hermione chatted about Harry, Ginny and the baby, about how close the final of the World Cup was to Ginny's due date, about whether or not the reserves would get a run in any of the _easier_ games. Hermione said that she was sure they would get a turn somewhere down the road. They talked about the rest of their days. Hermione had a meeting with Nick Eaton about the plans for the upcoming world cup. "How was it?" Ron had asked, knowing that it was never easy for Hermione to go and see Nick. "It went as well as could be expected. He has agreed to help out in any way that he can. Said that all of our security measures seemed in order. Even said he'd like to come to an England match. Weird. He hasn't been this nice in ages."

When the bill arrived, Hermione insisted on paying it. A treat to the Quidditch king she called it. They had exchanged gifts at the table, but as they arrived at Ron's car, Ron said "Ah, Mione?" "Yes love?" she replied turning around to face him. "I have one more gift for you, but we have to hop in the car and drive for a while." "Ron, you've already given me too much" Hermione said, referring to the gift of earrings and a bracelet he had given her over dinner. "I know. But the minute I saw this I knew I had to get it for you." "Ron..." Hermione tried to interrupt, but Ron overwhelmed her. "No, Mione, I absolutely insist. Only, the thing is, I insist you wear this blindfold." Hermione raised a puzzled eyebrow as Ron tied the Gryffindor tie around her eyes. "Ok?" he said as he helped her into the car. "Yeah, I guess so" she said, still not quite sure what Ron was doing.

Ron purposely drove in circles for 10 minutes, knowing Hermione knew London like the back of her hand. "Ron" she had pleaded, "Where are we going?" "I have no intention of telling you" he replied, grinning to himself. Within 10 minutes, Hermione felt the car pull over to the curb. "Can I take it off now, please?" she asked, but only heard Ron's door close and then her own open a few seconds later. "All in good time, my love" he said as he helped her from the car. He escorted her up the stairs and as they reached the front door, he pulled the key out of his pocket. "Are we there yet?" Hermione asked, anxious to know why they had stopped. "Impatient little blighter, aren't you? Almost love, almost," Ron said. "Now, hold out your hands". Hermione did so and Ron put the key in her hands. "A key? A key to what?" Hermione asked as Ron reached behind her and undid the makeshift blindfold. Hermione looked down at the key, and then up at the house she had fallen in love with 6 weeks ago. "Ron! You didn't?" she said, barely able to come up with words. "I most certainly did. Happy Valentine's Day, Mione" Ron smiled, very pleased with himself. "Oh Ron. I don't know what to say" Hermione whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "How about you don't say anything and we go inside, hey?" Ron suggested. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. "You, Ronald Weasley, are the best fiancé of all time." She said, as she slipped the key into the lock. Opening the front door, Hermione walked into her new home. The one she would share with her future husband, and their future kids. "Oh Ron, it's even more perfect than I remember it" she whispered as they walked through the rooms, deciding of what colours to paint each room. "Ofcourse, we'll need to go out shopping for new furniture," Ron had said. "Promise me you'll let me pay for all of that?" Hermione asked. "Not sure there's much left in my account to cover it, so yeah, why not!" Ron replied.

That night, they made love on the kitchen bench, on the floor in the living room and on the floor in their bedroom. Around midnight, Ron insisted they return to their flat and get some sleep. "I have training at 6am, and I don't think that the coach will take too kindly to me not having slept." Ron said.

The car ride home was full of excited conversation. "Ron?" Hermione asked sheepishly. "Yes, my love?" he said, turning his head to look at her slightly, "Well, if we take the largest bedroom for ours, the one with the ensuite, and then the other one on the left could be a study/weights room, well that still leaves two bedrooms right? Well I was thinking, we could set up the bigger of the two as a guest room, and the other one ..." her voice trailed off. "What about it?" Ron asked, not quite sure where she was headed. "Well, I was thinking that the other one, the one with the lovely bay window, we could leave to turn into a nursery when the need arises." Hermione said, hoping he would be willing to accept her idea. "You know, that's exactly what I had been thinking of using that room for. You know what else I've been thinking?" he said, "What have you been thinking, Ronald?" she asked cheekily. "Well, Hermione" he replied with as much cheek as she had displayed, "I think we should get married." Hermione chuckled "Well, that's good, seeing as we are engaged". She continued to laugh to herself as Ron pulled the car up outside their flat. "No, I know that, but I mean ... I think we should not talk about it. I think we should do it. And seeing as New Years Eve seems to be such a special night for us, I was thinking that it might be a nice night for a Granger/Weasley wedding. What do you think?" Hermione leaned in so that her lips were just a breath away from his and said, "I think that you're a fucking genius." "Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, not used to her swearing. "I'm sorry, Ron, I guess I was just excited, that's all." Ron and Hermione laughed and the took her face in his hands and said, "I mean it. Marry me New Years Eve?" "Nothing would make me happier" she replied. They made love again that night, in their bed, and fell asleep, content in the knowledge that in a little over 10 months, they would be husband and wife.

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO:The Quidditch World Cup**_

Before anyone knew it, it was the last day of April. Ron and Harry had been incredibly busy with an unforgiving training schedule, Harry was setting up the nursery for Ginny, Ginny's baby bump was growing, and the red haired witch had never looked so stunning. Hermione had been working longer and longer hours at the ministry, trying to get all the final preparations complete and in place for the start of the World Cup which was to kick of in Edinburgh the very next morning. England versus Kenya. While England were expected to win quite comfortably, the Kenyan main seeker and keeper having been struck down with a terrible virus only that week, the coach of the English Quidditch team had decided to play the full strength team. Hermione was going to be there, ofcourse, as Minister of the host country. Nick Eaton had also said he would be there.

The gala dinner was being held that night. Hermione was hosting it. She was really looking forward to the evening, even if Ron couldn't be there due to the curfew imposed by his coach. She wondered whom she should take in his place. Fred and George were already in Edinburgh as were Arthur and Molly. She considered asking Ginny, but Ginny was really not in any state to attend a ball. She had been feeling tired by lunch time these days, but other than that, was quite well. She had tried all of the Weasley boys, but Arthur and Molly had treated them all to tickets for the opening match. Hermione considered asking Draco, but Gabrielle was in town, so he was otherwise occupied. In the end, when Nick Eaton had rang to tell her he would be attending, and _not_ bringing a guest, she had said he could sit with her if he liked. He had said he would be thrilled, and was meeting her in her office at 7.30pm that evening to escort her to the function that was beginning at 8pm. She had, of course, checked this with Ron, who said it was totally fine with him. For someone who had been so jealous of Eaton, it was surprising to hear him say it was fine. "Mione," he had said, "you're going to marry me in 8 months. I really don't think I have anything to worry about. Do I?" Hermione had smiled at his lingering tiny sense of insecurity, and had assured him that he most definitely did _not_ have anything to worry about.

The gala dinner was black tie, or dress robe, so Hermione had decided, rather than buying a new dress, she would wear the dress she had worn on New Years Eve. Everyone had mentioned that she had looked lovely in it, and she had wanted to make a good impression for the international wizarding community. Slipping the dress on at 7.20pm, she had really wished Ron were with going with her that night. She quickly slicked her hair back into a tight bun and loaded it up with infinite muggle and wizarding products. The result was hair that would not move all night. She was half way through applying her make up when Nick entered her office.

"You're early," she said, still applying lip-gloss. "So shoot me," he replied and they shared a laugh. She quickly put on the diamond choker, bracelet, and earrings that had belonged to her grand mother. "You look stunning, Hermione" Nick had said. She thanked him, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I guess we had better get going," she said, heading for the door. She felt his hand on her arm, and she turned around to face him. "Something wrong, Nick?" she asked. "It's just ... I can't help but ... Please tell me there's still a chance for us?" He had almost whispered. "Oh, Nick" she spoke softly, "I'm getting married in eight months. To the man I should have married a long time ago. And when I though he was dead, I tried to make myself love you. But ..." Hermione's voice trailed off. She took a deep breath before continuing. "But it would never have been fair to you. I could never have been what you need a woman to be. I could never be the Prime Ministers wife. And worst of all, I could never have loved you like you deserve to be loved. Even if he was dead, I would still have been in love with Ron." Nick smiled. "He must be a great guy," he said, finally resigned to the fact he would never win her love. "The kindest and best of men." she replied. "I'd like to meet him some time" Nick said. "And so you shall. Maybe after the game tomorrow?" Hermione had said, smiling at him. "He plays Quidditch then? For England?" Nick asked. "He's the reserve keeper," Hermione said. "Well then, it would be my honour to meet him tomorrow."

Within moments they were in the back of Nick's car, travelling to gala dinner. Hermione had arranged for all of the ball attendees to be picked up in muggle jaguars.

Walking into the gala, Nick was awe-struck. The ceiling was not visible, instead above him were what seemed like a billion stars, twinkling down on them. "The ceiling is bewitched to look like that." Hermione pointed out.

Making the welcome speech, Hermione had learned a little of each of the languages of the countries represented at the World Cup. She welcomed the attendees in 27 different languages and was rewarded with a monumental round of applause from the gathered guests. She spoke of how proud England was to be hosting such and important international event, and how she hoped that it would further promote the co-operation between countries. She thanked and introduced Nicholas Eaton, the Muggle Prime Minister, and said that it was through the co-operation of the

Wizarding and Muggle worlds that this event was possible. The crowd applauded Nick and he stood to acknowledge the crowd.

The event was a striking success. Midway through the main course, Nick leaned in to Hermione and whispered, "This is going very well. You were brilliant up there". Hermione smiled and said "Shame then that this is the easiest part. Tomorrow I have to speak in front of 250,000 people." "A quarter of a million people? How can they all fit into one stadium?" he had asked. "You haven't seen the stadium" she replied cheekily.

Hermione had conversed fluently with the Russian, French, Polish, German, Greek and Italian representatives, and had managed to attempt some Spanish, and Japanese. Nick was floored by her. As they shared a dance he asked, "Exactly how many languages do you speak?" "Well, lets see, there's English, of course, French, German, Italian, Russian, Polish, Greek both Ancient and Modern, and most recently I have started to learn Arabic. I also am fluent in Latin. So that makes 9, counting English. Oh, does sign language count? I can sign, too." She replied. "Is there no end to your talent?" he had asked. "It's not talent, Nick, it's hard work. I had Eight years after my divorce before I started seeing Ron. _Eight Years_. I must admit that I learned the Latin, Ancient Greek, and Italian as a child. I had an interest in history. My parents fancied that I'd be an historian, but then my Hogwarts letter had arrived, and that put an end to that." Nick laughed and said, "You're totally insane, you know that?" Hermione smiled and said, "That's half the charm, isn't it?"

Nick insisted on seeing her home that evening. "You have a lovely home," he said as the car pulled up outside her house in Notting Hill. "A Valentine's Day gift, would you believe?" she had replied. "He must love you very much" Nick had said more to himself than to Hermione. She smiled and quietly said, "If he loves me even half as much as I love him, then yes. Nick, I'm sorry, you know. Sorry if my behaviour led you to believe..." Nick interrupted her saying "Hermione, honestly, I understand. And it wasn't anything you did. It was more me hoping that you loved me." They shared a smile of understanding, and a hug of friendship. "So I'll see you here at 11 tomorrow?" Hermione said. "Sure, but one thing ... how are we going to get to Edinburgh by 11.30 if we're only leaving here at 11am?" Getting out of the car, Hermione smiled at Nick and said "I'm going to introduce you to Apparation. Good night, Nick."

"That was the single most peculiar sensation of my life" Nick said, as they arrived in Edinburgh after apparating. "I must admit, it does take a while to get used to," Hermione admitted as they climbed the stairs to the Minister's box. Already seated were the Kenyan minister and President. "Ah, Mr Eaton, a pleasure to see you again" the President spoke as he extended his hand to shake Nick's. "I didn't know you would be here. I would have dressed more appropriately. Forgive me" Nick said, clearly embarrassed by his attire of jeans, runners, and an English Quidditch Team

Supporter's jersey that Hermione had given him. The President let out a jolly chuckle and looked at his own Kenyan Team sweater. "Please, Mr Eaton, do not trouble yourself. We are all here to enjoy this game, not for any professional reasons. Come, sit. Ms Granger has so kindly provided us with an excellent position to view the game. Let us enjoy ourselves and forget about our work for just a while."

Nick sat with the President while Hermione, clad in jeans, red Nike runners, and an official English Quidditch Team Jersey (with the name Weasley written on the back). She wore her hair in two long braids that fell half way down her back and were tied with Red and White ribbons.

After a welcome in English and a few attempted words in Kenyan, the match was officially begun.

England raced to an early lead, and within 15 minutes the score stood at 100 - 20. Hermione was pleased to see how well her team were playing, hoping that somewhere, the Bulgarian Minster was watching the game. The English team were playing like a well-oiled machine. They were like one unit rather than a group of players, and in the back of her mind, Hermione could hear the coach saying _a champion team will always beat a team of champions_.

Within an hour, the score was 260 - 150. The English coach called a time out, and made a number of substitutions. Her heart sank when the team retook the field, and Ron was not among them. She had hoped that he would get the chance to play.

Within another hour, the score stood at 390 - 200, and the English coach called his second and final time out allowed. This time, a mane of red hair was amongst the team. The big screen announced that Ron Weasley was coming on as keeper for England, and the crowd went wild. Ron had achieved somewhat of a celebrity status within the wizarding world, after a story about him appeared in the _Daily Prophet._ The story had spoken of his childhood, his schooling, friendship with the famous Harry Potter, his role in the defeat of Voldemort, his survival of what was being called _The Training Camp Massacre_, his return to England, selection for the Chudleigh Cannons, and selection for the English team, not to mention his engagement to long time friend, and Minister for Magic. In the end, witches and wizards across England had been quite taken with the 'every man' wizard turned international quidditch star. So the eruption of the crowd really should have not come as a surprise to Hermione. Nick, however, was dumb founded by the response.

At the end of the game, 3 hours later, the score was 790 - 260. The whole 3 hours Ron had kept, the Kenyans had been limited to scoring only 60 points. Harry, ofcourse, had caught the Golden Snitch, and England had scored the two points.

The Kenyan minister and President congratulated Hermione and Nick on a fine performance. Once they had left, Nick said, "He's a good player." Hermione smiled and said "Better than good. He was bloody brilliant today. Best I've seen him fly. He'll be over the moon at getting a chance to play." Nick could see the love in her eyes as she watched Harry lead the rest of the team in a flying victory lap around the stadium. Ron paused at Hermione's booth and waved and blew her a kiss before joining his teammates.

The following morning's headline in the Daily Prophet read "England triumphs in World Cup Opener". Hermione had stayed in Edinburgh that evening and attended breakfast with the team. Nick had arranged transport from Edinburgh back to London the afternoon after the game. The meeting between him and Ron had gone well. Ron was polite and had spoken to Nick with the respect a man in Nick's position deserved. Nick had congratulated the team and had told them he was looking forward to seeing them smash the Bulgarian's in the final. This was met with riotous cheers from the team who were high on adrenaline from their thumping defeat of the Kenyan team.

The breakfast on Wednesday morning was casual and Hermione made a point of speaking to every one of the team members. She dressed in black tailored trousers, black-heeled boots, and a red short-sleeved turtle neck sweater. She let her hair hang loose, not having the time nor the inclination to bother with tying it back. At the breakfast it was discussed that the team would have that day off, as well as the following day, and would be playing their next game, against the USA on Friday. The American's were notorious for a very physical game, so the coach had insisted that after they went to the Bulgarian game that morning, they would have a number of training sessions to ensure they remained the peak of physical fitness. Overnight, the American's had defeated Lithuania 340 - 100 in 1 hour and 15 minutes, which had proved 2 things. They had a killer offensive team, and their keeper was first rate.

The coach told the team at the breakfast that he was happy with their performance, but there were still moments when they were playing like individual champions. But, he was happy with the majority of the gruelling 6-hour game. The downside, he told them, was that American's had the upper hand physically, as they would be coming off a less demanding game. But the upside was that they had more competitive field time, which meant more that any training could. He gave them the rest of the morning off, telling them that they were expected to meet in their designated seats at 9.50am in time for the 10am start of the match.

Hermione and Ron spent the rest of the morning together, talking about the match from the previous day. "You were _amazing_" Hermione had told Ron. "I've never seen you play like that. Not even in the grand final this year. You were simply brilliant". Ron had smiled, kissed her, and said "Thank you, Mione. It means a lot to me that you think that. You know, it felt bloody fantastic to play in that match. Even if I don't get another chance to play, I'll be happy that I got a run."

Hermione read him the newspaper article. "Perennial crowd favourite Ron Weasley played the game of his life only conceding 60 points in 3 hours of field time, and one has to ask if there is _anyone_ who can stop the team of Potter and Weasley. Perhaps the highlight of the match occurred after the game itself had concluded, when Weasley, on the victory lap, blew a kiss to his fiancé, Minister for Magic, Hermione Granger. With England to play an American team coming off the back of a resounding victory against

Lithuania, the Daily Prophet looks forward to a very heated encounter and, of course, an English Victory." Hermione had laughed at the story and Ron had taken her hand in his. "I'm sorry about the publicity" he had begun to say before Hermione cut him off saying "Don't! I think it's wonderful. It's just what the people need, Ron. And if all the hype scares the crap out of the Bulgarian's, then all the better."

They walked together to the stadium to watch the Bulgarian game. Ron hated to be parted from her, but he was to watch the game with the rest of the team, while Hermione was playing host to Kolinikov, the Bulgarian minister. She had avoided telling Ron that he was Julius' father, and as she climbed the final stairs to her box, she took a deep breath and tried to exude an air of confidence.

"Julius?" Hermione said as she saw the man who had been her husband for the first time since he had left for a visit to Bulgaria almost 10 years ago. "Hermione. It's nice to see you again. Congratulations on your engagement" he had said in a tone that lacked any emotion. _Typical_ she had thought to herself. "It's nice to see you too" Hermione managed, hoping not to make it obvious that she was lying. "Ms Granger" Julius' father, Henryk had said and her response was "Mr Kolinikov. Nervous?" She was baiting him, knowing he would bite. "Of course not. There is no need to be. We will continue our winning streak, no doubt. Congratulations on your victory yesterday. Your team flew very well. Although I am sure it will not be enough to defeat us should we meet in the final." His vindictive and downright snobby personality was audible in his words. "Well, time will tell, Mr Kolinikov. Now, let us sit and enjoy the game."

The game lasted a shade under 3 hours, with Bulgaria easily accounting for The Netherlands 370 - 150. Hermione congratulated Kolinikov on his team's victory, and said she would see him at the next Bulgarian game. The minister left the box, still no sign of emotion on his cold face, and Hermione began to breathe a sigh of relief as Julius made to follow him. But something had stopped the younger Kolinikov. "Something you wanted to say, Julius?" Hermione tempted him. "Are you happy, Hermione?" He had said, his emotionless eyes now glinting with a hint of sadness. "What do you mean? I ... I don't understand" Hermione responded. Julius took a step towards her and then stopped, saying, "Do you ever think about us? About what could have been between us? Do you ever think that we could have worked things out?" Hermione froze. _This is insane_ she thought to herself. Julius spoke again, "Because I think about you every day. I regret what happened. I know I never treated you the way you deserved to be treated, that I never loved you the way you deserved to be loved. But I did love you, Hermione. Part of me still does. And everyday, I wonder what might have happened if ... if only I hadn't been such a fool." Neither of them noticed that Ron was standing on the other side of the door, listening to the conversation. Hermione had suddenly felt ill. "Julius, I ... things wouldn't have ever worked well between us. Because much as you say you loved me, we both know you didn't. We both know that our marriage was based on lies. On both sides. I had convinced myself that you were the one to make me happy when, in my heart, I knew I was destined for another. We married for all the wrong reasons, Julius, and I am as much to blame for that as you are. While your leaving initially hurt me, I have come to realise that you did me a very big favour. I loved you, yes, but I was never _in _love with you. Do you understand the difference? Oh, Julius, you ask if I am happy, and I have to say I am. Because in 8 months from now I am going to marry a wonderfully warm, caring and sensitive man that I have been in love with since I was 12 years old. A man who completes me. When we thought he was dead, I wanted to die too. I didn't think I wanted to be a part of a world in which he didn't exist. And that is when I knew I was completely and hopelessly in love with him. That there could never be anyone else for me but him. I hope one day that you, too, will find the happiness I have. You're a good person, Julius, and you have the capacity to make someone very very happy. That person is not me." Hermione had finally said to him all the things she had been wanting to say for almost 10 years. Julius turned to walk away but stopped and over his shoulder said, "I wish you and this Weasley all the best, Hermione. I hope he makes you happier than I did". Julius didn't see the tears welling up in Hermione's eyes as he pushed the door open. He took one look at Ron and said "Congratulations on a fine game yesterday. And congratulations on your engagement. I hope you make her happier than I did" and walked away.

Ron entered the minister's box and walked straight over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. "How much did you hear?" she asked him. "Enough to know how he still feels about you. Enough to have heard you tell him how much you love me. Did you mean it, Mione?" Hermione sobbed as she pulled away from Ron to look at him through tear soaked eyes. "Every word. Oh Ron, a world without you ... well it's just not a world I want to be alive in. I love you with so much of my heart that there is nothing left over. You _are _my world." Ron shed a tear as he once again wrapped Hermione up in his arms. "Mione, the only thing that kept me going all that time in Italy was the idea that somewhere, someone might be missing me. It kept me alive. Kept me fighting. I don't think I could live without your love." He had said softly. "You will always have it," she said equally as softly.

Ron got a chance to play in every game, and at the end of the semi-finals, England had not lost a game. Neither had Bulgaria. It set up the final the entire wizarding world had been hoping for. The _Daily Prophet_ had begun issuing two editions a day with the amount of interest that the World Cup was generating.

The day of the grand final arrived, and the English coach had been talking his players through the tactics for the game. "The reason that the Bulgarian's have been unbeatable is that every team they have faced has been coerced into playing the kind of game the Bulgarian's wanted to play. We will not be the next team that they do that to. You are a champion team. You have played as one from the very first day of this tournament. You are being handed the chance to do something amazing today. My advice is simple - play the game you were born to play. Play the game you have been training all your lives for. Play the game you love. Don't think of this as the game it is. Think of it as the game you love and play it that way."

The game began at midday, and every seat in the house was full. Bulgaria played their usual attacking game, and within 15 minutes were up 60 - 0. Hermione, dressed in a Ginger spice inspired Union Jack dress, bit back the desire to yell at the referee, not wanting Henryk Kolinikov to see that she was concerned about the game. A few slick moves from the English team, and the score was 80-60. Hermione smiled a little and allowed herself to get more vocal. Kolinikov was his usual cold, unemotional self, and Hermione noticed that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. She hadn't noticed before just how much like his father Julius was. The two men sat there, icy expressions in their cold eyes, not showing any excitement when Bulgaria scored, or any concern when England scored. Hermione had enough. "Excuse me please, gentlemen," she said as she left the box. She knew that the Weasley's tickets were not too far from where her box was, so she climbed the stairs and went to look for them.

"Hermione, love, what are you doing here?" Molly asked, seeing Hermione approach their seats. "The company was too stifling" Hermione said, smiling, "Came to invite you all to the party. Lord knows we could do with a bust of Weasley fun."

Hermione would have given every galleon she had ever earned to have a photograph of Henryk and Julius' faces when she returned with the entire Weasley clan. Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Kat, Bill, Fleur, Marielle, Percy, Penny, Fred, Freja, George, Greta, and Ginny packed into the rather spacious box and made themselves comfortable. "My family, Mr Kolinikov. You bought yours, so I only saw right to bring mine too." Hermione said, triumphantly. "These are Ron Weasley's family" Julius said, trying to call her bluff. "Yes. And they are just as much mine. I'm sure you and your father will cope" she bit back, sarcastically.

2 hours into the game, the referee called a 15-minute time out for the players to get drinks. What had begun as a mild May morning, had soon turned into an unseasonably hot afternoon, and a number of the players had been feeling the effects. Hermione presumed that the referee, who originated from Iceland, also needed a breather. It had been a tense struggle, with very few points scored. The scores were tied at 120 a piece, and Hermione had to take heart that the English keeper had managed to restrict the Bulgarian scoring machine.

As they came back onto the field, no changes had been made to either team. "Viktor is flying very well" Hermione tried to make conversation with Julius. "Viktor _always _flies well, Ms Granger, that is the mark of a true champion." Henryk had said trying to bait her. "Our team is a team full of Champions. What is yours?" He said, snidely and vindictively. "Someone very wise once told me that a champion team will always beat a team of champions, Mr Kolinikov. And the English team is a champion team. Care to double our wager?" she said, defiantly as she extended her hand in front of him. "You must enjoy losing so much, Ms Granger. It is a deal" Henryk replied, shaking her hand firmly.

Hermione returned to her chair next to Ginny and whispered, "That makes it 2000 galleons. Our boys better come good." Ginny laughed heartily, before her smile was replaced by a look Hermione had never witnessed before. "Ginny? What's wrong?" she said, and within a heartbeat, they were surrounded by the each present member of the family. "I think," Ginny spoke slowly, "that my waters just broke". Molly pushed everyone aside and knelt on the ground in front of her daughter, gently saying "Ginny, love, the baby isn't due for another week yet". "And since when have due dates been accurate?" Arthur piped up, pointing out that none of the Weasley children had arrived when they were meant to. "We'll; have to get you to a hospital quickly" Hermione had said, starting to stand up. Ginny grabbed her hand and said "And miss seeing the best game of Quidditch I'm likely ever to see? I don't think so. We've got a couple of hours up our sleeve. I'll go as soon as Harry catches the snitch". The last remark was directed straight at Henryk and Julius, and Hermione once again thanked Merlin for the gift of the friendship of Ginny Weasley. "Ginny, love, if the baby is coming now, then we need to get you to a hospital." Molly said, lovingly. "I haven't even had a contraction yet, Mum. Anyway, Kat and Charlie have delivered hundreds of babies in their lives, I'm sure they can manage" Ginny replied. Kat turned to Charlie as he said "But they were baby dragons, Gin, not baby people." "Forget it" Ginny said, raising her voice over the arguments of a swag of Weasley's. "I'm not leaving, and Merlin help anyone who tries to make me."

And with that, the Weasley's, and Hermione, were put in their place. They returned to watch the game, each keeping an eye on Ginny who seemed to be coping quite well with the fact she was about to have a baby in the Minister's box at the Quidditch World Cup final.

Another hour later, the score had blown out to 420 - 270 in favour of Bulgaria. "You sure you want to see this?" Hermione had asked Ginny, who had just felt the first of her contractions. "The game isn't over yet, Hermione" she said. "Look at the keeper" Fred said, noticing the English keeper clutching at his chest and struggling to stay on his broom as Bulgaria scored another two goals in quick succession. "He looks like he's having a heart attack," George said as the keeper started clutching at his arm and chest more frequently. Another goal to Bulgaria. The keeper then started falling from his broom, and Hermione grabbed her wand and created a balloon under the keeper to break his fall. A time out was called, and Hermione grabbed George's broom and flew down to the field surface. "What's going on?" she asked the head Mediwizard. He turned around, introduced himself, and said, "Looks like a heart attack. We'll have to get him back to St. Mungo's and run some tests to be sure. But" turning and directing the rest of his speech to the coach of the English team "he won't be playing any more quidditch today".

Hermione thanked the Mediwizard before returning to the rest of the Weasley family.

The coach thanked the Mediwizard before turning his attention to the bench and calling out "Weasley? You're on". The coach summoned the team together, and spoke to them. "They're playing all over you. They're making you play the game _they _want to play, and every time you try one of our tricks, they're on top of you. They're a classy outfit, no doubt. So we're not going to try to out-fly them. We're not going to try to out-think them. You guys and girls go out there and enjoy the game, which is something they're not exactly doing a lot of". He then huddled them in close and told them his secret plan. "But that's like taking the Standard Book Of Spells Volume 1 to a battle with Voldemort" on of the chasers said. "Yes, it is" the coach admitted, "but when they're expecting Adava Kedavra, then some of it might just work!" Ron saw the brilliance in the coach's plan. It was tactics, just like in wizard's chess. "We can still do this" Harry said. "We're only 200 points behind. If we score like hell, and we stop them from scoring another point, then if we catch the snitch, we can still win this. And I don't say if _Ron_ stops them, or if _I_ catch the snitch, because unlike Bulgaria, we are not just a team of champions, but we are also a champion team."

The English team returned to the field, eager that the game should restart. The substitution was announced and the entire Ministers box, save two stony faced Bulgarian's, erupted. They joined in the crowd chant of "England! England! England!" loudly and proudly. "Still think we should have left?" Ginny whispered to Hermione as another contraction came over her. "They're still 8 minutes apart" Charlie said. "At this rate," Kat piped in "I think we've still got a few hours to go." Kat had delivered her sisters baby on the underground last year, and had been through a baptism of fire, so to speak. She hadn't told anyone that, and after letting them know, she was put in charge of Ginny.

The game resumed at 490 - 290, and within 10 minutes, the gap had closed to 490 - 330. Ron had saved 6 attempts at goal by the Bulgarian's. "He's a good keeper," Julius had said to Hermione. She didn't reply. Ginny's latest contraction had her attention. "That's 4 minutes since the last one," Kat had said, "Ginny we're going to need to get you to a hospital. Now." England scored another goal, taking the score to 490 - 350. "Not yet. If Harry gets the snitch now, then we win. I promise, if the game isn't over in 10 minutes, I'll go" Ginny said, with a finality that bore no argument.

England scored again shortly after and the score was 490 - 370. The English team were playing what seemed to be backyard Quidditch, and the Bulgarian's weren't quite sure how to deal with it. Ginny had another contraction as Ron dived to save yet another Bulgarian attempt at goal. "Contractions are 3 minutes apart," Kat stated, as Hermione sent one of the waiters from her box to fetch a mediwizard. "It's too late to move her now," Hermione said, "she can't apparate, can't floo, and can't fly. We'd have to rely on Muggle transport, and I'm not sure we can count on that. Ginny, looks like your daughter will be born at the Quidditch World Cup final". Ginny smiled, "Typical," she said, "Seeing that both parents are mad about the game."

The Mediwitch arrived. She was an elderly witch who had delivered about 200 babies in her lifetime, so she was well qualified to deal with this one. The Mediwitch took out her wand and heated the water in a jug into hot water, and transfigured Fred and George's jackets into towels. Hermione transfigured the knife on a cheese plate into a pair of scissors "To cut the chord" she had insisted. And amid the chaos was when Ginny saw it. The Golden Snitch, apparently so had Harry and Viktor. The race was on.

Ginny's contractions were now just 45 seconds apart, and the Mediwitch said that she was dilated enough that the baby would be coming within the next half an hour. On the field, Viktor and Harry had an epic battle to catch the snitch. In the meantime, England had scored another goal. 490 played 390. And then another in quick succession. 490 - 410. England were engaged in the biggest comeback of all time. Ginny's contractions increased in intensity, and we now only 30 seconds apart.

And that's when it happened. Harry stood on his broom, and flung himself at the snitch. Catching it, he put his hand on his wand and yelled "Accio Broom" as he hurtled towards the ground. The broom met him a mere 4 feet from certain death, and the crowd erupted. England had won the World Cup. Ginny called out "Ok. Now we can have a baby. Can someone please go and get my husband up here?" Every male Weasley, as well as two Kolinikov's, left the booth, apparently not prepared to experience the birth of a child.

Within minutes, Harry and Ron burst through the door. "Why didn't you get her to the hospital?" Harry asked everyone assembled. "I wouldn't let them," Ginny admitted. Quickly, everyone else left the room, save for Harry and Molly, who Ginny had insisted on having there.

Outside, Hermione flung her arms around Ron and he picked her up and twirled her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "You were fucking amazing out there, Weasley". Ron chuckled, kissed her with everything he had left in him, and said, "Yeah, I was _fucking amazing_ wasn't I?" This scored him a slap on the head from his father. A moment after Ron had placed her back down on the ground, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Henryk Kolinikov standing there. "It was a good game," he said, his voice strained. "Yes. A VERY good game" Hermione echoed, Ron's arms wrapped around he waist. "I believe I owe you 2000 galleons," he said, handing her an envelope. "Thank you, Henryk," she said, taking the envelope.

Everyone was silent, listening to Harry and Molly talking Ginny through the birth of their daughter, and Ginny wanting to talk about the game. "That girl has a one tracked mind," Ron said, holding Hermione close to him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you". Ron smiled and said "Feeling is mutual, kiddo". And then they had heard it. The open lunged cry of the world's newest Potter. Hermione had to resist the desire to run in there and see the baby for herself.

Molly opened the door to the box and said "She's beautiful." she said, as Arthur wrapped her up in a big hug. "Of course she is" he said, "She's part Weasley". The entire Weasley family cheered, and Harry appeared in the doorway, holding up a plump, pink baby, wrapped up in his jersey. "Hey, everyone" he said, "I'd like you all to meet Grace Lily Potter. Say hi to everyone Gracie" Ginny's voice could be heard from inside. "Could I hold her now, Harry? I'm sure you've got a victory lap and a presentation to get to," Everyone laughed, and within moments, the box was filled with assorted Weasley's, a Granger, and two Potter's. "She's divine" Hermione said, as she watched Ginny holding and caressing her baby. The child had a head full of red Weasley hair. "I was thinking the same thing" Ginny said, "but I might be a little biased." Everyone watched in awe as Ginny held and stroked her daughter. "Not a single stitch either, which has to be a miracle considering the circumstances" the Mediwitch piped up. Hermione chuckled and turned to the Mediwitch saying "Come to the Ministry on Monday morning, if you don't mind. You deserve some reward for the job you've done here today." The witch smiled saying "You're too kind Ms Granger". "Please, call me Hermione" Hermione insisted. "Hermione" the witch repeated before saying, "Consider the bragging rights I will have when I tell my friends I delivered Harry and Ginny Potter's baby at the World Cup final. That will be reward enough." Hermione looked at the envelope in her hand and giving it to the Mediwitch said, "I insist on you taking this. Please don't open it now. It's the proceeds of a bet I made with the Bulgarian minister on the outcome of this match. Please take it". The elderly witch smiled at Hermione and said "You a good woman, Ms Granger."

Within an hour, Harry and Ron returned, freshly showered, with their medals hanging proudly from their necks. Harry went straight over to Ginny and said, "How are my favourite two girls doing?" Ginny smiled and replied "Alive and kicking. What do you say, Gracie?" The child gurgled, and everyone in the Minister's box smiled at the picture that the Potter family made. Harry was showing Grace his medal, and Ginny laughed when Harry questioned her about what position she would play. "Seeker like Daddy, or Keeper like Uncle Ron? Or maybe beater like Uncle Fred and Uncle George." Little Marielle was so taken with the baby, and kept running over and kissing Grace on her forehead. Hermione turned to Ron and said, "I think I'll have two flower girls". Ron smiled at Hermione and having planted a kiss atop her forehead, turned his attention to his best friend who was proudly holding his brand new daughter. "She looks like Ginny" Harry said, "Which means she's going to be a stunner" and then kissed his wife.

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE:Love is in the air.**_

In the following months, there was a lot to celebrate. Percy and Penny celebrated the birth of their daughter, Paige Elizabeth Weasley, and Fred, George, and Charlie had married their wonderful women. Both Freja and Greta were pregnant, with due dates only a week apart in April. On hearing the news, Kat turned to Charlie and said, "Don't even think about it! We've got that Colony of Hungarian Horntails to fix within six months". Charlie smiled at his wife and said "And after that?" "After that" Kat smiled, "we just might have to have a couple of little Weasley's of our own." Bill and Fleur announced that they, too, were expecting another little Weasley in June.

Hagrid married Olympe Maxime, and Snape and Trelawney had gotten engaged. Indeed, it had been the year for love.

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Ginny asked Hermione if there was anything she needed. "Gin, honestly woman, I'm fine." Hermione laughed out. "Sorry, it's my job. No point in being chief bridesmaid if you don't look after the bride." Ginny had said, smiling at her best friend. "I didn't mean to snap" Hermione said, "I guess ... everyone is expecting me to be stressed or whatever this morning, and honestly, I am feeling great. Although all the concern over me stressing is starting to stress me a little."

Claude and Stephan, the geniuses who had managed to tame her hair for Ginny's wedding arrived at the house at Notting Hill, bringing with them a trailer load of products, three beautiful assistants, and Philippe, the make up artist, bought with him enough product to make up an entire quidditch stadium of drag queens.

The ceremony was set for 3pm, with a party at the Burrow to follow. But the hair and make-up call was for 7am. Not too early, considering the number of people that were to be 'done'. There was Hermione, of course, and Ginny. But also Marielle and little Grace, Molly, Catherine Granger, Kat, Fleur, Penny, Freja, and Greta. Instead of having only one bridesmaid as originally the plan, Hermione had Ginny, as well as the wife of each of the Weasley boys. Ron's best man was, of course, Harry, with Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George rounding out the army of groom's men.

Claude and Stephan set Marielle's hair in hot rollers after the little porcelain skilled princess insisted she wanted 'rolly hair'. Catherine and Molly were next, and each of them looked stunning after Claude and Stephan had worked their magic. Next were the bridesmaids, and Claude and Stephan fashioned each of their hair into a slick ponytail and then styled the tail part into a myriad of curls and whisps. They each wore a strapless ivory satin dress, with a full circle skirt, each with a scarlet coloured belt, and trim on the top and bottom, much like Hermione had worn to the New Years Eve party the previous year. Seeing them all with them on, and with their hair and make up on, Hermione said, "I'm marrying into a club I don't think I'm qualified for." "What are you talking about?" Kat asked. "Well, look at you all. You could all grace the cover of any fashion magazine. You look beautiful". Claude let out a sigh and said "Miss Hermione, when we are done with you, you will be the most beautiful of the lot."

Looking in the mirror an hour later, Hermione couldn't believe that the reflection was her. "Pinch me, Gin," she said to her best friend. "Why?" Ginny asked. "Because I can't believe that I'm not dreaming this". She took a good, long look at herself. The dress, similar to her bridesmaids, save for an antique gold belt and trimming instead of scarlet, looked amazing on her. Adding the gold necklace Ron had bought for her their first Christmas together, and the bracelet and earrings he had given he the previous Christmas, Hermione was as beautiful a bride as there ever was. By some miracle, Claude and Stephan had managed to get her hair into the same style as the girls, and had attached her veil to the back of her hair. Philippe had, once again, made the most of her expressive eyes, and even Hermione had to admit to herself that she looked beautiful. "Ron doesn't know what he's in for" Ginny said, wrapping her arm around her friends waist.

Ron stood at the front of gathered friends and family, with Harry alongside him. "Any advice for cooling my nerves?" Ron said to Harry. Harry let out a chuckle and said "Ron, mate. Forget the nerves. You're not nervous anyway, just excited." The minister arrived and greeted Ron. "Excited?" He had asked. "Very." Ron replied, his one word conveying everything he was feeling.

Within a few minutes, the string quartet started playing and little Marielle walked down the aisle, followed by Fleur, Kat, Penny carrying Paige, Freja, Greta, and Ginny, holding a very excited Grace. The music changed to a string version of _Angel_ by Robbie Williams, and Ron let out a giggle. Only Hermione would have thought of that. He smiled at Paolo, Domenica, and Maria Francesca and some of the worker from the vineyard who had come to England for the wedding. And then he saw her. Being walked down the aisle by both her mother and her father, Hermione looked absolutely stunning. Ron turned to Harry and said, "I'm having trouble breathing". Harry smiled and said, "It'll pass as soon as you touch her hand."

Sure enough, it had. Neither Ron nor Hermione could have told you what the minister said that day. They were completely lost in one another. At one point, Ron leaned in and whispered, "Can you believe this is happening?" Hermione blushed, and returning his smile said, "I still think I'm going to wake up from the most beautiful dream of my life".

As it approached midnight, Ron and Hermione Weasley took their annual walk outside the marquee at the Burrow. "So, Mrs Weasley" Ron said, wrapping her hand in his, "Are you happy?" Hermione turned to her husband and said, "You have no idea. You, Mr Weasley?" "Ecstatic" Ron replied. He pulled her in close to him and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione looked up into his eyes and he smiled, saying, "I can't help but think you're too smart to have even considered marrying me." Hermione chuckled and said, "Marrying you, Ron, is the smartest thing I've ever done in my life. Now are you planning on kissing me, or what?" Ron smiled at the mischievousness of wife. "Yes. I am planning on kissing you" and leaned his head down to meet hers.

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR:So many Weasley's.**_

Eighteen months later, Hermione and Ron joined a huge party at the Burrow to celebrate the 40th Wedding Anniversary of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Charlie and Kat where there with their daughter, Charlotte, Bill and Fleur were also there with their daughters Marielle and Estelle. Percy and Penny arrived with Paige, Fred and Freja bought their daughter Mia and George and Greta bought their daughter Sofia. Adding in Harry and Ginny and their darling daughters Grace and Hilary, and you could say one could be easily overwhelmed by the number of Weasley's gathered in one place.

Ron looked over at his wife and smiled. He couldn't wait to share their news with his family and friends. As the sun shone down on them on that warm June afternoon, Ginny turned to Hermione and said "So, when are you two going to bring some more Weasley's to the party?" Hermione looked at Ron before turning to her best friend and said "How about 2 in time for Christmas?" she said, cheekily. Ginny chuckled and said "I'm being serious, Hermione". "We are being serious. Twins due in November" Ron said, raising his glass of Butterbeer. The entire table erupted. Amongst the commotion Hermione looked at her husband and mouthed the words "I love you". Ron beamed back at his wife and said "I love you too," "Please not another Fred and George" Molly had laughed, and everyone asked them if they knew the sex. "Well, one of them is a girl" Ron said, sounding incredibly proud. "But the other one hid from the ultrasound, so we're not quite sure" Hermione said, smiling.

Ron decided to take Hermione out for her birthday. She was looking decidedly uncomfortable, her belly having grown to a size that looked incredibly uncomfortable on her frame. He had traded in his baby convertible sports car on a Honda SUV, something more appropriate for the father of twins.

At dinner, Hermione ate heartily. "How was your day?" Ron asked his wife. "Well, it was very busy to say the least. I had to nominate my replacement while I'm on leave, and then put together a package for him. And then I had to meet the Prime Minister, and then I went off to Hogwarts for my first lesson with my new class. Seem like a nice bunch of kids." Hermione said, and Ron had to wonder how it was possible for her to still be doing so much. "Mione, love, you need to slow down" Ron said. "I know" Hermione said, "and I've been thinking about that quite a bit lately". Ron looked at his wife and said, "What do you mean?" Hermione took a deep breath before saying "Well, I know when the little rugrats come I won't be able to give as much time to the Ministry as I want to. And I know that you'll be there to help me out, but I still won't be able to give as much as I have been. I was thinking about, perhaps, retiring from the Ministry". Ron took her hand before saying "I will support whatever decision you make, Mione love." Hermione smiled, thanked him, and then said "And I was thinking about Professor McGonogall and her offer, and maybe I can go to Hogwarts part time to teach. You know, maybe keep my 7th year class and take on one or two others for now. I'm sure McGonogall will be ok with me just starting part time." Ron marvelled at her "You've thought this all through, haven't you? I mean you've really thought this through in detail." "I admit I have. Started thinking about it after the very first ultrasound" Hermione said.

Putting Hermione in bed that night, Ron smiled at his wife sleeping so peacefully. "I love you Mrs Weasley," he whispered as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Ron gently closed the door to their bedroom behind him, and padded down the hallway to the nursery. He added the final coat of the ice-green coloured paint, and assembled the two timber cots. He stood back, looked at the room and smiled. He was going to be the father of two babies very soon. He was giggling to himself when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see Hermione standing in the doorway, holding her stomach. "Mione, something wrong?" he asked, concerned. "I think we had better get to the hospital, Ron. I think my waters just broke" Hermione said. "But, but ... ... but ... ..." Ron opened and closed his mouth before managing "We're not due for 7 weeks". "I really don't think they care about when they're due, Ron. I think they're coming now," Hermione said, smiling. Ron rushed to the bedroom, throwing some clothes of Hermione's in a bag. "Ron, calm down" Hermione said. "I'm not going anywhere until I've had a shower. So let me get into the bathroom, and you can collect the bag that I've already packed. It's in the cupboard by the front door. I'd like to get changed as well, so just settle down, go and have a Butterbeer. I'd like a pumpkin juice if you wouldn't mind. Then you can call Harry and Ginny, and your parents, and my parents ... Ron?" Ron had a stunned look on his face. "Ron?" Hermione asked again. Ron snapped out of his daze and said "Butterbeer for me, and a pumpkin juice for you. Bag in the cupboard by the front door. Call Harry and Ginny, and your parents and my parents. Got it." Hermione smiled at Ron. "I love you, Ron," she added. "And I love you" he replied, before rushing out the bedroom door.

In the delivery room, Ron held Hermione's hand tightly as she breathed through her latest contraction. "It's not unusual for twins to come early," the Mediwitch who had delivered Grace Potter said to Hermione. Hermione had insisted that the witch be the one to deliver her babies. A soft knock at the door stole Hermione's attention away from the pain caused by the contraction. "Mum" Hermione said as Molly Weasley ushered Catherine Granger into the room. "Hermione, darling, how are you?" her mother said, rushing to her side. Molly turned to leave when Hermione said "Molly, please stay, I mean ... I'm happy for you to be here if you want to be here" Molly smiled and sat down on the couch near Catherine. "Mum, I'm fine. It's not been too bad yet. I guess it's only going to get worse from here on, but so far, I'm coping". Molly looked at Hermione and then to Catherine. "Fred and George came 10 weeks early" she offered as Hermione breathed her way through the latest contraction. "Actually, love" the Mediwitch said, "It's not going to get any worse than this. It's time to breathe these babies out now, sweetie". Hermione looked at Ron. Ron smiled at her and said "You're one amazing woman, Hermione Granger. Now how about we have some babies, huh?"

Hermione _breathed _rather than _pushed._ And after two big _breaths_, Ron held up their daughter. She had patches of golden brown hair, and Hermione started to cry. "She's beautiful," Ron said as he assisted the younger Mediwitch to clean off his daughter. "Ok, Hermione" the elderly Mediwitch said "just one more big breath for me, and lets see if we can't get ourselves another one". And sure enough, with another big breath, Hermione gave birth to the second of the twins. "What is it?" Hermione asked, not knowing if the second twin was a boy or a girl. "Congratulations, Hermione, it's a boy". Hermione sighed with relief as Ron took his son from the Mediwitch's arms. The young assistant Mediwitch bought her daughter to her and Hermione watched as Ron cleaned his son and wrapped him up in a blanket. Molly and Catherine threw their arms around one another and quickly exited the room to tell everyone in the waiting room the good news.

"Mione!" Ron spoke softly as he rocked his son in his arms "They're both perfect. Tiny pieces of perfection" he had said. "They are tiny, aren't they" Hermione said, as her daughter wrapped her hand around her mother's finger. "Can we swap?" Ron asked, as he handed Hermione her son, and took the daughter. "She looks like you" Ron said to Hermione. Hermione smiled and said "And this little bruiser is going to be exactly like his daddy" she said.

"What about Rufus?" Ron suggested, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, Ronald, not Rufus" Hermione said, looking through the window of the nursery at the Muggle hospital where the babies lay under heat lamps. "Rueben? Riley? Rohan?" Ron suggested. "Rafe," Hermione replied "From the Archangel Raphael. What about Rafe?" Ron smiled. "Rafe Arthur Weasley" Ron said out loud. "It's perfect," he said kissing his wife on the forehead. "And for the princess?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at her tiny daughter and said, "I have no idea. You?" "No idea" Ron said. Hermione looked at the tiny little baby. "What about Victoria? Or Claudia? Or Isabella?" Hermione asked. Ron smiled and said "What about Ella?" Ron suggested. "Ella" Hermione repeated. "Oh, Ron, it's perfect." She said. "It means fairy maiden," Ron informed her. "And how did you know that?" Hermione asked. "The second book I read cover to cover was the baby name book," Ron admitted. "Rafe Arthur Weasley, and his big sister Ella Catherine Weasley" Ron said out loud "An archangel and a fairy maiden". Hermione smiled as she wrapper her arms around her husband's neck. "We did good, didn't we" she smiled at him. "You did amazingly," Ron said as he kissed his wife.

"Ah, Mrs Weasley?" the muggle nurse spoke. "Yes" Hermione said turning around. "Your son is ready for his feed now. Would you like to come in?" Ron followed Hermione in, and Hermione sat down and took Rafe from the nurse. "Here you go, mum. One hungry son as ordered" the nurse said, and Hermione instantly liked the woman. The nurse turned to Ron and said, "Would dad like to hold the not so hungry daughter?" "Ella. Her name is Ella" Ron said proudly, and the nurse handed him his sleeping daughter. "Hey Ella, princess" Ron said to the baby. Hermione looked over from little Rafe to look at Ron with Ella wrapped up in his arms. "She looks good on you" Hermione said. Ron smiled and leaned over to kiss Hermione on the forehead.

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE:Happy birthday to two!**_

Hermione was keeping herself very busy while the twins slept. Luckily for her they had kept very similar patterns of feeding and sleeping and, much like their father, were very good sleepers. So while the almost one-year-old twins slept, Hermione began working on her book. _Contemporary Magical History. _Ron had bought her a brand new laptop with the bonus he received for his role in England winning the Quidditch World Cup for the third year in a row.

She was currently writing about 'the boy who lived' and the final epic battle against Voldemort. Hermione consulted the diaries she had kept faithfully since she was 10 years old. She laughed now, looking back. Even from her earliest entries, there was something about Ron. She wrote about him differently than she wrote about Harry. With Harry it was all about how it was his destiny, and how he was born for what he had to face. But her entries about Ron were all about how infuriating he was, and how he bothered her and vexed her. And then, somewhere in the middle of her 3rd year at Hogwarts, the entries changed. It was then that she noticed the crinkle above his eyebrow when he was worried. It was then that she noticed his eyes were the colour of the sky just before a storm when he was angry. It was then, looking back now, that she realised she loved him. Making a mental note to avoid mentioning it, and turning he would-be textbook into a romance novel, Hermione turned her attention to the tri-wizard tournament and the re-emergence of Lord Voldemort.

Ron returned home from training early that day, even though the Cannons were playing in the opening game of the British Quidditch Cup that weekend. "Mione?" he called out, as he came through the front door. "Out here" Hermione called back from her position under the shade of an old oak tree in the back yard.

Ron walked out the back door, and straight over to her, taking the laptop from in front of her, and pulled her up into a hug. "What are you doing home so early?" Hermione asked. "Well, we played well today, so coach sent us home early. How's the book coming along?" he asked. "Really well. Managed to get loads written today. Am currently writing about the re-emergence of Voldemort at the tri-wizard tournament." She said, smiling at her husband. "Do I get a mention?" he asked, cheekily. "Not yet, although I am planning a whole chapter on you and how you survived the Training Camp Massacre." She said, winking at him. Ron smiled and sat down on the chair where Hermione had been writing. "A whole chapter, hey?" Ron said, pulling Hermione down to sit on his lap. "How are Ella and Rafe?" He asked. "Wonderful, as usual. Sleeping now, thank goodness. Ella said quidditch today, I am sure of it. And Rafe looks like he's ready to start walking any day now" Hermione said, casting a glance up and the open bay window of the room where the twins slept soundly. Hermione shifted her weight around, and turned to face Ron. He snaked his arms around her waist as she looped hers around his neck. "Hello beautiful" he said as he leaned in to kiss her. "Hey, yourself gorgeous man" she replied between kisses. "How is it possible?" Ron asked, and Hermione, completely dumbfounded by the questions asked, "How is what possible?" Ron smiled cheekily and said "How is it possible that my wife, the mother of my two children, can still be the sexiest woman on the planet?" Hermione chuckled. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Weasley," she laughed. "Everywhere, Weasley?" he asked, grinning. "Why don't you push your luck and see?" Hermione had thrown down a challenge. One that Ron responded to, and within seconds, he was carrying Hermione up the garden path, through the back door, up the stairs, and deposited her on their bed. He gently removed her t-shirt and jeans, and she returned the favour by removing his quidditch training sweat suit. "You really are the most beautiful woman," Ron whispered as he removed her bra. "Only because you make me" Hermione whispered back as she slipped a finger inside each side of his boxer shorts and pulled them off him.

Hermione looked out at the scene in her back yard. There was a sea of red-hair, old and young, joined together to celebrate the first birthday of Ella and Rafe. Arthur and Molly. Rob and Catherine. Charlie, Kat and Charlotte. Bill, Fleur, Marielle, and Estelle. Percy, Penelope and Paige. Fred, Freja and Mia. George, Greta and Sofia. Ginny, Harry, Grace, and Hillary. And then there was Ella and Rafe running around, tumbling every so often, but getting straight back up. Hermione stood at the kitchen sink, finishing off the salad. Ron walked into the kitchen and, wrapping his arms around his wife, said "A sickle for your thoughts" he whispered as he kissed her neck. "Remember that dream I had, the one I wouldn't tell you about?" Hermione said. "That was _years_ ago" Ron replied, "What makes you think of that now?" Hermione turned around to face him and said, "Well, I dreamed of a set of twins. A boy with wild red ringlets and brown eyes" Ron interrupted "Like Rafe". Hermione smiled and continued "And a girl with dead straight golden brown hair and deep blue eyes" "Just like Ella" Ron interrupted again. "Well, it looks like dreams come true" Hermione said, kissing Ron. "I won't argue with that logic, Mrs Weasley" Ron said, kissing her again.

The party was a raging success. Doting grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, and cousins spoilt the twins rotten. Hermione and Ron stood in their kitchen, looking out of the window, surveying the scene. "Life has been good to us, hasn't it?" He whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled and said "Very good".

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Hermione and Ron fussed over Ella and Rafe, along with hundreds of other parents fussing over their own children. All of the Weasley clan were there to farewell their children as they set off for the first day of school. For Ella and Rafe, it was their first day at Hogwarts, as it was for Hilary Potter, who had been kept back a year through incredible shyness. Draco and Gabrielle Malfoy were there, seeing off their son Olivier, and Hermione had to note how much like his father the blonde haired boy looked. "Loved the first two books, Weasley" Draco said, hugging Hermione. "When's the third coming out?" Hermione smiled back and said "Hopefully before Christmas." They looked at their children and noticed just how much attention Olivier was paying Ella. She was a striking girl, tall, slender, and every bit a lady at 11 years old. She very promptly told Olivier where he could put his wand before picking up her bags and taking them onto the train. "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it, Hermione" Draco said, recognising in the 11 year old the same attributes her mother had displayed. "Apparently not, Draco" Hermione replied, reminding Draco he once fancied himself as the ladies man. They shared a laugh as Ron wan over last minute advice to Rafe. Ella hopped off the train and ran over to her mother and gave her a hug. "I love you, Mummy" and then hugged her father and said, "I love you too, Daddy" and Hermione and Ron swept Rafe and Ella up in huge cuddles. "Now, Ella Princess, what do you say if boys try anything with you?" Ron asked for the millionth time that day. Ella rolled her eyes and parroted back "My daddy has a muggle shot gun, and bullets. Wanna try that again?" and then poked her tongue out at her father. Hermione laughed and told Rafe and Ella she'd see them on Monday when she came to teach the 5th, 6th and 7th year History of Magic classes. McGonogall still taught the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years, but managed to timetable Mondays so that Hermione only had one teaching day. But her workload was about to increase. McGonogall was retiring. As soon as Ella and Rafe were in 2nd year, Hermione would be taking over the 1st year class. As they moved on to 3rd year, Hermione would take the 2nd years and so on. McGonogall had agreed to stay on and take the Weasley children through their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's, after which she would retire.

As the train pulled away, Hermione shed a tear. "Oh, come off it woman. You'll see them every week. And they'll be home at Christmas." Ron said, pulling her close and shedding a tear of his own. "I know" Hermione said, "But that house will be so big and empty without them. I will miss Ella thinking she's smarter and more grown up than she is. And Rafe? How will I cope without his practical jokes and constant pleas to go play Quidditch?" Ron laughed. "They're more like us than I ever realised" Ron said, and kissed his wife.

They walked hand in hand through Kings Cross Station and returned to their car. "It's about time you traded this SUV in for something a bit more sporty, don't you think?" Hermione said. Ron laughed and said "People will accuse me of going through a mid-life crisis. An old man like me, driving around in a sports car, sexy young woman in the front seat, right beside me, where she has always belonged" Ron said, bringing Hermione's hand up to his mouth and kissing it. "Well, as long as I'm allowed to ride in it sometimes ..." she joked. Ron butted in, "Mione, love, you're the sexy young woman I'm talking about. There has never been, nor will there ever be, anyone for me but you".

Ron traded in the SUV. Not on a sports car, but on a Mercedes. And eventually, he had taken on a coaching role at the Chudleigh Cannons, and an assistant coaching role for the English Quidditch Team, who were on a 15-year undefeated streak at the World Cup.

Much like everyone had always predicted, Hermione eventually became Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She still kept up a full teaching load, while continuing to write countless books on the History of Magic, and a biography of Harry Potter, with the aid of Ginny and Harry of course, and one of her own husband, Ron Weasley. Hermione's books became required reading for all Hogwarts students.

Rafe went to work expanding Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers into an international chain store, and Ella studied International Wizarding Law, and eventually took her place on the Wizengamot. Rafe eventually married a girl he met arguing over a patent at the Ministry, and Ella? Olivier Malfoy had asked her out every week since they were 13 years old and she rejected him every time. After he took his place as a Chaser for Puddlemere United, Ella had relented and agreed to go on "One date, and one date only" with him. 5 years after their "One date", they married.

After the wedding, Ron and Hermione returned to their home at Notting Hill, once again. "You know something Mrs Weasley?" Ron said. Hermione smiled, never being tired of hearing him call her that. "What's that Mr Weasley?" she asked, playfully, not feeling a day of the 55 years she was. "You haven't changed a bit since you walked into that cabin looking for Neville's toad" he said, wrapping his arms around her. "And you _still_ have dirt on your nose" she replied, wrapping her own arms around his neck. "I love you," they each whispered at the same time.

Their life together had been wonderful. It had it's ups and downs, but as they lay in bed that night, arms intertwined as they had slept every night, Hermione and Ron knew that it simply didn't get any better than this.


End file.
